The Rise of Ivex
by LordFawful
Summary: Lee and Yuki have been facing tough challenges, faced some of Yin and Yang's veteran enemies, some unfamiliar foes, and even the mysterious Lord Ivex's minions. Can our new heroes survive their crazy new lives? Read and Review! No haters please
1. A Foxy New Friend

-Ch. 1 A Foxy New Friend-

It was a peaceful day at the Woo Foo Dojo and Master Yo was about to lecture his two students and children, Yin and Yang. "Alright, kids, today, I want..."he said before he was interrupted. Suddenly, a large purple, mechanical being crashes through the ceiling and crushes Master Yo! "Master Yo!" Yin and Yang cried. "Gah! ... Don't...just...sit...there! Ow...Get this thing off of me!" Master Yo grunted. Yang got excited. "Woo! Action time! Let's thrash this chump!" he said. The robot smacks him and he flies back and hits the wall. "Ha ha ha! Let me handle this!" Yin laughs. Yin charges a Foo orb and tosses it at the robot. "Eat this!" she yells. The robot holds out one of its four hands and knocks the orb back at Yin! "Ahh!" Yin screamed. "Ooo, nice job," Yang said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Yin replied. The robot started to laugh. "You shut up too!" she hissed at the machine. The robot then smacks the two out of the dojo and prepares for another attack. Out of nowhere a figure about the size of Yin and Yang jumps up and smacks the robot in the back of the head with a large, wooden mallet. It was stunned! "Now's our chance!" Yin and Yang exclaimed at same time. The twins leap into the air and attack. "Yincinerate!" Yin screamed. "Fists of fire!" Yang yelled. The robot is assaulted with a fiery blast. It begins to shake then explodes. Yin and Yang land on the ground. "Glad that's over." Yin said with relief. "That stupid thing didn't stand a chance against me!" Yang bellowed with confidence. Yin just rolls her eyes at Yang's stupid comment.

"I wonder who that person was who helped us." Yin thought aloud. "Who cares?" Yang said rudely, "Let's go see if Master Yo's alright." "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Yin gasped. "Um, were you guys talking about me?" a voice from behind asked. The two turn around to see an orange fox with glasses and sky blue eyes. "Yeah, it must be you. Thanks for hitting that robot thing for us, you really helped us out!" Yin thanked the fox. "Yeah, that was pretty cool! Not bad moves. Maybe we could hang out. What's your name, dude?" Yang stated. "That'd be cool! Oh! Uh...my name is Lee! Nice to meet 'cha!" the fox replied. "It's nice to meet you too, Lee. Well, I'm..." Yin began to say before Yang interrupts her by pushing her to the side and taking her place. "I'm Yang!" he says while pointing to himself. Yin then hurls a Foo orb at Yang's face and he flies back! "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" Yin growled. My name is Yin." The fox just stares at the siblings' strange behavior. "Cool...Are you guys always like this? You know hitting each other?" Lee asks, a bit worried. They ignore his question. Yang gets up and walks back to where was standing. "Anyway, hey Yang, why don't we ask Master Yo if Lee can train at the dojo? His skills are impressive!" Yin says before Lee got a chance to ask his question again. "Yeah! You can kick some serious butt, bro!" Yang agreed. "You think I have good hammer skills?" Lee asked, Thanks! Ha! I knew I was good, but not that good! Me, A Woo Foo knight? Awesome!...What's a Woo Foo knight?" Yin and Yang's smiles vanish. "Are you serious! We saved the world before! More times than I can count!" Yang roared, feeling insulted. Yin cut him off so he wouldn't end up beating Lee up, "We'll explain later, for now, let's check up on Master Yo."

Yin, Yang, and Lee enter the dojo to see Master Yo was still on the floor and had taken a nap. He wakes up when they enter the room. The three of them help him up and Yin and Yang explain why they want Lee to stay at the dojo. "...And that's why we want Lee to join us." Yang explained in long detail. "So...Can he?" Yin asked. "Another little twerp...uh, I mean, student running around here? I'll go nuts! Though...It would be nice to have even more assistance in fighting evil...Hmm" Master Yo wondered. "A bigger headache and a safer world, or a milder headache and a less safe world..." He thought to himself. "Hmm... Alright, he can train at the dojo..." Yo declared. Lee, Yang, and Yin begin to celebrate. "Yes!" the trio cheered. "But I don't want to see any slacking from any of you! Or else!" "Yes, sir!" Lee answered respectfully. "So, what do we do around this place anyway, Gramps?" "The name's Master Yo! Call me 'Gramps' again and I'll kick you out and around the world! State your name, fox boy!" " Whoa! Take a chill pill, dude! What a grumpy old geezer!" Lee thought to himself. "I'm Lee!" he replied aloud. "Alright then, 'Lee', you can stay..." Master Yo begins to say. "Yes! Awesome! Thank you, Master Yo!" Lee cheers. "But! You three have to fix the roof! Chop chop!" Yo finishes. The three students' jaws drop in shock. "Aw, pellets!" Yang groans.


	2. Oh Great, Another New Student

-Chapter 2 Oh great, Another new student-

Yin, Yang, and Lee finally finish fixing the roof of the dojo. "Phew! That took FOREVER! " Lee complained. "Let's go get something to eat!" Yang collapses on the floor.: "Now, that's a plan!" Yang agreed. "Hey, Master Yo! We're going to go into town for awhile, is that alright with you?" Yin called. "Uh, sure. Just be back before it gets dark. And don't cause any trouble!" Master Yo yelled back. "Don't worry, we won't!" Yin replied. "Let's go!" Lee cheered. The three students head to a food court in town.

They each go to a different stand. Yang gets a burger and Yin gets some popcorn. Lee gets ready to order a corndog. "One corndog, please," he says. "Here ya go, kid. Today's special! Everyone gets one free snack from the court!" The stand clerk relies.. He hands Lee the corndog. "Thanks, dude!" Lee calls to the clerk. He stares intently at his food and begins to drool. "Corndog..." he said through his drooling mouth. He gets ready to take a bite, when suddenly; a glob of water knocks the corndog out of his hand!

"Who just did that?" Lee asked in a very annoyed tone. "It was I, Carl! The Evil Cockroach Wizard!" A familiar voice yelled as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "...And my Evil Water Monster...of EVIL!" More lightning flashes, and thunder roars once again. "Aw pellets, Carl, we can't get one day without you trying to destroy the town?" Yin complained. "Please, for the sake of EVERYONE, just give up!" Yang chuckled. "Haha! I'll never give up! Not until this world bows down to me!" Carl decrees, "...Hey, uh, who's the orange one? Aren't there only two? The pink one and the blue one?" "Oh, him?" Yang asks, " He's a newbie to Woo Foo." "What? You got a new ally and didn't tell your worst enemy?" Carl yelled, insulted, "That's hurtful!" Lee looks serious and really angry. "Well, Mr. Carl Cockroach doofus, wanna-be wizard, HERE I COME!" He yells in fury. Lee leaps up, pointing his lightning-charged hammer at Carl. "You're going to learn the true meaning of PAIN!" he yelled. "Lee can use lightning powers?" Yin asks. "Oh please!" Carl laughed, "Water Monster, drench him in EVIL WATER!" The monster grabs Lee with a water tentacle and places him in its head. Lee's hammer still had electricity charged in it.

"Electricity + water=..." Lee thought to himself. Lee: "Oh, crud!" He is shocked painfully and passes out. "Yowch! That had to hurt!" Carl chortled, " I mean seriously, I didn't even see that coming! Sucks for you! That leaves two more! Then, I can flood the town!"

"Yeah right! Like we'd ever let you do that!" Yin stated. "You're going down, hard!" Yang challenged Carl. "Oh yeah? Let's see how long you can hold your breath!" Carl says menacingly. The two Woo Foo knights jump up, Yang, holding out his sword and Yin, was charging her Woo Foo. "Charge! Chee! Hoo! W...AHH!" Yang was interrupted. The monster grabs them both before he finishes his battle cry! Carl began to celebrate. "I actually won? YES! Finally, I've beaten you little twerps!" he cheered, "I can't wait to rub it in Herman's face!" Just then, Yin and Yang hear a soft, sweet voice. "Do you guys need some help?" the voice asked. Then, a small figure with long hair and a tail walks up to the scene. "Okay, here I come!" the sweet voice said. It was a short, cute, white dog girl with a comb-over. A cold wind blows toward the blob of water.

"Yuki to the rescue!" the dog cheered. She was the one who created the wind, by blowing. Apparently, her element was ice. The monster began to freeze! "Yay!" the snow-white puppy cheered, "Eat this!" She fires an ice ball at each of of the monster's tentacles, which had been frozen. They shatter and the trio the monster held up began to fall. The dog girl snaps and a pile of snow appears under Yin and Yang. They land on it safely. "Huh?...Wait, didn't Lee fall before us?" Yin asked. SMACK! Lee smashes head first into the ground. "Ow my face!" he yelled. "Ouch! Face-planter! Ha ha ha!" Yang snickered. The monster grows another tentacle and grabs the little dog girl! "Eeek! Help me! Please?" the puppy cried. "Yang, we have to stop Carl and save that girl!" Yin said with determination. "I'll sneak up on him from behind, while you keep the monster busy!" Yang suggested. "Got it!" Yin replied. Yang sneaks off and Yin runs in front of the monster.

"Hey, you big, dumb, brainless blob! Try and catch me!" Yin taunted. The monster gets furious. "Crush her!" Carl roars. Yang leaps up from the rock he was hiding behind. He yells his battle cry and poses. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang cried. SMACK! He kicks Carl right in the back of the head, knocking him out and far away. The monster begins to jiggle then explodes into a rain of water! Without a master to control it, it was finished! The puppy falls and both her and Yin were drenched with water!

"Great, I got soaked...again," Yin complained. "Awwu...My rescue plan failed...," the puppy whined. They both get up and the puppy shakes most of the water off of herself. Yang walks over to Yin and they thank the girl. "Thanks for saving us earlier!" Yin said happily. "Yeah, that was pretty close!" Yang added, "What's up with these dog kids saving our butts lately? Are we losing our touch?" "No, thank you!" the dog girl replied, "I totally goofed up!" "What do you say we ask Master Yo if she can join us too?" Yin asks Yang. "Sure! Why not?" Yang answers. "Two new awesome friends? Can this get any better? Yes, it could, if I had some pie!" The dog girl laughs. "Let's get going." Yin declares. The three begin to walk to the dojo, but Yin notices something. "Oh my gosh! We forgot Lee!" She gasped. "Oh pellets, is he okay?" Yang asked. "I'm down here, jerks!" Lee moans. Yang holds out his hand and helps Lee out of the hole he created when he hit the ground. The four make their way to the Woo Foo dojo. The dog girl introduces herself and the others do as well. Her name was Yuki.

They enter the dojo and Master Yo sees them, not happy that they brought another stranger in his home. "Oh come on!" he said in an annoyed tone, "And why do you all smell like wet fur?" One persuasive speech later... "Fine, but you new students have to get rid of all that water that's flooding the town!" Yo answered the students long explanation. "Whoo hoo!" the four students cheered. Lee and Yuki pause for a moment then realize what Master Yo just said. "...Wait...WHAT?" the two canines question in unison.

At Carl's castle, where Carl somehow managed to land... "...Ugh...I must've taken evil nap...Why am I here, though?" "Get up, stupid brother!" a Scottish accented voice boomed. It was Brother Herman, and he was furious! "Mind tell'n me why my "Monster in a bottle" is missing?" he roared at his brother. "Um...W-well," Carl stuttered, "You see..." Herman then begins to pound Carl senseless and he screams like a little girl!


	3. Attack of the Super Burly Warrior!

-Ch. 3 Attack of the Super Burly Warrior!-

Lee and Yuki finally finish flushing all the water out of town and find a non-wasteful use for it.(Using it to fill a giant hole to create a lake). They enter the dojo, very exhausted. "Gah...Glad that's over! I feel like my arms are going to fall off!" Lee said, trying to breathe. "Awu...I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight every one." Yuki yawned. Master Yo walks into the room and crosses his arms. "He he he! Sleep? Oh, no, no, no! You're starting your training!" he stated.

"What? Aw, come on, Master Yo!" Lee complained. "Ooo! I can't wait to learn a Woo Foo spell! This will be so much fun!" Yuki happily cheered. "*Cough*Nerd!*cough*" Lee pretended to cough. Yin and Yang also enter the room. "What about us, Master Yo?" Yin asked. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...You two get the day off." Master Yo answers. "Yes! Finally! All those defeated bad guys finally pay off!" Yang cheered. "Thanks Master Yo! See you guys later!" Yin said. The two rush out of the dojo and begin their break from studying. Lee gets furious. "Not fair! Not fair! NOT FAIR!" Lee yells in anger. "Actually, it's plenty fair, those two are veteran Woo Foo knights compared to you. And plus, you agreed to stay and TRAIN at the dojo, so you HAVE to listen to me!" Master Yo chuckled. Lee drops to the floor and mumbles. "Okay, Master Yo! C'mon, Lee! It'll be fun!" Yuki says eagerly. "Well then, let's get outside and begin your training." Yo declares.

The three exit the dojo and head to the training grounds. "Alright,...Uh...Lee, and um...Yuki, you may think you're good, but you could be better. Way better, in fact, you don't even know any Woo Foo! But that ends today. Yin and Yang told me you two could use the elements, lightning and ice, is this correct?" Master Yo lectured. "Yes, Master Yo," the canines answer. "Okay, then," he told them, "One day I will help further those through Woo Foo, but for now, I will teach you some basic combat and defense skills." "Combat, you say?" Lee replied, "Now, I'm interested! Go on, Master Yo." "Alright, perk up those big ears of yours, Lee." Yo said. "Hey! My ears aren't that big!" Lee growled. I want you to show me Paws of Power and use it to smash that target. It's pretty simple; just focus your energy into your fists. And you, Yuki, I want you to show me a Foo-field. All you have to do is channel your energy to protect yourself. You're up first, Lee" Yo instructed. "Uh...here I go?" said unsure of himself. Lee launches himself at the target with his fists held out. "Paws of Power!" Lee yelled. SMACK! He runs right into it; face first! Lee: "OWCH! That's the second time I hurt my face today!"

Yuki burst out laughing. "No! You have to focus more! *Sigh* Let's see how you do, Yuki," Master Yo said. "Check this out Master Yo and Lee!" Yuki said confidently. She crouches and focuses. "Foo-Field!" she cried. A round object appeared around her. Yuki: "I did it! Yay!" While she was celebrating, Lee pokes her "Foo-Field" and it pops! "It's just a bubble! Ha ha ha!" he laughed. Yuki's ears and tail droop and she looks really sad. Lee felt bad about upsetting her, so he tried to cheer her up. "Hey, don't feel bad. If you keep on trying, you'll get it right!" he reassured her. She begins to smile and blush a little. Master Yo's stomach makes a strange sound and the two students stare at him. "Urk, gotta go!" he thought to himself. "Uh, you two kids just keep practicing!" he grunts. He then runs into the outhouse and slams the door. "Hey, thanks. And, um, I'm sorry for laughing at you." Yuki said shyly. "No prob! I'm sorry too." Lee apologized. They both smile and high-five.

The duo jumps into the air and pose. "What do you say we get back to our training?" Yuki suggests. "Alright!" Lee replies, "Let's do this!" Lee leaps up and attempts to perform the Paws of Power again. "Paws of Power!" Lee shouts. SMASH! He succeeds and breaks the target into pieces! "Yes! I RULE!" he cheers, "Let's see what you got, Yuki!" Yuki starts to applaud, her eyes grow wide and she blushes. "Wow!" she exclaims. She spaces out and stares at Lee for a few seconds. "Oh! It's my turn?" she asks sweetly, "Okay, here I go." She holds out her arms and focuses her energy. "Foo-Field!" she cried once again. A glowing sphere appears around her. Lee punches it to make sure it wasn't another bubble. It was so hard, a shock wave went through his body! "Urk...Yup...it's real...Ow..." he grunted. "Yay! I did it! I really did it!" Yuki cheered happily, with her tail wagging. She dispels the Foo-Field and high-fives Lee. "Nice job! That thing was rock hard!...Scratch that...STEEL hard!" he congratulated her. Yuki: "Thank you! You were great too!" Suddenly, Yang falls from the sky and crashes into the ground, right in front of Lee and Yuki!

Yuki jumps up and screams. Yang lays up out of the hole he created. "Gah! This was supposed to be my day off!" he grunted, "At least I get to kick somebody's butt!" Yin comes running towards Yang. "Um, are you guys okay?" Lee asked his friends. "Yeah," Yang answered, "That muscle-brained chump!" "Here he comes!" Yin warned everyone. A tall, muscular man walks up to the Woo Foo students. "There ya wee twerps are! Ya brought some friends for me to pound too?" the man laughed. "W-who are you anyway, you big meanie?" Yuki asked uneasily. "Oh me?" he replied, "I'm just the super burly, ultra buff...The one...and only...MR. MUSCLES!"

He begins to flex and laugh. "Huk huk huk!" My great boss and master, told me to crush you Woo Foo'ed fools! I didn't think you'd be so tiny! Har har har! CRUNCH TIME!" Mr. Muscles chuckled. He then charges at the students. Mr. Muscles: "Have a taste of my tackle!" He heads straight for Yuki! Just in time, she begins to cower in fear and puts up a Foo-Field! Mr. Muscles runs right into it! "Yargh!" he yelled. Lee jumps up in excitement. "Way to go, Yuki!" he exclaimed. Yuki giggles and blushes. "Thanks!" she says softly. "Oh, so Master Yo taught you how to use Foo-Fields, huh? Where is he anyway?" Yin commented. Mr. Muscles gets annoyed. "Not so fast, twerps!" he says. He begins to punch rapidly, sending many fists at Lee! "Barrage O' many fists!" Muscles called out. The fists pummeled Lee to a pulp and knock off his glasses!

Mr. Muscles celebrates with a pose. "What'a weakling!" Muscles chanted. Lee quickly gets up and gives a swift kick to his face! He backs off, picks up his glasses off the ground, and puts them back on. "How'd my foot taste?" Lee taunted. Yuki then snaps and sticks her tongue out. "I gots an idea!" she said. The four Woo Foos huddle up to listen to Yuki's plan. "Ready?...Now!" Yin shouts. Yang and Lee's fists double in size.: "Paws of Pain!" Yang cries. "Paws of Power!" Lee yells, "...Wait, pain?" "Foo-Field!" Yin and Yuki say in unison. The girls put their Foo-Fields around Lee and Yang's fists. The boys dive at Muscles with their arms held out. "Chee! Hoo! Wah!" Yang cried. "Wahoo!" Lee cheered. "Not good!" Muscles panicked. SMACK! Yang and Lee send him skyward! "AHHHH!" he screams as he disappears with a twinkle in the sky.

The four Woo-Foo students high-five. "Awesome!" Lee says loudly with excitement, "That was sweet!" "Great idea, Yuki!" Yin commends Yuki for her plan. "Thanks!" Yuki says, embarrassed "What should we call that move?" Yang asks. "How about Fists of Foo?" Yin suggests. "Works for me." Yang replies. Just then, Master Yo bursts out of the outhouse. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes, but Yo finally breaks it. "So...Yeah...Uh...Have you two learned those skills yet?" he asked. Lee: "You bet, Master Yo!" "Yeah, and Yin and Yang helped us beat a bad guy!" Yuki excitedly said as her tail was wildly wagging. "Great! Time for next lesson! So get those young minds ready for new knowledge!" Yo states. Yuki jumps up happily and Lee falls to the floor. "Blea..."Lee mumbled.: "Yay!" Yuki cheered. "Come on! Get up, Lee! Chop chop!" Yo commands Lee. "Oh, come on Lee!" Yuki said while tugging on one of Lee's ears. Yin and Yang both laughed. Meanwhile, in the forest, where Mr. Muscles had landed, he gets up. "Blea...now, I gotta think of an excuse for da great boss..." he moaned, "Darn you colorful little twerps!" He pulls a dark, orb-like object from his pocket, and then vanishes.


	4. Enter, Lord Ivex

-Ch. 4 Enter, Lord Ivex-

Somewhere in a dark castle, in the middle of...who knows where? Mr. Muscles barges through a large black door. "Yo! Sorry I'm late!" he shouted out. A pair of red, menacing eyes appear. "So, you failed, I presume?" A deep, evil voice asked. "...Yeah...I did..." Muscles replies; ashamed, "But, it's only cause those Woo Foo shrimps are tough!" A figure whose face was aqua-green on one side and brown on the other, laughs. "Ahahaha! Or perhaps they outsmarted you, as EVERYONE can seem to do!" the figure laughed. "Eh! Shut yer trap, ya dumb spell caster!" Mr. Muscles barked back, "I don't care if you're a kid or not, I'll still drop you right now!" A girl wearing a pink dress rolls her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! You know it was just a joke, muscle-head! Man, you're even less mature than me!" she rudely says to Mr. Muscles. The three begin bickering, back and forth. The being with the red eyes becomes furious. "SILENCE!" he yelled. He steps forward, revealing to be a tall figure in a cape, wearing a jeweled crown. "Cira!" he called the girl's name, "I bring this task upon you now." The girl begins to panic a bit. "Whaa! Me? Ok...Yes, Lord Ivex," she replied. "Yes' now leave!" Ivex demanded. He lifts his scepter into the air. "Bye! Hail Ivex!" she calls out and then disappears. The dark lord, Ivex, turns around and begins to walk away, then stops. "Muscles! Lex!" he called his to remaining minions. "Yes, sir?" they say in unison. "You two inform the new recruit about our plan and begin your training." Lord Ivex ordered. "Yes sir! Hail Ivex!" Mr. Muscles and Lex reply together. Ivex then vanishes and the two henchmen are left alone.

"Alright, you can come in now!" Lex calls out. A figure wearing a bandana and shades walks into the room. "Alright, bub! Lord Ivex found you, and ya were willin' to join him, right? Alrighty then! State your name!" Muscles commanded. "My name is...L!" the figure stated firmly. He was an orange fox wearing "bad-boy" attire. "That's it? One letter? Hmm…Quite an unusual name..." Lex wondered. "Yup, just L" the fox replied. "Alright, L, answer these questions, and you're in. Who do you do your evil bidding for?" Muscles questioned. "Who is the strongest dude in the whole world...no...the universe?" asked Lex. "Who will rule over EVERYTHING?" Muscles added. "Hmm...That would be...Lord Ivex...Lord Ivex...and...LORD IVEX! HAIL IVEX!" L answered. The other two began to tear up in pride. "Correct, correct, and CORRECT! We've never heard an answer more correct than that! You're in!" the two proudly sobbed. "Huk huk! Yeah!" L snickered. "We'll fill you in on Lord Ivex's big plan, then we'll begin our training." Lex explained. The three minions pose and praise their master. "HAIL IVEX!" Lex, Mr. Muscles, and the fox, L, exclaimed.


	5. Yin VS Cira!

-Ch. 5 Yin V.S. Cira!-

Back at the Woo Foo dojo training grounds, Master Yo was about to teach Lee and Yuki their next technique. "Hey...uh...I just realized something; we've been here for about two days and we didn't get our rooms yet! WHERE have I been sleeping?" Lee pointed out. Yuki begins to think about it. Yuki: "...He's right, you know." Master Yo then rolls his eyes. "Ugh, fine I'll show you to your rooms, then you can put your stuff away," he said with an annoyed tone, "But, as soon as you're done, we have to get back to the lesson!" "Woo hoo! Thanks, Master Yo!" the canine students cheered in unison. They get ready to enter the dojo with suitcases in their hands. "Umm...Where did we get these suitcases?" Lee asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing..." Yuki replied in a worried tone. Master Yo takes the students to their rooms, starting with Yuki. "Here's your room, Yuki!" Yo said while holding out one of his arms. Yuki had a concerned and confused look. "The...attic?" she replied in confusion. "Relax, it's not as dirty as you think!" he told her, "In fact, it's quite clean! That's because I never let Yin and Yang in here!" Yuki winks and smiles. "Okey dokey then, let's get started!" she said eagerly. "See ya!" Master Yo called to her as he left the attic. He then takes Lee to a door in the hall way. "Now, Lee, this is your room..." he told Lee. "I bet it's awesome." Lee commented. Yo opens the door, revealing a small, stuffy room. Lee's ears droop a little and he frowns. "Why do I have sleep in a closet?" he asked in a dull tone. Master Yo snaps and yells at Lee! "Because we have no other rooms! You wanna sleep outside?" he growled at him. Lee looks terrified and his ears droop even more. His face had a blank expression. "No, he he he, closet's fine," he said sarcastically. A great amount of minutes pass and Master Yo begins to get ticked off. "Ugh, what's taking those kids so long?" he complains. He then hears a familiar sweet voice. " Ah, my room is finally exactly how I want it to be! Yay!" the voice said. Yo climbs the latter to the attic and sees Yuki spinning happily in her new room, with her tail wagging, along with all the things she put in the room. There were two framed pictures hanging on the walls, one of a snowflake and the other of a leaf; a mirror on the wall, a small dresser with a lamp on it, and a rug, a potted plant, and a cozy bed with sheets that have snowflake designs on them and Y's carved into the bed boards. "Just perfect!" she giggled. "Come on, girl, we don't have all day!" Yo told Yuki. The two head to the closet, which is now Lee's room. "This used too be a closet? Whoa!" Yuki thought to herself after entering the fox's new room. The room had: two racks on the wall; one for Lee's wooden hammer, and the other for his guitar; a framed picture of his older brother, Lou, and himself; a small dresser, a radio, his trumpet case, and a training dummy; which he was punching. "Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee yelled, "There! My new battle cry!" "Come on, Lee! NOW!" Master Yo yelled. The three of them head back outside to the training grounds. "Alright, my white and orange students, you will now be learning how to use Fists of Fire and Foo orbs. Lee, feel your energy flow to your hands and let it burn with the spirit of Woo Foo! Yuki, I need you to focus your Woo Foo in your hands and release it in the shape of an orb." Master Yo lectured his students. Lee takes a bow and smiles. "Ladies first!" he said politely. Yuki covers her mouth, blushes, and giggles. "Why, thank you, Lee!" she said happily. She then holds out her hands, preparing to create a Foo orb. "Focus..." she thought in her head. Suddenly, the three hear a load crash-like noise. "What in the Foo was that?" Yo asked, surprised. Yuki's ears twitch and she clearly hears what's been going on. "Someone broke into the dojo! I heard yelling that didn't sound like Yin or Yang!" the cute puppy panicked. "Ugh, what's up with all the break-ins and ambushes lately?" Yo groaned, "We better up-grade our security system!" Yin confronts the intruder inside of the dojo. It was Cira, one of Lord Ivex's minions! "Hey, you jerk! If you want to fight, let's bring it outside, instead of destroying our home!" Yin yelled. "Fine! Whatever!" Cira answered rudely. She then had a shocked look on her face. "Wait...Did you just call me a jerk?" she asked. She then looks furious and charges at Yin! SMACK! She punches the pink rabbit right through the ceiling! "Yin!" Master Yo and the other two cry. "...Aw, fudge,,,we just fixed that!" Lee moaned. Cira leaps out of the big hole in the roof of the dojo and punches the ground when she lands, causing it to crack a bit. "No one calls ME a jerk and lives! Especially not you, pinky!" Cira growled. "Ooh, real nice comeback," Yin said sarcastically, "Now, for punching me..." She gets up and hurls three Foo orbs at Cira. "...You can eat these!" Yin finished. Cira pulls out a bamboo staff and whacks the orbs back at Yin. "Ha! Blocked 'em all!" she taunted. "Actually, there were three!" Yin reassured her. "Huh?" Cira gasped. SMACK! The last orb hits her right in the face! "Ha! Got'cha!" Yin laughed. Cira recovers from the attack and quickly tosses a boomerang at Yin. It stuns her and Cira hits her with her staff. Yin slides back and Cira runs toward her. "Here I come again!" she cried. She swings her staff again, but this time, Yin swiftly puts up a Foo Field. Cira's bamboo staff bounces right off of it and hits her directly in the face! She then gets angrier and summons a bunch of boomerangs. "OUCH! Eat boomerangs, you worthless bunny!" She roared. She sends them flying at Yin and they all hit her! As she was flying backwards, she cast a spell to stop Cira in her tracks. "Foo-luminate!" she cried out. A bright flash of light shines in Cira's eyes. "I'M BLIND!" she yelled. Yin hits the ground but quickly gets to her feet. "Yin-cinerate!" she called as she sent a fiery blast at Cira. "HOT!" she screamed. She falls down, and then gets up, only to notice that her hair had been ruined! "MY HAIR!" she cried. She runs off, leaving a trail of dust behind. "You'll PAY for this! I SWEAR IT!" she vowed as she disappeared. "Don't ever show your face here again! JERK!" Yin called out the Cira. Master Yo, Yuki, and Lee walk over to Yin. "Well done, Yin! Nice work kicking that little brat out of here!" Yo congratulated her. "Yeah, way to go, Yin! You kicked that chic's butt!" Lee chuckled. "You're so awesome! I hope I can become as good as you one day!" Yuki added. "Thanks, guys, even a LITTLE bit of help would have been nice!" Yin mumbled sarcastically, "Oh, well, anyway, looks we need to fix the roof again..." "Awu...you're right...How exactly do you fix a roof?" Yuki asked innocently. "...Nah, I'm sure my boy-friend, Coop, would be happy to fix it for us!" Yin said. "Who?" Lee asked. "You have a boyfriend? Lucky!" Yuki said while blushing. "Where's Yang? Is that knuckle-head still asleep?" Master Yo asked. I'm not sure, I haven't seen him all day." Yin answered. Suddenly, Lee and Yuki quickly cover their noses. Yang, with a stink cloud around him and flies swarming him, walks toward the four. "Where the heck were you?" Yin asked. "Dude, you STINK!" Lee added. Yin and Yo also cover their noses. "What happened to you?" Yo asked with his nose plugged. Yang looked tired and not very happy. "I tripped, fell into a garbage can, and passed out, what of it?" he answered annoyed. "No way! That's priceless!" Lee chuckled. "I'm sorry but, can you PLEASE take a bath? My nose is going to blow up!" Yuki pleaded. "Guh…Ung...If I take a stupid shower, will you shut up?" Yang says in a very irritated tone.


	6. Y Axis

-Ch. 6 Y-Axis-

Lee was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. "Aww, I'm SOOO bored!" he complained, "Master Yo hasn't called for any lessons, I just want to do SOMETHING! But what? WHAT?" He hops to his feet and points up in a victory pose. "I got it!" he cried, "Hey, guys!" He runs into the living room to see Yuki laying on the floor, Yang laying directly in front of the TV, and Yin sitting upside down in Master Yo's recliner. "Wanna go to the park?" Lee asked his friends. "There's a park?" Yuki asked excitedly, "Let's go!" "Eh, why not, there's nothing else to do," Yang said half-heartily. "Sure, that's a great idea!" Yin said happily. The four rush out the door and head to the park. "Bye, Master Yo!" they called as they left. Master Yo, who was asleep in front of the refrigerator, suddenly wakes up. "Ahhhh!" he screamed. He gets up and zooms outside. "I gotta go!" He makes his way to the outhouse and slams the door shut! Three figures were near by and were spying on the dojo. "Umm...that was gross...but more to the point, this is perfect! The place is empty! Boys, let's roll!" the leader of the trio said.

The three boys sneak inside by using the front door. "Come on! Let's steel everything!" the thief in red snickered. The thieves begin to grab random things that were lying around. Then, they hear footsteps that sounded nearby. "Crud! Boys! Hide!" the red-garbed thief yelled. The bandits hid in obvious places with their ears clearly visible, The Woo Foo students walk into the dojo, Lee looked upset and the others looked rather angry. "Ugh! I can't believe you got us kicked out of the park!" Yin said with an attitude. "The free sample sign said, "take one", not take all!" Yuki whined. Yin, Yang, and Yuki's angry looks vanish and they begin to laugh uncontrollably! "Oh, WHO are you kidding? That was HILARIOUS!" Yang chuckled. Lee began to scratch his head and turned red with embarrassment. "Hehe! I was hungry! Hehe!" he laughed. Yin started to look around. "Hey, umm...do you guys notice anything different?" she asked. Then, the four of them jump up in shock. "THE TV'S GONE!" they all yelled in disbelief. Yuki began to sniff around the room. "Someone broke in!" Lee assumed. "WHY? My poor TV!" Yang mourned. "...And I think I know who!" Yuki stated confidently. She jumps up in anger. "You're the jerks who raided my village! I could smell that scum from a mile away! Now, you pay! BIG TIME!" Yuki growled, bearing her teeth.

The three thieves come out of hiding, one by one. One was angry looking, one sort of confused-looking, and the other looked sad. "Hehehe! You don't know who you're messin' with, missy!" the one dawned in red snickered, "The name's Red! Remember it!" "Hi, I'm J...er... I mean Green," the one in green said. "...I'm...Blue..." the blue garbed thief whispered. Red: "And we are..." "The Axis Bandits!" the bandits yelled. "Wait a sec...Gwahahaha! I knew I recognized that squeaky voice! You're that little weakling girl from the other day! What are ya gonna do? Blow another bubble? Hahaha!" Red chortled. "Well, sort of, hee hee!" Yuki giggled. She readies a Foo orb and throws it at Red. "Eat this, scumbag!" she taunted. Red jumps up and Green falls back to dodge it. "Yikes!" Red cried. "Whoa!" Green exclaimed. The orb hits Blue and knocks him unconscious. "Aw, come on Blue! Pull your weight, will ya?" Red shouted. "Well, not bad, for a weakling! Now for a real attack!" He leaps right at Yuki and she braces herself. "Super, sneaky bandit attack!" he cried.

In the middle of Red's epic soaring towards Yuki, he stops and points. "Look! Ice cream!" he said. Yuki quickly faces the direction in which he was pointing, her eyes grow wide, she smiles and drools, and her tail began to wag rapidly. "Ice cream? Where?" she asked in a sweet voice. Red then swoops down on her a brown sack and ties it up. "Gotcha, looser!" he sneered. SMACK! Lee punches him right in the face with a Paw of Power! "Hey you jerk!" Lee barked, "That was a cheap shot! Oh, and NEVER lie about food!" Red flies backwards. Yin readies herself and uses her "Pretty Pink Paws of Pain" on Red, sending him upward. Then Yang jumps into the air and uses his Jam Hammer to finish him off. Red spirals into the ground and is KO'ed! Green begins to panic and her grabs his brothers by the ears and drags them away. "Uh...See ya! You can keep all your stuff!" he called as he fled.

Lee sees the bag Yuki was hopelessly trying to escape from and walks over it. He unties the robe and lets the puppy out. She rewards him with a big, warm hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank yooou!" she said sweetly with gratitude. Her tail began to wag rapidly as she continued to hug him. "Uh...Yuki? What are you doing?" Lee asked in a concerned voice. Then, Yuki, who didn't realize what she was doing, notices that she was still hugging him. She brakes off of him, her tail still wagging, as where Lee was trying to stop his from doing the same. Yin and Yang look at this strange sight with confusion. "Uh...You weirdoes okay?" Yang asks. "Ooo, heehee!" Yin giggles. The canine students begin to laugh loudly. "I'm fine!" Yuki said embarrassedly.: "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Lee says nervously. The two were unaware of each other's blushing. Just then, Master Yo kicks the outhouse door open and the air fills with a putrid odor. The four students quickly cover their noses. "Ahh! I feel like a new panda!" he says, unaware that his students were right in front of him. He sees them and quickly thinks of something say to spare us all another awkward silence. "What are two canine kids doing just standing around? Get ready for the next lesson!" he orders. Yuki cheerfully hops into the air and Lee falls to the floor. "Yay!" she cheers. "Aw man!" Lee moaned, "...Wait a sec...Yes! Something to do!"


	7. The Dark Stone Fragments

-Chapter 7 The Dark Stone Fragments-

Cira appears back at the dark, evil castle that served as Lord Ivex's lair. "S-so sorry for being late, Lord Ivex," she stuttered, "I had to fix my hair, all thanks to this stupid pink bunny! You see, I..." "I know, you would've brought them back as prisoners, if you succeeded," Ivex interrupted, "I'm disappointed in you, greatly." Cira drops down to the floor in shame. "It has come to my attention that we need an item known as the Dark Stone, in order for my plan to follow through," Lord Ivex announced, "Unfortunately, the stone has been separated As you know, I only have obtained a small amount of them. I must have them all to complete the Dark Stone and I am ordering one of you to find at least one of the fragments. According to my research, one of them has spotted in...An out house..." "Hey, now that you mentioned it, I remember seeing an out house at that stupid Woo Foo dojo!" Mr. Muscles commented.

Lord Ivex lifts his scepter high into the air. "Lex!" he called, "Do not fail me! Bring the stone piece to me at once!" "Right away, Lord Ivex! I will not let you down! And plus, I can't wait show these Woo fools a magic trick or two! Hail Ivex!" Lex said proudly. He then vanishes into thin air. "As for you, Cira, you're on punishment until Lex is finished with his task!" Ivex demands. "WHAA?" Cira cried, "Oh, fine...Hail Ivex!...Wah!" "You two go train or what ever. I'll be in my room, don't disturb me!" Ivex said firmly as he disappeared into the shadows. "Hail Ivex!" L and Mr. Muscles yelled. "Hey, let's get some training in so we can be a bigger help to Lord Ivex!" L suggests. "Great idea! Couldn't have thought of a better one myself!" Muscles replies. Both minions leave to head to the training grounds, as Cira is left alone to wallow in shame.


	8. Outhouse Face Off!

**-Chapter 8 Outhouse Face Off****!-**

Lex appears at the Woo Foo dojo, with destroying the Woo Foos on his mind. "Hmm, could this be the place?" Lex thought to himself, "Cira and Muscles did both say they attacked a dojo and fought little animals with unique abilities." He looks around and spots the dojo's out house. "Might as well check it out, it can't hurt…But it will smell…really bad…" he said to himself. He enters the outhouse and begins to look around. "Gah! It STINKS! Ever heard of air freshener? I can't find anything in this tiny, putrid smelling dump hole!" Lex complained. But then, he spots something behind the toilet. It was an eerie, glowing black rock. "This has to be it! It looks just like the ones Lord Ivex has!" Lex exclaimed, "But first…" He snaps and rubber gloves appear on his hands. He grabs the stone, and then reaches in his cape for his teleporting orb. "Gah!" he cried, "I must've dropped it outside! What a fail!" He prepares to step outside to find his orb, but the sound of footsteps stops him. "Come on, let's get started!" a voice says. It was Master Yo. Lex closes the door and hides the inside the outhouse. He then cracks the door and begins to spy on the Woo Foos.

"Alright, my wide-eyed, not so loyal students listen up! Next, you will learn how to use the Foo-nado and Foo-luminate! Lee, I want you to spin rapidly; super fast like a tornado, even you can't screw this one up. And Yuki, you need to focus your Woo Foo and release it as a bright flash of light, just not at me. My sight is already bad enough, I don't need you blinding me!" Master Yo lectured. Yuki jumps up, blushes and winks at Lee. "Hey, why don't you go first, buddy?" she said sweetly. "Eh, why not? I'm totally gonna own this move! Watch and weep spectators!" Lee boasted confidently. Lee stretches and begins to rotate his body. "Foo-nado!" he yelled. He gains so much speed that he gets dizzy and falls! "Guhh…." He moaned. "Hee hee!" Yuki giggled, "Are you ok, Lee?" Yuki reaches out her and to help Lee up, but he gets up on his own. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try, doggie!" Lee says embarrassed. Yuki sticks her tongue at him. "What and learn, fox-boy!" she taunts. Yuki prepares to use the technique by focusing her Woo Foo. "Foo-lumminate!" she cried. A white flash of light emits from her hands and shines directly in Lee's eyes! "AHH! I'M BLIND!" he yells. The light reflects off of Lee's glasses and beams in to Yuki's eyes! "Eeek! Me too!" she screamed. The two begin to wander aimlessly, and then…SMACK! They run right into each other!

"What am I going to do with you two?...Ugh…" Yo moans. "Ahahaha! Isn't that just historical? Two idiot canine students bumping into each other, blinded by their own attack! Classic!" a voice snickers from in the distance. "Ouch! Your head is as hard as a rock!" Yuki said while rubbing her aching head. "Oh yeah? You're one to talk! For someone as soft as a marshmallow, you sure got a hard head!" Lee growled. "Hey, who's there? And why are you pointing out obvious comments?" Yo asked, uneasy. "Oh, dang it! I just gave out my hiding spot, didn't I? Oh, well, I don't even need it any more!" the voice said. Lex steps outside of the outhouse. "Ah! Fresh air! It truly is a gift to my nose after being in that foul place!" he says. He spots his orb and picks it up. "There you are! Now I can get out of here!...But first…Let's have a little fun! So you're the Woo Fools? You don't look like much. Mere canines...not even, more like rodents! I don't know how Muscles and Cira lost to you and your friends. No matter. Well anyway, I am known as…Lex!" he speeches.

"Will you just shut up? Sheesh, you talk as much as these two and my kids combined!" Yo complains. "Hurtful!" Yuki and Lee say at the same time. "What do you want anyway, you creepy weirdo?" Yo adds. "Creepy? Weirdo? How rude of you! I am a servant of the great Lord Ivex! You have no manners, old man!" Lex yells back. Master Yo gets furious. "Old man? Who are you calling old?" Yo roared witjh anger, "Lee! Yuki! Put your fighting gloves on, because were going stomp this fool together! Put all of the things I taught you together and FIGHT!" "You got it, Master Yo! I'll try my best!" Yuki repied. "Gotcha! Get ready for pain, funny hat guy! Hope you like the taste of fists! With a side of hammer!" Lee yelled. "Ahahaha!" Lex laughs, "Now that I've got this stone, I'll quickly crush you and be on my way! Then I'll give the stone to the great Lord Ivex!" The Woo Foos prepare for battle. "Uh…Lex? You NEVER should shout out your evil plan to your enemies, EVER! I'm a violent, clueless, food loving, fun having fox and even I know that!" Lee teases. "…I suppose I could've played that better…" Lex says, "I feel like such an idiot! You'll pay for this!" He then lifts his arms and tosses energy balls at Yuki. "Let's battle! For making me look like a fool, you will suffer the awesomeness of my painful magic!" Lex threats.

Yuki puts up a Foo Field and knocks Lex's attacks back at him. "Touché! " he remarks. He snaps and charges the orbs, they grew into one big one. "Ahahaha! Enjoy!" he snickers. He tosses the huge energy ball back at her. "Eeek!" Yuki screams. BOOM! The attack hits her and she flies backward. "Hey! That's only funny when I do it!" Lee growls. He leaps up at Lee with his hammer. "Where do I keep this thing?" he asked in mid flight. He manages to hit Lex, but Lex attacks him back, sending him to the ground. "Come on! I taught you better than that! You beat those other guys! Try harder!" Master Yo uses Paws of Power and shoots two huge fist at Lex. He dodges them and fires an energy ray back at Yo. He quickly raises a Foo Field blocking it, and then hurls two Foo orbs at him. They both hit, hurting Lex and making him angry. "That"s it, geezer! Time for something special!" he yells. Lex snaps and Yo is surrounded in a strange light. "That's it? Was that your big attack? You're even weaker than my new students!" Yo taunted. "Hurtful! Again!" the canine students say in unison. "Uh, sorry?" Yo said, un sincerely, "I feel fine! Now, let me show what the power of Woo Foo can do!" Yo gets ready for an attack and takes one step…CRACK! "OWWW! My back! I can't move! This is messed up, you little twit!" Yo grunts in pain. "Lee! Yuki! You to have to knock this guys block off! Yin and Yang aren't here, no one else is, and I can't move at all! Give him heck!"

"Hahaha! I casted a back aching spell that will leave you paralyzed! Now, let's play a little game. If you lose this fight, I leave, and you will remain trapped in the outhouse forever! And your grumpy old master will never move from that spot and will have back aches for eternity!" Lex declares evilly. Lee and Yuki get up, dusting them selves off. "What happens when we win?" Lee asks, faithful of his and Yuki's victory. "You won't!" Lex says surely, "But if a miracle should happen, you get the stone piece and I will remain trapped in the outhouse forever." "We'll beat you, Lex! Don't worry, Master Yo! Woo Foo rules!" Yuki cheers, "Ready, Lee?" "You bet, puppy! I was born for this!" Lee replied. "Don't call me the "P" word!" Yuki snapped, "I'll get you when this is over!" Lex chucks a large energy ball at the students. "Oh fudge!" Lee yelled. Master Yo uses a Foo Field through his pain to save them just in time. "Gah! Now…I…really...can't…. move…" Yo grunted. "Oh my gosh! You saved us, Sensei!" Yuki says astonished, "We'll defeat him and make your back feel all better!" "Yeah, you really saved our butts, Master Yo! That Lex dude's not getting away with this!" Lee added. "Let's make this interesting!" Lex says suspiciously. He snaps and he, Lee and Yuki appear in the outhouse. "No help from your Master! That move he used could've cost him his life you know! Don't want to lose him do you?" Lex said evilly, "That's right, now be good little doggies and come to your doom!" "I'm no dog! I'm a fox! You weird,…thing…whatever the heck you are! Hit! Haut! Ho! Let's go!" Lee growls. He jumps up and readies his Paws of Power. He punches Lex with great force and sends him flying backwards. "Whoa, there is not enough room for this…Why do I have a feeling this has already been covered?" Lee says. Yuki shoots an energy ray at Lex, but he blocks it. She shoots a few more, but he shields against them again. "Awuu…" she wined, "Why can't I hit him?" "It's because you're just a beginner at this Woo Foo thing isn't it?" Lex taunts, "I can tell! You look so unsure and uneasy! It's almost sad!" Yuki's ears and tail droop. Then, Lex fires an energy ball at her.

Just in time, Lee jumps in the way and smashes the orb with his mallet. "Come on! Don't listen to that jerk! Just because were beginners, doesn't mean we can't kick some bad guy butt! Now, let's show this chump who's boss!" Lee preached, trying to make Yuki feel better. "*Sniff* You're right," the puppy sniffled while blushing, "I can't give up just yet. We have to beat him! I think I have an idea, we have to work together." Yuki tells Lee her plan. "Okay, let's see if this works!" Lee stated. "Oh yeah…and Lee…Thanks…" Yuki said sweetly. "Heh! No prob! Now, let's do this!" Lee replied. "Are you two puppies done yet? I've got to finish you and get this stone fragment to Lord Ivex, you know!" Lex said, impatiently. "WHAT?" Yuki yelled. She began to growl. "Ooooh! Shouldn't have done that!" Lee chuckled, "This chic's got issue when you say pup…er that word." "GRRR! You! Bad word for you to say to me! Now, I'm gonna have kick your butt twice as hard! Now, you pay! ATTACK!" "Hehehe, what a feisty puppy! Wonder why that word makes her so mad?...It's pretty funny though!" Lee thought to him self. Yuki makes an ice ball an tosses it to Lee. He hits it with his hammer at Lex. It misses him and he laughs. "That was you're big attack? Ice? I tough you were gonna bite me or something! But that's even funnier! He's a real big attack!" he chortles. He floats upward and sends a rain of fire down at the Woo Foo students.

Yuki puts up a Foo Field in order to protect Lee and herself. "Whoa! That was BEAST timing, doggie! Saved me from third-degree burn!" Lee said with amazement. "How is this tiny outhouse not burning down?" "Heehee! Thanks, Lee, but I don't think I can hold this up any longer…" "Oh crud muffins!" Lee yells. Yuki, exhausted, looses her concentration and her Foo Field falls. Lee leaped in front of her, and attempted the Foo-nado. He spins and puts out the fires. Unfortunately, he is left dizzy. "Oh my gosh, Lee just risked his life to save me. Just like Master Yo did. I have such good friends, if only I could be as brave as they are…" Yuki thought to herself. Lex blasts Lee with a laser beam. He is stunned. "Lee! You can do it! Remember the plan! It could still work!" Yuki called out to Lee. Lee gets up and holds out his hammer, charged with electricity. Yuki runs over to Lee and grabs his hammer as well. She pours her ice energy into the mallet. Lee then gives Yuki the Electric-Ice charged hammer, and picks her up by her feet. They jump into the air and Lee swings Yuki while she holds the hammer at Lex for an extreme impact. Lex is left stunned. The Woo Foos make it to the floor and begin to cheer. "That was a sick plan, Yuki! Man, you're like, a genius or something!" Lee congratulates Yuki. Yuki blushes. "Aw, thanks, Lee! It wouldn't have worked without you!" she giggled"…Say, ho do carry that hammer all the time? Its SO heavy!" "Ha! It's cause I'm buff! And you had trouble cause you're a marshmallow!" Lee laughed. Yuki blushed again. "Hey!" she said. "Ahem? Aren"t you forgetting something?" a voice said.

It was Lex, whom was not beat yet! "Don't turn your back on your opponent!" he yelled. He blasts Yuki and Lee with magic. The two sent backward. He walks over to them, ready to finish them off. " Do you have any last words before you spend the rest of your days smelling the foulness of this cramped, some how able to fit this entire combat scene-outhouse?" Yuki shakes in fear and was about to give up hope when suddenly she has a brilliant idea. "Yes, I do," she replies, "Lee, close your eyes!" "What?" Lex says in confusion. Lee closes his eyes tight. "Foo-luminate!" Yuki cries. A bright flash of light blinds Lex. "Gah! My eyes! I've been blinded!" Lex screams. Then Yuki holds out her hands. "Foo-Freeze!" she yells. Lex is frozen solid! "Tee hee! Care to finish this, Lee?" Yuki asks. "Sure thing! Check this!" Lee says. His hammer transforms into a bow and arrow. "Pretty sick, huh? Yang taught me how to do it." He charges bamboo arrow with lightning and shoots it at Lex. The ice shatters and Lex is sent head fist into the toilet! He immediately jumps out and screams. "EWWWW! GROSSSS! AHHHHH! I'M LEAVING! NOW!" He frantically searches for his teleporting orb and vanished. He also seemed to have dropped something.

"Ha! That was totally gross! It's what that freak gets!" Lee laughed. "Eww!...Can we PLEASE get out of here! My nose is gonna die!" Yuki asks plugging her nose. "Yeah, lets go check on Master Yo," Lee replies. The two get ready to leave the outhouse, but Yuki stops and spots the object Lex dropped. She picks it up and puts it away, and then she leaves. The duo meets Master Yo, who had been cured of his back aching curse, outside. "Ah, my back finally feels better!" Yo sighed with relief, "I gotta say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you to kids had it in you to beat that guy!" "Oh, gee, thanks for having faith in us," Lee said sarcastically. "Oh, uh, thanks, kids," Yo said, "Way to show that little freak who's boss!...I might regret this later, but…I guess we can end you training now for today. Go on, go play, watch TV or something." "Really? No kidding?" Lee asks anticipated. "Yeah, you've been through a lot today, you need a break. Plus, I need to take a nap, that stupid back ache tired me out!" Yo answered. "Oh SWEET!" Lee yells, "C'mon, Yuki, let's go play a video game!" "Wait a sec!" Yuki says. She starts to look around in her shirt for the item Lex dropped. "What'cha doin?" Lee asks curiously. "Look at this!" Yuki exclaims, "Lex dropped it in the outhouse." She shows Lee and Master Yo the object. "Hold on…This must be that Dark Stone Fragment that twerp was yappin about. I better hang on to it, I'll put it in the armory to keep it away from any villains" Yo says. Yuki then remembers something and growls. She hits Lee with an energy ray and he flies through the front doors of the dojo. "That's for calling me the 'P' word! Yeah, I remembered, you orange meanie!" Yuki yelled. "Ooooh! You're gonna regret that, snowflake! Come here and face me, unless you're just the scaredy puppy I know you are!" Lee taunts. "That's it! No you pay! FULL PRICE!" Yuki cries. She charges after him into the dojo. "Ugh…These two canine kids are running me ragged…Wait a sec…who's going to fix the outhouse roof?" Yo complains. Then, Yin and Yang walk on to the Dojo training grounds. "Whew! That was some party!" Yin said exhaustedly. "Ha! Noob and Noobette weren't invited! Losers!" Yang snickers. "Yo, grumpy, what's up?" "Ah ha! Yin! Yang! Fix the roof of the outhouse! Get to it! Chop chop!" Master Yo orders. "WHAT?" the siblings ask in shock.


	9. Bad Rock Hunting

-Ch. 9 Bad Rock Hunting-

After Lee and Yuki finished playing a ton of video games, they watched a movie marathon for many hours. Lee became very tired and passed out, facedown in his bowl of popcorn. Yuki looks at Lee with concern. "Um…are you ok?" she asked sweetly. "Kids! Come here! I need to show you something!" Master Yo shouted. Both of the canine students jump up in reaction to the loud voice. "Eeek! Not so loud, please!" Yuki pleaded. Then, she looks at Lee, who had butter all over his face, and giggles. The two enter the room where Yin, Yang, and Master Yo were waiting. Lee was still half asleep and didn't look very happy. "Alright, do you remember that black rock thing Yuki found in the outhouse?" Yo asked. "No, we were busy fixing the roof of that cruddy poop hole! We weren't even here! Why'd we have clean it? Those noobs did it! Not us!" Yang complained. "You want to go around cleaning the entire town?" Yo asked, annoyed. "Shut it, Yang! I had plans today, and I'm not going to let you ruin them!" Yo was annoyed. "Anyway, have a look at this, " he says impatiently. Yo holds out the Dark Stone Fragment and a hologram emits from it. "Whoa, 3-D!" Lee commented. "This is the Dark Tower, said to balance the Dark and Light forces in this world, which you would know if you read your Woo Foo history books, " Yo continues. Lee and Yang role their eyes, annoyed at Yo's statement. "On with it, old timer!" Lee says impatiently.

Master Yo levitates a Woo Foo textbook and chucks it at Lee's head. "OWCH!" he cried. "Stop interrupting! And stop calling me old or you're sleeping outside, fox!" Yo snapped, "This stone piece seems to be sensing the presence of another just like it in the tower." "…And?" Lee yawns. "We need to retrieve the stone piece from the tower, before any villains like those guys who work for that Lord Ivex person, " Yo explains, "And, by 'we', I mean YOU." Lee yawns again. "…Alright…I guess. Hopefully, it'll be fun or at least a little entertaining." he mumbles. Yuki smiles and s she blushes. "Yay! That's almost the spirit, Lee!" she giggles, "What do you say we get ready to leave, everyone?" Yin then pauses for a moment. "Uh, Master Yo? Where is this Dark Tower?" she asks. "How the heck should I know?" he replies, "Just walk around town or the outskirts until you see a huge, menacing black tower that looks like this!" Master Yo hands Yin the Dark Stone Fragment. "You should probably take it with you," he told his students, "It should lead you to the tower and the stone part. DON'T YOU DARE LOSE IT!"

The four students prepare to embark on their journey to find the missing Dark Stone Fragment. "See ya later, Master Yo!" they all called. "You too! And stay out of trouble! Yin, Yang, watch those two canines! Who knows what kind of problems they'll cause?" Yo yelled back. "HURTFUL!" Lee and Yuki cried. The Woo Foos leave the dojo and began to search for the Dark Tower. They finally arrive in front of a tall, black tower. "Argh! That took longer than it should have! Let's get that stupid rock piece so we can get back home and relax!" Yang says fiercely, "…Say, how come this is the first time we're seeing this gigantic building anyways?" "Yup, no doubt about it, this has GOT to be The Dark Tower…" Yin states. "What makes you say that?" Lee asks. Yin slaps him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he yelped, "What did I do?" She rolls her eyes and the four enter the large doors of the tower.

The heavy wooden stone doors slam shut, making a very loud crashing noise. Yuki was so surprised by the noise; she jumped up right into Lee's arms! The two stare at each other, silently for a few seconds. They both blush, but Lee realizes what happened and drops her. "Ouch! Landed on my tail!" Yuki cried, "Hmph, well, that was rude." Lee walks ahead of her and blushes. "Smooth move, idiot!" he thought to himself. When Yuki was sure Lee could see her, her faced turned as pink as Yin's and her tail wagged. "Come on! What the heck are you doing, weirdoes?" Yang yells. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your stupid ears in a not, bunny boy!" Lee growls. "Sorry guys! Just spaced out a bit. I'll catch up really fast." Yuki said sweetly. "I heard that, noob! What to say that to my face?" Yang threatened Lee. The four students come together at a trail with two paths. Yin looks begins to study the surrounding area. "Hmm…you know what? I think we should split up, so we'll cover more ground," she suggests. "That way, we'll have an easier time finding the stone piece! What a good idea!" Yuki praised. "Way to state the obvious, Princess Noob," Yang teases. "Eh, shut it, Yang!" Lee says, "Wait a sec, that means only one person gets the stone. How are the people who don't have the stone piece gonna find the new one in the tower?" "Dang it…didn't think about that," Yin said with discourage. "Hang on, I got it. I don't need no directions from any rock! I'll use my highly trained Woo Foo warrior skills to find that rock myself!" Yang boasts. "Well, I guess it's settled, I'll go with Yuki and we'll take the stone piece. And you can take Lee with and go with your, uh warrior instinct, " Yin states. "Fine, " Yang snorts, "Just don't get in my way, Lee!" "Phtt! How about you stay out of my way, long ears," Lee growls back. "Hahaha! I bet you I'll find that whatever stone piece first!" Yang brags confidently. "Don't count on it, Yang! I'm pretty fast," Yuki replied, a bit eager. "Yeah right! I'm not losing to you, Yang. You both are going down!" Yin taunted. "Oh yeah, huh? It's ON! You little girls can eat my dust!" Lee chuckled. "Ready? Set? Go!" the four students yell. The two duos run off in opposite directions.

Yin and Yuki were just walking, so they decided to start a conversation. "…So, how's it been going today?" Yuki starts. "Well, okay, I guess, kinda just felt like relaxing today. So much for that," Yin responds, "How about you?" "Can't complain here, "Yuki answers, "Oh, and I like it at here the dojo. I've been having lots of fun with you and the others. Learning Woo Foo is so much fun! I really have to thank you, Yang, and Master Yo." "No problem! It's been cool having you around too! Like having a sister! Finally someone other than Yang in the dojo, all he wants to do is play video games and break stuff, he's so stupid!" Yin rants. "Oh he's just trying to have a little fun, " Yuki giggles, "I miss my parents though, I have to visit them soon. I'm sure they want to see me too." "For a second, I thought you forgot your parents you were even staying here!" Yin laughs. "No way! I'd never forget that!" Yuki replied heartily. "Say, what was up with you back there?" Yin asks curiously, "You know with Lee? The awkwardness, the blushing, the slowing down; what was with all of that?" Yuki's ears perk up and she blushes really hard. "N-nothing!" she stutters, "N-nothing a-at all!" "You sure? It's not like its extremely obvious or anything, but are you sure you don't have a huge crush on Lee?" Yin asks with sarcasm. Yuki's ears droop and her face turns as red as a tomato from embarrassment. "…I…I…I just t-tripped and h-he w-was j-just m-making sure I was a-alright," she stammered, "T-that's all! N-nothing else!" "Yeah, sure," Yin rolls her eyes. The two girls continue walking searching for the stone fragment.

Yang and Lee were competing against each other to find the fragment. "I'm gonna find it first, and you know it!" Yang insists, "Just give up, already! I've got more experience with stuff like this than you! I know what I'm doing!" "Oh please! You're just as confused about where that stupid rock is than me!" Lee growls. "You wanna bet, fox boy?" Yang teases. "Don't call me that, you carrot chomping rodent! I'll cook you in stew, then eat ya!" Lee hollers. "Ha! You don't have the guts!" Yang bellows, "Even if you did, you'd be too busy staring at Yuki! Hahaha! Think no one notices? Everyone does!" Lee blushes and gets very angry. "….Gwar! You're paying for that, Yang! Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee charges at Yang. "Whoa! I was only joking!" Yang snickers. Lee leaps at Yang and begins to swing his fists at him. He dodges all of his punches. "Learn to take a joke! But if you wanna fight, that's cool too!" Yang sneers. He jumps at Lee and the two begin fighting. The boys continue brawling and their fight cloud approaches the girls. "Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" Yin asks frantically. "I don't know, but we better run!" Yuki panics. The two try to flee from the chaotic cloud, but it hits them. Yin, Yuki, Yang, and Lee are knocked down off the edge of a cliff.

The four Woo Foo students continue falling into the dark pit, all knocked unconscious. Right before they hit the bottom, three energy platforms appear and catch Yin, Yang, and Yuki. "Gotcha!" a mysterious voice said, "Oh look, you have a Dark Stone Fragment! I'll be taking that!" "Wait where's the fox?" another voice asked. "Fox?" questioned a third voice. Lee was right about to hit the strange, dark floor of the pit. "OH NO!" the three voices shriek. One of the beings that created the platforms creates another one just in time to save Lee. "Phew! That was TOO close!" the first voice gasps. "Great going, you worthless idiots!" the second voice barks, "Do you have any idea what would have happen if that stupid flea bag touched that floor? The entire world's balance of Darkness and Light would become undone, and the Light and Dark worlds would be destroyed! All of existence would've ended! It would've ruined our master's plans!" "Yeah, I know…" the first voice said, terrified. Lee's tail hangs off the platform and the tip barely touches the floor. A tiny follicle of fur from his tail touches the floor and it begins to spark violently.

The three beings reveal them selves to be strange shadow creatures. The second one, the leader, steals the Dark Stone piece from Yin. "Yes, this is excellent!" the leader exclaims; "Now we have obtained two Fragments! One from these animals and the other from here inside the Dark Tower! Won't the master be pleased?" "Too bad the rest of them weren't in here, huh?" the third creature says. "If that were true, the first phase of the master's plan would already have been completed, you fool!" the leader snaps. "Let's show the stone pieces to the master!" the second creature states. "First, get these four fur bags up to the cliff ledge, we can't afford to let them fall in the Floor of Darkness, " the leader ordered. The shadow creatures' carry the Woo Foos up out of the tower, seal the way leading to the Floor of Darkness, and leave.

The students finally wake up to find themselves outside of the tower. "Ugh…Ow my head…"Lee groans. "…Is everyone okay?" Yuki worries. "What the heck happened, and where are we?" Yang questions. Yin begins to look for the stone fragment, but cannot find it. "Ahhh! I can't find the stone piece! It's gone!" she screams. "Oh man… Old man Yo's gonna kill us…" Lee moans. "I sure hope no bad guys got a hold of that stone," Yuki wishes. The four students return to the dojo, weary and not looking forward to their punishment and what dastardly affairs could take place with the Dark Stone Fragment missing. Yin explains everything she remembered what happen on their mission to Master Yo. "What? You lost it?" he roared, "Gah! I specifically told you NOT to lose that stone piece! Do you know what could happen if someone with an evil mind has that in theirs hands? Very bad things! End of the world-y bad things!" All of the students are ashamed. Lee speaks up for his friends. "B-but, Master Yo, It wasn't their fault! See…it was mine…" Lee spoke. Everyone looked surprised. "You see…I started a fight with Yang and accidentally pushed everyone off of a cliff. We all passed out, so maybe we lost it when we fell, " he continued. "Is that so?" Yo stated, "Why on in the world would you pick a fight with your ally? You moron! You're going to facing some fierce punishment, Lee!" Lee looked really upset. Yuki stared at him, amazed by his actions. "…He…He took the blame for us…that's so…noble…Oh, Lee…" she thought to herself. Sadly she could not think of anything to say, because she wasn't sure what really happened. "Wait a sec…we woke up out side, so that means we fell in some trap or someone moved us!" Yang pointed out. "…You're right, Yang!" Yin said, "…Wait…Yang…right? Whoa…Anyway, yeah, that could mean someone stole it from us when we were unconscious and moved us so we couldn't follow them!" "…That's very good, kids…I suppose this means it wasn't entirely your fault after all, Lee. I'm sorry for yelling at you, " Yo apologizes. "Hehe, no problem, " Lee says, still a bit shaken up, "Sorry for starting that fight, Yang…" "Oh, no sweat! We're bros; well not literally, but come on, even friend bros fight! I kicked your butt anyway!" Yang chortled. "Don't push it, dude, " Lee said, a bit annoyed. "Well, none of you are on punishment, but don't let down your guard! In fact, double it because who ever took the stone piece may have been working for that Ivex guy, " Master Yo preaches. "So, is this like a win or a loss? Or what?" Yang wondered. Lee pulls a freshly baked oatmeal pie out of nowhere. "Who cares?" he exclaims, "I got pie!" Yin, Yang, and Yuki drop to the floor, laughing at their friend's randomness.


	10. Evil Issues

-Ch. 10 Evil Issues-

Back at Lord Ivex's menacing dark castle, Lex enters, a bit late. "You failed. I'm most disappointed with you," Lord Ivex states, very unhappy, "Punishment is your fate. Why are you so late, Lex? You should've returned hours ago." "Why do you need to know, Ivex?" Lex snaps. Cira, Mr. Muscles, and L are stunned at Lex's words. "Excuse me, impudent worm?" Ivex interrogated Lex, "You dare address your master with such rudeness?" "Why you little! I'm gonna…" Mr. Muscles started, but was interrupted.

"No, I'll deal with him, " Lord Ivex, "It appears you need to be punished to the fullest extent! You will learn your place, pathetic fool!" He swings his scepter and fires a dark energy ray at Lex. Lex is struck with the blast and he kneels down. "Yes, bow before the great Lord Ivex! Disrespect of your master will not be tolerated!" Ivex bellows. "Ugh…you're stronger than I'd thought you'd be, Ivex!" Lex grunted. "Where's this stupid insubordination coming from, Lex?" Cira questioned, "Leave it to a stupid boy to do something so stupid!" "…Do you think I'm finished, Ivex?" Lex muttered. "Why, yes Lex, for this munity, your punishment is…death!" Ivex declares.

Lord Ivex focuses his power even more, with intention to kill Lex. Lex some manages to withstand Ivex's power. "…I see, you have a few Dark Stone Fragments! As do I! Two in fact! Observe true power, Ivex!" Lex bawls. He breaks free of Ivex's energy blast and leaps at him. He snatches the black gems that were on Ivex's cape and crown. "Impressed?" Lex gloats. Ivex slashes Lex with his scepter. "You little cretin!" Ivex roars, "You die here!" "I think not, " Lex laughs, "The next time you see me, I'll be the ruler of all worlds! And all you fools will fall into complete darkness!" He vanishes from the castle, with the gems he took from Ivex.

"How? Why? How could I have let myself be bested by that insect!" Lord Ivex shouted, "That foolish traitor! I will erase that fool from the very fabric of existence! Those gems on my garbs…were Dark Stone Fragments! I only have three remaining! Bah!" "Don't worry, Lord Ivex, sir, If that low life, scum bag ever shows his face here or any where else, he'll have to answer to me and my murderous fists!" L vows. "L! Go destroy those pathetic Woo Fools!" Ivex demanded, "It will give me one less nuisance to worry about!" "You got it, Lord Ivex!" L responds, "I've been CRAVING action and violence! I'm gonna enjoy ripping those little furry fools apart! Finally, I get see some true competition! You guys may have lost to those punks, but I won't! HAIL IVEX! L-out!" He pulls out the teleporting orb that was given to him by Ivex and disappears.

Just then, the doors of leading to the room Lord Ivex and his minions were opens and Lex enters. "Wha? You dare show your face here again after all that? You've got some nerves! Too bad I'm gonna rip em out!" Mr. Muscles threatened, "…Wait…that's not right…Bah! Just get ready to be crushed!" "Yeah, Lex, traitors of Great Lord Ivex aren't welcome in the here! Or even allowed to breathe! It's go time! Your finished!" Cira screeched. "Whoa! WHOA! What the HECK? Traitor? Why I would never betray our excellent leader!" Lex stated, very puzzled. Cira and Muscles prepare to attack Lex, by they are stopped Lord Ivex. "Halt!" he yells, "The Lex who attacked me was an imposter, as I suspected. Yes, Lex wouldn't have stood a chance against me. Who ever this person was, they were indeed powerful, there's no denying that. But, the had two Dark Stones in their possessions, took mine, and even just that fact they even knew about the stones means someone is planning something similar to my brilliant plan…All of you! Begin training at once! And also inform Lex an the scenario that took place here," "Yes sir! HAIL IVEX!" the minions cried. "Listen, pathetic worm, you dare interfere with the great Ivex's plans, and you will fall! I will destroy you! THE GLORIOUS AGE OF IVEX WILL RAIN SUPREME! BWAR HARHARHARAHAR!" Ivex howled maniacally.


	11. Bro Brawl!

-Ch. 11 Bro Brawl!-

Back at the Woo Foo dojo, where the students were hanging out, not really doing anything. "You know, guys? I think we should get some training done, " Yin suggests, "What if the person who stole the stone piece was this Lord Ivex guy? We're not really prepared to fight a super strong foe like that!" "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!" Yang chuckled. "Not that I need to train or anything! But you and the noobs are pretty rusty!" "Says you!" Yin snaps. "That's not nice, Yang," Yuki whined. "Haha! I'll train you all! Anyway, I wanna show you guys something anyway!" Lee chortles heartily, "I can finally do that Foo-nado move without barfing! I even gave it a personalized name! Epic! Check this out! Le…" Some unknown character interrupted Lee.

"So, you little punks that are the ones that's been causing my great master so much trouble?" the voice question in a rude tone. "What the? Who the heck said that? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Lee growled. "Aw, come on! Why do dweebs like you keep showing up at our house? We don't even know you!" Yang grumbled. "You're just a bunch of babies! I'm mean, my co-workers said you were little animals, but DANG!" the voice taunted, "How did they lose to you? That's weak! You're just a loser fox, two wimpy bunnies, and a fluffy little puppy! I almost feel bad about having to crush you!" Yuki's ears twitch. "Oh no, no, you did NOT just call me…the 'P' word…Now, you pay! Get ready to face my furry fury!" Yuki shrieks. "Ppht! Just like a little loser PUPPY to say something like that!" the villain snickers. "Just you the heck are you?" Yin orders. "Oh, you want an intro, huh? You got it, punks! My name is…" the villain begins to say.

The baddy reveals himself to be a "bad boy" dressed fox. "L!" the fox shouted, "And I serve the great Lord Ivex!" "I should've guessed you worked for this Ivex chump!" Yang bellows, "What do you guys and that freak have against us anyway? We don't know you! Stop attacking us! Sheesh!" Lee drops his jaw in shock. "Can it be?" he stutters, "L…Lou? Is that you? Bro?" "Lou?" Yin asked. "Bro?" Yang asked as well. "Who?" Yuki added, "What? Everyone else something, and I didn't want to feel left out!" "Lou? Are you deaf, stupid sky blue eyed dimwit? The name is L!" L shouted. "Don't pretend you don't know me! I'm your younger brother, Lee! You know that little orange guy you always pick on! YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU IDIOT!" Lee yelled. "Dude, you CRAZY!" L replies. "Hello? I'm still angry here! Ok, NOW you pay! Here I go!" Yuki cried. She hurls a Foo orb at L and it bounces of his head.

"Hey! I wasn't ready! You caught me off guard!" L scolded, "Only bad guys get to do that!" He then pulls out a pair of nun-chucks and begins to spin them. "You wanna play dirty? Then you get dirty! I'm gonna make that pretty white fur of yours murky brown! Then, I'm gonna pound the rest of you losers into pieces with my L-chucks!" L guffawed. He lunges at Yuki at smacks her with his nun-chucks. "Haha! Stay down!" He laughs. Everyone else gets ready to fight. "Whaa!" Lee screamed, "You've gone too far, Lou, nobody hits the girl I lo…Uh…I mean my friend and gets away with it! I don't know what's up with you, but I'm gonna end it!"

Lee rushes at L with his Paws of Power. Unfortunately, L just trips him with ease. Lee falls flat on his face. "I'm not going to have a face soon…if I keep falling on it…" he mumbles. "Wow, you guys are WEAK!" L laughs, "Man, the other minions are INCOPETENT!" "Ha! You may have mowed down our noobish friends, but you're not beating us! We have seniority!" Yang gloat gloats. "You tell him, Yang!" Yin adds and she begins charging her Woo Foo energy, "Though, you should doubt the abilities of our new friends because it's rude and they just started practicing Woo Foo, " "Thank you, Yin!" Yuki mutters, "It's not nice to under estimate people Yang. You too, L! Big meanie!" "Ahh! Can we just fight already!" Yang grumbles.

Yang chucks his Yang-arang at L. "Yang-arang!" he shouts. The Yang-arang hits him, but he recovers quickly and barrages Yang with his L-chucks. "LAME! You! Pink one! Show me whacha got!" L teases. "You asked for it!" Yin snickers. She launches a blast of energy at him and he slides back. He prepares to attack Yin, but Yuki shoots an ice ball at the back of his head. "Ow! Brain freeze! I thought I told you to stay down!" He runs over to her, punches, and then kicks her. "Down puppy! Good girl!" he cackles, "Now, where was I?" "You were going to catch on fire, " Yin says, "Yin-cinerate!" L is engulfed in flames and begins to panic. "AHHH! Stop drop and roll! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" he screams. Lee jumps at him with his hammer and smacks him with full force. "Hey! Don't steal my thunder!" Yang shouts. He then takes out his sword and leaps at L. "ChI! Hoo! Wah!" he cries. He attacks L multiple times. The fire burning L was put out and he drops to the floor. "Hahaha! Like getting your butt kicked, L-oser?" Yang jokes.

Yuki gets up and joins the other three students as they confront L. "Had enough?" Yin questions. "Gah, man…you losers are ANNOYING! No wonder Lord Ivex wants to get rid of you!" L grunted. "For the last time, we don't know anyone named Ivex!" Yang hollers. "Well, he wants you dorks gone so…DISAPPEAR!" L roars angrily. He winds up his fist and punches all four Woo Foo students in one swing. Yuki gets up quickly. "Hmph! I'm still mad! I hope you brought lots of tissue with you, because you're about to catch a cold!" she cries, "Foo-Freeze!" An icy beam zooms toward L, but he jumps up and spins sending it back at Yuki and the others. Yuki, Yang, and Yin are frozen solid, but Lee manages to dodge it. "Lou! Snap at out of it! Stop hurting my friends! Why are you doing this?" Lee pleads. "Are you INSANE?" L bellows, "I told you SO many times already that the name is L! Not Lou, just L!" He then starts towards Lee. "What ever, I'm done messing around!" he says, "My job is to smash your faces in, so that's just what I'm gonna do!"

L socks Lee in the face, then in the chest. Lee's glasses fall off. Next, he gives a swift kick to his feet, causing him to fall. "How do you like me now, whip?" he wicked fox taunts. He then uppercuts Lee into the air, jumps up, front flips and sends a direct hit-drop kick into Lee's stomach. Lee attempts to stand on his feet, but is too injured and he collapses. "Huk huk huk!" L snickered, "That was SAD, punk! You didn't stand a chance against me! Won't the awesome Lord Ivex be proud of me! Now, hold still so I can crush that little skull of yours!" Then, out of nowhere, and energy ray hits him from behind, knocking him out. "You kids alright?" a voice said with concern, "I head screaming. And that punch sound effect you hear in cartoons."

It was Master Yo, and he had just saved his students from an awful demise! He fires another energy ray at the giant block of ice that encased Yin, Yang, and Yuki. It shatters and the three are freed. "Took you long enough!" Yang complained. "Sheesh! We were FREEZING in there! Thanks, Master Yo!" Yin shivered. "*Sniff* Awu…I think I caught a cold…ACHOO!" Yuki sneezed softly, "Thanks, Master Yo. What happened to us anyway?" Yuki looks around and sees both L and Lee unconscious. "Lee!" she whimpered. She rushed to his side. Master Yo walks over to him as well. "Lee? You alive?" he asks jokingly. Lee's body twitches and he tries to get up. "…Yeah…" he muttered. Yuki helps him to his feet. "Oh, my gosh! You're hurt' aren't you?" she asks, very worried, "Let me help you" "Thanks, but I'm good," he responds to her. "Urk…" a voice moaned. It was L trying to get up. Everyone prepares for L's next move. Lee then steps forward. "Why don't you remember me? I'm your brother! Lou…" Lee wails, "Fine…I'll just have to make you remember me!" He grabs his hammer and charges at L with it in his hands. Lee tries to aim for L's head, but without his glasses his sight was horrible. He runs past L and swings his hammer. The mallet hits L's tail. "Youch!" L screamed, "Lee? Why the HECK did you just smash my tail with your STUPID hammer?"

He bonks Lee on the head with his fist. "LOU!" Lee cries. He gives his older brother a big hug. "Whoa! Chill out bro! Have I missed something here?" L says, very confused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just a second! So L, is ACTULLY "Lou", Lee's older brother?" Yang asks, "Lee wasn't just going crazy and making that crud up?" "Uh, yeah…Who are you? Where are we? And WHY AM I SO CONFUSED?" pondered loudly. The Woo Foos take L, who apparently actually turned out to be Lee's older brother, Lou, inside of the dojo. They all explained to him what happened and he explains what he remembers. "See, the whole reason I ended up at the dojo is because I was looking for Lou. He disappeared, so l tried to find him, that's when I saw you fighting that robot thing, " Lee explained. "Yeah, that's right, I was taking a walk and I guess I got lost. And now, I'm here. That's some WEIRD stuff!" Lou adds. Lee then looks angrily at Lou; still mad about the bump he had given him when he bonked his head. "It sure is nice that you were reunited with you brother, Lee," Yin says, "Why couldn't have been my brother who went missing?" "Hey! Shut it, Yin!" Yang shouts. Lou grabs Lee and gives him a noogie. "I missed you, bro!" Lee said. "Me too, Lee! Even though it only felt like a few minutes since I've last seen you, " Lou chuckles. Yuki begins to cry tear of joy for Lee and Lou. "I just love happy reunions!" she sobbed, "*Sniff* Excuse me…WAHHHH! Can I get a tissue?" She sneezes once again and her nose becomes runny. "EWW! GROSS! Make that two please, " she adds.

"So, it sounds like that Lord Ivex guy may have hypnotized you, Lou. That would explain your lack of memories, " Master Yo states, "Maybe you should…stay here at the dojo, that way you and Lee won't get separated again." "Nah, thanks for the offer, Master Yo, but I need wide open spaces to roam in, Kinda my thing; my comfort zone. Know what I'm saying?" Lou answers. "I guess, " Yo replies, unsure, "Actually, that's a relief! I'm out of rooms anyway, so you'd have to share a room with Lee!" "What?" Lee gasped, "You're leaving me AGAIN? After all this?" "No way bro! I'm sticking around town," Lou said, "Maybe I'll find a place to crash, if not, I'll just stop by here. And I'll visit often! And also, I'll be making sure you don't give any lip to Master Yo, he's your teacher, so you gotta respect him! You dig?" "Yeah, sure, " Lee replied half heartily. Lou grabs Lee's ear. "What was that, shortie?" he said. "Ow OW!" Lee whined, "Yes! I'll be good! Lay off the ears!" "That's what I thought! Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Peace out!" Lou called. He exits the dojo's front door and walks away.


	12. Naughty or Ice?

-Ch. 12 Naughty or Ice?-

Master Yo had excused his students for the rest of the day, seeing how the crazy events that took place earlier was tiring enough to be a training exercise. While Yin and Yang were in their room, doing their usual hobbies, Lee and Yuki were both sitting in the living room. The two canines were bored and could not think of any activities to do. They had the TV on, but nothing they cared about was on. "Awuu! I'm SO bored! I want to learn a new Woo Foo spell, but Master Yo said we should take a break," Yuki wined, "And there's nothing but reruns of shows I don't even like on TV! AWWUUU!" Just then, Lee springs up to his feet and points in the air. "I gots an idea!" he exclaimed, "Wait here." He runs off. He goes in his room and begins to search for something. He finds the item he was searching for and returns to Yuki with it. He holds the item; it was just a flashlight. "Check this out!" he chuckled. "Um…Lee? That's just a flashlight. What exactly are planning to do with it? What can you do it? It's flash light!" Yuki asked Lee curiously. "Oh, just hush and watch!" Lee tells her.

Lee turns on the flashlight and points the beam of light directly at his eyes. "Be careful, Lee, that could mess up your eyes!" Yuki warned. Lee's pupils dilate. He then shuts the flashlight off and his pupils expand. The two drop to the floor laughing. "Tee-hee hee hee!" Yuki giggled, "That's hilarious! Oh my gosh! Do it again! Please? " "Hahaha! Sure!" Lee laughs. He repeats this over and over again. The two canines manage to have fun with this for two whole hours! "HAHAHA! Man, that's just plain FUNNY!" Yuki laughed heartily, "I can't believe it didn't get old!" "I know!" Lee replies, chortling, "Man, I'm good. Oh, and thank the nature of pupils, dilating in all!" The two share another laugh. Suddenly, the ground shakes violently. Lee and Yuki lose their balance and fall backwards. Yo, Yin, and Yang rush into the living room after the fissure. "Aw pellets! That was wicked! Not in the good way either!" Yang says. "Is everyone alright? No one's hurt, right?" Yo asked worryingly. "Yes, " the students answer. Yuki sits up and rubs her head. "Owie…Stupid earthquake!" she whines, "Can't the tectonic plate just relax and sit still?" Just then, a heavy glass vas that was sitting on a shelf high above falls right on top of Yuki's head! She is knocked out cold!

"YUKI!" everyone cries. Lee runs to her to see if she had been seriously injured. "Yuki? Are you okay? Yuki?" he asked, extremely worried. Out of nowhere, a fist socks him right in the face. It was Yuki's! "OUCH! I thought your fists would soft and fluffy! I WAS WRONG! THAT'S LIKE THE FORTH OR FIFTH TIME MY FACE GOT HURT! Why me?" he yelped. "HAHAHA! You just got punched by a girl! Right in the face too! HAHAHA!" Yang bawled out loud. Yin joined in and soon the twins were laughing on the floor. Master Yo tried hard to keep himself from laughing. "Yuki! What's gotten in to you, girl?" he asked. "Yuki? Stop calling me that! That's a weakling's name! A name for a little snowflake, which I am not!" Yuki said in a rather rude tone. Lee gets up and rubs his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Yin and Yang get to their feet as well. "Seriously? Who'd name their kid Yuki? My name is…ICIS!" Yuki yells, "Got that, chumps? Isn't it a much cooler name that Yuki?...Crud, I just made a stupid ice pun!" "Icis? What are you talking about, Yuki?" Yin asked. "I think that vase messed up your head! Cause your acted a bit psycho!" Yuki, or rather Icis sticks her tongue at Yin. "Bah, shut up, floppy eared rodent! You know it's an awesome name!" 'Icis' snapped at Yin, "Anyway, hey this place looks kinda nice. Like a good place to hang out after I cause mischief around town! I think I'll take if for myself! Yup, I called, you heard me. MINE!" Yuki's outfit had changed; she was now wearing a sky-blue mini dress with a snowflake on it, a pair of shoes with more snowflakes on them, red and white striped stockings, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. "You know what? She must have gotten amnesia, "Yin claims, "Now, she's loony and thinks she's some bad girl. That's pretty ironic considering how sweet and innocent she is." "Great! She thinks she a bad guy! Didn't this just happen? How many people I know are gonna get hypnotized or amnesia?" Lee says annoyed. "How did she change her clothes so fast?" Yang asked, "No, seriously, did anyone see her even move from that spot when she woke up?"

"Why are you creeps still doing in MY dojo? Don't you know it's rude to be on other people's property when they don't want you to be! Shoo! Go away! I don't like you!" Icis squawked. Master Yo yells back at her with twice the volume. "YOUR dojo? This is MY dojo, you little twit!" he roared, "Who pays the bills? Who legally owns it? Who almost lost this place on many occasions? THAT'S RIGHT! ME!" Icis shrinks in fear, but then she springs back up. "Oh, just shut it, you grumpy old geezer! It's mine now! See? MINE! Now, get out before I put the whoopin' on ya!" she threatened. She fires an ice beam at Yo and freezes him solid! "Whoa! Have you gone nuts?" Lee cried, "Amnesia or not, that's MASTER YO! Ok, maybe, if you calm down, we can talk this out, sound good?" "GRRR! SHUT IT, FOX BOY!" Icis shouts. She shoots another beam, this time it hits, Lee and it knocks him through a wall. "Well, so much for talking it out, " Yin sighed. "Ok, now, I'm mad!" Lee growls. He leaps out of the hole he made in the wall. "You think you're so slick? Punching me in the face? Knocking me THROUGH a wall? Think you're so tough? Well, then, bring it on, Snowflake!" he barked. Lee gets his Paws of Power ready to fight Yuki.

"You're about to find out what fists taste like, fluffy!" Lee shouts. He charges at Icis, but she traps him in a Foo Field right before he hits her. She then freezes him in a block of ice and dispels the Foo Field. "Hey, Yuki!" Yang calls, "Fetch!" He chucks his Yang-arang at her and cuts the rubber band that was hold her hair in a ponytail. Yang catches his weapon and laughs, "Hahaha! Get it? Cause she's a dog? Ah, classic!" "Ugh, shut up, Yang!" Yin snaps. "GRRR! Why did you do that, you dimwitted blue bunny?" Icis snarled, "I HATE having my hair down! It's such a hassle to work with! All this long hair, I might trip! I'm getting you back you know." "Wow, take a chill pill, puppy! HA! Another one! I'm on FIRE today!" Yang snickers. "Did you just call me a puppy? GRR! Bad move! Now, you pay!" Icis shrieks. She jumps up, and screams frosty sound waves. "Yang! Look out! She's got super minty breath!" Yin joked in a fake worried tone. The siblings start laughing. Then they are frozen solid when the rings make contact with them. "Hee hee hee! Minty indeed!" Icis mocked. "Looks like you popsicles are done! Boo! You all stink! And you suck at fighting too! HA! Not even worth calling my rivals! I want you out of here!" She then wonders how she will rid herself of the frozen Woo Foos. She tries to push them, but she is too weak to move them very far. She builds a seesaw out of a couple of random items she finds around the dojo. She pushes Yin, Yang, and Lee on to one side and she uses her Woo Foo energy and all of her effort to knock over Master Yo on the other side. The threes students fly upward, through the roof, and away from the dojo.

The trio lands somewhere in town and the ice they were trapped in breaks. Lou walks by and sees Lee lying on the ground. "Sup, Lee!" he calls then walks away. "Yeah, thanks for your help, jerk," Lee mumbles sarcastically. He gets up and shakes the bits of ice out of his fur. "Blea…I can't believe I lost to her…I didn't even get one attack in!" Lee uttered with embarrassment, "I've fought a few villains, but I can't beat one of my friends? What's up with that? Not to mention, SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! GAH!" "Oh, come on, Lee, you're only a little taller and one year older than her!" Yin remarked. "Who asked you anything, Pinky?" Lee grumbled. "I'm only here cause I got distracted. If I was paying attention, I would've mopped the floor with that mutt's hair!" Yang tried to cover for himself. "Yeah, sure," Yin said with sarcasm. "Well, at least I hit her!" Yang replies. "You cut the rubber band that tied her hair up, that's it," Yin rejoined. "Still better than what you did! NOTHING!" Yang retorted. "Ugh! Shut up! Stop freaking arguing so I can think of a way to my Yuki back!...I mean get Yuki back to normal!" Lee yelled, "You didn't here that! Either did you, readers!" "*Cough* WEIRDO! *Cough*" Yang faked a cough. "Uh…Ooookay…Anyway…Hey, you know, don't you think it was a little weird how Yuki, um Icis, reacted when Yang called her a puppy?" Yin asked. "Yeah, Yuki hates it when someone calls her that, I don't even know why," Lee says. "Yeah, she turns into a loon! It's hilarious! That puppy thinks she so bad when you call her it!" Yang chuckles. "Ok, so that means, Icis still has some of her memory as Yuki. Maybe this might help us beat her, and she might get her memories back, " Yin claims. "Hmm…Hey! Maybe we could say something that would distract Yuki, maybe it would distract Icis and we could bonk her on the head again to jock her memory!" Lee suggests. "Yeah, yeah, that's all great and everything, but what the heck are supposed to say that would distract Princess Noob?" Yang questions Lee. "Haha!" Lee chortles, "Don't worry, dude! Just leave that to me!"

The Woo Foos make their way back to the Woo Foo dojo, which was now covered with snow and ice. A crudely painted sign Icis created was now above the front door, it read: "Icis' Secret Hideout." Lee, Yang, and Yin barge into the dojo and confront Icis, who was sitting down writing something. Lee slips and falls backward on the ice floor. "Crud muffins!" he cried, "Ow, my butt! Well, at least I did hurt my face." Yang hurls a snowball at Lee's face. Lee wipes the snow from his face and glares at Yang. "What? It's for the laughs!" Yang responds. "Hey! You're back? Can't you like, give up or something?" Icis asserts, "Can't you see I'm writing down pranks I'm gonna pull on unsuspecting suckers? You're SO annoying! I think you'd all look nice next to my grumpy old panda ice sculpture!" She reveals Master Yo, who was still frozen, on display as a statue. "Do you know how hard it was to get that fatty over there?" Icis announced, "PHEW! That old panda needs to go on a diet! It was still hard pushing him even after I froze the floor! Anyway, I'm gonna freeze you and display you as statues, sound cool?...DANG IT! I made ANOTHER stupid pun! Grrr! Let's fight now, ok?" Icis raise her hands and they glow with an icy aura. Yin hurls a few Foo Orbs at her. They all hit her. "OWIE! Totally rude!" she cries. She surrounds her self with an ice shield. Yang poses and yells, "Fists of Fire!" Fiery fists fly at Icis, melting her shield and striking her. She slides backwards. "Omph! Am I losing already?" she shouts, "No way! Not yet! Not me!" She claps and presses her hands against the frozen floor. Ice begins to cloak Yin, Yang, and Lee. They are trapped, but their heads stick out of the ice. "Really? Again?" Yang moans. "Great! Now hold still so I can turn you into ice cubes!" Icis taunts.

Lee manages to break free from the ice and poses. "Ha! You can't keep me frozen up! I'll melt all you ice with my awesomeness!" Lee gloats. "Get, on with it!" Yin demands. "Don't rush me, pink Popsicle!" Lee snaps, "Hey, Icis! Look behind you! There's a whole buffet of ice cream right behind you!" Icis, without thinking, turns around quickly; drooling and wide-eyed. "Where?" She asked, "I LOVE ice cream! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Lee swoops over her and smacks her with his hammer, sending her into the air. "I finally have chance to show you guy's this!" Lee hollered, "But…I didn't ever think I'd have to us it on Yuki…" Lee begins to spin rapidly and gains more speed as he spins. "Lee-ican!" he cries. He rams into Icis, sending her even higher and she slams her head into the ceiling. Lee lands on the floor and Icis falls.

Lee catches Icis, who had become unconscious. "Yuki…I'm so sorry…" Lee thought to himself. Lee's ears drooped as he stared at the KO'ed puppy. He sets her down and smashes the ice that contained Yin and Yang. "Yin-cinerate!" Yin calls as she shoots a burning blast to melt Master Yo free. "Phew! Too cold!" Yo shivered, "T-thanks, Y-Yin." "Glad that stupidness is over! So, what are we gonna do about Sleeping Newbie over here?" Yang asks jokingly. "I think we should let her rest. Hopefully, she will return to her former self when she wakes up, " Yo states. Yin and Lee bring the unconscious puppy a blanket and a pillow. After a few hours, Yuki wakes up with all of her old memories intact, and she spots Lee smiling at her. "Well, good morning, Sleepy-head!" he greeted her kindly, "How are you feeling?" She stares at him and starts to blush. "Ow…my head…" she whines, "What happened? Why am I sleeping on the floor? Did I just decide to take a nap or something? And why do I feel so…bad?" Lee sits down with her begins to explain to her what had been going on. "Well…" he began.


	13. Lord Ivexed

-Ch. 13 Lord I-vexed-

Back at the castle of Lord Ivex, and he was very angry. "Gwarrgh!" he roared, "How could I have let myself bested by that fool? How could let him infiltrate my stronghold so easily? BAH! Losing all most of my Dark Stone Fragments…How pathetic of me! No more mercy! I WILL HAVE THEM ALL!" "Please calm down, Lord Ivex," Lex pleads, "We don't won't your evil blood pressure to rise." "Oh and if we find that rat who attacked you, we'll all send him to oblivion!" Cira vows. "SILENCE!" Ivex blasts, "I cannot think with all incisive blubbering! Do not think I have forgotten about your recent failures! Leave now, and hone those sad things you call skills! Make yourselves useful for once!" "Yes, sir! I will train until my ears fall off!" Lex replies, "Then, I'll grow another pair so I may listen to your wise words and orders! HAIL IVEX!" "Of course, your Darkness! Right away, sir! HAIL IVEX!" Cira responds. They both vanish to the castle's training area.

"I'll be right over there too, Lord Ivex!" Mr. Muscles stated. "No! You will attack the Woo Foos." Ivex demands. I have not heard any word from L, so I assume he was defeated. Perhaps he was too ashamed to show his face to me, or he may have been killed. Either way, you will go and defeat the Woo Fools." "Yes sir! Absolutely, Lord Ivex!" Mr. Muscles yells, "By the way…that is some NICE replacement bling! Looks just like your old Dark Stone Pieces!" "Shut up, you ill-minded twit! Get back to your mission and leave NOW!" Lord Ivex commanded. "Y-yes, sir!" Muscles stumbled, "HAIL IVEX!" He too disappears. Lord Ivex exits the room and enters his private quarters. "Hmm…Could L really have been defeated?" he thought to himself, "Well, it doesn't make a difference whether he is alive or not. He was not necessary for my plan to succeed….Today, the Woo Foo worms will no longer interfere with the Night Masters' plans! Yes, I, Lord Ivex, will become the first Night Master who will not have those pathetic Woo Fools to worry about! Muscles, do not fail me! Crush them into dust and see to it that this is the last generation of Woo Foo!"

Mr. Muscles had teleported to a forest just outside of the town. "Yeah! I am SO pumped for this! Can't wait to bash those Woo Foo tykes!" he exclaimed, "Of course, last time we met, they kicked my butt…" "So, you are having troubles with the wee Woo Fools as well?" a Scottish accent asked. "Who said that? Show yerself, ya weakling!" "I'm down here you great, bumbling buffoon! And who are you callin' a weakling? You worthless insect!" the voice boomed back. The voice speaking to Mr. Muscles reveals itself to be Brother Herman! "What the? You're the insect! No, really!" Muscles replies, "I'll step on you! Then, I'll scrape what's left of ya on some hard, jagged rocks!" "You want to test my patience, giant gorilla-brained oaf!" Herman threatened. "Oh yeah! Let's see whacha got, little man! IT'S GO TIME!" Mr. Muscles declares.

Mr. Muscles rushes at Herman and attempts to stomp on his. Herman manages to hold up his foot, and then he hurls him. Mr. Muscles quickly recovers and drops down on Herman with his elbow and the full weight of his body. Brother Herman couldn't withstand his attack so he was crushed. He escapes Muscles' grip and takes out all four of his metallic war hammers. He swings them rapidly with all four of his arms. Mr. Muscles, in an attempt to block the swings, crosses his flexed arms in an 'X' shape. He guards against the first few, but he is then bombarded by Herman's barrage. He slides backward and the two charge toward each other and begin to fight; hand to hand combat. They eventually realize they are equally matched in power. "Man, you are TOUGH! For a little guy anyway," Mr. Muscles commends Brother Herman. "I must say, I may have misjudged your skills a wee bit," Herman replies, "Are you finished?" "Far from it!" Mr. Muscles boasts. "Then shall we end this?" Herman demands. "Yeah! Here I come!" Muscles yells, "…Wait a sec! Why am I fighting you when I could be fighting those Woo Foo maggots?"

"Wait, that's right!" Brother Herman exclaims, "You said something about those pesky Woo Foo rodents, correct? Now, what was it again?" "I was sayin, I need to crush those wimps!" Mr. Muscles responds. "Is that so, well…This isn't really in my nature, but…what do you say we join forces for the time being?" Herman suggests, "Just so we can rid ourselves of those meddlesome Woo Fools once and for ALL! Then we can return to our battle to see who's really the strongest!" "Sounds good to me! Har har har!" Muscles bellows, "Whada say we talk about our strategy for ambushing those little brats?" Brother Herman leaps onto his shoulder. "Most excellent! With our combined might, we will rip those wee little rabbits into pieces!" Herman blurted evilly. The two burly warriors begin to make their way to Carl's Evil Castle to scheme their devious plot.


	14. Framed!

-Ch. 14 Framed!-

Once again, back at the Woo Foo dojo, it was time for another lesson. Yin and Yang were once again excused from this lesson. Being level one and much more experienced than Lee and Yuki, Master Yo gave them a lot of days off. "Alright, Lee and Yuki! Come on let's get outside so we can get on with the lesson!" Master Yo calls. Yuki stood eagerly beside him, but Lee was nowhere to be found. "Ugh," Yo groaned, "Where the heck is Lee? That fox runt! He better not be playing hooky! If I find out that kid ditched is training, OOH! He's gonna get it!" "Come on, Lee! You don't want to get in big trouble, do you?" Yuki asked. "LEE! GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OVER HERE!" Master Yo shouts. "You rang?" a voice calls back. It was Lee, and he kicks a hole through the door and enters the dojo.

Lee walks in front of Master Yo. "What the heck's wrong with you?" Yo scolded, "Can't you just OPEN the door like a NORMAL person? Where were you?" "Wow! Lee, you're acting totally crazy!" Yuki comments."Chill out! First of all, I'm not a 'person', I'm a fox! See, I got the big pointy ears and the tail; the works! Secondly, I was just gettin a bite to eat! So don't get your sash in a knot, pal!" Lee snaps at Master Yo. Yo rolls his eyes. "Lose that tone before I knock that attitude of yours into next week!" Yo commands, "Grr! I don't know what's up with you, but you better knock it off, or else you're grounded! Well, get your butt in gear, because we are about to start another training session. And when we're done, you better fix that door, which you broke!" Yo nagged. "No way! I'm gonna watch TV!" Lee replies. He storms off into the living room. "Did…that twit just say…'no'?" Master Yo speaks.

A few minutes later, Yuki returns to her room and waits for futher instructions from Master Yo, and Yang walks in the living room to see Lee still there, watching TV. "What is your deal, dude? You've got chocolate lodged in your brain?" Yang questioned Lee, "You don't ever say 'no' to Master Yo!...Yeah, I was eavesdropping on you guys. That's not the point! The point is, that was REAL stupid what you did; disobeying Master Yo! That's like asking to get grounded for a year! A WHOLE year! Do you hear me?" "Bla bla bla! Nothin but a bunch of yap from you!" Lee complains. "Yang is right, you brat! I'm your teacher and your elder, so you better obey me!" Yo says, walking into the living room, "If you apologize, I MIGHT just let this slide. MAYBE," "Ppht! Elder is right, Gramps! Me apologize to a geezer like you? Not happening!" Lee snickers, "Why don't you beat it, you crusty old panda! Oh, and on the way, pick me up some snacks, fatty!" "Ooh! You're gonna get now!" Yang laughs. Master Yo gets furious! "GAH! You! YOU! YOU LITTLE WRETCH! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT OF MY DOJO BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!" Yo roared furiously. Yin looks out of her doorway and Yuki peeks her head out of the attic. Yuki "What the heck is up with all the yelling?" Yin asks, "I'm trying to talk on the phone!" "Did Master Yo just yell 'fire' or something?" Yuki questions. She then falls out of the attic flat on her face! "OW!" she cries, "That's the last time I eavesdrop from my doorway!" Yang happened to see her fall and laughs. "Hahaha! Curiosity smashed the dog's face!" he chucked. "Shut up, Yang! You dork!" Yuki growls. "No need to get snippy, Ms. Chews-up-the-sofa!" Yang taunted. "I'll deal with you later!" Yuki threatens. "Ppht! I don't need this! Fine! I'm out! I don't need your crummy old Woo Foo anyway!" Lee snaps, "Woo Foo, MAN does that sound DUMB! Now move so I can get out of this dump!" "Whoa! You really are crazy!" Yang says. Lee walks to the door and rushed out of it. "Good riddance! That little punk was driving me crazy!" Master Yo shouted.

A bit of time passes and Yuki was very gloomy. "Awuu…Why'd he have to go and be all disobedient? Oh, Lee…" she sighed, "I mean, he acts…silly a lot, but this was just pure stupidity!" Suddenly an orange figure appears in the doorway. Yuki's face lights up. Lee had returned to the dojo. "Yo! What's up everyone?" he calls, "I was just out for a little walk. Did ya miss me?" SMACK! Master Yo had appeared in front of the doorway and punched Lee right in the face! The impact of the blow sent him soaring into the sky. "YOWWCHH!" he screamed.

In the park, were Lee was making his way back to the dojo. "Wahahah! Now, I gotta head back to that cruddy dojo so I can steal all this doofus' stuff!" he cackled, "I can't believe I'm gonna get away with this! Man, all those guys were NUMSKULLS! I'm the ULTIMATE prankster!" Suddenly, an object falls from the sky and lands on Lee's head. SMACK! It was Lee!...Whoa, wait a second! Lee hit Lee? WHAT? TWO Lees? What's going on here? The Lee who was already in the park starts to get up. "Gah!...MAN, that hurt!" he groans, "Did someone like, throw a boulder at me?" He notices that his glasses had been shattered. "Great, now the glasses are broken," he says sarcastically, "People might not think I'm that fox chump without them! I'll just say they broke. It's not like lying. Oh wait, I am…Well, not about the glasses anyway." The Lee that fell from the sky starts to get up as well, not noticing that a person who looks just like him was in front of him.

"Ow…Aw man…my head…" the second Lee moaned. "Oh crud! It's the real deal!" the first Lee thought. The second Lee, the one who fell out of the sky was on his knees and adjusting his glasses. "Oh man, this has NOT been my best day., he began to rant, "Seriously, everyone's been really mean to me today. The video game salesman called me a "dirty thief" or something; the candy lady sprayed that sour candy spray in my eyes, and the corndog guy kicked me ALL the way to the dojo! And then, even Master Yo punched me all the way here! WHAT DID I DO? I HATE YOU ALL!" He then looks up to see the first Lee. The two began to stare at each other for a few minutes. Finally, the first one speaks up. "…Yeah, so, I can't take this awkward silence any more so…AHEM!" he announces, "You have just been punked by the greatest prankster ever! I'm the one who made everyone in town hate your guts! I even made you look like a total jerk in front of your boss, so you got fired! I stole your identity! I copied you perfectly! No suspected me! Me transformation skills are unmatched! Now, if you would step aside, so I can head on over to that dojo so I can snatch all of your junk! Later, chump!"

The imposter Lee prepare to walk off, but the real Lee stops him. "Wha?...I had a job?" he gasped, "Hold it, me! You're the reason everyone's been treating me like dirt?" "Uh, yeah, I just said that, Dim bulb!" the imposter bullied. "Why the heck would you do that?" Lee questions, "I don't even know who you are! How do you know me?" The doppelganger gives and evil grin. "Yuk yuk yuk!" he chortles, "One, I don't know you; two, you don't know me; and three, I did it for the laughs! As any real prankster would do! Oh yeah, and for the free stuff! That's cool too. Think you have the guts to stop me, fox boy?" "Why you dirty monkey muncher! Do you know how many friendships you cost me? You made me lose my title as a Woo Foo knight…in traing!" Lee boomed, "And Yuki…I may never see her again because there's no way Yo would let me in back in the dojo! And everyone in town will probably want to kick me out! You ruined my life! Now, I'm going to ruin yours! WITH MY HAMMER!" He quickly draws his hammer and smashes the doppelganger.

Lee then kicks the imposter, sending him backwards. "Gwarr!" he grunts. The double explodes into a smoke cloud, revealing himself to be a figure in a white sheet with a party hat. "Rats! You stupid kill joy! Ruin the ULTIMATE prankster, Doop's fun, will you?" he doppelganger threaten, "I'm gonna…" Lee interrupts him by punching him in the stomach. He then barrages him with a series of hammer blows. Lee then uses Paws of Power and his Lee-ican move together. Doop is battered with Lee's large fists many times. Lee then finishes him off with a huge punch, which sends him flying towards the sky. "AHHHH! I'll remember this!" Doop, the doppelganger, screams, "I'll be back! And I'll prank you good!" He disappears with a twinkle in the sky. Lee begins to pant. "Huff hoof…Mess with me again, and I'll kick your butt twice as hard!" he calls out, "Crud, that stupid ghost thing…Maybe…maybe there's still time to get everyone to like…er, tolerate me again. Better hurry before everyone hates me forever!"

Lee then runs around town, apologizing and explaining everything to everyone in order to clear his name. All of the shopkeepers felt horrible for treating him like he was a thief, and rewarded him with a new game, candy, and free corndogs. Lee rushes to the dojo to fill Master Yo in all of the chaos. Once again, Yo tried to punch Lee on sight, but he dodged it and explained his case. "…And that's why it looked like a was a total jerk-face to you. Some ghost guy named Doop, or something framed me," Lee finished. Master Yo felt really bad for punishing Lee even though he had done nothing wrong. "Lee…I'm so sorry for firing you and punching you in the face…" Yo apologized. "You better be!...Uh, I mean, its alright, Master Yo," Lee replied, "So, uh…Can I be a Woo Foo Knight again? And be back at the dojo?" "Well, I don't see why not. You haven't done anything wrong. Welcome back, Lee! " Yo says. The four Woo Foo students jump up and cheer. Yuki hugs Lee and blushes. "Nice to see you're back!...Even though you weren't gone that long" she say sweetly. "Well, its been another crazy day…" Master Yo sighed, "I need to take a nap, and I know you need a break, Lee. So, you all get the rest of the day off." "Awesome! Thanks, Master Yo!" Lee cheers, "Hey, guys, let's go play this new game I got!" Yuki leads up. "I remember, Yang!" she shouts. She then kicks Yang through the whole in the front door. "Yuki!" Yo yells, "Grr! That reminds me, that door better be fixed by the time I wake up, or else!" The four students fall to the floor.


	15. Ants In Yer Pants!

-Ch. 15 Ants in Yer Pants!-

It was the next day and Master Yo was actually excited to teach his new students their next skill. "Alrighty, Jr. students! Get you butts in gear, cause it's time for another lesson to improve your Woo Foo skills!" he exclaims. He waits a few minutes, but Lee and Yuki never show up. "Lee? Yuki?" Yo calls with concern, "I know you twits heard me! Come on! Get over here this instant!" The two still don't appear. Master Yo then decides to look around the dojo for them. Meanwhile, the canine students were in the kitchen, fighting over a whole pie. "Come on, Lee! You KNOW I had that pie first! Give it back!" Yuki shouted. "Ppht! Step off, puppy! I found this delicious baked-good on the counter! It's in MY hand, so it's MINE!" Lee snapped. "I put it there!...Wait…did you…just call me the 'P' word? AGAIN?" Yuki flared. Yuki begins to shout. "You know NO ONE'S supposed to call me that! Now, you pay, fox boy!" she barks. "Wha?" Lee grunts, "Why does that bother you? All I said was p…" Yuki hurls a Foo Orb at him.

Lee falls back and loses his grip on the pie. Yuki catches the pie and she starts to walk away with a triumphant smile on her face. "Serves, you right, big ears!" she snickers. Lee then springs back up and holds out his hammer. "Think you're so tough, PUPPY? Gimme back my pie!" Lee yelled. His mallet transforms into a slingshot. "BOOM! Lee-ngshot!" Lee gloats. He fires a pistachio nut at Yuki. It hits the pie and she drops it. The pie falls to the floor. "NOOOOO!" the two cry. They both dive in an attempt to save the pie, but fail and the pie splats in a big mess on the floor. "How could you?" Yuki whines, "You MONSTER!" "You're the one who dropped it!" Lee growls. "THAT'S IT!" they both shout. The two canines leap at each other.

Master Yo was still searching for his new students. "Where are those twerps?" he grumbled, "I was going to teach them to summon their auras, but I can't find them anywhere! And what is that noise? Sounds like…oh no…." He enters the kitchen to see Yuki and Lee fighting! "What the?" Yo said. Master Yo begins to yell. "KNOCK IT OFF! I said cut it out, you annoying canine shrimps!" he roars. He stops the students' brawl by grabbing them by their tails. "Alright, break it up, morons! Sheesh! You're acting JUST like Yin and Yang, and you two aren't even related! You two need to learn to get along!" Yo lectured, "Why are you mutts even fighting?" "M-mutt? How rude! You're lucky you're my teacher!" Yuki thought to herself. "Gah! Put me down! I feel like my freaking tail is gonna rip off!" Lee thought. Master Yo looks down at the floor and sees the mess of the pie. "What? You were fighting over a pie? MY pie to be exact!" he scolded, "You should've shared the pie! Duh! That's it! You novices have been getting off easy ever since you started training at my dojo! Now, I'm going to teach you to channel you Woo Foo auras, alone AND together!" "Fudgemuffins! I have to work with this Snowflake-puppy? LAMENESS!" Lee complained. "Watch it, fluffy butt! You're lucky Master Yo's holding me back…I mean, in the air, or else, I'd mess you up!" Yuki growls. "Oh yeah? Bring it! Oh yeah, and…PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!" Lee shouted. The two canines begin struggling to break free from Yo's grasp so they can battle each other. Yo bangs their heads together. "OW! PAIN!" Lee groaned. "Owchie! Man, you're hard headed!" Yuki cried. Master Yo shakes his head in irritation.

Master Yo takes his two misbehaving canine students outside to the training grounds. He drops them on the ground. "Ow…" Yuki yelped. "Unnecessary…" Lee stated. "Alright, listen up, dog and doggish thing!" Yo yells. "Uh, that's FOX, Oh Wise One," Lee says sarcastically. "Shut it!" Yo ordered, "Now, each Woo Foo knight has their own way of summoning their Woo Foo Aura. You twerps are going to have to find your own inner strengths. Do that, and you might have a shot at this. Don't lose your focus either, or else bad things could happen." "What do you mean by…bad things?" Yuki asked worryingly. Yo ignored her question. Lee and Yuki were still ticked off at each other, so Lee began to tease Yuki. "Eh, sounds simple enough, but with all those big words, I'm not sure this house pet understood you!" he teased. "House pet? Grrr!" Yuki growled, "Put a cork in it, fox-loser! Hey, why don't you and your ego go first, so I know how NOT to do it!" Lee sticks his tongue at Yuki, and she does the same. "Oh please! I'm gonna OWN this aura thing!" Lee boasted, "Watch 'n weep, little girl!"

Lee begins to stretch out his body. "Stop stalling, you fluffy freak!" Yuki commanded. "Ppht! I'm warming up! And who are calling "fluffy"? You're a MARSHMALLOW!" Lee bullies. Yuki crosses her arms and turns away to hide her blushing face. "Ok, Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee cries. Suddenly, a huge orange fox made of energy appears around him. "Hahaha!" Lee chuckles, "This is AWSOME! Ha! Beat that, Snow-white, the wimpy dork!" "Woah!...Uh, I mean, you just got lucky!" Yuki said, trying to hide her amazement. Lee begins to show off by making his aura flex and pose. He hadn't noticed, but the aura began to shake and became unstable. "What did I tell you, Lee?" Master Yo sighs. Lee's aura disperses and he falls face-first into the ground. "OWCH! I'm SO sick of this!" he yells in pain. "Heeheehee!" Yuki giggles, "Now, THAT was awesome! Hahaha!" She falls to the floor laughing.

Lee then peels his face off of the ground. "Ugh…" he moaned, "Oh yeah? Think you're so great, Marshmallow? Think you can beat that? Go ahead and try!" Yuki leaps up in excitement. "I WILL beat your aura! It's my turn now!" she cheers. "Ok, I can do this!...Then again, Lee's was really good…I don't think I'll do nearly as good as him…" she thinks to herself. Yuki begins to focus her energy. Lee walks up to her and begins poking her head. "Skew up! Skew up! Skew up!" he repeats. Yuki was determined to keep her focus and she tried to ignore him. "Lee! Leave her alone!" Master Yo scolds. He then grabs Lee with an energy lasso. "Put me DOWN!" he bawls, "I wanna mess her up!" Yuki takes a deep breath, and then she readies to summon her aura. "Woo Foo Aura!" she cries. Her aura: a large aquamarine puppy; appears around her. "Yes! I did it! I did it! I did it!" she celebrated, "Did you see me? I can't believe I did it!" "Wow! That's awesome! You go, Yuki!" Lee congratulated her in his mind. "Ppht! Mine's cooler," he says to cover himself. Yuki then dispels her aura and floats gently to the floor. "Hey! How come Ms. Wide-eyes' aura thingy didn't give out on her?" Lee questioned. "So, how did I do?" Yuki asked. "Very good, Yuki!" Master Yo praised, "But you two must learn to focus more, that way you can control your auras much longer and more efficiently. Ok, it seems you've got the first step down, now the challenge! You need to combine your auras!" "WHAT?" the canine students yelp. "No way I'll do that! This flea bag will only slow me down!" Lee taunts. Yuki gets angry. "Ooooh! You are SO rude!" she snapped, "One, I take three showers every day! And two, I think I'm pretty fast, so I would NOT slow you down! And three, I don't want my nice aura touching your nasty aura!" "Gah! Stop it!" Master Yo orders, "Seriously, you guys are a HANDFULL! In order to combine you auras, which I'm MAKING you do, you need to work together and find a common goal! With your uncooperative attitudes, you'll never be able to pull it off!" "Blea! I'll just use my own, much better than Yuki's, aura!" Lee declares. "Grr! You carrot!" Yuki growls. "What kind of insult is that?" Lee asks, "Anyway, yo, Yo, can you like put me down now? I can't feel my legs!" Before he has a chance to say anything, Master Yo is sent flying by a big, powerful punch!

Yuki begins to panic and Lee drops to the floor. "Thanks…jerk," Lee mumbles. He then looks up at Yuki, who was still freaking out. "What's up with you, Fluffy?" Lee questioned, "That's right, I stole that from you. What, do you have to use the bathroom or something?" "No, you moron! Can't you see Master Yo just got punched! And he's unconscious too!" Yuki stumbled, "Not good! Not good!" "Oooh, that is bad!" Lee added, "Alright, who ever socked my teacher, show yourself!" "Hats off to you, my burly friend!" a voice said, " You've KO'ed that pest whose dander I'm allergic in one punch! Most excellent!" "No prob! Punching people out is like my favorite thing to do!" another voice stated. "HAHAHA! Now, what do you saw we destroy those enraging Woo Foo rabbits once and for ALL?" the first voice cries. "Sounds good to me! It's CRUNCH TIME!" the other voice roars.

It was Brother Herman and Mr. Muscles, and they were here to see through their plan to ambush the Woo Foos! "Eh, what this?" Herman questioned, "I don't seem to remember these two wee white and orange mutts. Yo must've taken in a couple of stray off the streets! Seems Woo Foo needs all the help it can get!" "Yeah, I know these guys! They're with the Woo Fools, no doubt!" Mr. Muscles adds. "Excellent! Well, for us. First, we crush your little skulls, then we move on to the rabbits, and THEN, I'll destroy the cursed panda myself!" Herman chants. "Yeeaahh…um how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Lee asked, unsure of Brother Herman's power, "You're tiny! And I think that's hilarious!" Herman charges towards Lee and punches him into the air! "Lee!" Yuki screams in worry, "…Um…I mean, what are you doing?" Lee flies right into one of the walls of Yin and Yang's room. "What the heck?" Yang wonders. "You're fixing that!" Yin shouts. "I know…" Lee groans. He leaps out of the hole and then holds out his foot in an attempt to stomp on Brother Herman. "You asked for it, Quarter-pint!" he cried, "…Hehe, get it? Cause he's tiny?" Yin, Yang, and Yuki roll their eyes. "Eat feet!" Lee yells, "Hehehe, it rhymes." He lands on Herman, but the ant manages to hold him up. Lee was beyond confused. "Well, this breaks the laws of physics…" he comments. "You were saying, wee fool?" Brother Herman taunted. He then begins to smack Lee around against the ground.

Yin and Yang were watching Lee get pummeled by Brother Herman. "Do you think we should've told him about that?" Yang asks Yin. "OW MY SPINE!" Lee cries in pain. "Yup," she replies. Herman then hurls Lee and slams him into the pavement! "Take that, you little worm!" Herman laughs. "Oh NO!" Yuki screams, " Oh my gosh! Lee, are you ok?" Then, Mr. Muscles grabs her by her ears. "Eeek!" she yelps, "I'm in trouble…" Mr. Muscles then squishes her into the shape of a ball and pitches her at Lee. SMACK! The two canines collide and Yuki was now on top of Lee's back. She began to blush. "Ugh…ow…" Lee grunted. "Sorry…" Yuki apologized. Lee sits up and Yuki rolls off of his back. Lee then fixes his glasses and sighs. "How can beat these super freaks?" he complains, "They're like, invincible!" "Oh, I don't know, but we can't give up yet!" Yuki tries to motivate Lee. Mr. Muscles begins to celebrate. "Yeah! Strike! Woo hoo! Awesomeness!"

Yin and Yang continued watching their friends getting their butts kicked by Brother Herman and Mr. Muscles. "Um, Yang, don't you think we should help them?" Yin asks sincerely. "Nah, they got it, it's cool," Yang answers. The two rabbits bail on their friends and continue their activities. Lee and Yuki were still on the floor, worrying what they would do next, until Yuki leaps to her feet. "I gots an idea!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah?" Lee wondered, "Lay it on me, Snowflake!" Yuki blushes and she whispers in his ear. He jumps up in excitement. "Ready? Set? Break!" he calls. "Come on, Lee, let's kick their buff butts!" Yuki say determinedly. "And how do you idiotic puppies plan on doing that?" Herman gloats. "Hey! Don't steal what I said earlier!" Lee yells, "…Wait…did you just call us idiotic?" Lee and Yuki get furious. "THE 'P' WORD?" Yuki growled fiercely. They jump and pose. "Ya! Ha! Hut! Let's kick butt!" they both cry. They reach out and make an "O" shape with their hands. Both Yuki and Lee's aura appear and combine into an orange and aquamarine fox-dog. The aura punches Mr. Muscles and then steps on Brother Herman.

Mr. Muscles slides back and smirks. Brother Herman actually manages to lift the fox-dog aura and he hurls it. The aura skids backwards but the students manage to keep it from fall. "Whoa! This think is hard to drive!" Lee says. "I know!" Yuki agrees, "Hey, how about I control the legs, and you take the arms?" "Alrighty then! Let's hope this works!" Lee answers. "That's cool in all, but your giant glowing puppy thing won't help you here!" Mr. Muscles taunts. Yuki begins to growl and makes the aura run towards him. With all of her might, Yuki sends a large kick with the aura. Mr. Muscles catches the foot and hefts the aura fox-dog over his head. He begins to shake in and the canines fall out of it. The two hit the floor pretty hard. "That's not supposed to happen…" Lee comments. Brother Herman begins to bombard the canines with his hammers. Lee and Yuki were once again on the floor, worn out.

Yuki began to sob. "Oh, who am I kidding…I can't do this…" she wept, "I am just slowing you down…Lee, you can you do this yourself, I'm just going to get in your way…" Lee looks at her and grabs her hand. "What are you talking about? I know we were fighting earlier, but you are NOT slowing me down! I need you beat these guys! Come on, Yuki! Don't give up!" Yuki sniffles and begins to blush. You can do it! I believe in you! What do you say we get our aura thingy back and thrash these chumps?" Lee speeches. Yuki's eyes water and she blushes even more. "Oh, Lee…" she whispers. "Ok…You're right, we CAN do this!" she snuffles. Lee helps her to her feet and she dries her tears. "But…how can we get our aura back? And I'm feeling kind of faint…" she asked softly. "Me too…Maybe this is one of those bad things Master Yo was talking about…We better get back in the aura! I think a know how!" Lee grabs both off Yuki's hands this time, and he begins spinning her until she is off of the ground.

Lee then lets go of Yuki and she flies at the dazed and confused aura. She lands safely inside of it and blushes again; her eyes were wide with amazement. "Wow, he's strong…Oh Lee…I…" she thought to herself. Lee attempts to make his way to the aura, but Brother Herman and Mr. Muscles block his path. "Where do you think you're goin, orange twit?" Muscles threatens. "Yes, I'd say you'd hardly had a taste of my fists!" Herman snickers. The two begin to assault Lee with numerous attacks. He tries to fight back, but he is overpowered by the villains. Yuki witnesses Lee's agony and she nearly bursts into tears. "LEE!" she screamed. She made the aura charge toward the muscle headed baddies at high speeds. She spin-kicks them off of Lee and she grabs him and places him inside of the aura. Lee was hardly awake. "Lee! Wake up! Wake up, please! I can't do this alone! LEE!" Yuki cried. Yuki then tries to kiss Lee in an attempt to wake him up. Unfortunately, he wakes up before she gets the chance to. The two stare at each other for a while. "W-whoa, you're kinda c-close!" Lee stutters.

Mr. Muscles then gets up and upper cuts Lee and Yuki's aura into the sky! "Haha! THAT'S why I'm totally the strongest dude ever!" he shouts, "…Well, besides the Great Lord Ivex, of course." Brother Herman looks very irritated. "Ahem! You think you're stronger that me, Brother Herman, Dictator with the Ultimate Iron Fist?" he questions. "Well, duh! I totally was kicking you're butt when we were fighting early!" Mr. Muscles answered. "Is that so? Well, I'm certain it was I who was kicking your over-sized buttocks!" Herman snapped back. "Oh yeah? I'll whoop you right now!" Muscles bawls. Herman and Mr. Muscles begin to fight! Just then, the canines' aura fall to the ground, but the muscle-brained bad guys didn't even notice them. "Owch…" Lee groaned, "Hey, look at those morons! They're fighting! What dopes! Weren't they on the same team! Hahaha!...Wait…now I feel stupid..." "…That's right, we were fighting early and we just caused chaos for ourselves…Now look at them…they were beating us, but now they are fighting and they don't even notice us!" Yuki began to address, "Now's our chance! Let's take em down with our aura!" "You got it, Wide-eyes!" Lee exclaimed. Yuki giggles and blushes. They both get the aura fox-dog to its feet and they run up to Mr. Muscles and Herman. The canine aura barrages the villains with many blows. Muscles and Herman were weary. "Care to finish em off, Fluffy?" Lee asks politely. Yuki giggles and blushes again. "Oh, thank you, but you have a way stronger arm than me," she replies sweetly. "How about we do it together?" Lee suggests. Yuki nods her head and the two hold hands and pose. They make the aura charge up one fist with ice and lightning energy. "EAT THIS!" the canines cry. They release the punch on Mr. Muscles and he slams into Brother Herman. They both are sent beyond the horizon. Yuki and Lee both high-five. "Oh yeah! We rule!" they cheer. Their aura combination vanishes and they both fall to the floor. They were knocked unconscious due to fatigue, but they were smiling and holding hands.

"…e…..i…Lee! Yuki!" a voice called. It was Master Yo, who was wide-awake, trying to rouse his sleeping new canine students in the living room. Lee and Yuki were slowly awakening, but they had not remembered they had held hands in their slumber. Yuki gave a soft yawn and her eyes became watery. "Oooh…We beat those bad guys! But then what happened?" she wondered aloud. "Yeah…my head hurts…Sweet that we beat Mr. Muscles and that ant guy!" Lee said, cracking his neck. "You won? Wow! That's great!" Master Yo exclaimed, "I'd never thought I'd say this but…I'm proud of you two! You learned to channel your auras and even worked together to defeat your foes! Well done! You definitely deserve the rest of the day off! Just don't go bickering again!" "Thank you, Master Yo! You're a great teacher!" Yuki cheered. Yin and Yang walk into the living room. "Do I hear…congratulations?" Yin asks, "Master Yo, are you feeling well?" "Yes, Yin, Lee and Yuki learned to work cooperatively and use their auras together!" Master Yo replied. "Oh, that's what happened. I stopped caring after Mr. Muscles got a strike," Yang commented. Lee then gets angry. "Why didn't you help us?" Lee ordered. Yuki sighs and blushes. Lee then pulls out his hammer and tries to smash Yang! Yuki then realizes Lee wasn't joking around, so she grabs him by his tail, and drags him out of the room.


	16. Carlzilla!

-Ch.16 Carlzilla!-

Another day had past at the Woo Foo Dojo, and Yin, Yang, and Yuki were just loafing around in the living room. "This is pretty awesome. You know, Yang, Master Yo hasn't orders us to any chores or have any lessons or anything really. I mean I love to study and learn about Woo Foo, but it's nice to have this long break. It helps let catch up with my social life," Yin rambled. "Ha! What social life?" Yang cracked a joke, "No, but really, this is totally awesome. I'm mean sure a few of those low-levels loser bad guys have been showing up a lot lately, not to mention those Lord What's-his-face's lackeys keep on ambushing us, but it's not so bad. We whoop their butts every time! Seriously, I bet if that Lord Whatever showed up right now, we could take him in a heartbeat!" "Well, I don't know, Yang, it's not like we can just drop our guard. We still have to our training, but its nice to not have so much as we used to," Yin responded, "Hey, wait a second, I have a bigger reputation than you!" "Heh, get real!" Yang chuckled, "Even with all this free time, were still sitting here, doing nothing." "Hey, you've been pretty quite, Yuki. I mean you're usually pretty silent, but you haven't said a thing yet," Yin commented. "…Whoops…I guess I was just…thinking…about something…" Yuki replied timidly, "…It's just…silly, that's all…" "Ooookay, whatever, Ms. Mysterious," Yin said back. "Hehehe, you are WEIRD!" Yang laughed. Yuki sticks her tongue at Yang.

Lee walks into the living room, very exhausted. "Phew, finally!" he gasped, "I done with fixing that stupid hole in your room guys!" Yuki smiles and blushes. "Hi buddy, haven't seen you all morning!" she greets him, "Hope you feel better." "Hey, Yuki, guys. Ugh…what's with me starting each chapter like this? You know, fixing something that I either didn't break or broke on accident? Is it some sort of joke?" Lee wondered. "Chapter? What are you talking about, noob?" Yang asked. "Maybe he's just really exhausted and is hallucinating and talking crazy," Yin suggested, "Maybe a drink of water will clear your head, Lee." Yuki blushes and giggles at her friends' comments. "Whatever…So, whacha doin any way?" Lee asks. "Nothing…we're just kind of sitting here. Pretty boring…" Yuki says. "I guess we're just waiting for an idea to come to us, or at least until something 'interesting' happens," Yin adds. Suddenly, Master Yo walks into the room, with a huge grin on his face. "That's pretty 'interesting'," Lee snickers, pointing at Master Yo. "Hello, students! How have you been so far this morning?" Yo announced, oddly cheerful, "Because you all have been doing well in your training and the newbies have gaining some serious progress, I decided I'm going to take you out for pizza!" Yang hops to his feet and points at Yo. "Who are you and what have you done with Master Yo?" he demanded. Yo's smile vanished and he looked rather annoyed. "Aw, come on! You really don't think I'd try to something nice for you? Hmph! You better hurry your butts up and get ready, before I change my mind and give you a TON homework on Woo Foo history!" he commanded. The four students rush to their rooms and the bathroom to prepare to leave. Once they are all ready, they meet in Master Yo's car. "Alrighty, what kind of pizza do you guys what?" he asked. "Ooooh, um can we get cheese? With no meat? You see…I'm a vegetarian…" Yuki spoke up, a bit embarrassed. Everyone else looks at her with complete confusion. Yuki's face was almost as red as a tomato from embarrassment. "You're a vegetarian?" Lee questioned loudly, "But that doesn't make ANY sense! AT ALL! I mean, you're a DOG! Dog's LOVE meat!" "That's is pretty…strange…I never heard of a dog that won't eat meat," Yin added. "Hahaha, now, without a doubt, you are the WEIRDEST dog I've ever met!" Yang bellowed. "…I…I love animals, okay? So I don't eat em. Never have eat meat, never will!" Yuki says shyly. Lee begins to feel bad for making Yuki feel embarrassed, so he speaks up. "Alright, let's leave the weird vegi-girl to her weird vegi-likings," he states, "Bleck! I hate vegetables! Well, most anyway. When I rule the world, I'm making vegetables illegal." Yuki smiles and giggles a bit a Lee's comment. They Woo Foos finally shove off to the pizza joint.

The Woo Foo knights sit at a table in Super Pizza, the pizza joint, while Master Yo orders the pizza at the counter. Behind the counter was a teenage lion named Leo. "Welcome to Super Pizza, home of the awesome, giant, Super Pizza, can I take your order, bro?" he announced the company's mandatory greeting. "Yeah, um, I'll take a cheese pizza and a bottle of soda," Master Yo answered. In the background, the students bicker and chat. "I bet I can eat the most pizza out of all of you!" Yang boasted. "Oh yeah? You wanna bet, bro?" Lee challenged. "Sure! Just don't cry when I win!" Yang laughed back. "Oh please, I PLAN on winning, dude!" Lee said confidently. The two boys begin to argue on who will eat more pizza. "Oh brother, you guys are idiots," Yin sighs. Yuki giggles softly. Leo notices Yin and Yang sitting at the table. "Could it be?" he said excitedly, "Yeah! It totally is! Awesome! How could I have not noticed who you are at first, sir? Please forgive me!" Yo looks at the lion in complete confusion. "You are the great Master Yo! And those two over there are Yin and Yang! You guys are totally the awesome Woo Foo Knights! I'm your biggest fan!" Leo cheered. Yang and Yin hear him yelling. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! FINALY, after ALL the times we saved this town, we finally get some recognition!" Yang states proudly, "Wait, how do I know that word?" Master Yo was still dazed with confusion.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you guys! This is TOO awesome! It's truly an honor!" Leo continued to cheer, "…What was I doing?...Oh crud! Your order! Please forgive me, bro! I mean, sir!" Master Yo was a bit creeped out. "Uh…Not a problem, kid…" he said unsurely. "I know how to make it up for you! And plus, you guys totally deserve it since your heroes, in all. I'll give you a free heroes' discount! I'll pay for it! My treat!" Leo exclaimed. "What? No, you don't have to do that," Master Yo replies. "No, I insist, my man, this is nothing! You take your free pizza!" Leo responds. "Uh, thanks…" Yo pauses and looks at Leo's name-tag, "Leo! You're a real swell guy!" "Haha! No prob, Master Yo! Hey, those two other kids, the orange one and the white one, are they new students of yours?" Leo asks. "Yeah, they're a bit of and handful…" Yo answerers with a sigh. "Hey, I'm sure under your guidance, they'll make great Woo Foo knights!" Leo reassured Yo. "Let's hope so…" Yo mumbles. "You take a seat, your pizza will be ready in thirty minutes flat!" Leo states. Yo returns to the table, time passes and the pizza is ready. Leo delivers the pizza to the table. "Enjoy, Woo Foo Knights!" he says. He then returns behind the counter. Lee and Yang were drooling at the sight of the piping-hot pizza set in font of them. "That looks tasty!" Yin said. "Yummy! Soooo much cheese!" Yuki says licking her lips. "Alright, students, dig in!" Yo says. "Get ready to lose, Yang!" Lee taunted, "It's CHOWTIME!" The two boys dive into the pizza, making a huge mess. The other three soon join in on the eating.

The Woo Foo knights finished eating and even left their autographs on clean napkins for Leo. Yang was walking ahead of everyone, looking quite triumphant. "Ha! I told you I'd eat the most! Better luck next time, loser!" he boasted. "No fair! You cheated…" Lee mumbles. "How do you cheat at eating, Lee?" Yin asked. Yang then burps loudly and snickers. "Ew! Say 'excuse me', Yang!" Yuki squeals. Yang then belches loudly in her face. She begins to freak out and cough. "EEWWW! EEEKKK! That's SO nasty! Bleeeeaaa!" she wheezes. Lee then defends her. "Hey, Yang! That was groady! Don't you know it's a total jerk move to burp right in some one's face!" he growls. "Yeah, Yang! Especially, to a girl!" Yin added. "Aw, come on! You noobs can't take a little joke? I'm just trying to have a little fun!" Yang argued. Master Yo let's out a loud sigh. "You kids…torture…Ugh….." he grumbles. Suddenly, a voice calls out. "Hey! Come on Yo! It's…*snore*" the tired old voice yells, "…Oh yeah! Poker night! Its uh…time for that!" It was Kraggler! "Oh yeah! I forgot! Well, I'll have to see you kids later, you heard him, it's poker night!" Master Yo says excitedly. "Master Yo, since when do play poker with Kraggler?" Yin questioned. "Well, you see, that old coot is horrible at it! I've played with him forever! In fact, all my poker buddies are terrible players! I always win! Shh, it'll be our little secret!" Yo whispers to his students. "Um, Master Yo? If it's poker "night", why are you leaving now? It's still pretty early," Yuki asked curiously. "Well…My friends and I are…Well…We take…awhile…" Yo replies nonchalantly. "Are you…*snore*…Oh! Coming?" Kraggler shouted. "See ya, kids! As usual, Yin and Yang are in charge!" Yo called as walked to his car. The two geezers enter the car and drive away. "Wait! How are we supposed to get home?" Lee yelled. "We walk, genius," Yin answered sarcastically. "NOOOO! I HATE EXERCISE!" Lee bawled. "Dude, then you really shouldn't have joined Woo Foo," Yang chuckled. "Master Yo's gone, so like, what do we do now? I mean, when we get home?" Yuki asked. Yin and Yang look at each other and nod. "We PARTY!" the cheer in unison. Yuki tilts her head in confusion. "A party? Count me in! This gonna be SWEET!" Lee laughs. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Master Yo won't be here in all, we could get in BIG trouble!" Yuki says worryingly. "Come on, Princess Noob! Do you know how hard it is to find a chance like this? To have an epic party?" Yang explains. "Master Yo would never let us throw a party while he was home. And if he finds out, he totally kill us! Which is why we have to keep it a secret! If we clean up really fast he'll never find out!" Yin tried to convince Yuki. "…I don't know…" Yuki said unsurely. "Aw come on, Yuki! It'll be totally awesome! And fun! Master Yo will never know about it! Come on, Aqua-eyes!" Lee coaxed her. "…I…I…Okay! I-I'm in! I want to have fun! I wanna party my tail off!" Yuki cheers. "That's what I'm talking about! This gonna be good!" Yang said feeling pumped. "Woo hoo! Ms. Innocent's got a wild streak!" Lee joked, "We should totally get a bunch of snacks! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Yuki begins shuffle her feet and blushes. "What are we waiting for? Let's head to the dojo and get this party started!" Yin commands. The four Woo Foo students begin to walk, but are stopped by the ramblings of a familiar voice.

"Yes, that I have this baby, I can proceed with my awesome plan! I'm so awesome!" the voice cackled. It was Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard! "Carl? Why are you here?" Yin questioned him, "Up to no good, as usual?" "Again? Really? Ugh...Fine, if it will make you guys happy, one evil intro coming up!" Carl replied, annoyed. "I, Carl! The Evil Cockroach Wizard, have stolen a device known as, "The Super Grow Machine", yeah, real creative name, from some old scientist dork! And I, Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard, will use it to become a giant so I can crush this pathetic little town under my evilness, AND to top that, I'm going to become the new Night Master! How's that for goals?" "Not on our watch!" Yin said, reading her Woo Foo energy. Yang pulls out his sword and poses. "You? The Night Master? HA! That's a laugh! You're going down, HARD!" Yang teased. "Uh, Night Master? What the heck is that?" Lee asks, "I'm not gonna lie, it sounds pretty awesome." "We'll fill you in latter. Right now, we have to take care of this loser," Yin responds. Lee nods, gets in a battle-ready pose and looks at Yuki. "You ready for this, Snow-white?"He asks Yuki. Yuki poses with her fists surrounded by an icy aura. "You bet, Foxy!" she replied, winking. "You wanna try and take me? Now THAT'S a laugh! See? I'm laughing!" Carl snickered, "Check this out! Watch 'n weep!" He presses a large button on the Super Grow Machine and he begins to increase in size. Soon, he is gigantic! He attaches the device on his chest where his skull pendant is and laughs. "Whoa, that's not good…" Yin warned. "You think?" Yang says sarcastically. "Whoa, that's one BIG roach!" Lee said surprised. "…That…is…the BIGGEST cockroach I've ever seen! EWWWWW! GROOOSSS!" Yuki squeaked in disgust. Hahaha! This is awesome! I think it's even awesomer that you little twerps are about to get stepped on by a cockroach! It's like, irony or something!" he bellows.

Carl lifts, and then slams his giant foot on the ground to crush the Woo Foos, but Yin, Yang, and Yuki manage to dodge it. Lee is crushed under Carl's giant foot. "How do you like me now?" Carl bellowed. "Lee!" Yuki screamed. She runs to Lee and attempts to pull him from under Carl's foot. Yang grabs her tail, and Yin grabs him by the waste and they all pull. Lee pops out, but they all are forced backwards and they all fall into each other. Lee's glasses fly off and land right on Yuki's face, but neither of them had noticed. "Awu…He sure has gotten a lot stronger…I don't think I can help you guys…" Yuki whined, "We can't give up though! We have to stop him!" Yang gets up and readies his sword. "Not bad, giant dork, but you're still going down!" Yang taunts. "Oh yeah! Let's kick this bug's giant butt!" Lee shouts. Lee charges with his hammer. "Wait! Lee! You're going the wrong way!" Yuki cried. "Oh…" Lee said embarrassed, "Well, I can't see! My stupid glasses are gone!" Yang leaps at Carl and Lee follows behind him. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang cried. "Hit! Haut! Ho! Let's go!" Lee yelled.

Yang barrages Carl with swings of his bamboos sword. Lee swings his wooden mallet at Carl's legs. "Heh, that's almost a little annoying," Carl states, unimpressed. He fires an energy ray at the two, sending them backward, slamming into a tree. "Owch! Hahaha! That's what you get for not coming up with a plan!" Yin laughs, "Alright, Yuki, let's how those two boys how to take care of business!" "Okay! What's the plan, Yin?" Yuki asked. "Let's see…I'll use an energy lasso to trip him, he'll lose his balance, and then you can freeze the floor making him fall. Once he's on the ground, we can wail on him with the Woo Foo moves you know so far!" Yin explained. "Oooh! Sounds full proof! Let's do this thing!" The girls prepare to follow through with their plan, but Carl stops them. "Ooooh, too slow!" he teases. He fires an energy orb at the girls, which knocks them into the same tree Yang and Lee slammed into. "Awuuu...That hurt…" Yuki mumbled, "I can't beat that gross giant bug…" "Hehe, looks like you "plan" didn't work out so well," Yang laughed. "Oh shut it, Yang!" Yin growled, "You're the one who he hit first!" "I was just testing that big lug! He mopped the floor with your face!" Yang snapped back. "My plan would've worked if the gigantic idiot Carl, gave me enough time! We did better than you anyway!" Yin yells. "I'm the one who actually hit him, Face-plant!" Yang shouts. "HEY! BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT, OR I'LL FREEZE YOU BOTH SOLID!" Yuki screams with her high-pitched voice. The rabbit siblings stop in the their tracts and stare at Yuki, surprised at her outburst. She blushes and continues. "Umm…Sorry about that…Anyway, we have to stop bickering and focus on beating Carl! Come on, I gots an idea!" she says. "Whoa, nice lung work there, Fluffy!" Lee jokes, "Seriously, girl, you sound like a mouse!" Yin and Yang begin crack up. Yuki's ears droop and she blushes even more. "Hey! It's not my fault I have a high voice! I'm a girl! What did you expect, you orange dork!" Yuki growled, "Can we get on with my plan, please? Ok, so, Lee and Yang can charge at Carl to distract him, and then Yin and me can use our Woo Foo rays to stun him. We can keep on attacking him and finish him off!" Yuki explained. "That sounds like a plan! Everybody all set?" Yin exclaims. "You bet! Just one problem…I can't see that mutant roach!" Lee growled. "How can you not see him? He's like three stories high!" Yang comments. "He's just a big blur of brown! In cased you hadn't noticed, my glasses are missing, Dumbbells!" Lee barked. "Um, Lee, they're right…" Yin was cut off by Yang. "LET'S GO already!" Yang shouted, "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang rushes at Carl once more and Lee, having trouble seeing, reluctantly tags along.

Yang begins to use his Paws of Pain and Fists of Fire to wear Carl down. Lee tries to use Paws of Power and some of his lightning attacks, but he misses a lot. "Man, you little runts are as annoying as a swarm of flies!" Carl complains, "It's funny because you guys look like flies to me now! It's nice being this tall! Plus I can do this!" Carl stomps his foot and crushes Lee. "OOOWWW!" he yelled in pain, "Again? Really? You got something against foxes?" "Lee! Don't give up! Come on! You can do it!" Yuki cheered full of spirit, "Get up and stomp on that roach! I believe in you!" "Wow, nice cheer routine!" Yang laughed. Yuki blushes from embarrassment. "I probably shouldn't have said that out loud…I just want to let him know that…I know he can beat Carl…Go Lee!" she thought to herself. "Hey! Shut up, Meanie! I'm just trying to cheer him on!" she said aloud. Lee slips from under Carl's foot and gives a powerful Paw of Power-uppercut to his stomach. "Thanks, Yuki!" he thought to himself. "OOOMPPHH!" Carl grunts as he steps backwards, crushing a building. "OWWCH! Plywood splinters! OWWW!" he moans. "Not good! We better take down Carl-zilla before he crushes any other buildings! You ready, Yuki?" Yin stated. "You know it, sister! Let's party!" Yuki cried. The two girls run over near Carl, with Yuki in front. They begin to pelt the giant cockroach with energy rays. Yuki then freezes the ground in front of Carl and he slips on the ice. "Have a nice trip!" she giggles, "…Oh no, did I really just say that? Stupid lame pun!" Carl falls to the ground and the Woo Foo knights are shaken. "Whoa! Earthquake!" Lee yelled. "Face it, Carl, you STILL got your butt whooped! You can beat us, we're Woo Foo, dude!" Yang boasts, "And just because it's completely unnecessary…" Yang transforms his sword into his Yang-arang. "I'm gonna knock you out with the…YANG-ARANG!" he finishes. "Not so fast, my microscopic friends!" Carl laughs. He blasts the Woo Foos with an energy ray and they all fly back.

Carl stands up and he begins laugh evilly as lightning flashes behind him. Yin and Yang were sent back farther than Lee and Yuki. "Ugh, now what the heck do we do? Even that didn't work! If only WE could get that big! That would be pretty sick," Lee moans. "That's it! Lee, you're a genius! I could just hug you!...I mean…We can't get that big, but our aura's can! Let's do this thing, Lee!" Yuki exclaims. "Alright!" Lee cheers, "…Um, where are you?" Yuki grabs Lee's hand and they both blush. "WOO FOO AURA!" they both cry. The canines' fox-dog aura appears and they pose. "Yay! I LOVE this thing! It's giant, cute, and AWESOME!" Yuki squeals with glee. "What do you say we teach that over-grown insect a lesson, P…I mean Yuki?" Lee asks Yuki eagerly. Yuki stares at him and tilts her head. "You weren't about to call me…the P word, were you? Well, never mind, yeah let's do it!" she answers. "Uh…I can't see, so all the aiming's on you," Lee adds. "No prob! I'm a sharp shooter! You should see me in a snowball fight! I'll tell you where you should attack, ok?" Yuki giggles. "Sounds good to me! Let's roll, Fluffy!" Lee says. "…I can't help it if I'm fluffy!" Yuki replies sweetly.

Carl studies Yuki and Lee's aura and he laughs. "Aw, that's cute! The little newbies thing can do the aura thing, just like Yin and Yang! That's rich, really." He bullies the canines, "I mean look at it! It doesn't look very stable, I mean, I totally wouldn't trust my life to that dingy thing! I'd prefer a more supportive, strong aura, you know, some thing with a little, pizzazz!" "Yuki's ears droop and she is sad. "…Awu…It's my fault…I'm not focused enough…I'm sorry, Lee…" she sobs. "Lee gets angry at Carl. "Hey! Bug-brain! Don't go hurting my friends feeling like that!" he yells, "We're just beginners, cut us some slack! Now, we're gonna have to kick your butt TWICE as hard! Let's get him, Yuki!" Yuki smiles and blushes, and then looks determined. "Yeah! Let's do it!" she exclaims. "YA! HA! HUT! LET'S KICK BUTT!" they both cry.

Lee and Yuki charge at Carl inside of their aura. They perform a rapid punch barrage, which Carl blocks most of. He attempts to blast the fox-dog aura with an energy ray, but Yuki makes it swiftly sidestep. "You're pretty fast! But speed won't help you beat Carl, The Evil Cockroach NIGHT MASTER!" Carl shouts. "You're not gonna win, so just shut up and take your beating like a man!" Lee yells. "We're not giving up! Right, Lee?" Yuki cheers. "You bet! We can't lose to this chump!" Lee answered. Yuki giggles sweetly and blushes. "Yay! Ok, let's show him an icy-electric punch! He's on our left, so aim it there!" she exclaimed. "You got it, Princess!" Lee called. The two begin to charge an their attack and lunge at Carl. BOOM! Carl was able to catch the aura's fist! "Oh no!" Yuki cried. "Oh crud, what happened?" Lee asked. "Ha! Was that your big finish? Not very impressive, no. I'd say that was about…a three out of a ten for a finale," Carl mocked Lee and Yuki, "Pretty lame. If you want see a REAL finale, I could show one. A HUGE one!" Carl begins to charge a gigantic, red energy sphere. He hurls it at Lee and Yuki's aura and it is dispelled. The two canines fly backward and hit the same try they hit early, knocking them unconscious.

"Lee! Yuki!" Yin screamed, "Dang it, Carl! Poor guys…We NEED to stop him _now_! Come on, Yang, let's show him _our _aura!" "Yup, its about time we stepped on that over-sized bug!" Yang chuckled. Yin and Yang summon their aura and pose. "Woo Foo Aura!" they cry. The aura flies at Carl and begins attack him. The two giants: Carl and Yin and Yang's aura, begin to fight back and forth. "Face it, you two furry freaks are has-beens! Now that I'm huge, you losers totally can't beat me! So just give up and join my slave army that I will build once I'm officially Night Master! It won't be so bad! Wait, that's a lie!" Carl snickered. "Give it, Bugly! You and giant butt are going down! You're NEVER going to become the Night Master, so get over yourself!" Yang roared. "Owch…Word can hurt you know…" Carl mumbles. "Fists of Yin-cineration!" Yin and Yang yell. Carl is struck with many blazing fists and he slides backwards. "Let's finish him!" Yin says. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang shouts. Their aura leaps into the air, comes back down and smashes Carl in the face with both fist held tightly together. Carl wasn't finished! He shoots a laser beam right through Yin and Yang's aura, defeating it.

"YES! With this new giant body, I can crush anything! I LOVE being big! Who say being big isn't beautiful? It's fabulous!" Carl gloats loudly. Yin and Yang slammed into the same tree again, this time it fell over. Carl begins to crush building at random. Yuki and Lee slowly wake up, witnessing Carl's mayhem. "Oh NOOO! Look at destruction that maniac is causing! Why can't we beat him? We HAVE to keep trying! Come on, everyone! No giving up!" Yuki cheers. "Ugh, but things seen so hopeless…He's got to have a weakness! Any kind of weakness, you know, like bosses in video games. There's always _some _way to em!" Lee added. "That's it, Lee! Can I hug you?...Sorry, anyway, Yin, Yang, do you know Carl has any weaknesses?" Yuki asks. Yin and Yang get up and shake them selves off. "Uh…He's gotta be tired from all our attacks…and beating us up…does that count?" Yang comments. "Wait a second…weaknesses…DUH! That's it! How could I have forgotten?" Yin shouts, remembering something. "What are talking about? Do we have hit three times in the eye or something?" Lee questions. "Yang, he may be big, but he's still Carl!" Yin says. "Which means…" Yang snickers. Yang cups his hands over his mouth and begins to shout. "HEY CARL! Looks like you finally have a big enough body that matches you big mouth!" he yells. "Oooh, no he di'int!" Yuki says playfully. "Hey! I do not talk that much! I mean, I live making my evil speeches and everything, but it's not like I over do it!" Carl begins ranting, "If you really want to know someone who talks too much, you should try having a conversation with Herman, or Mother! Woo! Talk about talkative! Not to mention all the yelling and…pain…" "Quick, attack him!" Yin whispers. "Oh! I get it! You distract him by insulting him and you can get a couple of free shots! Pretty smart!" Yuki says quietly. "That's not all, now let's get him!" Yin commands.

Yin uses Yin-cineration, Yuki use Foo-orbs, and Lee tries to use paws of power, but misses. Carl is hurt by the attack and get angry. He stomps on the grounds and the three loose their balance and fall. "Come on, doofus! I'm still down here you know!" Yang teases Carl, "Hey loser, did you forget you need to build an even bigger castle to fit your gigantic butt in now? Do you long that's gonna take?" Carl gets furious. "I can just shrink myself down, stupid! I can still live in my old one. And I can kick out Herman too! And my butt is not big!" he shouts. He creates a big energy orb and chucks it at Yang. Yang easily dodges it by back flipping. "Missed me, dork-wad!" he laughs. "Gwarr! If you would just hold still, I could crush you and this whole thing would be over with!" Carl growls. He attempts to stem on Yang, but fails every time due Yang's speed. He then tries to blast him with an energy beam, but just steps back to dodge it. "Wow Carl, are you even trying?" Yang chuckles. "Yeah, Carl! You've got even worse aim than Lee _without_ this glasses!" Yin mocked. "Hey!" Lee called. Carl was even more furious now! "That's it! I have had enough of all you stupid, distracting comments!...They're hurtful you know…" he bellows. While Carl was talking, Yang was able to sneak behind a nearby rock and hide behind it. "Aw, what's the matter, Roachy? Hurt you giant feelings?" Lee asked in a mocking way. Yin and Yuki begin to laugh, making Carl feel worse. "…GRRRR! I bet you'll have a hard time dodging THIS!" he yelled. Carl shot a large energy ball into the air, it explodes, and it begins to rain meteors of fire. "That's not good!" Yin warned everyone. "RUN!" Yuki cried. "No fair! I can't see!" Lee whined. The all begin to run frantically around and actually manage to dodge all of them. "Are we still alive?" Lee asks, full of concern. "That was TOO close!" Yuki panted, "You know, I think I get it. You guys keep insulting him, and he loses his concentration, then he can't fight well! That's totally genius! Awesome!" "Yup, and it looks like we're wearing him down too!" Yin responds. "WHA-? I still couldn't hit you? You're cheating! And I'm going to call the battle police and their gonna lock you cheap, cheating good-doers away!" Carl ranted. "What the heck are you talking about, you freak?" Yin questions. "You're a total lunatic, you know that?" Yuki giggles. ""The battle police"? Wow, dude, your stupid!" Lee snickers, "I think turning giant and smashing building is cheating too." "I'm not about to lose to some tiny shrimps! Now, why don't you take a nice little DIRT NAP!" Carl roars. He fires an energy ray and Lee and Yuki barely dodge it! "Whoa, WAY too close! Like, that was scary!" Yuki shivered, "I swear that singed some fur!" "Oh yeah! Dodged it! AND I can't see! You KNOW I got skills!" Lee exclaims. The ray now rushes towards Yin who blocks it with a Foo Field. The ray bounces of the Foo Field and hurdles towards Yuki again. Lee, who could hardly see it, charges in front of her to take the hit. At the last second, Yuki puts up a Foo Field to deflect the ray. She was awestruck at the fact that Lee tried to save her. "I'm not missing this time!" Carl said determinedly, "…Well, I hope not, they don't make giant headphones. Well, I could use the Super Grow Machine to grow a normal-sized pair giant." The ray flies off of Yuki's Foo Field and hits Carl in the face! "OOOWWW! My EVIL face!" He screams in pain. "Now, Yang!" Yin cries.

Yang leaps up from behind the rock he was hiding behind. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" he yelled as he slashed the Super Grow Machine in half. Carl begins to shrink. "NNNOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Yang lands on a trampoline Yin transformed out of a rock. Carl slams into the ground, at his original size. "Oh CURSEWORD! I was SO close! I declared myself the Night Master for badness sake! Isn't that worth something?" he whined. Yin, Yang, Lee, and Yuki surrounded him. "Oh, double curse word! Um…Hey, kids, I'm sure we can work this out if we just talk!" he pleaded. They all begin to beat him senseless! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Carl screamed like a little girl. After Carl was unconscious, the students decide what they should do next. "What are we waiting for? We totally have a party to get to, guys!" Yuki exclaims with glee. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Let's get to the dojo and party like there's no tomorrow!" Yin says. "I'll be the first one to the dojo! See ya!" Yang laughs as he runs home. "Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" Yin calls, casing after him. Lee and Yuki laugh and then look at each other and blush. Yuki finally realizes she was wearing Lee's glasses the entire time. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! You couldn't see anything without these things! Here you go," she apologizes. She hands Lee his glasses and he puts them on. "I was waiting to see that face again…" he thought to himself. "Thanks, Fluffy! How did you not notice them on your face?" Lee thanks. "I don't know, I guess I…Wait a second, we have to get to the dojo!" Yuki answers. "Oh, crudmuffins! You're totally right!" Lee responds, "Hehe, I bet I'll beat you there!" "Oh yeah? Don't be so sure! I love to run and I'm fast!" Yuki answers. "Well just see…Ready? Set? GO!" Lee yells. The two canines happily race each other all the way to the dojo.

Yuki beats Lee by a lot and she ends up going back to walk with him. "Huff…Hoof…You're…_too_…fast…That's…scary!" Lee panted. Yuki then smiles, looking triumphant and embarrassed at the same time. "I told you I was fast!...But you did really good! You're fast too!" she proudly stated. "Come on! What's the hold up? We're waiting for you guys!" Yang calls. Lee and Yuki enter the living room. "Oka, we're here!" Yuki answers. "Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Yin exclaimed. They blast the radio with loud music, toss confetti in to the air, hang up a disco ball, and have one huge celebration! Unfortunately for them, Master Yo walk right through the front door and witnesses the party! "What's going on in here?" he roars. The students are terrified. "Uh-oh, This is NOT good," Yin panicked. "AW PELLETS! WHY?" Yang yelled loudly.


	17. Loathing Look a likes

Ch. 17 Loathing Look-a-likes

After the "party" incident, Master Yo sent his students to bed. It was the next morning and Yo was awake pretty and he was thinking about how to deal with his students. "*Sigh* I've WAY to easy on my students. They're completely taking advantage of me! And I thought teaching and taking care of just Yin and Yang was hard. Then, they drop those two on me…Lee and Yuki…What a couple crazy canines…*Sigh* I've been letting every single mistake they make slide. All their constant bickering and trouble goes unpunished…And I've been giving Yin and Yang free days! What's wrong with me? Have I lost my touch? Am I becoming…soft?" he thought to himself, "No! I have to take charge! I must show those kids who's the boss! No one gets any more free days! A new Night Master may be chosen soon and we must be able to face them! And this Lord Ivex, he sounds as if he's planning to become the Night Master as well. We have to be strong enough to stop him!...I just hope taking in those two canine kids wasn't a mistake…They're nothing but trouble; like another pair of Yin and Yang!...Ugh…Well, better get those brats up and training their butts off…Here I go…"

BBWWONG! Master Yo strikes a loud gong with all his might, which rudely wakens Yin, Yang, Lee, and Yuki. The four grouchily walk into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey! Master Yo, what's with the gong wake up-call?" Yang yawns. Master Yo has a scornful look on his face. "You wanna what's with the gong? HUH? Well, I'll tell ya!" Yo yells, "I am sick and tired of you kids acting like wild animals!" "But, we ARE animals, dude!" Lee comments. "I AM not in the mood for your stupid jokes, Lee!" Yo growled. Lee's ears droop and he frowns. "I can't believe you threw a party without my permission! I trusted you, Yin and Yang! I thought you were responsible enough to watch over the newbies and keep them out of trouble. But, no, instead, you throw a party! I'm am SO angry with you!" Yo roared, "Yin and Yang! No more sitting around doing nothing! I've got a assignment for you! Yin, you have to train Yuki! And Yang, you teach that orange pest, Lee! Get your butts outside and begin your training! NOW!" "Pest? Ouch, dude…" Lee groaned. "But, Master Yo, we have been helping those two!" Yin says. "Yeah! And I even taught that noob over there how to change his hammer into different weapons!" Yang added. "Seriously, what is this? The Lee hate circle?" Lee asked feeling very offended. "Don't worry Lee, no one hates you," Yuki says reassuringly. "Heehee! Especially not me…Oh Lee…" she thought to herself. "Yeah, yeah, I know about that! But I'm so mad at you twerps, I almost forgot! I MIGHT congratulate you two IF I see improvement in the newbies Woo Foo! Don't think you're off the hook! Get cracking! NOW! Or else!" The students all run outside to avoid any further verbal abuse from the furious panda.

The four students head off to the training grounds, and Yuki begins to shiver. "…M-man, M-master Yo is s-scary! Brrrr! I almost cried, I swear! I never thought a panda could be so…_terrifying_!" she stuttered. "Yeah, I know, he can be like a monster sometimes! We better get training before he comes out and checks on us!" "That sounds like a good idea! What are going to teach me, _Master _Yin? My ears are perked up and ready to listen!" Yuki says eagerly. "_Master_ Yin, huh? Hehehe, well," Yin giggles proudly, "Ok, my student, Yuki, let's see…I'm going to teach you how to use Transfoomation. It will transform an object into anything you want! It's pretty cool! Watch me…" "Okay! I'll take notes too!" Yuki replies. She pulls out a notebook and begins jotting down notes. "Alright, Yuki, you see that log over there? I'm going to change it into a ruby using Transfoomation." Yin lectures. "Oooh! A ruby? A sparkly red gemstone? I can't wait to see that!" Yuki said excitedly. "It's a little hard, but you have to focus your Woo Foo and imagine what you want to what you turn your target into. Like so…Transfoomate!" Yin explained. Yin holds out her hands and the log flashes and transforms into a gleaming ruby! Yuki's eyes grow wide and she holds her hands together. "That's…Amazing!" she squealed with glee, "It's so beautiful!" "Thanks! But, just remember, you can't lose your focus, or you won't be able to hold the transformation. Don't forget that!" Yin adds, "Ok, now, its your turn!" Yuki nods and prepares herself. "Okay! I've got to give it my all!" she thought to herself, feeling determined to perform the move.

Yuki faces her target: a rock lying on the ground. "Transfoomate!" she cries. The rock was completely unaffected by her attempt to transform it. "It…didn't…work…"she mumbled. She then looked extremely upset. "I'm a failure…How could Lee every like a loser like me…" she thought, discouraged, to herself. Yin walks over to her and tries to cheer her up. "Whoa! It's okay! It's not the end of the world! We all make mistakes, you probably just need to focus a little more," Yin encouraged Yuki, "Now, come on, dry those tears and let's try it again!" "Thank you, Yin, *****sniff*" Yuki sniffled, "You're a good friend. I shouldn't give up so easily. *Sniff* I'll give it another shot…" "There you go!...Hey, what were you trying to transfoomate any way?" Yin asks. Yuki's ears perk up and she blushes. "N-nothing! Just…uh…a Sapphire, yeah, a sapphire. You know, one of those shiny blue gemstones, that's all…" she stuttered. "Really?" Yin said, suspecting that Yuki was hiding something. She then snatches Yuki's notebook and looks through it. "Hey! Yin! Totally rude! Stop it!" Yuki barks. Behind Yuki's notes was a drawing of Lee. Yin smiles deviously and hands Yuki her notebook. Yuki takes it and stuffs it in her shirt. "I didn't see anything, besides some notes and…a cute drawing of a fox. You're a good artist, you know that?" Yin giggles. "Not funny, Yin! Can we just get on with the lesson?" Yuki embarrassedly snapped. "Okay, but that really is a cute picture. I didn't know you _like foxes_," Yin said evilly. "Oh, you're just awful…" Yuki whined.

Over with Yang and Lee, who were on the opposite side of the training grounds. "Alright, dude, le'me see…Which move should I teach you?…Ah ha! Got it! Fists of Fire!" Yang wonder out loud, "Ok, all you have to do hold your energy in you fist and let it burn like fire! Then release it! Pretty awesome! Though, it burns A LOT if you don't do it right. Check this out!" Yang leaps into the air and glares at a target. "Fists of Fire!" He shoots two flaming fists at the target and they smash and burn it to ashes. "Whoa! That's freaking awesome! It just went BOOM and burned up! AWESOME!" Lee exclaims. Yang lands on the ground and grins. "Alright, Noob, let's see what'cha got!" Lee is pumped and gets ready to try out the move. "Oh, yeah! I gonna OWN this thing! Hit! Hught! Ho! Here I go!" he shouted. Before Lee get's a chance to move, the boys hear a voice yell.

"Aha! I found you, Punk!" the voice growled, "I'm gonna _totally _SMASH you!" A shady character drops down from above. "Get ready, Runt, cause here I come!" The unknown person sends a flying fist right at Lee's face! SMACK! Lee slide back and was dazed. "Whoa! Didn't know I could do that! That was AWESOME! I'm starting to dig this whole "life" thing!" "Dude, are you ok? You just got punched in the face from far range. Do you know that guy?" Yang asked. "…Ugh…No, and no…" Lee groaned. The figure revealed its self to be a fox, which looked a lot like Lee, except for his hair was mess, he had slightly darker fur, he wore a tattered burgundy shirt, and he red eyes. "That's it? Come on! I want a fight! Get your butt up and face me, Coward!" the fox threatened Lee. Lee gets up and straitens his glasses. "You want a fight, huh? I'll give you a BRAWL! En garde! " Lee cries.

Lee jumps up and prepares to perform the Fists of Fire on the evil fox. "Fists of Fire!" he yelled. Instead of flames, his fist began to spark and became covered with lightning! "Whoa! That's not fire, but its still cool! Rock on, Lee!" Yang shouts. Lee launches his fists at the fox and he is electrocuted by the attack. "BEEZERTGWARGH!" the fox screams. He flies back, but lands with a pose. "Not bad, but you're still going down, Weakling!" he taunts. "Who the heck are you freak? You look just like me! It's creepy! Do you work some guy named Lord Ivex?" Lee questioned the fox. "Let's get something straight, Blue eyes, I don't work for ANYONE! Who am I?...That's a good question. I don't have a name, but I know what I'm here to do!" the fox yelled back. "Oh yeah? And what's that, _Red _Eyes?" Lee barked. "Nice come back, dork. Anyway, I don't how, but I'm some how am alive. I just appeared, in some weird dark building. And how I know all these _words_, I don't know that either. I'm here to take you down, then replace you! I feel like I NEED to do it! Like it's my purpose or something. So, I will destroy you and take over your life!" the fox speeches. "That ain't gonna happen! I'm not about to let some random loser take over my life! There's too many things I can't say goodbye to…I gonna take YOU down!" Lee growled at the fox. "Bring it on, LEE!" the fox challenges. "How do you know my name?" Lee asks. The fox rushes at Lee and roundhouse-kicks him into the wall, which borders the Woo Foo dojo.

"Ouch! That HAS to hurt!" Yang groaned, "What a sec, what the heck am doing just standing around? I'm missing out on all the action!" Yang pulls out his Yang-arang and chucks it at the villain fox. It hits him in his head and he begins he begins to rub his head. "Owch! This is between me and Lee, so butt out, stupid bunny!" he snarls. "Don't call me a bunny, wanna-be Lee!" Yang yells. The Yang-arang hits the evil fox again, knocking him on the ground. Yang catches the Yang-arang and laughs. "Boomerangs come back genius! You know, for a maniacal, crazy, fox-guy, you sure are an idiot!" he chuckles. Lee peels himself out of the wall, and dives at high speed toward the fox. The fox gets up and claps, which causes a shockwave that hits Lee and Yang. Both of them are stunned and the fox begins to barrage them with punches and kicks.

Lee is knocked back, but he lunges at the fox with swift speed. "Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" he cries. He begins to spin rapidly. "Lee-ican!" he yells. He rams right into the fox! The villain fox flies back and gets back up. "Hmph! Is that all you got?" he shouts, "Betcha can't dodge this, dork!" He begins to punch the air rapidly, sending an army of fists at Lee. Yang jumps in front of him and uses his Paws of Pain to deflect all of them. "CRUDMUFFINS!" the fox curses. "Thanks, Yang!" Lee says, "Hey, don't steal my line!" The fox punches the ground, causing the earth to shake, which makes Lee and Yang fall. He then begins to bombard the two with many attacks. "Dang! We're gonna have step up our game if we wanna stop this freak!" Yang says, reading Fists of Fire. "Hey, rabbit dude! You should give up on Lee, I'd make a much better him anyway. Don't you think I'd be a cooler friend?" the fox begins to snicker, "After I pulverize him into a pulp of orange and white, you should introduce me to any girls Lee knows! I could get into that! And if he has a girlfriend, I can steal her too!" Lee begins to growl. "Hey, dude who wants replace Lee, he totally has a girlfriend, her names Yu…" Yang starts to tease, but cuts him off. "SHUT UP YANG! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he roars. "Yu-what? Is she cute?" the fox asks. " "Oh yeah, WAY cute, she's got white fur and aqua-colored eyes!" Yang laughs. Lee gets even more embarrassed and angry. "YAANNGG! SHUT UP!" Lee barked. "Oooh, that does sound cute! I'm totally gonna steal her!" the fox laughs evilly. "THAT'S IT!" Lee bellows. "Fists of Fi…wait, that's not right…Got it! Fists of _Thunder_!" "Hehe, not bad! Has a nice ring to it, "Yang laughs.

Lee charges at the evil fox and begins to pound him with his Fists of Thunder. "Yes! I knew it would work! I knew making Lee embarrassed about his crush on Yuki would make him fight harder, I'm a dang genius!" Yang thought to himself, "Ha! Look how mad he got! He's tearing that dude's face up! The fox kid made it worse for him self when he said he was gonna steal Yuki!...I'm hungry…" The evil fox manages to kick Lee, ending his barrage. Static begins to surround the fox's arm. "Oh yeah, I feel it! This feeling…It's incredible! Being alive is awesome! Let's see what this feeling in my arm is gonna do!" he exclaims. He aims his arm at Lee and a large blast of lightning flies from his arm. The blast grazes Lee and stuns him. "…Dang…it…I…can't…move…" he groans. "That's too bad! No erasing you is gonna be a lot faster!" the fox laughs. He prepares the same move and aims it at Lee again. Right before it hits him, Yang dives and picks Lee up out of the way. "I got ya bro!" he called. "Thanks…Yang…When…I…can…move…I'm…gonna…kick…his…butt…then…yours…" Lee mumbles.

"Ha, keep talking that and I'm gonna drop you!" Yang jokes. "Hey, why'd you save that has-been? He's old news! I'm the new Lee! You want to be replaced to? I'm so awesome; I could take over both of you losers' lives! Prepare to face my WRATH!" the fox roars. The fox begins to fire multiple blasts of electrical energy, but Yang dodges them all. "Dang it! Stop moving, you coward!" the fox shouts. Yang begins to launch Fists of Fire at him. The fox grabs Yang by the ears and slams him into the ground and he drops Lee. "Lee!" he called. The evil fox attempts to finish Lee off, but Yang blocks the attack and upper cuts him in the face. The fox is knocked backwards and Lee finally regains the ability to move. "Nice to see your not paralyzed!" Yang joked. "Care to help me finish this fight, dude?" "Sure! I'm gonna WRECK this guy!" Lee yells. Lee and Yang run side by side; Lee charging Fists of Thunder, and Yang with Fists of Fire. The both punch the fox with full force sending him spiraling backwards. "I HATE YOU, LEE!" he cries.

A furry, white hand points at a rock, which transforms into a cannon with a smiley face with a fang on it. The evil fox land right inside of the cannon, it turns and points to the sky a it fires the fox fight into the sky! "GWWWAARRR! YOU"LL ALL REGRET THIS! YOU ALL FACE MT WRATH!" he screams as he disappears into the atmosphere. Yang and Lee tap fists. "Oh, heck yes! We ROCK!" "Awesome that you turned the Fists of Fire into your own move. "Whoopsie! I was actually trying to turn it into a cage! Heehee!" a voice giggles sweetly. It was Yuki, who was with Yin. "Looks like you might need a _little_ more practice! Nice job though. We only say after you both attacked that weird fox kid, so Yuki wanted to catch him in a cage, but a cannon works too," Yin explained. "You guys came just in time too! If you hadn't come that freak may have gotten back up! You rock Yuki! A freaking canon? That's just awesome!" Lee exclaimed. Yuki begin to blush even harder than she already was and she tries to keep her tail from wagging. "You really think so?" she asks embarrassed, "Oh, you guys are the best friends EVER!" "He thinks' I'm awesome?" she thinks to herself. "Oh, Yuki, you're totally awesome!...I probably just look like a complete dork to her…" Lee thinks to himself. "Ugh, we've totally been through a lot today…Let's get a snack or something," Yang suggests.

The four head back inside the dojo and make sandwiches. While they were eating, Master Yo walks into the kitchen. The students had completely forgotten Master Yo was angry with them! "EEEK! Master Y-yo! W-we're s-sorry! P-please s-spare us!" Yuki pleas. "Are you gonna yell at us again?" Lee asked worryingly. Master Yo actually looked pretty calm. "*Sigh* Listen, students…I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know I was a complete jerk…" Master Yo apologized, "I was just really angry and worried." "Worried? What were you worried about, Master Yo?" Yin wondered. "I was afraid if I kept on letting you and Yang have free days, your skill would get rusty and if I don't start disciplining you all, you would stop listening to me…If that happens, we definitely wouldn't be ready to face the new Night Master when, he or she rises. I need to be strict and need to make sure you don't slack off." Master Yo lectured. "He's right, Yang. We have been taking it easy for the past few days. We do need to start training more," Yin stated. "Yeah, if we keep on being lazy, we won't be able to fight very good and that is gonna SUCK!" Yang added. "Yeah, I have been kind of jerk lately huh?" Lee said. "I need to be more respectful and work on my Woo Foo," Yuki stated. "We're sorry, Master Yo!" the four students apologize in unison. Yuki walks up to Master Yo and gives him a big hug. Everyone in the room just stares at her. She then realizes no one was going to in, so she quickly steps back and was completely embarrassed. "Whoops! S-sorry, M-master Yo!" she stutters, "I totally thought we were having one of those "Aw" family moments!" Everyone in the room starts laughing heartily.


	18. Chet Rippoff

-Ch. 18 Chet Ripp-off-

It was the afternoon and Master Yo was about to give his students a lecture on Woo Foo, but Lee sneaks off without him knowing. "I sure hope Master Yo doesn't mind if I get a quick breath of fresh air!" Lee snickers to himself. He creeps off away from the dojo and makes his way into to town. "You know, it's kinda nice not having some crazy villain or monster trying to kill me. Just a nice walk in the town…" Lee said to himself. SMACK! A piece of paper that was fluttering in the wind hits Lee directly in the face! "Ouch! The peace is gone! The peace is GONE!" he cries. He peels it off of his face and begins to read it. "Oh look! It's a flyer!" he said, "Ok let's see…"Are you feeling unsure what life has in store for you? Are you just dying to know what lies ahead? Well then, you need to get you butt down to The Amazing Chet Rippo's tent! He's the world-famous fortuneteller that just moved into your town! To find The Amazing Chet Rippo, look for the mystical, blue tent dawned with sparkling stars. Get your fortune told NOW! See ya there, Chet Rippo." Ha! Fortuneteller? That sounds pretty awesome! Hey, while I'm out, I might as well check it out!...Chet Rippo? Hehe, I swear I've heard that name in a video game." Lee trots off with hopes of finding the fortuneteller, Chet Rippo 's tent.

Meanwhile, Master Yo was about to speak to the rest of his students. "Alright, students! You all are here, correct? I want you all to continue your training form earlier. Yin and Yang, teach Lee and Yuki more skills they haven't learned yet and brush up on skills you've begun to learn." "Yes, Master Yo! Come on, Yuki, let's get going!" Yin calls. "Okey-dokey!" Yuki says cheerfully. "Yo, Lee, let's get a move on!" Yang orders, "Wait a sec, where is he?" The four begin to look around the room for Lee, but they do not find him. "What is that fox doing? He'd better get over here!" Yo grumbled, "LEE! Get over here! It's time for your next lesson!" There is no response and Lee never appears. "I bet that sneaky fox snuck off!" Yang suggested. Yuki looked worried and Master Yo scowled. "Why that little…Did my speech mean nothing to him?" Master Yo yelled. He was about to blow a fuse! "Don't worry Master Yo, we'll find him and bring him back," Yin said, trying to keep Master Yo calm. "…Good, ok when, you do, just continue with your training," Yo replied, "I've gotta lay down…that fox…I swear…" He walks to his recliner chair and sits down. "What are we waiting for? We gotta go find that orange runt! Let's roll!" Yang exclaimed. Yin and Yang walk outside of the dojo and Yuki begins to think to herself. "Hmm…I wonder where Mr. Hyper got to…" she whispered. She then tags along with the other two.

Back with Lee, who had just found a blue tent. "This has gotta the place!" Lee thought. He looks up and sees a big flashy sign that reads: The Amazing Chet Rippo, Fortuneteller Extraordinaire! "Yup! This is the place!" Lee laughed excitedly, "I wonder if he looks anything thing like the Chet Rippo from that _one game _I'm thinking of!" The young fox opens the curtains of the tent and a bucket-headed man with a large mustache spots them move. "Ahem…Aha! It appears I have a costumer! I foresaw your arrival!" the man greeted. He looked around, but saw no one; he did not see Lee at all. "Whu-zat? No one's here? Must've been the wind or something…" he suggests. "No way! He totally does look like _him_! Yo! I'm down here!" Lee calls. "Oh, uh, didn't see you there. I am the Amazing Chet Rippo, world famous fortuneteller! Are here to have your fortune told?" "World famous? I've never herd of you. So are you like for-real with this fortune telling stuff, or is it a bunch of lies to make money?" Lee asks deviously. Chet is annoyed. "Oh great, it's a smart-alecky little fox-twerp! I don't have time for this runt!" he thinks to himself, "Hmm, maybe he's got some cash on him…Maybe he's a sucker for this stuff…Better sound convincing! Ahem!" "Do you wish to have your fortune told? Curious to know what lies ahead in your future?" he asks Lee convincingly. "Now, you're talking! Let's see what you got, Mustacheio!" Lee challenges. "Alright, kid, for your reading…it will cost…25 cha-chings!" Chet tells Lee. "25 cha-chings? That's insane! I'm not paying that much!" Lee shouted, "…That's all I have…" "Fortune telling isn't easy, you know! It takes work! My prices are fair compared to other knock-off fortunetellers! Take it or leave it, kid!" Chet Rippo snaps back. Lee rolls his eyes and sighs. "Ugh, fine, here's your money, Chet Ripp-off…" Lee grumbles. He hands Chet the cash and he takes it and grins. "Very good! All right, let's get started. What is your name?" he begins. "My name's Lee!" Lee says excitedly. "Lee, huh? Ok, Lee, touch the crystal ball on the table," Chet Rippo instructs. Lee stands on his toes to reach the shining ball and pokes it with his finger. The crystal begins to glow. "Whoa, pretty!" Lee says childishly.

Chet Rippo holds out his hands and stares at the crystal ball. "Now! Oh Crystal Ball of Light! Allow us to see what lies ahead! Stars, show me this young fox's future! Will it be dark, or bright? Oh stars, show me…the LIGHT!" he chants loudly. The ball glistens with an even brighter light. "Ahh! I'm blind!" Lee screams. "Ah, yes! I see! You, Lee, shall join…a rock group! Yes, the rock group known as…the CPK! And…" Chet announces. Lee's eyes grow wide and he cuts him off. "T-the CPK? I g-get to join the CPK? No freaking way! AWESOME!" Lee exclaims. He turns around and charges outside of the tent. "Wait! Lee!" Chet calls after him. "Thanks, Chet Ripp-off!" Lee shouts back. "It's Rippo! Chet Rippo!" Chet roared, "…And the CPK will devise and evil plan to trick you and steal every weapon in you armory! Why do my idiot clients ALWAYS leave before I finish the whole fortune? What a dope! Well, let's hope that hyper little runt learns his lesson for jumping to conclusions after this. At least he made me a quick 25 cha-chings! Now, let's charge everyone else double that for their fortunes! Hehehe, this town is full of suckers! I'm so glad I picked up fortunetelling in college!"

Yin, Yang, and Yuki were still looking around town for Lee. "Lee!" Yin shouted. "Lee!" Yang yelled. "Lee?" Yuki called. "Oh, where are you, Lee?" Yuki thought to herself very worried. "Did you kids just yell Lee? The little annoying, orange fox kid?" a voice asked, "Are you kids looking for him?" "Who said that?" Yang questioned. "It was I, The Amazing Chet Rippo!" The voice announced, "Oh, yeah, this is serious, we don't really have much time for this, do we?" "Chet Rippo?" Yin asks. "Yeah, I'm a famous fortuneteller!" Chet answers. "Um, sorry, but I've never heard of you," Yuki says, without trying to be mean. "…I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…" Chet grumbled, irritated, "I think I can help you find your friend…for the right price!" "What? You're going to charge us for your help?" Yuki questioned shocked, "How could you? Some "Amazing" fortune teller you are, Chet Ripp-off!" "Aw, put a sock it in, puppy! The fox kid already made that lame joke!" Chet snapped at Yuki. Yuki's ears twitch and she does not look happy. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that…She's a little…touchy with _that word_, " Yin commented. "Hehehe, I bet she's gonna bite him!" Yang chuckled. "Grrr! Listen up, you mustached-cheapskate! You'd better tell us AND lead us to Lee, or else you're gonna PAY for calling me the _P-word_!" Yuki growled furiously. Chet Rippo then sat there for a moment, completely unsure how to respond to Yuki's outburst. He was close to bursting out laughing from the cute puppy's attempt to seem threatening, and he didn't know what she was capable of so he was a tad uneasy. Feeling bad for what could happen to Lee, he finally decides tells them what happened. "…Ahem, alright, you little twerp, since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you where your little friend is…but you pay me after we find him!" he grumbled, "I was telling that little headache, Lee, his fortune and he ran off before I finished. He fortune was he was going to join that band, the CPK," "The CPK? But, they're evil! Lee is getting himself into some huge trouble!" Yin worried. " Yeah, and that genius doesn't know anything about their evil ways! He's going to lead them right into an armory or something and they're going to steal everything in it!" Chet continued. "Aw pellets, that loser's going to get the armory raided? Dang it! We better find that idiot and stop him before he get's his stupid butt in some serious danger!" Yang states. "Don't worry, Lee! We're going to save you!" Yuki cheered, "Oooh, I do not like the CPK!...Though, they ARE stylish…And they totally can rock…I don't even know why, I just don't like them." "Maybe its because they're cats?" Yin jokes. "No, it's because they're MEAN cats!" Yuki reassures Yin. "I'm coming with you kids. I want to make sure you don't try to slip out on your bill! This counts as a fortune, so you EACH have to pay 25 cha-chings!" Chet Rippo snickers. "What? I'm not paying you that much! We could've just found that dork ourselves!" Yang argues. "You really are a cheapskate!" Yin shouts. "Welcome to the wonderful world of business, kids!" Chet laughed deviously. Yin, Yang, and Yuki sigh with discouragement as they head off to the CPK's hideout with Chet Rippo.

Lee finally finds the CPK's secret hideout after looking all around town. "Phew, finally found it!" Lee gasps exhaustedly, "Probably should've asked Old Chet Ripp-off where their hideout was. At least this sign that says: "CPK band practice in session, do not disturb" made it easier to find. Don't know why they would put that thing outside their SECRET hideout…" Lee excitedly waltzes inside of the building with an eager grin. He kicks open the door and enthusiastically makes himself visible to the Chung Pow Kitties, who were in the middle of a band rehearsal. "HELLO! Your new, _foxy_, band mate has arrived!" Lee announced, "I'll just give you a moment to absorb that…" The CPK just stare at the hyperactive fox. "Meow meow meow?(Who the heck is this freak?)" the pink cat demanded. "Meow meow!(I don't know, but I'm calling security!)" the green cat replied. Suddenly, the room goes dark and a spot light shines down on Lee, who was wearing a _red cloak_ he somehow obtained when no one was looking. "I, Lee, was nothing but a lowly Woo Foo novice, but no more!" Lee shouted and gives a _big grin_, "Now, that fate has shined upon my vivid, shiny, orange coat, I have become a Woo Foo novice/CPK member! And I…" He throws the red cloak of and he poses with a even _bigger smile_. "AM READY TO ROCK! I HAVE ROCK!" he finishes. The CPK glare at Lee, with complete and utter confusion. "Meow meow meow? Meow?(What the heck? What just happened?)" the pink cat shouted. "Meow meow? Meow?(Did he just say he was one of those Woo Foo losers? Those dopes recruited a rookie?)" the green on muttered. "Meow? Meow meow?(Where did he get that robe? And the spotlight?)" The purple cat wondered. "Meow meow meow!(You know, I don't think this idiot has any idea what we're saying!)" the pink one snickered deviously, "Meow meow meow meow!(We can totally use this nim-rod to lead us right into those stupid Woo Foos armory!)" ""Meow! Meow meow!(Right on! This guy looks like a total chump, so tricking him should be a piece of cake!") the purple kitten smirked. Lee tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, hey, ladies? Hello? Did you see my big entrance? Or are you just stunned by my awesomeness?" Lee joked, "No, but seriously, I can't understand you guys? Is there a translator in the house?"

One of the CPK members pulls out a piece of paper and quickly jots down a response. The cat hands the paper to Lee and they grin invitingly. The note read: "Hello there, fox dude! Lee, right? You are now officially a member of the CPK! Health insurance will not be provided. "Yes!" Lee shouts as he leaps into the air. He shakes hands with the pink-dressed cat. "So, when do we start practice? I play the guitar you know, and I rock!...Kinda…" Lee says. The green dawned cat takes the paper and writes: That's great. Now, what weapon do you use? Lee pulls out his hammer. "BAM! Giant hammer!" he exclaims, "You know you love it!" The purple cat then writes: It's not sharp, but it will have to do. Since you have your weapon on you, you must also have your guitar! Let's hear a couple notes! Lee begins to search himself frantically. "Aw, monkey-muncher! I left it at the dojo!" Lee snapped. The pink cat takes the paper and scribbles: Not a problem, why don't we head down to your dojo and pick it up? Then we can come back here and you can rock out for us! "Sounds good to me!" Lee replies, "We gotta be careful though, my teacher doesn't know I…uh, took a long breath of fresh air. Come on, I'll lead the way!" Lee marched outside of the CPK's hideout. The three kittens grinned maliciously and trotted along behind him.

Lee and the CPK had made it to the dojo. They had snuck past Master Yo, who was taking a nap in he recliner and made it to Lee's room. "Meow meow meow! Meow meow!(That ancient panda is a moron! I can't believe he didn't notice the four of us walk right past him!)" the green cat chuckles. "Meow, meow meow meow. Meow meow!(Yeah, but he's not as dumb as this loser. Let's ditch him and hit the armory!)" the cat in the pink attire ordered. "Meow, meow? Meow, meow!(Wow, the geek lives in a closet? That's hilarious!)" the purple cat giggled. The CPK dawn their black ninja outfits and sneak off to the armory. Lee, with his tail wagging, excitedly grabs his guitar case off of the wall and takes out the instrument. He lifts up and begins to shout. "GET READY FOR THE AWESOMEST GUITAR SOLO EVER!" he yells, "Hit haut ho, here I go!" He prepares to strum a note, but notices the CPK are nowhere to be seen. "Yo, girls? Was I that bad?" Lee worried, "I didn't even start yet!...Is it because it's acoustic?"

Lee exits his room and sneaks past Master Yo once again. He peaks his head into the Woo Foo armory. "Hey, CPK? Are you in here?" Lee called out, "Hey, never been in this room…" The curious fox begins to look around the armory. "These cases look like they can hold weapons or something," he comments. He then spots the CPK, looking very angry. "There you girls are! Come on, I'm all set up for my guitar solo! You HAVE to listen!" Lee exclaims. "Meow! Meow meow meow? Meow meow!(You stupid fox! Why would you trash all of the weapons in the armory? All there is a stupid toilet brush!)" the purple cat hissed. The cats unsheathe their weapons and prepare to dual. "Whoa, ladies! What's with the weapons? No need to make a fuss! You might wake Master Yo, and trust me, you don't want to do that! He'll bust all of our butts!" Lee exclaimed with worry. "Meow, meow meow!(Shut your trap, Woo Foo loser!)" the green cat scowled. "Meow meow meow, meow!(Get ready for pain, CPK style!" the pink cat threatened. She lunges at Lee with her swords and tries to cut him.

Lee grabs his tail, where the blade was about to slice, and swiftly moves it out of the way. "WHHAA! Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! You almost chopped off my tail!" Lee squawked, "I need that!...Not sure why…just do…" "Meow meow, meow meow meow!(Don't worry, I won't miss this time!)" the pink cat snickers. She begins to chase Lee around the armory, slashing her two swords. The other two cats join in and try to catch him. "Who would've guessed the CPK are freaking bad guys?" Lee groaned, "WHY ME?" "Meow! Meow meow meow!(Dang it! That chump is fast!)" the green cat panted. "Meow, meow!(Stop running, you twit!)" the purple cat snarled. "Meow! Meow meow meow!(Get back here, you stupid fox! After that orange idiot!)" the pink cat yelled. Lee dives behind a display case in the armory. He whips out a cell phone and quickly dials a number.

Yin, Yang, Yuki, and sleazy Chet Rippo had finally made it to the CPK's hideout. "Wow, those kitties aren't that bright, they totally labeled their secret hideout!" Yuki joked, "Well, let's see if we can find Foxy." Suddenly, Yin's cell phone rings, so she checks who had called her. "What the? Yang, you dolt! Why are you calling me when you're right in front of me?" she snapped. "What are you yapping about, Nerd-wad? I didn't call you!" Yang growls, "Wait a sec…My phone is gone!" "Oooh, Yin, answer it! Maybe someone it and wants to return it?" Yuki suggests. "Just answer that dang phone! That ring is giving a me a headache!" Chet Rippo moaned. "Oh, butt out, gramps!" Yin rolls her eyes. *Click* She answers the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" she says. "Its me, Lee! You know, that fox kid? I stole Yang's phone," the voice on the phone replied, "Anyway, HELP ME! The CPK are EVIL! And they are trying to kill me! I'm at the dojo and I am outnumbered! Get over and help me!...Please?" "*Sigh* See this is what you get for ditching Master Yo's lesson! He's going to be really mad at you! We'll get there as soon as we can. Try not to get you butt kicked too hard," Yin responds. "That punk took my phone?" Yang yelled, "I'm gonna pile drive that loser into the dirt!" "Oh, Lee…That dork…" Yuki sighs, "Wait, couldn't you have told us where Lee was, Mr. Cheap Rip-off?" "It's CHET RIPPO, you mutt!" Chet shouted back, "I _could _have told you, but you would have owed me more money. Oh, and you owe me twice as much because I didn't plan on going to any other places than the CPK's hideout!" "M-mutt? Grrr! I'm a GOOD DOG! NOW YOU PAY!" Yuki growled. Yuki lunges at Chet and bites his mustache. "AHHHH! Let go! You don't mess with a man's stache!" he cried. "Whoa…Yuki can be…scary…" Yin muttered. "Hehehe, beware of dog!" Yang whispered to Yin. They both laugh under their breath. Yuki lets go of Chet's mustache and spits out an few hairs. "Wow…I can't believe I just did that…" she mumbles, "Call me the "M" word or the "P" word again, and I'll bite you again!" "Try me, pipsqueak! Come on, tiny dog and rodents! Let's save your stupid little friend before I change my mind! Even if I do, I'm still charging you," Chet snickered deviously. "Oh, you are impossible!" Yin grumbled. "Dude, is this how you make a living? Rob kids of their allowances by telling them cruddy fortune and charging them for stuff you don't do?" Yang asks. "That's the way the world works, runts. I'm charging for this life lesson ya know," Chet Rippo responds cunningly. "…Way to be the adult, Mr. Rippo…" Yuki muttered. "What an insensitive guy! Seriously! Who's this mean to kids?...Maybe Master Yo…Oh well…I hope Lee's alright…He's fine! He can handle those mean CPK!" Yuki thought to herself. The Woo Foos and Chet Rippo shove off to the dojo in hopes of saving their foxy friend from the adorable bundles of evil know as the CPK.

Back at the Woo Foo dojo, where Lee was still hiding. "*Gulp* As long as those EVIL cats don't see me, I'm all good!" Lee whispered. Suddenly, a nun chuck hits him in the head! "Ow! Not safe! NOT SAFE!" Lee cries. The cats grab Lee and begin to pummel him. He manages to knock them with an uppercut. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice-guy!" Lee growled, "I'm smashing you, now!" Lee pulls out his hammer and smashes the green cat. He then uses Paws of Power to punch her backwards. "Ka-smash! Hurts, doesn't it?" Lee taunts. He then begins to spin around. "Lee-ican!" he yells. He slams into the purple cat and sends her back as well. While those two cats were recovering, Lee and the pink one have a stare down. The cat begins to spin her blades rapidly, aiming them at Lee. He begins to run away. "Ahhhh! I don't need a haircut! Or a limb trim!" he screamed. He then stops and turns around. "Wait, what am I doing? I look like a total wimp running away from a bunch of kittens! Get ready for this! Check out my Woo Foo skills!" he says determinedly. He readies his fist with lightning. "Fist of Thunder!" he cried. He launches the charged fists at the cat, but she destroys them by slicing them. She then slashes him, cutting a few strands of fur and then kicks him. The other cats join in on the fight. The green one swings her nun chuck vigorously at Lee, sending him into the air. The purple cat hurls her daggers at him. The blade sticks him in the tip of the tail and pins him to the wall.

"AHHHH! Phew!" Lee gasps, "That was TOO close! Lucky me! Only got the fur! WHAT WHERE CHUCKING THOSE FREAKING THINGS! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY TAIL!" "Meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow!(Sorry, mishap, won't happen again. I think this time, I'll aim for your face!)" the purple cat laughed. Suddenly, there is a large crash sound and the CPK and Lee turn to the source. Yang had just busted through the wall of the dojo! "Yang! Are completely INSANE?" Yin shouted, "Why did you do that?" "Hehehe, Yo's still asleep," Lee chuckles. Yuki opens the front door and walks all the way to the armory like a civilized person. "Don't worry, Lee! YUKI TO THE RESCUE! " Yuki cried. She jumps and fires three ice balls at the CPK. They break them and then prepare to fight. "…Um…guys? I could use some help!" she stutters. "Any advice, Great Cheap Rip-off?" Yang asks Chet. "For the last time, it's CHET RIPPO! Man, you mutants are so irritating!" Chet grumbled. "Oh, shut it, you old geezer!" Yin snapped. "Old? I'm only in my forties! No, my price is tripled! Enjoy, you filthy little grubs!" Chet grunted back. Yin and Yang argue with Chet while the CPK begin to chase Yuki. "GUYS! HELP! Please?" she screamed in terror. "Meow, meow meow!(Dang, this girl is fast!)" the green kitten wheezed. "Meow…meow…meow!(Don't…let…her…get away!)" the pink one gasped. They continue chase her while the rabbit siblings end their feud with Chet Rippo. "We don't have time for that dork, right now, we have to save our orange dork!" Yang stated. "I heard that!" Lee growled. "Of course you did, Elephant ears!" Yin chortled. "Hey! I'm pinned down to a wall! I don't need your insults! And you have big ears too!" Lee whined. Yin and Yang laugh at Lee, and then get ready to face the CPK.

"Yincinerate!" Yin cries. She sends flames at the CPK, but the green-garbed cat spins her nun chucks to put out the flames. Yang leaps into the air. "Yin! Give me a boost!" he yelled. Yin holds her hands up and bends down a little. Yang lands on his sister's hands and she springs up, sending him into the high air. He then grasps his sword and prepares to slash the green cat. The pink cat and the purple cat copy this move and the two blades clash. Yang's sword is cut in half. "Aw, pellets!" he cried. The pink cat swings her sword and sends Yang slamming into the ground. "Oh no! Yang!" Yuki screamed, "Ok, mean kitty cats, you're going down! Yuki style!...That was fun to say!" She focuses her Woo Foo energy and sends it to her hands. "Take this!" she shouts. He fires a couple of Foo Orbs at the CPK. They manages to block most of them, but are still stunned by them.

"Ok, here I go!" Yuki exclaims. She runs up to the each of the Chung Pow Kitties and gives them an energy infused upper cut. The cats are dazed and Yuki is very proud of herself. "YAY! Did you see? Did you see me? I got em! YAHOO!" she cheers gleefully. "Nice work, Yuki, but I don't think this fight is done just yet!" Yin warned her. "Huh?" Yuki utters. The CPK recover and each attack Yuki. She is knocked back, wounded. "YUKI!" Yin, Yang, and Lee scream. "Dang it! I can't get down!" Lee grunts, "Must…get…down…Must…help…Yuki…" "Meow meow! Meow, meow meow meow?(I've had enough of you losers! Hey girls, what do you say we pound these Woo Foo worms into dust?)" the pink dawned cat snickers evilly. "Meow! Meow meow!(Yeah! It's a bout time we put these losers in their place!)" the green cat cackles. "Meow, meow meow?(Ooh, are we going to do _that?)_" the purple cat asks. "(Meow! Meow meow meow…MEOW MEOW!" (Yup! Get ready for…THE CPK COUGAR!)" the pink cat yells. The CPK's giant, purple aura appears and lets loose a menacing roar.

Yin and Yang are ready for battle, but Yuki trembles in fear. "I-I c-can't f-fight t-that t-thing!" she stumbles, "I-it's t-too sc-cary!" "Come on now!" Chet Rippo shouts, "Sure, it's big and could probably crush you with one step, but remember, it's still a cat!" "A cat? How's that help, Gramps?" Yang questions. "Think about, genius…" Chet mumbles. The CPK Cougar begins to chase Yuki around the armory, but Yin and Yang form up their own aura to protect her. "Hey, Yuki! Get it of here and let us handle this!" Yin calls. Yuki pauses, still a bit shaken, she begins to think. "A cat…A cat…" she puzzles to herself, "…That's it!" "Yuki? Why didn't you leave? We got this!" Yang says. "I'm a dog, duh! How could I have never thought of this?" she chuckles. "What are yapping about now?" Yang questions, becoming weary from hold off the CPK Cougar. "Watch and find out!" Yuki say, sticking out her tongue playfully, "Ahem!...Woof!" The CPK stop in their tracks. The CPK cougar shatters and the cats flee in terror.

Yin and Yang dispel their aura and met Yuki on the ground. "Nice work, Yuki!" Yin congratulated her, "You beat their butts with even touching them! Now that's cool!" Yuki blushes and strokes her hair. "Wow, those CPK sure are wusses! That was just sad! "Woof". Ha, what a bunch of scaredy cats!" Yang bellowed, "…Oh no, did I just say that?...Ugh…" "Heehee, looks like even rocker, ninja, celebrity kitties are afraid of doggies!" Yuki giggled. Yin and Yang join in with her. "Haha! I knew it would work! See, pure psychic power right there. Now, that'll be thirty more cha-chings!" Chet bellowed. "Ugh, you are SO unbelievable!" Yuki moaned. Lee then clears his throat loudly. "Ah ha ha ha, we've all had our laughs, now, GET ME DOWN! "he yells sarcastically. Yuki blushes and smiles sweetly. "Ok, ok, Mr. Grumpy-No-pants!" she giggles.

Yuki points at Lee and uses Transfoomate to convert the dagger that was stuck in the tip of Lee's tail into a rock. The fox plummets to the floor, slams on the ground, and the rock hits him in the head. "Why me?" grumbles. Yuki, Yang, Yin, and even Chet Rippo begin to crack up. Master Yo wakes up and walks into the armory. "*Yawn*… That was a nice nap…So, did you guys find that fox punk?" he yawned, "Who's the guy with the bucket on his head?" "I am the Great Chet Rippo! You have me to thank for finding your…fox," Chet replies. "Uh, thanks, I guess," Master Yo mumbles. "What? That jerk didn't do anything! He just sat there and being old!" Yin snaps. "I'm not old, you ungrateful brat!" Chet growls. "Well…I guess…if…we didn't run in to you…we probably…wouldn't have…found…Lee…" Yuki mumbles. "Ha! Darn straight!" Chet Rippo gloats. Yin, Yang, and Yuki roll their eyes. Master then glares at Lee. "Boy, you have no idea how angry I am with you! Why you little…How could you have disobeyed me after I deliberately told to not act like an idiot? Did my speech have absolutely no effect on you?" Yo roared. Lee's ears drooped and the others looked uneasy. Chet Rippo looked at the students with pity. "Poor kid, it looks like that panda guy's about to give him the boot! Hmm…I suppose I could…" he thought to himself. "Ahem! Excuse me, good sir, but don't you think you're being a tad harsh on the boy? I mean he was just asking for his fortune, an innocent, curious wonder any child would have. Do you think you could forgive him?" Chet explained sincerely. "...Is that so…Hmm…Ugh…BAH! One more! You get one more shot! If you screw this up, you're finished! Do you understand, Lee?" Master Yo ordered. "Yes sir!" Lee answers firmly. "…I suppose it's rather late and you kids have been through quite a lot today, so you can continue your training from yesterday tomorrow. This is your LAST free day, so you better get some rest and be prepared for a FULL day tomorrow! Alright, I'll see you later, I'm taking ANOTHER nap!" Master Yo announces, "Oh, and thanks for helping my kids and their friends, Mr. Rippo." "No problem!" Chet chuckles. Master Yo leaves and heads to his recliner. "…Well?" Chet says awaiting a response from the Woo Foo students. "Thanks for saving my butt, Chet, and thanks for thanks for saving my butt, literally, or at the least the thing that's attached to my butt, guys," Lee thanked everyone. "Heehee, your welcome, Fluffy-butt!" Yuki giggles. "Hehe, your welcome kid. Hey, since I've grown to like you runts so much, I'll cut your bill all the way back to normal price!" Chet Rippo stated. "Wow, really dude? Maybe you're not such a cheapskate after all!" Yang chuckled. Chet Rippo turns around and gets ready to leave the dojo. "But, you pay an interest of 25 cha-chings each day you don't get me my money!" he chuckles deviously. "YOU RIPP-OFF!" Yuki, Yang, and Yin all yell.


	19. Dear Diary

-Ch. 19 Dear Diary-

Later that night, everyone had long gone to sleep, but a certain white puppy was under her covers, giggling holding a flashlight. Yuki was cheerfully writing her diary. She was blushing, she was kicking her legs back and forth and her tail was wagging. "*Sigh*…Someday…I'll finally have the courage to tell you…" she thought to herself. The young puppy yawns softly, and falls asleep on top of her diary.

The next morning, Master Yo was instructing the students on what they would be doing. "Good morning, students! Everyone here? No one's playing hooky, right?" he announced. "Nope, Master Yo, everyone's here!" Yin replies. "Oh, look! Lee's ditching again!" Yang joked. "Aw, zip it, Yang, before zip it for you!" Lee growled. Master Yo let's out a big sigh. "You guys know the drill, you're just going to continue your training from yesterday, as I said before. Well, get a move on! Chop chop!" Yo orders. He retreats to his recliner chair and the students head outside to the training grounds. Yin was wondering which technique she should teach Yuki. "Hmm, now what should I teach you today…" she though a loud, "…Got it! Let's start with something easy, levitating!" "Ooooh! Levitating? As in levitation? Floating? That sounds super fun! Please show me!" Yuki exclaims eagerly. "Ok, ok, just watch me!" Yin says. Back inside the dojo, a sneaky villain was lurking about.

The vandal made their way into Yuki's bedroom. "Come on, there's got to be something in this stupid attic to help me crush those Woo Foo losers!" a voice complained, "Some ancient artifact? An ultimate weapon? A dark secret? SOMETHING!" The mysterious scoundrel spots something lying on top of Yuki's bed. "Oooh, what's this?" The skulking villain was none other than Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard! "A book with a smiley face on it? That's cute. I'll just take a little peek..." he said, "Yeah right!" He grabs the book and begins to skim through it. "Dates, feelings, personal matter…Ha! This is that little weakling puppy's diary!" he snickers. He gives a huge, evil grin. "This is just TOO perfect!" he laughs, "I bet that little white angel is hiding something in here that's a big enough secret to put my latest plan in to motion! What a stroke of luck!" He tucks the diary under his arm, teleports outside, and waits to make his to make his move.

Yin was showing Yuki how to perform levitation. "Alrighty, this is super easy, all you have to do imagine yourself floating and focus your Woo Foo through out you body. Make it feel light as air and 1, 2, 3…bam! You're levitating! It's that easy!" Yin explained avidly. "Ooh! Ooh! You're totally floating! That's so cool! Let me try! Let me try!" Yuki cheered enthusiastically. "Sure, give it a shot!" Yin says. Then, Yuki hears something and her ears twitch. She turns around and begins to walk back to the dojo, uneasily. "Um, Yuki, are you alright?" Yin asked. "P-please excuse me, Yin, I gotta go to my room. Don't follow me! I'll be right back?" Yuki stutters awkwardly. She speeds off to dojo. "Wha? Wait!...Come back quick, ok?" Yin called back, very confused.

Yuki cautiously enters her room and begins to survey the area. "Oh, I KNOW I heard something in here! I'm a dog! Dog's ears never lie!" she growls worryingly. The suddenly, something sparks her memory. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to put my diary away!" she shouts, "If he sees what I wrote…" She frantically ran to her bed and stared at it, but her precious diary was nowhere to be found. Her ears and tail droop. "NOOOOOO! IT'S GONE!" she screams loudly. Lee, Yang, and Yin charge toward the dojo to see what was going on. Yuki sits down on her bed and begins to cry. "Why would someone steal someone else's diary? Why did this have to happen to me?" she howled, "I mean, no one else deserves it but…Aaawuuu! AAWWUUUUOOOOOOO!" Yin and Yang climb up into the bawling girl's room. Lee curiously peaks his head through Yuki's door way. "Um, Yuki? Are you ok? What's the matter, buddy?" Lee asks with concern. He then slips and falls out of the door way in an attempt to make her laugh. Yin and Yang begin to crack up, but poor Yuki was still sobbing. "Dang it! Poor Yuki…If that didn't even make here smile a little, she must really be sad…I wonder what's up…My leg hurts now…Great…" Lee pondered to himself.

Lee climbs up into Yuki's room and sits next to her. Yuki, trying to hold back her tears, explains what was troubling her. "M-my diary was s-stolen…" she sniffled, "AWWUUUUOOOOO!" Yin and Yang get closer and they all try to comfort her. "Relax, Princess Newbie! We'll help you get you girly feeling book back!" Yang says. "Yeah! I'm sure if somebody did steal it, they couldn't have gotten too far by now," Yin suggests. "Oh, and Yuki, when we find that dork who jacked your diary, I'll give em a good bonk on the head with my hammer!" Lee boasted charmingly. Yuki starts to blush, wipes away her tears, and gives a small smile. "T-thank you, everyone…really. You guys are the best friends a girl could have!" "Oh, Lee…" she sighs in her head.

The Woo Foo students leave the dojo and begin to wonder who could of stolen Yuki's diary. "Hmm…Who would even want to steal it? And what in the world could they gain from having it?" Yin puzzled, "Maybe who ever stole it is looking for a secret you're keeping…" "OH NOOO!" Yuki squealed. "Whoa! What do you have to hide?" Yang questioned, dying to know what our beloved Yuki was hiding in her diary. "N-nothing!" she stuttered, "…It's a secret…" "Do you have any enemies that would wanna spill the beans of your secrets?" Lee asked, "Maybe it was those weirdoes who tried to steal out TV. Weren't they like, raccoons or something?" "Sorry, but no. I'd know the stench Axis Bandits anywhere," Yuki replied gently, "They're tailless raccoons, at least that's what they told me…They didn't do it…" "Did you, uh, smell anything else?" Yin asked. "Well, yeah…It smelt…strangely familiar…I don't know who are what that scent belonged to…" Yuki answered, "All I know is it smelt…WEIRD!" "That smell belonged to me! Carl! The Evil Cockroach Wizard!" a voice shouted, "Hey! I do NOT smell weird!"

"Carl? Again? REALY? You have got be kidding me!" Yin whined, "Don't you have someone else to bother? Like your brother or something?" Carl was floating high in the air, holding a book. "Seriously, dude, this is like your third appearance in the story!" Lee added, "Don't you know other bad guys want a chance to shine?" "What the heck are you blabbing about, weirdo?" Yang asked Lee with a raised eyebrow. Yang spots Yuki's diary in Carl's hand. "Haha, nice book, dweeb! Did your mommy get it for you so you can read it in your girly book club?" Yang cackled loudly. "Aw, shut up, you little creep!" Carl bellowed back. Yuki's ears perk up and she points at Carl. "That's it! That nasty roach totally has my diary! You big meanie!" she barked, "Give it back!...Please?" "So you're the one who made Yuki cry, huh? Alrighty then, get ready for ANOTHER super smack down whoopin!" Lee challenged, "It's a bad day for you! Face punching is my favorite sport! LET THE FACE PUNCHING COMMENCE!" "Put a sock in it , Half-pint! This that little aqua-eyed girl's diary! I've got the perfect plan too!" Carl snickers viciously, "It involves, just a little, you know…Revealing OF YOUR DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET!" "There's NO way that's going to happen! I won't let you! That secret's for me to know and me only! That's why it's a secret!" growled determinedly. "Oh, yeah, huh? If you want your precious diary back so bad, your just going to have to sprout wings and fly, you stupid little puppy!" Carl bellowed. "P-puppy? S-stupid? PUPPY?" Yuki began to yell trying to seem threatening, but failing due to her high-pitched voice, "NO ONE CALLS ME THE "P-WORD" AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO BODY! NOW, YOU PAY!"

"Wow! That's cute! I mean you're totally adorable! You want a treat or something?" the evil cockroach teased Yuki. Yuki readies a Foo orb in her hand and begins to run to build up speed to jump at Carl. Carl grins and creates an energy wire in Yuki's path. She doesn't spot it and trips on it. "AWWWUUU!" she cries and she hits the ground. "Hehehe, careful, clumsy puppy!" Carl laughs, "Ooh, totally didn't see that coming! You're so predictable, I could read you like a book!...No pun indented…Alright enough small chat, it's secret time!" Carl opens up the diary to the first page and begins reading it. "Page one: 'Dear Diary, Hi there, you're my diary and its nice to meet you! My name is Yuki, I'm a doggie…'"he reads, "Man…this BORING! Let's skip ahead." "Ooooh! You better stop that!" Yuki growls. "What are we waiting for?" Lee asked, "He's open! We can kick his butt right now! And I know how, too! Hey, Yin! Throw me a couple of those magic ball thingies!" "Okay, what are gonna do, Lee?" Yin wondered. "Just watch and find out!" Lee answered. Yin hurls a Foo orb at Lee and he swiftly grabs his hammer and knocks at Carl. Yin tosses a couple more and Lee repeats his strategy. Carl his smacked by the orbs and he nearly drops the diary, but he catches his guard and fires a energy beam and Lee. Yang leaps in the way of the beam and deflects it with his sword. "Whoa! Nice save, bro!" Lee thanked him. "No prob, let's finish this dork off!" Yang responded confidently. "Not this time!" Carl shouts. He fires an energy blast of some sort, which engulfs Yin, Yang, and Lee.

"What the…Hey! I can't move!" Lee grumbles. "Me neither! Aw, pellets!" Yang moans. "Dang, we're trapped!" Yin yelled. "Oh no! Guys! Are you alright?" Yuki worries. She gets up and tries to think of a way to fight Carl. "That's good, now I can read in peace," Carl begins to read again, "'Hey, there diary, its Yuki again, I just kinda feel venting so, yeah…I totally HATE it when people call me a puppy! When I hear that word, I just go berserk! I'm not exactly sure why…I think its because it makes me feel like people underestimate me and I HATE that too…It makes me feel weak, like I'm not good enough…Which is weird because I kinda always feel like that…I sure am a weird girl, huh? Sorry about all of that diary.' Lame! I know this junk already! Next!" He continues, "Today, I meet the these really cool rabbits named Yin and Yang, a funny fox named Lee , they practice a type a mystical-fighting art called Woo Foo its so cool! You'll never guess how we met! I was taking a walk away from my village and wondered in to a big, bustling town. Then I saw it! A HUGE monster made of water, and it had my three friends, who I didn't know yet, trapped in its body! I was scared out of my mind, you have no idea! But, I knew I had to try to help, so I mustered up all my courage and tried to fight with my ice elemental powers. Not only that, but there was this mean, ugly cockroach loon…' HEY! That's just totally hurtful!" Yuki starts to blush and shuffle her feet. "Sowee…I'm still going to have to hurt your face, though," she says sweetly.

She quickly chucks a Foo orb up at Carl. It hits him right in the face and ticks him off. "That's enough, seriously! You twerps aren't going to ruin my plan this time!" he shouts. He shoots the same energy blast at Yuki as he did to the others. "Hahaha! Now, I've got you! After I recite this puppy's greatest secret, you dopes will be trapped forever! With you jerks out of my way forever, I'll be able to kidnap the president of the town, Muffin with now problem! With him as my hostage and no body to save him, the town will be forced to obey and I'll become the new Night Master in a heartbeat! Man, I'm good!" Carl gloated loudly. "Grrrr! You called me the "P-word" like three times! You are going to get it SO bad! Now, you pay!...Wait, I can't move…Aw, biscuits…" Yuki snarled, "Stop reading my diary or ELSE!" "Our town president's name is Muffin?" Lee questioned. "Thankfully, no, but we don't have time for this! Let's us out of here, Carl!" Yang hollered. "Hey, Carl, if you could "trap us forever" , why didn't you just do that the first time we fought you?" Yin wondered. "Blea, because, Nitwit, it's a spell a just learned a few minutes ago and it only works when you shout out someone's most private secret!" Carl retorts, "…Where was I? …Aha! And now, I, Carl! The Evil Cockroach Wizard! Will reveal this fluffy little pest, Yuki's deepest darkest secret! Open you ears and sob! Ahem: I feel in the love with the cutest boy! I knew since the first day I saw him; I'd be in love with him forever! Yes! Diary, I totally, without a doubt and will always be in love with…" "NOOOOOOOOO!" Yuki screams loudly. Her aura is summoned and she breaks free from Carl's spell. He aura vanishes and she bounds high into the air sends a burst of ice at Carl.

"C-cur…" Carl tries to stutter as he flies over the horizon. The diary had frozen as well, but it flew off far in a separate direction. The energy that held the other Woo Foo students dispersed and they feel. Yuki points in their direction and creates a pile of soft snow to cushion their fall. Yuki looked down and began to sob quietly. "To protect my secret…I had to…destroy my diary…" she wept. She then looks up, wipes her tears away and smiles. "But its okay! It doesn't matter! Because my secret is safe, and much importantly, my friends are safe! Thank you guys, for helping me! You're all so kind! I'm sorry you got involved in this…" she spoke softly. "Don't worry about it, Yuki, everything's all good now, right?" Yang replied. "Yuki, you were awesome! You're really cool, you know that?... Crud muffins! Accidental pun!" Lee congratulated her sweetly. She blushed and giggled softly. "Um…Yin? Can, can we finish up our training? I'd really like to learn how to levitate," Yuki stated. "No, problem, let's get on it!" Yin answered. "We better get back to work too, Lee, if Master Yo catches us standing around, he's gonna yell at us!" Yang added. "Gotcha, right behind you dude!" Lee replied, "Oh, and…Yuki…Um…See ya later…" Yuki waved, smiled, and her face became red. "…Yeah…See…ya…" "Poor Yuki…I've gotta make it up to her…" Lee thought to himself as he walked away.

Later that day, the sun had gone down and some one was lurking around in the forest. " Come on now! I KNOW I saw that thing fly somewhere around here! I'm sure of it!" a voice said impatiently. The person spotted a book lying on the ground. "Aha! I knew it! Better get this back to Yuki, stat!" he says. "…My mischievous, foxy side is showing…I can't help but to wonder what she could possibly be hiding?...She so sweet and innocent, what could an angel like Yuki have to hide?..." The boy opens the book to a random page and begins to read. "'Dear Diary, I feel in the love with the cutest boy! I knew since the first day I saw him; I'd be in love with him forever! Yes! Diary, I totally, without a doubt and will always be in love with Lee! If only I had the courage to tell him! I'm so weak…Maybe someday…I just love him so much! His fluffy, bright orange fur, those dreamy sky-blue eyes, and those ruffled bangs right on his forehead! Not to mention he's super funny! I love him! One day, I will tell you Lee! One day…" Lee was the one who found and read the diary. His eyes grow wide, his tail wags rapidly and the starts to blush. "She…_loves_ me?"


	20. Showtime!

-Ch. 20 Showtime!-

It was early in the morning, before anyone one else was awake in the dojo, our foxy hero was pacing the floor, ever nervously and full of thought. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" he stuttered to himself, "It says it right here! "_I am in love with Lee!_" Is it a joke? Is she just messing with me? I mean...how could a girl like her...like...LOVE...me? Its too unbelievable..." He began to knock on his head in discouragement. "Gah! I LOVE HER! B-but, I'll never be able to tell her..." he stumbled, "If what's in Yuki's diary is true, then she really does like me, but she too scared to tell me too. That's so cute...But how can we ever be together if we're both too scared to say anything? GAH! OK! I h-have t-to t-tell h-her... But how? Should I try to play hard to get? I mean, I know I've been pretty mean actually...so how does she even like me? I really don't mean to be mean...its jus I LOVE HER!...Ok...I'm going to try to be as nice as possible to her...I hope I don't freak out and act silly...Its too bad that's the like the only way I feel like I can talk to her without freezing up...But if I keep acting so mean...She probably won't like me any more...Maybe I can find a balance...I can poke a little fun so I don't feel all shy, but I have to make sure I'm not mean to her and try to be as friendly as possible...I LOVE YOU YUKI...I-I'm...j-just...t-too...s-scared...t-to...t-tell...y-you...I'm such a loser...and a coward..." Lee was sobbing to himself now. He whipped his tears and climbed in his bed. "...Ugh...Nice to vent my feelings to myself...I guess...But, I didn't get ANY sleep!" he yawned, "Alrighty, I'm going to sleep...But I know exactly what I'm going to do when I wake up..." The young fox shuts his eyes and falls asleep, dreaming of his sweet love, Yuki.

Around the same time Lee was awake, a fluffy white puppy was also having a panic attack. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,  
t...I like to mess around...I don't know how to act around him...Oh my gosh! Now that I think about...Carl knows my secret! He knows...t-that I'm in l-love with L-Lee! What if he tells somebody? What if someone I know finds my diary...and tell him?" Yuki flustered, "OH NO! I couldn't bear it! He'd probably laugh at me...I mean, how could a guy like him...ever like...a girl like me...I'm t-too shy...t-too timid...t-too scared...I don't think I could ever get him to like me back...not unless...I can...become tougher...But I'm...too weak...Oh, Lee...I just wish I was strong enough to tell you how I feel...Oh Lee...I'm so sorry...that I'm so weak...One day...maybe I will be able...to tell you...that I LOVE YOU!" Yuki began to cry softly. "...Why do I have to be so...pathetic?" she sniffled quietly, "Lee...I want...to...be...in...your...arms...I...don't...see...t-that... h-happening...u-unless...I...c-can...m-muster...up...t-the...c-courage...t-to...t-tell- you..." The poor girl cries herself to sleep.

A few hours pass, and Master Yo was about to make an announcement. He grabs a percussion mallet and slams a gong, which emits a loud sound through out the dojo, waking the four children. "Wakey-wakey, students! It's time get up!" the panda shouted, "Get your butts in gear! I've got something very important to tell you!" Yin, Yang, Lee, and Yuki, all groggily, walk into the living room; where Master Yo was waiting for them. "Good, everyone is here. You all remember when Lee and Yuki defeated Brother Herman and that other weirdo, right?" "Oh, yeah! Brother Herman was that ant guy and Mr. Muscles was the other guy!" yawned Yuki, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah, and Yin and Yang totally didn't help us!" Lee mumbled. "As I was saying, that Mr. Muscles guy dropped a Dark stone fragment when after you passed out, so I picked it up," Master Yo continued. "And why did you wait until now to tell us?" Yang asked with a bit of an attitude. "Because, I forgot, okay?" Yo retorted, feeling a bit insulted. "Then how did you suddenly remember right now?" Yin added. "Because I was walking past the drawer I put it in, and noticed it was glowing pretty wildly!" Yo replied, "It must mean there is another stone peice somewhere near by. I'm sure you know what that means!" He hands Yin the stone. "Promise you won't loose this one, students! Be very careful, remember your training, and try not to get yourselves attacked by that Lord Ivex's minions or any other bad guys for that matter!" Master Yo added. "That sounds reassuring..." Lee grumbles. "Don't sweat it, Master Yo! We got this! I'll kick anyone's butt who gets in our way!" Yang boasts determinedly, "I don't care who they are! A lame B level loser like Carl, Lord Ivex himself, or a new Night Master, I'll kick all their butts, any time, any day!" "Nice to hear you're confident, Yang, but don't get cocky," Yo warned, "For all we know, that Lord Ivex could become the New Night Master! We don't know how powerful he is. Be ready for anything, and don't under estimate your foes!" "Gotcha, Master Yo! We'll be back with that stone piece!" Yin stated, "Come on, guys, let's find out where it is." The four students head out of the dojo and begin their search. "Good luck, students!" Master Yo called.

While the Woo Foo students were walking, Lee and Yuki were a bit behind Yin and Yang. Lee appeared to be holding something behind his back and he was blushing. He looks at Yuki, charmingly. Yuki begins to blush as well. "He's...looking...right at me! T-to...n-nervous...t-to...say...s-something!" she thought to herself. "Oh, Yuki! Look what I found!" Lee said endearingly. Yuki's ears perk up and her face was pink from her blushing. "W-what c-could it b-be? F-for m-me? A gift?" she thought excitedly, "Maybe I'm just being delusional..." "TA-DAH!" Lee exclaimed. Lee holds out Yuki's diary! She takes the book and grasps it tightly. "MY DIARY! You found it!" Yuki cheered in utter joy. She was blushing even more now, and was overcome with so much happiness; she gives Lee a big, hearty hug! "OH MY GOSH! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOOOOOOUUU!" Yuki squealed in sheer glee, "I thought I would never see it again! How can I ever repay you?" "...D-don't worry about it!" Lee replied modestly, "It was the right thing to do! I saw it, so I wanted to return it!" Yuki hugs Lee once again. "So...warm...I don't want this to ever end..." Yuki thought to herself. "Feels...so...nice...So warm...yet cool...Her...in my arms...Best feeling ever...Must...tell...her..." Lee thought to himself. Both canines were blushing uncontrollably and completely unaware of the world around them. "What are you two losers doing?" Yang shouted back, "Are you gonna hurry up any time soon? You're soooo sloooww!" Lee and Yuki come back to reality, break from their hug and are extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Yang! I'll be right be right there!" "Hey! Don't rush me!" Lee growled. Yuki begins to walk, turns back and smiles. "...Um, let's try to catch up with Yin and Yang, okay, Lee?" she says sweetly. "Uh, alright," Lee replies. "...Thank you... again...Lee..." Yuki adds shyly. "Don't sweat it, Yuki!" Lee chuckled. Yuki trotted over to Yin and Yang in a very cheerful manner. Lee's ears tilt and he smiles and blushes. "She's...so...cute..." he whispered, "Dang it! I...I couldn't do it...I couldn't tell her..." He walks over to the others and they stop in front of a large, black, sort of gloomy looking building.

"Ok, seriously, this was NOT here!" Yang comments, "I swear, ever since Lee and Yuki showed up, we've been seeing a bunch of buildings that were not here before!" "I know what you mean, bro! But more importantly, this is where the Dark stone piece led us. Let's go inside and find that other piece," Yin explained. The Woo Foo students enter the strange building. The four look around curiously inside. "You know, this place looks a lot like a movie theater!" Lee laughs. "It's a play theater, see the stage in the front?" Yin stated, "Pretty close guess though. I wonder why this place was abandoned...Everyone keep your eyes peeled for stone fragment." "Hey! You know what? We she should totally put on a play here! Teehee!" Yuki giggled playfully, "It will be so fun! We'll make a great show! We all can star in it and everything! Oooh, I'm so excited!" "Ahahaha!" a voice snickered through out the room, "I'm afraid this stage is already in use! But don't worry, there will be a show, but you will NOT be the stars!" The four Woo Foos jump in shock. "Hey! Who said that? Who else is in here?" Yang called out. "I only speak to you because you have something I need," the voice replied, "I suggest you hand it over if you wish to continue living." "Whoa! Easy with the threats there, dude!" Lee said, a tad bit uneasy. "Just what are you talking about?" Yin demanded. "And WHO are you?" Yang yelled. "Don't play stupid, young fool. You know what I want. Your Darks tone fragment...hand it over," the voice ordered. "How did he know we had one?" Yuki whispered nervously, "Guys, I-I'm s-scared!...T-this guy..."Hey! Bad Guy! You work for Lord Ivex, don't you?" Lee interrogated the unknown character. "Lord Ivex? Oh no, but I have met the man. He lives in a large castle; I was able to sneak into it by disguising myself as one of his flunkies. From what I can tell, he's aiming to become the Night Master by collecting the Dark stone fragments," the voice explained, "But me, I need them for...Well that's none of your buisness. "This is bad guys. This person...He wants the Dark stone pieces, he knows Lord Ivex, and threatened to waste us!" Yin worried to her friends, "We need to be super careful, or we're toast!" "Awuu...This guy...whoever he is...He gives me the chills!" Yuki shivered, "I'm so scared! I don't want to have to fight him..." "Alright, dude I KNOW you heard me! WHO ARE YOU?" Yang demanded fiercely. "Yeah! Show yourself, you coward!" Lee added. "Ooooh, aren't we intimidating!" the voice laughs sarcastically, "Ahhahaha! How absolutely pathetic! Very well, I'll reveal myself." Yin, Yang, Lee, and Yuki all prepare themselves.

They air begins to become distorted. A figure in a top hat and suit appeared. "My name is...Mr. Show!" the figure exclaimed, "...And the fact that you refused to cooperate means...I must eliminate you!" A spot light shines on the man, and he reveals his face; pitch black with a sinister smirk and evilly smiling eyes. "You worms look even more pathetic in person!" the evil man laughs, "I hope you've enjoyed your pointless little lives so far, because, they're about to end in this very theater! It's...SHOWTIME!"

Mr. Show shoots a dark beam at Lee and fires energy waves at the other Woo Foos. They all manage to dodge the villain's attacks, but he continues his assault. Yin, Yang, Yuki, and Lee all back up and end up in a circle with their backs faced toward each other. "This is bad! If he keeps up with those far ranged attacks, we won't get a chance to hit him back!" Yin said cautiously. Mr. Show hurls an energy orb at the Woo Foos that explodes and separates then. "Ah ha ha! Is that all? You haven't even tried to attack me yet! Finishing you off will be easier than I imagined!" Show taunted. Yang gets up and tightens his fists. "You're not taking any of us down, jerkwad!" He leaps up and tries to attack Mr. Show. "Paws of P-..." Show grabs Yang's fist and hurls him to the ground, then sends a fist down to punch him. "Yang!" Yin, Lee, and Yuki cried in unison. Yin jumps into the air and holds out her hands h. "Yin-cinerate!" she yells. Mr. Show is engulfed in a fiery blast, but he takes it head on and doesn't even flinch. Lee transforms his hammer into a bow and quickly fires a bamboo arrow at Mr. Show. It hits him, so Lee prepares to fire another one. "Plenty more where that came from, Count Dork-ula!" the fox taunted.

Mr. Show glares at Lee and he sends black spike-like shadow at him. Yuki runs in front of Lee and holds out her hands. "Foo Field!" She cried. Yuki's force field barely blocks the spike. "W-whoa! Thanks Yuki!" Lee said with amazement, blushing a bit. "Y-you're w-welcome..." Yuki grunted, trying to hold up her Foo Field. The Foo Field begins to crack and Yin notices it. "Guys, watch out!" she yelled. Show sends three more spikes to attack Lee and Yuki. Yin runs over a throws a Foo Field over Yuki's shattering one. Yin's shield protects the two, but Yuki drops to her knees, exhausted. Lee picks her up, and Yin dispels her Foo Field so they can get away from Mr. Show. "No you don't!" he said playfully, wagging his finger. He prepares to attack the canines.

Yang leaps up from behind and smacks Mr. Show with his nun chucks. Show is sent downward and Yang follows him. "Yang-foo-ate!" he shouts. Yang transforms his nun chucks into blaster-type weapon and fires it at Mr. Show. Missiles fired from Yang's weapon explode, damaging Show. Yin then hurls two Foo orbs at Show, causing him to slide back. "Annoying twerps!" Mr. Show exclaims with anger. He lets a shock wave loose from his body, knock Yin and Yang backwards. He shoots energy waves at the rabbits, levitates them, a throws then at Lee and Yuki. The canines get up and charge at Mr. Show. "Yuk-ice!" Yuki called. She sends an icy blast at Mr. Show, but he catches it in his hand. Show's fist freezes and he disappears. "Where did he go?" Yuki panicked. Show appeared right in front of Yuki and punches her in the stomach with his frozen fist. The ice breaks and the puppy is slammed into the ground, knocked unconscious. "YUKIII" Lee cried loudly. Lee bares his teeth and growls. "I'll rip you to pieces!" he barked, "Woo Foo aura!"

Lee's light orange giant fox-shaped aura speeds towards Mr. Show. The aura pulls back its arm for a huge punch. Show dodges the punch, swings his arm down and snaps, splitting Lee's aura in half. Lee spirals into the ground. "Lee!" Yin and Yang yell. Mr. Show begins to charge strange, dark energy in his hand. "Look out! I don't know what that's going to do!" Yin gasped in fear. "Come on, Yin, you have a plan, right? PLEASE tell me you have a plan!" Yang worried loudly. The energy Show was charging was black and had mysterious eyes flowing through it. He fires it and Yin and Yang look away. Yuki opens her eyes to see Lee hit by the energy! "Lee! NOOO!" she screams. Mr. Show creates another shock wave, sending Yuki, Yang, and Yin back. The Dark Stone Fragment Yin was carrying falls out of her possession and lands near Lee.

"Aha! There it is! You know, you should be more careful with something like that. If you held on to it for a little longer, its dark power could have consumed you," Mr. Show lectured, "I'll just be taking that!" "If you want it, you're going to have beat us!" Yang yelled, pointing his sword toward Show. "The only one's losing a Dark stone piece, is you!" Yin shouted, charging magic in her hands. "You'll pay for what you did to Lee!" Yuki growled, her hands glowing with Woo Foo energy. The three were ready to fight, but suddenly, Lee begins to shout.

"We'll stop you!" the fox yelled furiously, "Don't think you're getting away with this! We'll stomp you and then stomp that Lord Ivex guy!" Lee gets to his feet, and fists were sparking with lightning. "Enough! This ends NOW!" Mr. Show bellowed. He shoots a large blast of darkness that flies toward Yin, Yang, and Yuki. Yin and Yang begin to panic and Yuki drops to her knees and screams. The three hug and are incinerated into ash. "NOOOO!" Lee screams loudly. Mr. Show laughs evilly and Lee drops to his knees and begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Don't you see why you should have cooperated? Ahhahaha!" Mr. Show chuckled. "What did you do to him?" a girl's voice demanded. It was Yuki! "Ahahaha! I showed him a vision! A beautiful vision I must admit!" Show replied manically, "What do you say we make it a reality?" Yin, Yang, and Yuki prepare to battle, but Lee screams again. "YOU MONSTER!" the fox cries. He slams his fists on the floor and accidentally touches the Dark Stone fragment. He and the stone begin to glow with a dark aura! "W-what? I-impossible! No mere boy would be able to summon the Dark Stone's power!" Mr. Show thought to himself. "Y-you k-killed them...Now..." Lee grunted. Suddenly, he looks up quickly and a mysterious black mask appears on his face! "I'll DESTROY YOU!" the fox roars in a demonic voice. Lightning fast, Lee begins to assault Mr. Show.

Mr. Show tried to fight back by blocking Lee's attacks with dark magic, but he was being bested. "This is unreal! Only one with an evil heart can even use the Dark Stone's power! But this boy...Only one worthy of the title of Night Master could bring fourth Darkrus's mask through the stones! What ARE you?" Show thought to himself. After a vigorous fight, Mr. Show was defeated. Lee spikes him into the ground. Show dropped a Dark Stone peice when he landed. Lee then stands still, and the mask falls off of his face, shatters and returns to its Dark Stone form. The fox fall to the floor and Yin, Yang, and Yuki rush over to help him. Yang lifts Lee on to his shoulder to carry him. Yuki's ears twitch because she heard something, so she turns around. "Mr. Sh...ow?" she says in confusion, not seeing anyone behind her. "He got away..." Yang mumbles. "We'll have to worry about him later, we're not exactly in the best shape to fight, and we have to get Lee home..." Yin explained. They all nod and Yin grabs the Dark Stone Fragments with an energy lasso. "That mask..." she  
thought to herself.

The Woo Foos head toward the dojo in hopes of rest and the recover of their unconscious fox friend. In the shadows, Mr. Show was hiding. "Hmm...I underestimated the power of that young fox...He looked just like...them..." Show muttered, "My power has been asleep for so long...its fading...It's a shame those fools took my Dark Stone fragment. I need those to revive my power and to preserve my body..." Show then tilts his top hat. "That boy...his power...is real...Power enough to control the Dark Stone...Perhaps...their little plan worked...Perhaps...he's the one I've been looking for...Perhaps...No...he is!...Well, I better head out. I have a lot of work to do...Ahahaha!" The evil man vanishes.


	21. A Darker Shade of Green

-Ch. 21 A Darker Shade of Green-

"It's all my fault…They're gone…because…I couldn't stop Mr. Show…My friends…Yin…Yang…My…love…Yuki…gone…because…of me…I'm…too weak…"

"…Hey…I think he's waking up!" a voice said. "…ee…Lee…Lee? Lee?" another voice whispered softly, "Please, wake up, Lee…Please!" From the opening eyes of a young fox, light peeks through to reveal a familiar, sweet face. It was Yuki! "What…where am I...What is this…" Lee muttered, not recognizing Yuki with his blurry vision due to his sleep filled eyes and he was not wearing his glasses. "Lee! You're okay! Thank the heavens!" Yuki cried, tearing up, she hugs Lee, affectionately. "G-good morning, sleepy head! It's wonderful to see you up b-buddy!" she sobbed with joy. "Yeah! He is awake, Master Yo!" Yin called.

Lee's sight returns to him and he sees Yuki, Yang, and Yin, and his eyes fill with tear out of pure joy. "Y-you g-guys…are okay?" he stuttered, "B-b-but, I thought y-you w-were….No! You're all okay! I'm so…HAPPY! WAAAAAHHH!" Lee begins to cry loudly and hugs Yuki tightly. "Hey, don't sweat it! We're all fine! I mean we kinda took a beating, but you got the worst!" Yang responded. "Yeah, Lee, we were all worried about _you_!" Yin added. "You totally went nuts on that dork in the tux and top hat! You had this black aura and this crazy mask on! It was SO cool!" Yang continued. "Lee, where did you get that mask? Didn't Mr. Show say something about you summoning the Dark Stone's power or something?" Yin asked. "It's good to see you're alright, Lee!" Master Yo said with relief, "Now, Yin told me that Mr. Show person showed you some sort of vision. What was that vision of? Do you think it was related to you, that mask and the Dark Stone fragment?" "Oh! I'm SO happy you guys aren't gone! I don't know what I would've done if I lost you! I couldn't take it…I just couldn't…" Lee continued to whimper. "Come on now, Lee, don't ignore me. Can you please explain what that guy in the top hat showed you?" Master Yo said, a tad bit impatiently. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Master Yo . Showed me? Illusion? So none of it was real? What a relief!" Lee exhaled, "Well he…Shot this magic beam at Yin, Yang, and Yuki and…they…." "I see…" Master Yo pondered, "Well, just know that none of that was real, Lee." "I…hated him…so much…" Lee muttered. Yuki hugs him again and they both blush. Yin giggles and Yang sighs kindly at the two.

Master Yo began to think deeply and came to a conclusion. "The Dark Stone is an artifact of pure evil, right? So, maybe, it felt Lee's hatred for that "Mr. Show" guy and it possessed him. The stone piece must have been able to feed off of that negative emotion." Master Yo explained. "It…_possessed_ him? That's so…_scary_!" Yuki shivered, hugging Lee tighter, "You're okay now, right?" "I'm fine. And I feel even better knowing you guys are all okay too!" Lee replied. "Hey, Master Yo. Mr. Show said that "no mere boy" would be able to summon that mask thingie. And he said a name…What was it?" Yin commented. "Uh…It was Dark…something…Dark…rus? Yeah, Darkrus!" Yang exclaimed, "Does that name ring any bells, Master Yo?" "Um, no, not really. But I'd say Darkrus' power or spirit must be inside the Dark Stone pieces." Master Yo declared. "Maybe Darkrus was some kind of evil villain or something. He must have been really strong, if Lord Ivex AND Mr. Show want the Dark Stone pieces so badly," Yin suggested. "Could be…We have to be really careful from now on. We need to be extremely careful when handling these Dark Stone pieces, so try to avoid contact with them for too long," Master Yo lectured, "We can't let them fall into the wrong hands. We'll need to find them all and keep them away from everyone. We'll have to wait until one of the stone pieces we have leads us to another one. I put the one you got from Mr. Show away. Alright, I want you three to go get some training done together. Lee, I want you to get some rest." "No…I have to train too! I…I need to get stronger! " Lee announced. "Lee, your body needs to get some more rest! Just take a nap!" Master Yo retorted. "No…I'm going to train with them! I can't just sit like a lump while my friends are working hard to stop that jerk Ivex and that monster Show!" Lee shouted with determination.

Master Yo sighs and scratches his head. "Oh, boy...Are you _sure _you're up to this, Lee? I don't won't you hurting yourself more than you already are," he said with concern. "Yes, I'm sure! I'm fine!" Lee shouted, "It's not like I _broke_ anything!" The fox leaps out of his bed and begins to stretch. "Alright then. I won't stop you. You're one stubborn kid, ya know that? Just don't strain yourself," Master Yo replied. Lee pulls a muscle while during his stretches and bends down in pain, whimpering. Yuki helps him stand up straight and he chuckles with embarrassment.

The students head outside to begin their training. Yin was about teach Yuki a new Woo Foo spell. "Okay, Yuki! Listen up, cause I'm going to teach you a fire spell!" Yin declared. "I don't like fire too much, but I'm listening! See?" Yuki replies. She twitches her ears and both girls start to laugh. "Haha, woo! Ok, all you have to do is imagine your target catching on fire and channel your Woo Foo energy as heat through your hands. Like this..." Yin explains. Yin faces a bulls-eye target and tightens her fists. "Yin-cinerate!" she cries. The target busts into flames! Yuki was very impressed and Yin was proud. "Whoa! That was AMAZING! It was all _WHOOSH!_ And the target was all _B-BANG B-BURN!" _Yuki imitated excitedly, "Oooh, that was just sooo cool! Er hot! Heehee! I'm not sure I can do it...B-but I'll try!"

Over at the Axis Bandits' hideout; which was a run down abandon building, Red was plotting a sneaky theft. "...You got that Joe...er...I mean, Green?" Red just finished saying. "Um...Mind running that by me again, Red?" Green asked absent-mindly. "Gah! You dope! Learn how to listen! Sheesh!" Red snapped, "Alright, so I've heard from someone that there's this black rock hidden away in that nut-case Carl the Evil...whatever's castle. Rock must mean jewel, right? Jewel means cash, get me?" "Uh..." Green muttered feeling unsure. "Just listen, Dolt! I need you, Green, to sneak into that castle and nab that gem. We pawn it off, we get rich, see? Richness equals anything and everything we want! Got it this time, numbskull?" Red continued. "Yeah, but, what if it's not a jewel, and its just a rock?" Green questioned. "If it was _just _a rock, then why would it be sealed away in a loon's castle? Use your brain, Joe, sheesh!" Red retorted with fury. "Sure, bro...But, why don't you...go? I mean if you want the rock so bad?" Green asked. "Grrr! Because I told you to! I'm the oldest! And it's your punishment for losing to that wimpy girl puppy!" Red bellowed, "Me and Blue are going to watch the fort, while you brush up on your thieving skills. If you manage to pull it off, no more punishments, see? So bring home the gold! The _black_ gold! Hehehe!" "Um, got ya, Red, I'm going to head out now. I'll do my best..." Green said as he exited the hideout. "Don't screw this up!" Red called to him. He turns to Blue, who was just sitting down. "You! George! Don't just sit there like a rock! You're in trouble too!" He growled at his younger brother, "For not pulling weight in that scrap we had a few days ago, you have to...Ah ha! You have to do 100 sit-ups AND 100 push-ups! Get to it, _tubby!" _George, or rather, Blue looked shocked. "B-but!...Yes, Red..." he sighed.

Green makes his way to Carl's castle and sneaks inside, surprisingly unnoticed. He enters a room with a pedestal. Sitting on top was the black rock, which was actually a Dark Stone fragment! "This has got to be it. You know, it's not much to look at. Not really a jewel at all. Is it worth anything?" Green wondered quietly, "It's got...almost...an creepy glow to it. I've got a bad feeling about this rock...But if it will make us rich...It would be nice to be rich...I'm sick of stealing stuff...Hopefully this will be the last thing I have to steal." He carefully grabs the stone and it begins to emit a dark energy. "Uh-oh! I feel weird...My body...hurts..." he panicked. A voice began echo from the stone. "Uh, hello? Hey, what do you know! I made it work! I just channeled my evil energy through this black rock I found and bam, I can, you know, um... wait, what did I do?" the voice said. "Who said that? And why can't I move? Everything's getting...dark..." Green worried. "Oh, hey you! Hmm...Since I'm going to be evil for today, I decided that you're going to be my, uh, minion! Yeah that's it, minion!" The voice replied. "M-minion? I don't want to be... your minion!" Green struggled. "Come on, you're, uh, ruining my evil plan!" The voice complained. Green began to stomp his feet. "I'm not doing that!" He said. "Wait a minute...I am...and you, uh, are too! You don't have to be my minion, because you're going to be my, uh, _puppet! _Today is going to be a good, er should I say _evil _day! Eh he he he!" The voice snickered. "Ugh...Y-yes, Master..." Green replied against his will. "Let's go make some mischieve! I love this black rock!" The voice cried. Green, being controled by the mysterious villian, exits the castle and begins to rampage through town.

Back with the Woo Foo girls; Yuki was about to try out the spell Yin was teaching her. She takes a deep breath and faces a target. "Ooookay...I can do this..." she exhaled. She holds her hands out and takes aim at the target. "Yin-cin...wait no...Yuki-cinerate?" she cried, feeling unsure. Instead of a fire blast, the target is covered in an icy fog and it begins to freeze. "Awu, well that's not right...I was thinking about fire, honest," Yuki sighed disappointedly. "Maybe you can't use fire attacks...Master Yo did say your element was ice," Yin said. "Awu...Does that mean...I'll...never be a true Woo Foo warrior?" Yuki whimpers. "What? Don't say that! All that means is that ice is more your style! Its a good thing actually! Neither Yang or I know any ice attacks, so that move can really help our team stay balanced. Know that I think about it, I don't think any of our friends know any ice moves," Yin responded to raise Yuki's spirit. "R-really?" she giddily exclaimed, her tail wagging. "Yay! I'm contributing to the team! Neat!" she cheered, "Ooh, ooh! And, I thought of a name for it! Yukice!" "That's nice! I like it! Well, it's the one I taught you, but you did learn a new move!" Yin replied happily. "Thank you, Yin! Heehee, I'm so happy! Can we practice some more?" Yuki giggled sweetly. "Sure! I'll set up some more targets," Yin replied.

Over with Lee and Yang, who were doing some physical exercises. "Come on, Yang, we've been punching these dummies for like ten minutes! When are you going to teach me one of those cool Woo Foo moves that you know?" Lee asked, a tad impatiently. "Hang on, dude, I'm thinking..." Yang replied, "Hmm...Aw pellets! I can't think of any moves! Come on, stupid brain!" Yang began to knock on his head, but suddenly loud screaming and yelling are heard in the distance. Lee's ears perk up, and then droop. "Did you hear that?" Lee asked worryingly. "Yeah, someone must be terrorizing the towns-people...AGAIN," Yang responded, "Let's go check it out." "Grr! Man, some jerk's ruining my training! And causing chaos in town..." Lee growled. "Chill, Lee, you'll get a good work out whooping the bad guy! Maybe it's Show or Ivex!" "I hope so, cause I'm ready to stomp both of those clowns!" The boys head in to town and the girls were right with them.

"This is where I heard the scream, I'm _positive!_ There's nobody here though, but there sure is A LOT damage here," Yuki said, curiously surveying the area, "Looks like a tornado rolled through here! You guys don't get tornados, do you?" "No, it must've have been one of our enemies!" Yin answered. "Seriously, who _isn't_ your enemy?" Lee said sarcastically. Suddenly, the Woo Foo's here a loud explosion and Yuki jumps. "Eeek! I-it came f-from over t-there!" she stuttered meekly. The four charge over to see Green of the Axis Bandits running amuck around town. "Man, I'm totally loving that I can use my really cool powers through this punk's body!" Green said. "Hey! I know you! You're one of those creeps, the Axis Bandits!" Yuki growled, tightening her fists.

"Huh, whazzat? Uh, sure, fluffy. Now what do you twerps want? Can't you see I'm, uh, reeking havoc?" "Whoa, dude, you're talking like somebody I know...But who? Hmm..." Yang pondered. "Looks like your little rampage is over! Why don't you just run along back to your little bandit hole so you don't get hurt!" Yin threatened. "Hehe, yeah, I don't think so! You're the ones who are, ya know, gonna get hurt!" Green begins to shoot red energy rays from his hands at the Woo Foos. Everyone dodges them, except Lee! "*Cough* Maybe I'm still a _little_ sore...Stupid slow reaction time!" Lee choked from the smoke coming off his singed fur, "*Cough cough* Okay, but seriously, since when can he do that?" "Eeep! Lee are you alright?" Yuki worried, "I REALLY don't remember _any _of the Axis Bandits having ANY type of powers..." "Whatever! Doesn't matter to me! In fact, it makes this fight more _interesting!"_ Yang snickered as he draws his sword and charges at Green. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang cries as he strikes the bandit with his bamboo blade. "Hey! Ow! Aw man! I can feel this punk's pain too? Eh, I guess that's the only downside," Green said, rubbing his head. "Why are talking like that? Now that I think about it, you like kinda different...Try shaving those bushy white eye brows dude!" Yang taunted, "Whatever, less talk more pain!" Yang lifts his sword and prepares to attack again, but Green zaps him, knocking him backwards.

"Ow, pellets! Hey, spectators, I could use a little help here!" Yang shouted. "Haha! Don't worry, I gotcha bro! Yin-cinerate!" Yin laughs. Green dodges the attack and keeps on dodging. "Hey! Sit still so I can burn you!" Yin growled. "That's kinda the point of dodging, you know, so I _don't_ get hit?" Green said sarcastically, "I've got a better idea, how about I, uh, burn you!" He sends a large fire ball directly at Yin. Just in time, Yuki jumps in front of Yin and holds her hands out. "Foo-field!" she squeaked. The girls were both protected by the barrier. "Nice timing, Yuki!" Yin giggled. "Thank you! All your's, Lee!" Yuki called. "You bet, Yuki! Wahoo!" Lee cheered. He rushes at Green, with his hammer in his hands. "Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee cried.

He hits Green a few times before knocking him over to Yin. She grabs him with an energy lasso and hurls him into the floor. Green gets up and dusts himself off. "Phew! You guys are, uh, a handful! Should've figured from the other times we tangled that you'd be, ya know, tough!" he pants. "What are you blabbing about? We only fought you once, and the red guy did most of the fighting!" Yang replied. "You're, uh, not that bright, are ya, kid?" Green teased. "Oh, just shut up!" Yang bellows. Yang transforms his his sword into his Yang-arang and tosses at Green. He ducks and laughs. "Haha! Are you, uh, blind?" The boomerang turns around and hits him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh yeah, it's a boomerang..." Green mumbled, "Alright, that's enough! Time to, ya know, WASTE you!" He uses an energy beam to lift the Woo Foo students and shock them. "Haha! Not so tough now, are ya?" Green taunted, "Man this is fun! We should do this more often! Wait a minute...One, two, three...Hey...uh, there's one missing, isn't there? Yeah, uh, the, ya know, wide-eyed white one?" "Yoo hoo! Heehee! I'm over here!" Yuki giggled, "Yukice!" The frosty mist caused Green to become to so cold, he lost focus and dropped the Woo Foos. "I-I...c-can...e-even...f-feel...t-this...c-cold..." Green shivered, "N-nice t-trick, g-girly..." "You want me to warm you up?" Yin winked at Yang. "Fists of fire!" "Yin-cinerate!" The siblings yelled in unison. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Yeah, _real_ nice...HOT!" Green exclaimed. Yang snapped and looks at Lee. "Got it! Hey, Lee! I figured out the move I want to teach you! Grab your hammer! Focus your energy and think about making a tasty mess of things!" Yang called out, "Yeah baby! The Jam-hammer!"

"Got it!" Lee replied. He readies his hammer and prepares to leap in the air but stops. "Wait, jam? That stuff you spread on toast?" The fox questions, tilting his head. "Just do it already, newbie!" Yang snaps. "Alright, alright, alright, shut up!" Lee grumbles. He lifts his hammer and charges at Green. Yang does as well. "Watch this! Jam hammer!" he shouted into the air. Yang changes his sword into his trusty Jam hammer and swings at Green. "Uh, what he said!" Lee cries. Lee swings his hammer at the same time. SMACK! Green is knocked back and is covered in two different substances. "Ugh...My, uh, head..." he whines. He takes a finger, slathers some of the jam on, and tastes it. "Mmm! Grape! Funny I can taste it from ALL the way over here!" he said. He also tastes the other substance. "...Maple...Syrup? Now I want pancakes!" he laughs.

"What the? Syrup? I said jam dude! Eh, syrup is pretty good," Yang chuckled. "What? I LOVE syrup!" Lee exclaims. "Heehee! Oh, Lee, you're so silly!" Yuki giggled, "Let's finish this, okay?" "Not so, uh fast! I'm not done yet!" Green warns. He readies an attack, but stops. "H-hey! W-what gives? W-why can't I move this kid's body anymore?" Green stuttered. His body began to glow with a dark aura. "Hit! Haut! Ho!" Lee cries as he leaps at Green, wielding his hammer. "Maple Mallet!" he yells. He hits Green with the hammer, knocking him out, and causing him to drop something. "Hey, wait, that's a...Dark Stone piece!" Yin called. "Do you think...He was using it to get those powers?" Yuki asked. "Wait...I think, it was controlling him, like it did with Lee!" Yin suggested. "Didn't Show say only evil-hearted people could use its power?" Yang questioned. "What if someone evil is controlling him with it? Hey, it might be possible!" Lee adds. Green moves slightly, but Lee quickly hits him with his hammer. "Maple Mallet!" he says swiftly. Green is sent over the horizon. "Lee! If he was being controlled, he might have been innocent! Why did you hit him?" Yin demanded. "Cool your jets, Yin! He's a thief anyway..." Lee retorted, rolling his eyes. Yin levitates the Dark Stone piece and places it in a Foo Field. Town citizens come out of hiding and praise the Woo Foo warriors by throwing them a small party.

Yin, Yang, Lee, and Yuki return to the dojo with their prize, a newly found Dark Stone fragment. "Really nice job bringing home another one of these things, so that's three that we have now," Master Yo declared proudly, "You guys must have had a full day! Yin and Yang, you two are really maturing as teachers! You taught these two a new move today and they seem to be progressing well! Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" "Neat! Thanks, Master Yo!" the students cheer in unison. "I just wonder...Who was controlling the bandit kid with the Dark Stone piece...I'm think they must have had one two. Because they are all of a single object, they must be able to have a connection of power, even from great distances," Master Yo lectured, deep in thought, "Could it have been Lord Ivex, or that Mr. Show guy? Hmm..."

Back at the Axis Bandit's hideout, Red was getting some serious scolding in. "Where were you? And why don't you have the black rock?" Red screamed. "Ugh...All I remember is I grabbed it and then...well that's all...Everything went...black...And my body hurts...A lot...Inside and out...Ugh..." Green explained. "Oh man, Joe, you're useless! We could've have been rich, man! It's not like it's the _first _time you messed up, so I'll let you off easy. You can take 'her easy for the rest of today...BUT! You have clean the ENTIRE hide out by YOURSELF tomorrow! Enjoy! Ha haha!" Red snickered deviously. "Aw, b-but...Come on, Red!...Er, I mean, Yes, Red..." Green sighs, exhaustedly. He began to pick up the mountains of trash in the messy lair, as his bossy older brother laughed.

Somewhere, at the same time, a a familiar, sarcastic voice was complaining. " Come on! Work you stupid rock! You're, uh, useless!" the figure said, shaking a black object, "Aw man, this, you know, blows! Well it was fun while it lasted...I just might keep this black rock though...I get a bad feeling about it...But at the same time, I, uh, like it! Yeah! I feel like it makes me, uh, even stronger! Well, for now, it looks like ol' Fr-ped will be wondering around, bored out of his mind, figuring out whether to good or, uh, evil..."


	22. Cira's Second Chance

-Ch. 22 Cira's Second Chance-

Back in the evil castle of Lord Ivex, where the dark lord was explaining something to his minions. "Attention minions! As you know, I am searching for the Dark Stone fragments in order to complete my master plan. The Dark Stone is said to hold an unimaginable amount of dark power. What you do not know is the Dark Stone was once a powerful being; a Nightmaster with immense dark power. His name...was Darkrus. Darkrus had an evil empire of darkness which spread across this entire planet. He ruled for centuries, but he was defeated and sealed away by a group of warriors...His power and his body were sealed up, leaving him as, The Dark Stone. The warriors...who sealed Darkrus away were indeed...Woo Foo...After Darkrus was transformed into the Dark Stone, he was shattered across the world, in hopes that his rein would remain to an end. What the Woo Fools were unaware of was that Darkrus' power had not been destroyed. The fragments of the stone contain every last of his power. Many evil-hearted ones tried to use his power, but could not control it...Pitiful fools...Some of Darkrus' followers attempted to piece the stone back together, but failed many times. After several years, one succeeded in combining the Dark Stone, but no Darkrus rose...Instead, Darkrus' full power was unleashed. The follower was too weak and could not control the power, but even then, he still was able to destroy two of the Woo Fools."

Lord Ivex's long tale was not yet complete... "In the end, the minion was destroyed, and the shards were split once more. Only evil truly evil hearts can control Darkrus' power. If one was only slightly evil tried to use the power, they would be consumed by the power in a matter of time. I know these thinks because...I am...of the same clan as Darkrus! I need the Dark Stone...I need Darkrus' power to...Become the Nightmaster myself and rule over this pathetic world! I will keep Darkrus' and my clan's legacy alive! I will wipe Woo Foo from the face of this planet and shape all in my image!"

"With the Dark Stone in my possession, my power will be unmatched! Nothing will stop me! This world will be reanimated into a perfect world of darkness! For your service, you will all be rewarded with anything your hearts desire! THE RISE OF IVEX HAS BEGUN! BWA HA HAR HAR HARR!" "Hahahaha! HAIL IVEX!" Mr. Muscles, Cira, and Lex all cheer in unison. "Yes! Now, Cira! Go! Go and crush the Woo Fools!" Ivex commanded. "Yes, sir, Lord Ivex, sir!" Cira respond, saluting her master. "Do not fail me again!" Lord Ivex demands. "I won't let you down, sir! HAIL IVEX!" Cira cried. Cira takes out her teleporter orb, and vanishes. "As for you two! You will continue your training! Do not slack! Whether Cira returns a failure or not, you will improve your battle skill next time you we meet!" "Yes, sir, Lord Ivex, sir!" the male minions call, "HAIL IVEX!" They vanish as well. "Yes, prepare for a new era of darkness, world! THE AGE OF IVEX BEGINS _NOW!" _the evil lord bellows loudly.

Cira appears deep into a dark forest. "Alright, I'm ready! I did my training and I'm _gonna_ beat those stupid Woo Foo dorks! I won't let Lord Ivex down! And, I'll make that idiot pink bunny pay for what she did to my beautiful hair! No mercy!" she rants. Suddenly, Cira begins to hear rock music. "What the? Why am I hearing music? I'm in a FOREST!" she wonders aloud, "Well, whatever...Get ready, you stupid Woo Foos, because I'm going to CRUSH you!" Then Cira starts to hear a cat meowing. "Now what? Is...is there a cat in here? What kind of weird forest is this?" she questions, "Wait a minute...I'd know those voices from anywhere!" Cira turns around to see three cats walking together. "O-oh my gosh! It is them! It's the CPK!" Cira stutters in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! I-it's the C-CPK! I'm your biggest fan _EVER!_ I HAVE to get your autographs!" she squealed. Meow! Meow meow meow!(Sure! Any body got a pen?)" The purple dressed cat said. "Meow, meow, meow meow meow!(Wait, wait, I heard her say something about those Woo Foo clowns!)" the pink garbed commented. "Meow? Meow meow!(You said you want to beat them, right? We're in!)" the green cat added. "Meow meow! Meow meow!(We HATE those losers! We should team up and jump them!)" The purple cat suggested. "I totally have ALL of your albums! I LOVE you guys!" Cira cheered, "Wait...Did you say...You hate those Woo Foo chumps? Yes! This is just _too_ awesome! Me too! Come on, let's think of a plan to get the jump on those pests!" Cira and the CPK all grin together, share an evil laugh, and begin plotting the downfall of the Woo Foos.


	23. Ultimate RPG!

-Ch. 23 Ultimate RPG!-

Yang, Yuki, and Lee were all watching TV and a commercial about a new video game came on. "The next generation of role-playing games is here! Universe of Battle-fare! Chose your class! Customize your warrior! Learn magic spells! Wield powerful weapons! Play with friends near you or all around the world! Are _you_ ready for the ultimate RPG?" the commercial announcer proclaimed. "Must...have...game! Need...to beg...Master Yo...for it! I NEED it!" Yang exclaimed, practically drooling. "Oh man! That's SO awesome! I GOTTA have it!" Lee shouted. "Oooh! That looks like SO much fun! I'd LOVE to play!" Yuki cheered. "Do you want this awesomeness right now?" The announcer continued. "Yes! Yes, I do!" Yang, Yuki, and Lee cry. "Great because the first caller who dial the number that will appear on the screen wins big time!" the TV announcer said, "The winner gets _four_ brand-new lap tops along with _four _copies of the brand-new, ultimate RPG, Universe of Battle-fare! The contest begins...NOW! Dial that number!" Yang swiftly whips out his phone and dials the number as quickly as he could. "Dial! Dial like you never dialed before!" Lee encouraged. "Go Yang, go! Button mash!" Yuki cheers. The TV announcer picks up a ringing phone and answers it. "Hello? Hey everybody, it looks like we have our winner!" he says. Yang looked devastated. "NOOOO!" he screamed. "I won? Neat! This is fantastic!" the winner's voice giggled. "Rub it in why don't you..." Yang sobs. "You're our lucky winner! You get the laptops and the copies of the ultimate RPG! What is the name of our lucky winner?" the announcer declares. "Oh! M-my name?" the voice stumbled, "I-it's Yin. My name is Yin!"

"Yin?" Yang, Lee, and Yuki yell in unison. The three turn around to see Yin with a huge grin, twirling her cell phone triumphantly. "W-wha?" Lee gasped. "W-whoa!" Yuki stuttered. "How? Why? When? Why did _you_ call, Yin? You HATE video games!" Yang grumbles, still in shock. "Hey! That's untrue! Well...I hate _most_ video games...Shooters, racers, fighting...But this one...it just sounded, well, really cool! And plus, I _knew _you would want it, so I enter so I could get you a copy too!" Yin replied excitedly. Yang nearly passed out! "Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this but...you totally deserve it...THANK YOU _SO _MUCH, YIN! YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER!" Yang exclaims with delight. He hugs his sister and she hugs him back. Once they finish, Yang turns around and sticks his tongue out and Lee snickers. "You guys can have the other computers and games!" Yin says smiling. Both Lee and Yuki's eyes grow wide and sparkle. "Thanks, Yin! You TOTALLY rock!" Lee shouted happily. "Thank you SO much! You're the _absolute _best, Yinny!" Yuki jeers cheerfully.

"You still there, Yin?" the announcer asked. "Oh, sorry about that, I'm still here," Yin replied. "Okay, Yin, we're going to need your address to send you your prize," the announcer responded. "What? I can't give my address on live TV!" Yin snaps. "...Good point!" the announcer realizes, "Alright, that's it for this sweepstakes everybody! Hope you enjoy your prize, Yin! As for everybody else, pick up _your _copy of the ultimate RPG, Universe of Battle-fare today! Available at all local retail stores!" The commercial ends and Yin gives the dojo's address to the announcer, who has her prize delivered in literally seconds!

"Wow! That was _lightning _fast!" Yuki gasped. "Yeah! You know, this town may have a sucky legal department, but, you can always count on the postal service!" Yin laughs, "Let's open this thing up!" Yin opens the box and the Woo Foo students set up the laptops and games. They all begin and create their own characters, slightly resembling themselves. Yin's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" she asks. "Hey, girl! I saw that you won UBF on TV! Let's play online!" a girl's voice said excitedly. "Lina! Yeah! Still can't believe I won though! You have the game too?" Yin replies. "Are you kidding? EVERYBODY has that game, girl! I _just_ came home from the store, I'm still setting it up," Lina responded. "Neat! We should totally team up on Yang!" Yin snickered playfully. "That sounds like a plan! See ya then, bye!" Lina laughs back. Yang calls up Roger Jr., Coop, and Dave. "Yo guys! I just Universe of Battle-fare! You got it yet?" he asks them. "You know it! We all just came back from _GamesGo_!" Roger Jr. replied, "We should make a guild and build a fortress!" "Sound goods, but first we should brawl it out! I'll take you all on!" Yang challenges. "You're *buck buck* on!" Coop accepts. "See you online!" Dave replies. "You're goin' down!" Roger Jr. exclaims.

They all resume playing and begin searching for each other. Suddenly, a strange symbol appears on everyone's computer screen. "What the!" they all exclaim. Suddenly, everyone is sucked inside of their computers!

Lee wakes up and tries to recall what happened. "Oh man...my head hurts...Did I pass out?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. He then realized he looked just like the character he created in the game he was playing. "Whoa! This is freaky! Am I...dreaming?" he wondered aloud, "Wait, no! This must be, like, virtual-reality or something! SO cool! I didn't know this game had that! Well, I'd better go see if I can find Yuki and the others...I wonder if they're digging this as much as I do!" He races off further into the area in hopes of finding his friends.

While Lee is searching, two other unknown players confront him. "You there! Weakling! We're gonna take you down! So swears the great _MegaMuscles!" _the first player threatened. "Yeah, I could use the extra experience points!" the other snickered, "Wait a sec…You're just a beginner, aren't you? A total noob? Boring!" "Easy pickings! This won't take too long, but let's make it interesting, huh, Lex?" the first player said to his friend, "Come on, Lex, let's beat this wimp so bad, he'll cry like a wee lil' baby and never want to play again!" "Hear that, Noob? Prepare to have your butt handed to you by the pro players _MegaMuscles_ and _ExcelLex9000!"_ The second player shouts while pointing. The two charge at Lee and they begin to fight. MegaMuscles punches Lee with a powerful haymaker; sending him sliding backwards, slamming into a tree. "Gah! What the? This is a GAME! Why did that _hurt?_ That felt WAY too real!" he grunted, "Oh, man my back…I'm not going down without a fight!, chumps! Let's BRAWL!" Lee, as his armor-clad warrior character, unsheathes a long blade charges toward his foes. He slashes ExcellLex9000, but MegaMuscles grabs the sword before it hits him. "Give it up, noob! Yer moves are totally amateur!" he teased, "C'mon, Lex! You actually let him hit you? Yer game's way off!"

"Shut up, Muscles!" ExcelLex9000 retorted, "His level is so low, I barely took any damage!" He stands up and fires an energy orb at Lee, knocking him on the floor. "Let's finish this!" he says, charging up another attack. "Hehehe, crunch time!" MegaMuscles chuckles. Just then, another armor wearing warrior wielding an ax appears and swings it at Lee's opponents. "Looks like you can use some help!" the knight said in a friendly voice. He holds out a hand and helps Lee up. "Hey, thanks dude! Whad'ya say we KO these barf-bags?" Lee proposed slyly. "Sure thing! Hehe!" the knight agreed. The other two players prepare to fight again. "Oh yeah? Bring it, shrimpletts!" MegaMuscles teased. "Prepare to lose!...Wait, did he just use "barf-bag" as an insult?" ExcelLex9000 questioned.

Lee and his new partner lunge at the two malicious players and after a few quick attacks, they manage to defeat them. "How could we lose…to such weaklings? I feel like a noob now…." ExcelLex9000 moaned. "This isn't over, you hear!...Wait, is it just me, or does that guy with the sword sound familiar? Maybe small, orange runt we know?" MegaMuscles asked his friend. "Gah! Our break's over, Muscles! We gotta get back to our training!" ExcelLex9000 warned. "Oh crud, you're right!" MegaMuscles replied, "Listen hear, worms! Whether you're that punk fox or not, you and all other better start preparing for the rein of the glorious Lord Ivex!" "HAIL IVEX!" ExcelLex9000 cried. The two players quit the game.

"So it _was _them! Those creeps who work for that "Ivex" guy! Who would've guess villains have time to play video games? EVERYONE really must have this game!" Lee laughed, "Hey, thank you for helping me whoop those two clowns!" "No problem, dude! Those jerks deserved it. Wait, you mean those guys were REAL bad guys you know in person?" the player replied. "Yup, ever since I started training at the Woo Foo Dojo, I've been running into all sorts of creeps and weirdoes," Lee responded. "Heavy stuff…Woo Foo? Wait…isn't that the martial art that saved the world recently? You study that stuff? That's so rad!" the player said excitedly. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I've meet three really great friends and a grumpy old panda master, but he can be a nice guy if you stay on his good side," Lee explained, "…Ya know….You sound really _familiar…_really familiar…" "Hey, I was about to say the same thing! Maybe…Naw, that's too unlikely…" the other player said back. "Hey, I've got to go look for may friends. This might sound crazy, but I think we got sucked inside the game! Do you think you can help me find them?" Lee asked. "Actually, I believe you! I remember this weird thing appeared on my screen and next thing I know, I'm getting a first-person view of the game!" Lee's new friend described, "But then, when I got in a battle, I actually got hurt when I took damage!" "Then it must be true! We're in the game!" Lee exclaimed. "There's no other explanation really. Unless, it's like, super advanced virtual reality. Oh, and I'm not really busy so I'll help you find your buddies. Then maybe we can find a way out…" the player answered. The two shake hands and begin to search for Yin, Yang, and Yuki.

Lee and his partner eventually find Yin and Yang along with a group of other players. "There you are! Hey guys! It's me, Lee!" Lee called out. "Lee? Phew! What a relief! I was afraid you got lost in huge place! It's a good thing we should each other our character's when we started the game," Yin replied. "I'm so glad you're ok, Lee! We all had a talk and we came to the conclusion that we might have gotten trapped inside the game! Crazy right?" Yuki jeered eagerly. "Yup! It's kinda cool though! Except for the pain part…" Lee replied. "Hee hee! So true!" Yuki laughed, "Hey, I see you made a friend! Hi there!" "Hey," Lee's friend waved. Yang was having an argument with a friend of his. "Give it up! I totally smoked you, Roger Jr.!" Yang said defensively. "It was all luck! No, you cheated! I want a _re_-match!" Roger Jr. shouted back. "It's pronounced, _rematch" _Yin corrected him. "How do you cheat in a game you get sucked in to anyway? You're just mad cause I kicked you're butt!" Yang retorted. Yang and Roger Jr. confronted each other. "Let it go, Rog, Yang beat you, that's that," a whiny voice attempted to coax the angry skelowog. "It was *buck buck* a fair fight! You *cluck* won, Yang! No need to *buck* spike a bigger *buck* problem!" a nerdy voice clucked. "If you two _boys _will stop fighting each other, we might be able to focus on the problem that we already have!" Yin hissed. The two grudgingly give up their argument. "Psst! Hey Yin, who are those guys?" Lee asked, pointing at the characters he did not recognize. "Oh, these guys are members of the Woo Foo army I told you about," Yin replied, pointing at each person as she said their names, "That's Lina, my best friend, that's Coop, my boyfriend, that's Rodger Jr., the muscle of our group, and that's Dave, the uh…tree-stump kid. That's not really what they look like, but you see once we get out of this freaky digital world." How the heck did we get sucked into the game? I do NOT remember the guidebook saying ANYTHING about virtual reality!" Lina wonder aloud. "Yeah, this whole deal is just WEIRD!" Lee added. "You don't think that there's…a glitch in the game, do you?" Lee's friend suggested. "Right you are, little worms!" a voiced boomed, surprising everyone.

"W-who's there?" Yuki stumbled. "Come out and get your butt kicked like a man!" Yang shouted. "It is I, The Hacker! I'm not about to let a bunch of punks waltz up into the latest game and have them jeopardizing my title!" the voice answered back, "Now, I think I'll finish you all of with the very same virus I used to trap you inside of this game!" Suddenly, a static charge is heard and electricity forms into an energy creature! "Get ready, guys! That thing's getting ready to attack!" Yin warned. "Then, I'll just attack first! Paws of…" Yang started. "Wait, Yang! We can't use our Woo Foo in this game. We're going to have to use our in-game powers!" Yin interrupts. "Oh yeah, well, no problem!" Yang chuckles, "I can whoop this chump and any other no matter what powers I have!" He readies his flaming sword. "You ready everyone?" Yin asked. "Oh yeah!" Lina answered. "Let's kick its *buck buck* butt!" Coop agreed. Everyone else nodded and faced the creature. "Alright, my VG Virus, crush these dweebs so I can remain the champion!" the Hacker's voice barked. "Wait, is that thing made of…cheat codes? You're cheating? You sore loser! I only use cheats to mess around after I beat the game!" Lee commented. "Video games aren't important enough to put people in danger!" Yuki cried. "Yeah, you dork! You're hurting people just so can keep your high score? You must have NO friends!" Yin teases. "…S-shut up!" the Hacker stutters, "I don't need friends! I'm _rich! _Gah, why am I arguing with you? VG virus! Get them!"

The static virus grows four tentacles and moves in for an attack. "CHAARGE!" Yang screamed. Yang, Lina, Dave, and Lee all lunge at the virus, but it grabs them all and tosses them aside. "Ow…Well, that didn't work…Any ideas?" Yang grumbled. "Oh, no, that monster did NOT just throw me!" Lina snapped. Lee's new friend leaps into the air and swings his ax at the virus. The blade had no effect! The virus knocks him back. "Grr! Our attacks just go right through it!" he complained. The VG then sends an electric jolt to the Woo Foo army. "BZZZRRTT!" Lee cried, "YOWCH! I HATE when lightning's used against me!" "Hahaha! You losers suck! Can't handle my virus, huh? Once I beat you clowns, I'll make sure my virus infects everyone who plays Universe of Battle-fare! Everyone will keep getting hurt if they continue to play, and they'll never want to play again, meaning I'll keep my title as THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME PLAYER EVER! HAHAHAHA!" the Hacker boasted proudly.

"Oh yeah? Not happening, pal! First of all, I'm not letting you hurt my friends, or anyone else! And Secondly, I'M THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME PLAY OF ALL TIME!" Yang confidently countered. "*Cough* Yeah *cough* right!" Lee pretended to clear his throat. Lee and his friend laughed. "I'll deal with you two later! First, I gotta finish this stupid virus thing, then I clobber that hacker nerd!" Yang grunted. He raised his sword and was prepared to attack. "No, wait Yang! You're attacks won't work remember?" Yuki warned him. "That's right…Aw pellets, now what the Foo are we supposed to do?" he grumbled. "I'm going to see if I can hit it…" Lina said. She raised her magic staff and sent a bolt of energy at the virus. It hit, but didn't seem to do much. The virus strikes her, sending her flying into Yang. "Ouch…" the say in unison. "That almost worked…" Yin mentioned. The virus began to shoot thunderbolts from its body. Everyone begins to move around, dodging them except Yuki, who was deep in thought. Lee trips and ends up getting hit by a bolt. "AHHH! I'm extra crispy!" he cries. Yang begins to crack up, but he is zapped too! A bolt flies toward Yuki, but Yin jumps in font of her and puts up a barrier. "Hey, _space-cadet!_ You almost got hit! Get it together!" she alerted Yuki. "Oh! Thanks for saving me, Yinny! Sorry, I was thinking…B-but I have an idea!" Yuki replied.

The group all huddle while the virus charges another attack, "What ever you're little plan is, it's not gonna work! VG Virus, fry these jerks!" The Hacker commanded. The team all nod and get into position. "Ready?...GOOO!" Yuki squeals. Yin, Lina, Dave, and Yuki all leap at the virus. Dave and Yuki shoot an energy beam at the virus, and then Lina and Yin use a fire spell. It seemed to take damage, but not much. "That's not enough…We need something else…Maybe water will have an effect on it?" Yin suggests. The four spell casters do a silly rain dance to summon storm clouds above the virus. "Oooookay…" Yang comments. "Awkward…" Lee's friend says. "Very…" Lee added. The VG virus is electrocuted from the mixture of the water and its own electrical energy. "Ok, now let's freeze it!" Yuki calls. Before they can perform their spell, a bolt is shot from the virus's body and shocks Lee! "Why me?..." he whines. "Eeek! Lee!" Yuki cries, "Let's do this!" They cast the ice spell, freezing the virus in place.

"NOW!" Yin shouts, pointing the frozen monster. Yang, Roger Jr., Coop, Lee and his friend ready their weapons and all attack simultaneously. The virus is shattered and its pieces disappear. "NOOOOOOO!" The Hacker screamed in defeat. Everyone was sent back to their homes, safe and sound, right in front of their computers.

"Phew! That was crazy!" Yin sighed with relief, "At least its all over now!" "That was AWESOME! What a rush! It is nice to be back home, though…Dang, I'm hungry!" Yang laughed. "Oh Yeah! Best boss battle ever? Look at all the experience points I got! Who wants to take me on? I'll beat you ALL!" Lee bragged through his headset. "Uh, *buck buck buck*, no thanks!" Coop chuckles. "I think I'm done with video games for the rest of the day…" Yin moaned. "No way! I said I was hungry!" Yang shouted. "Uh, I think I hear my dad calling me!" Lina said. "Um, I'm kinda busy!" Lee's new friend stumbled. "I have to…uh, chase my tail?" Yuki said, in an innocent, unsure way. "I gotta go beat up Dave," Roger Jr. said. "I gotta go get beat up by Roger Jr." Dave whined. "What? Did I do something? Come on guys!" Lee cries.


	24. The Blade in the Rock

-Ch. 24 The Blade in the Rock-

It was the next day; the Woo Foo students were all awake, and a certain pair of canines were bickering. "I do NOT have emotion problem!" a high-pitched voice screamed. "Oh, you so totally DO! You have Exaggerated Emotion Disorder!" Lee snickered. "That's not even real!" Yuki retorted. "Oh yeah?" Lee challenges, "Roll the footage!" A slide show begins to play out of nowhere, showing times when Yuki was extremely happy and cheery, times when she was crying and upset, and then replaying accounts when she reacted to people calling her "puppy". Once the presentation ends, Lee lifts an eyebrow and Yuki blushes. "I rest my case, Miss E.E.D." he teases. "Everyone feels those emotions! It's normal!" Yuki squeaked. "Um…Lee's got a point, Yuki…You do seem to have a vast variety of emotions in a short time…" Yin admitted. "Yeah, girl, you can be a bit…touchy…" Yang added. Yuki blushes even harder and looks away. Yin pats her on the back and giggles.

Master Yo walks into the room and call his students over. "Students! I have to leave the dojo and take care of some important Woo Foo errands. I'm putting Yin and Yang in charge," Master Yo declared. "What?!" Lee shouted. "Did you really think he was going put you in charge?" Yin explained, "You're still new around here, Lee. We have to train you when Master Yo's busy, remember?" "Yeah, yeah…Ms. Senior…" Lee mumbles. "I don't want any of you causing trouble! Keep an eye on those two," Yo said pointing at Lee and Yuki. " Sure thing, Pops," Yang answered. "Pops? Is that an old joke or did you mean….Dad…Wait, Master Yo is you DAD?! It's already the 24th chapter and just NOW you tell us this?!" Lee exclaimed. "Wait, your DAD?!" Yuki repeated, "What? How is that even…Nope, not even going to ask…" Master Yo sigh deeply and scratches his head. "…Just be good, okay? I'll see you later," he said, waving. "Bye, Master Yo!" the four students call in unison.

Master Yo Foo-portates to his destination and Lee turns around. "See you guys later, I'm going to play some Universe of Battle-fare!" he says, holding his hand out as a gesture of goodbye. "Wait, Lee! We have to train!" Yin called. "Come on, even I know when to stop!" Yang added. In his room, sitting on his bed, Lee started up his laptop and noticed something. "Hello, what do we have here?" he wondered aloud. It was a message from a player in the game. Lee began to read it: "Hey! It's me, that guy that helped you and your friends beat that virus thing when we got sucked in to UOB! So, I heard your name is Lee, right? I overheard you friends say that name and I think you might be someone I actually knew. I want to find out for sure, so do you think you could meet me in town today? I just moved here and I think I be really cool if you are you I think you are. If you decide to show, then meet me at the food court area." "Whoa…Could it really be…him? Or is this a trap…by that Hacker guy? Or maybe this "Ivex" guy's cronies are plotting something…I'd better bring my hammer, just in case…" Lee whispered to himself. The fox grabbed his mallet, a pen, and a piece of paper. He wrote a note to his friends and left it on his bed. "They probably won't want me leaving the dojo, so I'll leave this note here and find out if I'll get in trouble latter. I mean, I'm not _technically _disobeying them, they didn't say I _couldn't_ leave…_yet," _Lee snickered slyly. He somehow manages to sneak past the others and exits the dojo.

"Hee hee! Lee sure is wild! He's still glued to that game, even after yesterday!" Yuki giggled. "Crazy is more like it…But, I know how to get him off that game," Yin said, "Oh, Lee, lunch is ready!" Footsteps are heard and figure appears in the doorway. It was Yang! "Food?!" he asked. "That's weird, he didn't charge over here like Yang did. Maybe he didn't hear you?" Yuki proposed. "With _those_ ears? He would've heard me a mile away!" Yin joked. The girls start to laugh, then start to head to Lee's room to check if he was still playing on his laptop. "Does this mean there's no lunch?" Yang questioned.

Yuki knocks on the door, "Helloooo? Lee? Are you in there?" Yuki asks. "I made you lunch!" Yin tried again. There was no answer, so the girls shrugged. "Um, I'm kinda worried. I mean, what if he got sucked into the game again?" Yuki voiced with concern. "Okay, we're coming in now," Yin called through the door. She opens it and the two girls look around the room, finding no fox. "Eeek! He's gone! He did! We have to save him!" Yuki panicked. "Hold on, what's that?" Yin asked, pointing at a piece of paper on Lee's bed. She picked it up and started to read it: "Dear, Yin, Yang and…uh…white doggie girl…" "He forgot my name?" Yuki whined, with big, watery eyes. Yin continues reading: "I've gone into town to look for something, er no, someone. Stupid pen…Anyway, I won't be long, unless less it's who I think it is. I'll be back as soon as I can. Your friend, Lee. P.S.: Yuki, it was a joke, so don't cry. P.S.S.: You three smell. P.S.S.S.: That was a joke too." "Geez, what a dork! "If it's who I think it is"? What does that mean?" Yin wondered. "Oooh, that Lee! He thinks he's SO funny!" Yuki said, het face turning red. "Why are you blushing?" Yin asked, with a playful smile. Yuki began to panic and turned away. "W-what?! I-I'm n-not b-blushing!" she stuttered, "I-it's j-just r-really hot in h-here!" She began to tug on her shirt collar and fan herself with her hand. "Whoa, take it easy, Yuki!" Yin laughed patting her on the back, "Besides, Lee can handle himself. And if gets in any danger, we can help him, okay? But still…He shouldn't have left without permission. When he gets back, I'm gonna tattle so fast and he's gonna get it from Master Yo!" "He shouldn't have a bad boy, hee hee!" Yuki giggled, "…I think we should go look for him, to make sure he's safe...Because he's our friend…" "Nah, I need to train you. Yang needs to train Lee, so he should look for him," Yin replied.

"Yang!" Yin called out. Yang walks over to Lee's room and stands in the doorway to see what his sister wanted. "Yo?" he said. "Can you go into town and look for Lee?" Yin asked. "Fine, but you have to make me that lunch that you lied about," the blue rabbit offered. "It's a deal," Yin responds. "Good luck, Yang!" Yuki encouraged sweetly. "Thanks, alright, I'll see you guys later," Yang said as he walked off. "Alright, that's settled, come on, sis, let's head out back and start our training!" Yin exclaimed. "You bet, _sis!_ Hee hee!" Yuki cheered. They both head outside to the training grounds.

In town, our foxy friend was looking for the person who wanted to meet him. "Hmm…I wonder where this guy is…"Lee thought to himself. Not looking where he was going, he bumps into somebody, knocking them both over. "Hey, watch where you're going! You could hurt someone, jerk!" the other person snapped angrily. "Hurt? Oh, I'll show you hurt!" Lee shouted back. He got up and readies his hammer. The other person got up as well and was ready to fight, but the two look at each other and drop their guards.

"It is you! Lee!" the person exclaimed. "Carlos?! Bro! It's great to see you!" Lee answered back. The two do a secret best friend handshake. "You still remember it! Awesome!" Carlos laughed. "How could I forget dude?" Lee declared, "It's been like, forever since I've seen you, though! What brings you here?" Carlos was a blue tiger with white stripes and orange eyes. He and Lee were best friends and met each other when Lou and Lee passed through Carlos's home-village.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Carlos chuckled, "We came to stay at a piece of property our family owns for a few days. Dad said it was urgent or something. Did you and Lou find a place here?" "Yup, well, Lou's wondering around, so I'm not really sure where he sleeps, kinda worried about that, "Lee replied, "Met these two kids that were Woo Foo knights and they let me train and live at there dojo! It's so cool!" "Woo Foo? Wait, is that the martial art that saved the world recently? You get to train in that stuff? Dude, that is so sick!" Carlos responded excitely. "Aw, you bet! Our Master is a gumpy old panda, but he's really cool if you stay on his good side. I met some really good friends, Yin and Yang. And there's this girl...I-I mean s-she's a good friend too!" Lee exclaimed. "Girl, huh? You made your move yet?" Carlos asked slyly. "What?! Made my WHAT?!" Lee stumbled, embaressed, "It's not like that!" "Aw, come on don't be modest! Is she cute? How is she like? What's the lucky lady's name?" Carlos presured. "She's REALLY cute...She _super_ sweet...Her name is _Yuki_..." the shy fox mumbled. "_Yuki,_ huh? That's a cute name! Have you asked her out?" Carlos wondered. "What?! N-no! I d-didn't say I liked her!" Lee stuttered, blushing. "Yeah, whatever, Bro, you face says otherwise," Carlos laughed. He gives Lee a friendly slug to the shoulder. "Let's head to my place! We HAVE to hang out!" he says. "Sweet! What should we do?" Lee asks. The two friends begin walk towards Carlos's house and catch up on the way.

The two friends make it to the house and were having a conversation. "So that's what happened after you left? Pretty crazy! Glad Lou's back to normal!" Carlos said. "I know right? I had no idea what happened when he walked off, but a few days later, bam, he's calling himself _L_, and I had knock some sense into him!" Lee explained, "And ever since I've been a Woo Foo knight in training." "Man, you're lucky. My life's always boring. The only action I get to see is in video games and when I fight with _Chris! _I've gotta get in on that Woo Foo stuff!" Carlos chortels. "Ha! I'll ask Master Yo if can join our army when I get home," Lee replies. The fox looks outside of a window revealing something interesting in the backyard. "Hey, Carlos? What's with that funky little building outside? Is it an outhouse?" he asks. "Oh that? It's a shrine. Dad says our family has watched over it for centuries, but this the first time we came here. We're supposed to protect it or something. Dad says it holds a sword with some kind of unknown powers!" Carlos answers. "A sword with powers? That's so awesome!" Lee exclaims. "Yeah, but no one can get inside to get it. There's a barrier protecting it. I don't get why we have to watch the thing if no one can get to it," Carlos responds.

"Actually, that's not true," a voice says from behind. It was Carlos's father. "There _is_ a barrier over the shrine that prevents entry to anyone, but every hundred years, it falls for one day. This family has been watching over the shrine for generations. A member of our family must stop the sword from falling into the wrong hands. Today...happens to be that day...the day...the barrier falls!" he preached. " Whoa! What?! No way!" Carlos panicked. "That doesn't sound good!" Lee added. "My son, it is _your_ destiny to protect that sword!" Carlos father spoke, "It is your turn to accept this family's destiny! The fate of the world could depend on it! So uh, no pressure..." "WHAT?! MY destiny?! Why me?! Why not you?! I'm not ready for something like this!" Carlos cries. "But you are! This will teach you responsibility. It's your destiny, our family scrolls say so," Carlos's father replies. He pulls a scroll from no where a points at Carlos's name. "See, right there," he says, "Don't worry, son! I know you can do it! You're strong! You can handle anything!" Two more tigers walk in to the room. "I know it sounds tough, but be brave!" Carlos's mother encourages. "Yeah, bro! Don't chicken out! I'll even help you out! There's no way someone will be able steal that sword with both of us on guard!" Chris, Carlos's twin brother snickers. "I'm not one to miss a party! There's tons of villains a creeps that would wanna get their mitts on that blade! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" Lee added. "Aw, man, thanks everyone! Mom, Dad, Chris, Lee, thanks for the support, I feel better now! No one's touching that sword!" Carlos exclaims.

"The scrolls don't say anything against having help so, I'm in!" Carlos's dad says eagerly. "Uh, sorry Dad, but I think those two are going to be enough help," Carlos chuckles. "What? You don't think your old man can kick some butt?!" Carlos's father replies, feeling offended. Everyone laughs and the boys head outside to the shrine. Carlos, Lee, and Chris take their places to protect the sword. They begin have conversate and crack jokes, unaware that a certain foe was lerking about.

"There it is!" an evil voice called, "That must be it! The shrine that holds that sword I've hearing about! With that, I'll finally be able to finish of those doofuses, Yin and Yang! I can hardly imagine what kinds of crazy powers it has! What's that? Those three whimps think they can stop me?! Ppht! What a joke! That blade is as good as mine!" The villian drops down from a near by tree and confronts the boys. "Alright, listen up, dipsticks, I'm taking that sword that's in that shrine! Now, step aside, unless you wanna get all of your bones broken!" the he threatened. It was Yuck! "Finally! A bad guy showed up! Action time!" Carlos cheered eagerly, "You're not getting near that blade, chump!"

Lee readies his hammer and Chris pulls out a pair of nunchucks. "Oh crud, I don't have a weapon...fishsticks!" Carlos complained. "Hey, you can use my hammer, I've got a few other _tricks_ up my sleeve!" He hands Carlos his mallet and the three get ready to fight. "You think you can take me?!" Yuck snickered, "That's rich! I hope you dweebs have insurence, 'cause this is gonna leave a mark!" He rushes toward them, yelling. "Charge!" Lee cried. The trio charge at Yuck.

Chris swings his nunchucks at at Yuck, but he dodges them with a backflip. He then socks Chris, knocking him down. Carlos manages to hit Yuck with Lee's hammer. "Not so fast!" Yuck grunted, "Yuck-icane!" He spins rapidly, slamming and sending Carlos flying. "You're asking for it, freak!" Lee challenged, "Paws of Power!" Lee's fists grow three times in size and he hurls them at Yuck. He easily blocks them. "So you're one of the Woo Foo dorks, huh? Tell Yin and Yang I owe then _this..._YUCK-FERNO!" he screamed. He launches a fiery storm directly at Lee!

Carlos then leaps in front of Lee and douses the flames with a splash of water! "Whoa! You can summon water?! That's so cool!" Lee gasps. "That's nothing compared to that fist thing you did!" Carlos replies. Chris sneaks up on Yuck and attacks him from behind. "That's for hitting me and my bro! " he called. Yuck flies toward Carlos, so he hits him with the hammer. "Look guys, a rabbit pancake!" he laughed. Yuck grabs Carlos by the leg and hurls him at Lee. "Is that it? Weak! You dweebs aren't worth my time!" he chuckled. "This guy is pretty tough! I wonder if he's like Yin and Yang's evil twin...He looks like them and uses Woo Foo!" Lee pants, "Alright, if he wants to use Woo Foo, then I'll show him some of the Woo Foo _I _learned!" "Don't even try it, kid! You ain't got nothing I don't know!" Yuck taunted. "Oh yeah? I think you're just mad cause we're beating you!" Lee retorted, "Stand back guys, there something I _have _to show you!" "Losing?! Ha! I'm just getting warmed up!" Yuck snorted. Lee makes an "O" shape with his hands and gets in a meditation possition.

A large, orange fox made of energy surrounds Lee. "Woo Foo Aura!" he cries. "Aw, come on! Even you can do that stupid aura thing?! How long have you been training with those dipsticks?!" Yuck whined. He then to examine the fox's aura. "Huk huk huk!" he chuckled, "You're just a noob, aren't you?! Just look at your lousy aura! It's shakey and faint! This should only take one shot!" He prepares to fire a beam at Lee, but changes his aim to Carlos! "...But first, I'll take you out!" he shouted. He shoots the energy ray at the tiger, but Lee jumped in front of him and took the hit! His aura was shattered and he was knocked unconsious!

"Lee!" Carlos cried, "That's it, I'm taking you down! C'mon, Chris, let's jump this green stinkwad!" "You bet, bro! This finish this!" Chris agreed, "...Ready?" "Set?" Carlos said. "GO!" the brothers yell. The tigers highfive and shoot a blast of fire and water at Yuck. "Aw, crud!" the rabbit grunts. The mixture of flames and water hits Yuck and he takes a large amount of damage. "Ugh...Not good...Can't last...Time to end this!" Yuck growled, " Yuck-icane!" He spins sendind the left over from the tigers' attack right at Chris, KO'ing him. "Chris!" Carlos cried. Yuck began to run toward the sword. "Oh, no you don't!" Carlos snarled, determined to stop Yuck. He jumps toward the sword and grabs it.

"W-what are you doing?! You stupid cat!" Yuck roared. Carlos begins to tug on the sword to losen it from it's stone pedestal. "That's my sword!" Yuck barked angrily. He charged toward Carlos and the blade. Just then, Carlos lifts the blade from the stone and slashes Yuck with it. He slides back and growls. The shrine crumbles into rubble. "Give me that blade!" Yuck cried. Carlos lunges at him and swings the sword many times. He finishes him off with an uppercut swing, sending him skyward. "Gah! You haven't seen the last of me! I'll come back! I ALWAYS come back!" Yuck screamed as he disappeared into the sky. "Huff...hoof...That guy...was strong!...I can't believe something this crazy could happen in my own back yard!" Carlos panted, "This sword his pretty awesome!...But _really _heavy!...Ahh! Chris! Lee!" He runs to his brother and best friend, lifts them onto his shoulders and carries them inside the house.

Carlos tells his parents what happened. "I'm glad you're all okay! I was so worried!" his mother cried. "I'm really proud of you, Carlos, you fufilled your destiny and protected the sword!" his father said with pride, "I trust that sword and its power will be safe in your hands. It's yours!" "Whoa, really?! Thanks, Dad!" Carlos exclaimed. "Thanks for saving me, bro! That rabbit freak just wouldn't go down!" Chris said. "You kicked major butt, dude! Too bad I passed out though..." Lee chuckled. "Aw, thanks guys! This whole day has been one _crazy_ experience, but I feel stronger because of it. I'm going to make sure this blade stays out of evil hands and its power is used for good!" Carlos vows. "Hey! Lee! Where the heck are you?!" a voice called from outside. "Oh, crud muffins, that's Yang!" Lee said, "I gotta get going, I'll see you guys later! It was real nice seeing you again, Carlos!" "You too, bro!" Carlos replied. The tiger family waves goodbye as Lee exits the house to meet up with Yang.


	25. For Pain, the Whistle Blows

-Ch. 25 For Pain, the Whistle Blows-

It was the next morning and Master Yo, who had returned from his errend a few hours ago, called his students into the living room. Everyone was there, except one adorable puppy. "Alright kids, up and at 'em! I've got something to tell you then it's off with you training," the panda declared, "Wait a second, where's Yuki? She needs to hear this too!" "Don't worry, Oldster, I got it, " Lee called as headed towards the attic, or rather Yuki's room. "What the? Did he just call me old?! Ooh, those canines shrimps are really starting to get on my last nerves! Lee's being disrespectful and Yuki's probably sleeping in!" Master Yo complained. "He he, sounds like Princess Noob and fox boy are in for it!" Yang whispered in Yin's ear.

Lee climbs up into Yuki's room and walks to her bed. He was about to try to wake her up but he stopped. He begins to stare at the girl and blushes. "Wow...she's...so...cute...So...sweet..." he thought, "I...wanna...tell her...how I feel..But..." he thought. The fox continued to look at Yuki, then noticed something about her. "Uh, he he, that's not so cute," he laughed to himself. Yuki was sleeping curled in a ball, looking ever so adorable, but...she was practically drowning in a _lake_ of doggie drool! "This gives me a _HILARIOUSLY_ gross idea!" Lee snickered, "Oh...but...I hope she doesn't get mad at me...But, I can't help it! I'm a fox! It's in my nature to play pranks!...And this going to be_ so_ funny!" He leaves the room and quickly returns with an empty bucket. He places the bucket next to Yuki's head and the "waterfall" of drool that poured from her mouth fills it up! "Rise and shine, _Puppy!"_ the fox shouts as dumps the slober-filled bucket all over Yuki! "EEEEEEKK!" she screams in terror. "Hahaha!" Lee laughs, "I'm sorry, did I _rain _on your parade? HAHAHAHA!" "Ewww! What _is _this?! This is NOT water!" Yuki shuttered. "I'll give a little hint," Lee chortled, "IT'S YOUR _DROOL!"_

"Eeek! NOOO! Now someone knows I drool in my sleep!" Yuki screamed, "...Wait, did you say?...AYIIIIIEEE! I'm DRENCHED IN MY OWN_ DROOL?!_ So _GROSS!_ Ew! Ew! Ewewewew _ewww!" _She began to shake franically, attempting to rid her coat of the slimy saliva. The puppy's fur and hair poofed up in a messy, silly style, causing Lee to fall to the floor, laughing. "It's _not _funny!" she cried, blushing red as a tomatoe, "_Now,_ you PAY!" She hurls a Foo orb at the fox, but he dodges it with ease and taunts her. The embarassed girl huffs with anger, then blows a frosy breath of wind at him. The wind freezes Lee solid, so Yuki kicks him out of the attic! He falls and the ice shatters. Yuki climbs down and tries to run to the bathroom, but Lee sticks foot out to trip her! The two begin fighting and make it all the way to the living room.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Yin asked, worried. The two canines continue fighting, knocking down vases and tables. Master Yo's head begins to steam! "THAT'S IT!" he explodes. Yo snapps and a golden whistle appears. He grabs it and blows as hard as he could. Lee and Yuki instantly stop fighting. They both begin to pull their ears. Yuki begins to cry and Lee starts to tear up. "That sound! It _burns! _Make it stop!" Lee yelled. _"Awwuuuuoooo! _My poor ears can't take that noise! They're not even supposed to go this far!" Yuki howled, stretching her ears past her chin.

Master Yo was like a volcano of anger! "I am SICK and tired of you two acting like animals!" he bellowed. "But, Master Yo, we are..." Yuki started. "Shush!" Yo interupted her, "From now on, if you act up again, you're getting an ear-full of this dog-whistle!" "What? I'm not a dog! I'm no pet!" Lee barked back, "On the other hand, Yuki definately is a house a pet! I don't think she's trained! Careful or she'll tear up you couch cusions! Hahahaha!" Yuki blushed and bared her teeth. "Oooh! Shut it, fox boy! Foxes are in the dog family, you dork!" she growled, "Besides, I'm a _good_ doggie! Now be quiet and listen to Master Yo with your _giant_ ears!" "I do NOT have big ear, you microscopic _puppy!" _Lee retorts. The two lean toward each other, noses touching and begin to growl. Yuki blushes even more. "Why's your face red, _Puppy?" _Lee taunted. "Stop you calling me that, you bully!" Yuki replied.

Master Yo blows the dog whistle and and the orange and white canines stop in their tracks. "Gah! That noise...It's EVIL!" Lee grunted. "Awwuuooo!" Yuki yipped. "Huh, weired, I can't hear anything," Yang comments. "It's a _dog_ whistle, Yang," Yin replies, "It only works on dogs and other canines. Good thing too!" "Yeah, I'm glad they don't make a rabbit whistle!" Yang laughed. "Can you twits calm down for a second?!" Yo asked angrily. "Yeah, and it's not like you two are madly in love and are fighting to mask your feelings for each other," Yin mumbles sarcasticly. "What was that?!" Lee and Yuki shout in unison, truely unsure what she just said. "Uh, nothing...*Sigh* You guys are completly oblivious..." Yin exhales. "He called me the _"P" _word!" Yuki whined. "But you _are_ a puppy! Why's that bother you? You're the one who called my ears big!" Lee said turning his head away with his ears drooped. "But they are! And because it just does, okay?!" Yuki squeaks, "And what's you problem anyway?! Dumping a bucket of my...uh, I mean, someone's drool on me?! Grrrr!" Yuki lunges at Lee in a fit of fury, and they begin to fight again.

Master Yo blows the whistle again, and Lee and Yuki break off and tear up. He grabs them by their tails and bonks their heads together. "Ow!" they cry in unison. "Ok, seriously?! Are you even listening?! EVERYTIME you numbskulls act up, you hear this whistle!" Yo scolds. He blows the whistle once again. "Mercy! Mercy! No more!" Lee cried. "O-ok, o-ok, I'll be good!" Yuki stuttered as she sat down, showing submission. "As I was saying," Yo grunted in a annoyed tone, "Yesterday, the reason why I left was to obtain an ancient Woo Foo artifact." The panda pulls out a not very impressive item. "A screw-driver? That's the _important_ ancient thing? That's lame!" Lee jeered. Master Yo gives the whistle a quick blow, stinging the canines' ears. "Ah! Ok, ok, sheesh!" Lee grumbled. Yo glares at the fox and continues, "This is the Screw-driver of Ultimate Reconstruction. It has the ability to fix any Woo Foo weapon that has been damaged." "Neat! Does this mean we can fix all the weapons you trashed when, you, ya know, turn all evil?" Yang asks. "Er...Actually...no..." Yo sighs, "We would, if they weren't...turned to ashes...Anyway, we should be able use it to fix the Toilet Brush of Illumination. Once we it's fixed, it should help us beat this Ivex guy and destroy the Dark Stone." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying our greatest weapon is a _toilet brush?!_ That the_ stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!" Lee shouts. Yo grabs the whistle, causing Lee to back down. "Yin, Yang, I need you to take the screwdriver to the armory and try to fix the brush," he orders. "The Chronologicum is pretty banged up too, we could fix that too," Yin added. "Ok then, get to it!" Yo replies, handing Yin the screwdriver. Yang snatches it and grins. "Bet'cha I'll get there first!" he taunts his sister. "Get back here!" she called as she chased him. "It's really a shame they don't don't make rabbit whistles..." Yo thought to himself, "At least they're more mature then these mutts!" "So, Yo-ster, what's the plan? Like, what I do I get to do today?" Lee asks. "Oh, I've got a lesson for you little monsters!" "Hurtful..." Yuki sobbed.

Yo, Lee, and Yuki head out to the training grounds. Master Yo was still angry, and about to lecture the canines. "Alright, because you two can't seem to get along today, I'm going to have you to work _together!_ And everytime you argue or act up, your going to hear the dog whistle, got?" The panda declared. "B-but, Master Yo, that's not fair! That thing _really _hurts! And c-can I work alone?" Yuki replies, upset. "Yeah, why do I have to team up with the Nerdy wide-eyed dork?" Lee complains. "Why you! I'm gonna take that tail of yours and shove it up your nose!" Yuki snapps back. The two were about fight, but Yo blows the whistle, giving them a nasty ear-ful of the high-pitched sound. Lee and Yuki tug their ears in pain once again. "Are you two shrimps deaf?! What did I just say?!" Master Yo growled. "I'm _gonna _be deaf if you keep playing that crudy whistle!" Lee grumbled. "You two will need to use your current skills, _together,_ in order defeat a foe. The only way you can beat you is if you work as a _team!"_ Master Yo explained, "And as I told you before, to push your team work, I'll blow the whistle if you get out of sync! Alright, they're all yours, _Roger!"_ A large monster drops down from above and roars. It was Roger the Skelowog. "Eeek!" Yuki screamed, her knees shaking. "Whimp," Lee pretended to cough, earning him a cold leer from the cute puppy. "Hey, they're not the usual, Yin and Yang. New recruits, right?" Roger wonder. "Unfortunely," Yo replied, "They're even worse than Yin and Yang too. Real talkitive, loud, and annoying! Well, mainly the fox..." "Hurtful," Yuki says. "I'm right here, you know!" Lee barks. "Alright, this training exercise begins, now!" Yo exclaims.

Roger charges at Lee and smacks him with his spiked club, sending him flying. Yuki bursts into laughter. "Heeheehee! Now you're a _"flying-fox"!" _She chuckles. Roger appears in front of the white puppy, and her ears and tail droop. "Aw, biscuits!" she yipps. The skelowog pounds her into the ground. "Owie owie owie! Um...Mister? Are you like, paid to be scary?" Yuki asks in a sweet voice. "Actually, yes!" Roger replies. He roars and tightly closes her eyes in fear. Lee recovers and jumps at Roger from behind with Paws of Power. Roger leaps aside and dodges it, then punches Lee. "Crud muffins!" the fox yells, "Are you even trying, aqua-eyes?! Use one of you girly magic tricks!" "And incase you you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in the ground!" Yuki growled back. Lee grabs her by the ears and plucks her out of the earth. "Hey, let me give you _boost!"_ Lee snickers. He swings Yuki and hurls her at Roger.

Yuki and Roger's heads collide, but he was uneffected. "Owch!" Yuki cried. "Did someone throw a pillow at me?" Roger wondered. Yuki gets up and shakes her head. "You threw me at the bad guy?! What's your problem!?" she barked. Suddenly, Lee and Yuki hear a terrible high-pitched sound and cover their ears. "Come on! You threw her at your foe?! Are you insane?!" Master Yo yelled. While the students were trying to recover from the whistle, Roger hits them both with his club. They go flying and slam into the ground. "I don't a puppy's help to beat this chump!" Lee said confidently. He then charges at Roger, ready to attack. "Fine, be that way!...Wait, you just called me the "P" word!" Yuki growled. "Lee-icane!" Lee cried as he spun, rapidly striking Roger. He then upper cuts Roger into the air and then a Foo orb flies and slams into him. "Finally! What's that, your first hit?!" Lee taunts. SMACK! An energy ray hits Lee and blasts him backward as well. "Ow crud!" he cried, "Do I look like a bad guy to you?!" "Yes, yes you do!" Yuki said with a sly grin. "Hit him, Fur-for brains!" Lee shouted jumping up and down. The awful noise sounds again. "Don't hit your teammate, Yuki!" Yo roars. "Grr! I'm finishing this up with my aura!" Lee growls. He summons his Woo Foo aura, but it was weak. "Lee! We need to combine our auras! It'll make it stronger!" Yuki called. "What? I don't need your help!" Lee replied. Yuki growls and summons her own aura. Her aqua aura walks over to Lee's orange aura. She holds out her hand to combine the auras. "No thanks! I'll do it alone!" Lee says. He leaps at Roger to attack. "You stubborn jerk!" Yuki whines. Lee is knocked back into Yuki's aura, dispelling them both. "Way to go, Lee, you broke my aura!" the puppy cried. "Oh, please, it broke because your weren't concentrating!" Lee retorted. They begin to argue and then Master Yo blows the dog whistle again. "Please, no more! I give up!" Yuki cries. "Gah! I bet we could beat this guy if without that stupid whistle!" Lee grunted. "_We? _That's it! If _we_ can get rid of that whistle..." Yuki says. "Then no more bad noise!" Lee finishes, "I'm game! Let's do it! Ready? Set? Break!"

Both Lee and Yuki leap into action. Yuki tosses a Foo orb at Lee and he punches it with a Paw of Power. It flies at Master Yo and knocks the dog whistle out of his hand. "Yukice!" Yuki cries. She freezes the whistle solid and Lee smashes it with his hammer. The two figh five. "Awesome!" Lee cheers, "Now, let's get this guy! Let's do your plan, the aura combo!" Lee grabs Yuki's hand and she blushes. "Stop! That's it!" Master Yo yells. "Oh no, he's going to snap!" Lee worries. Lee and Yuki huddle together in fear. "It took you long enough, but you finally worked together!" Master Yo said, "See what you can accomplish when you work as a team? You both hated the whistle, so decied to team up and get rid of it! Well, that's it Roger, your job's done here." "Alright, then. Those crazy kids sure know how to tire someone out. I'd better get home to the wife and kids. Catch you later, Yo!"

"I have to say, I'm surprised you to actually did it. But why were fighting, anyway? Aren't you two, like, madly in love?" Yo asks. "What?!" Lee and Yuki say in unison. "Uh, nevermind..." Yo sighs. Lee faces Yuki and blushes. "Um...Yuki...I'm...I'm really sorry about that prank I played on you! I was just acting stupid...Like an idiot...I was wrong...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings..." he appologizes. Yuki's eyes grow wide and they sparkle. "I-I-I...I'm s-sorry t-too..." Yuki stutters, blushing heavily, "I over reacted...I hope you can forgive me..." "We both over reacted...Master Yo was right, we were acting crazy," Lee responds. "Looking back now, it was kind of funny," Yuki giggled lightly, "Just promise you won't tell any body I drool in my sleep, okay?" "I promise! What do say we start today over? Rise and shine, Yuki!" Lee says with a hearty grin. Yuki blushes and smiles. "Good morning, Lee! Let's make it a productive training day, as a team!" Yuki replies sweetly. The two canines face Master Yo, eager to learn what their next task will be.


	26. Vacuum of Doom!

-Ch. 26 Vacuum of Doom!-

The Woo Foo Knights were training, attempting to improve the skills they have already learned. "Phew...Let's take five, kids. Come on, let's get a snack," Master Yo stated exhaustedly. Yin, Yang, Yo, Lee, and Yuki walk back inside the dojo. While they were eating they begin to conversate. "You two comming along quite nicely, aside from your random fits of annoying behavior. Your Woo Foo skills are growing quickly," Master Yo said to Lee and Yuki, "But if you continue that bickering, you'll end up those two." He points at Yin and Yang. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yin snapps back. "I was only kidding, you and Yang have really matured!" Yo replies. "Aw, thank you, Master Yo! You guys are the best mentors and friends ever!" Yuki said sweetly. "Fluffy's right, with your guys' help, I wouldn't be as stronge as I am now, so thanks!" Lee adds. "Do you think we should tell them now?" Yin asks. "Yeah, I think they're going to be pretty pysched!" Yang chuckled. "Tell us what? Tell us what?!" Lee and Yuki say in unison, their tails wagging. "Well...Because you two have become decent students and have been working pretty hard for the few days I've known you, I've decided to take you the carnival that's in town!" Yo explains to his canine students.

Lee and Yuki jump into the air with excitement. "Yahoo!" Lee yelled. "Yay! Yippee!" Yuki cheered, "I've never been to a carnival! It sounds so exciting! Can't wait! Can't wait!" "I know right? I bet there's rides and games and cotton candy! Let's go now! C'mon! C'mon!" Lee exclaimed. The excited canines grabbed each others hands and began to dance in a circle. Their tails were wagging rappidly as they began to cheer. "We're going to the carnival! We're going to the carnival!" They chanted. " Wahoo! This is going to be so awesome!" Lee exclaimed. "Eeeee!" Yuki squealed with joy, "Thank you so much, Master Yo!" "Alright then, everybody get ready so we can go," Master Yo says. "Ha! I bet you I can ride all the rides in the entire carnival without barfing!" Lee laughs. "You're on! I'm the one who'll win! I've got a stronger stomach than you _ladies!"_ Yang taunted. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Yuki retorts. "Whoa, even Princess Noob's in! What's the winner get?" "What! No! Not you too!" Yin whines, "Please tell me your not going to enter their stupid barfing contest! It's such a stupid boy-thing to do! It's gross!" "It's a contest _not_ to barf!" Lee comments. "Aw, I know it's totally gross, but I'll be fun!" Yuki giggled. "Ah, let's leave Miss Pink Prick out of this," Lee teases, "The winner gets twenty bucks from each loser!" "Oh yeah! You losers are going DOWN!" Yang laughs confindently. "You wish!" Lee replies. "Oh, I don't think so!" Yuki says. Yin rolls her eyes and sighs, then everyone prepares to leave.

The Woo Foos make it to the carnival and Master Yo was about to tell them something. "Alright, be careful and stay out of trouble!" he warns. "No sweat, Master Yo! It's just a carnival, what can happen?" Yang replies. "You know me, I'll be at pretzel stand. Have fun! I'll see you later," Yo says waving. The kids head to the center of the carnival and there they meet some members of the Woo Foo army and Carlos and Chris. Yin leaves with Lina, Coop, Dave, and Chris so they can hang out ride the rides freely. Carlos and Roger Jr. decide to join in on Lee's bet. "Everyone clear on the rules?" the fox asks. Everyone nods. "Alrighty then, let's get this party started! Hit! Haut! Ho! Here we go!" Lee cheers. The group mounts the first ride, The Coffeee Mugs of Doom. "Ha! This is nothing but a baby's ride! A few little spinning cups aren't going to make me barf!" Yang boasts. The ride starts and the cups begin to move and spin rapidly. Everyone was completly dizzy when they got off the ride. "Whoa whoa! My head's still spinning! Hey, are my eyes doing that funny dizzy spin thing?" Yuki stummbles playfully. "Urk...Oooh...I don't feel so good..." Lee grunts, "E-excuse me, guys!" He runs over to a near-by trash can and nearly barfs his heart out! He comes back, gargling a cup of mouthwash he got from nowhere. "*Spits out mouthwash* Ok, next ride!...Wait a sec...I LOST?! No fair! Argh! I knew I shouldn't have eaten those _ten_ hotdogs and that tuna-salad sandwich before I rode those stupid cups!" Lee complains. Lee hangs his head low and his ears droop and everyone laughs. Yuki and Carlos pat him on the back. "Better luck next time, Bro!" Carlos chuckles. "One shrimp down, three to go!" Roger Jr. Snickers. "Who are you callin' a shrimp?! Don't count me out just yet!" Carlos challenges. "Woohoo! It's only the first ride and it's already _this_ exciting!" Yuki exclaims. "We all know who's going to win this!" Yang brags, pointing to him self. "...Grr! Fudge berries...I HATE those stupid coffee mugs!" Lee grumbles.

The kids continued their contest by ridding The Sling Shot, a ride that sends the riders flying high, then falling fast; The Boulder Ball, a giant ball that rolls down a hill; The Un-merry-go-round, a very fast carasol; The Spine Blaster, a roller coaster with many sudden turns; Magma Rush, a water ride with water colored to look like lava; Cannon Ballers, a cannon ride that shoots riders to a far target; and the Elastic Palace, a very large, very springy bounce house. The losers continue to ride each ride even though there's no prize for them. Lee barfed on every single ride! Yang and Yuki were the only ones left in the contest. "Only one ride left: Up-Chuck Canyon; the faster roller coaster ever built. Guarenteed to make even the strongest of stomachs barf...Are you ready for this, Noobette?" Yang delclares. Yuki's ears tilt downward as she stares at the tall roller coster and she begins to sweat. "Um...N-not r-really..." she stutters nervously, "I m-mean, if course I am! *Gulp*" Suddenly, screams of terror are heard in the distance and they weren't from thrill riders. Yang recieves a call from Yin on his cell phone. "Did you hear that? What the Foo is going on?" Yang worries. "You guys need to get over here, quick! Were over at the food court!" Yin panicked. "Got it, we'll be there," Yang replies. "What's up?" Lee asks. "No time, just follow me," Yang responds. They run to the snack stands and meet up with Yin and the others. Yang spots Master Yo sitting in a chair, sound asleep and snoring loudly. "That is a reason to scream," he jokes pointing at the panda, "But not worth calling us over!" "Not him! _Him!" _Yin says pointing at a being in the sky. "Who's that?" Yang asks. "I don't know but he's ruining the carnival! See that thing he's holding? He's using it to suck up the rides and stands! I think he also tried to inhale people with it too! I tried to hit him with a Foo orb, but he sucked it up too!" Yin explained.

"Hey! Who the heck are you and what do you think you're doing?!" Lee yelled with anger. Yuki began to shutter. "T-this guy...He gives me the creeps! My fur's standing on end! I have a really bad feeling about him..." she whispers. "Bwhar har har! Some one's got a temper. You've got quite a big mouth for someone so tiny." the figure taunted. Lee's ears lower and he growls. "Judging by that attack the pink one threw, I'd say you're the Woo Fools. Yes, the Woo Fools who have been causing my minions so much trouble. It's quite pathetic really. You only look like a bunch of cuddly little animals. I can't imagine how my followers could have lost to you. I came to lure you here and test your skills, but it seems even that will be too much for you. It's a shame this is the last time we will meet, considering this is the first time we met. You won't even get to see my ruling of the world," the figure rambles. "You sure are cocky!" Lina snaps. "Underestimating Woo Foo is a big mistake!" Yin says, her fists glowing. "We're gonna kick your evil butt!" Yang threatens. _"Hello?!_ You still haven't told us your name!" Lee barks. "Hahahar! It is a name that will be known around the world..." the evil man laughs, It will forever be etched in time as the greatest name in history...When it is heard, all will tremble and will remind of nothing but darkness and pain..." "Will you hurry it up! We don't have _all_ day!" Lina hisses. The figure turns around with a flip of his cape. "...My name...is _Ivex_. _Lord Ivex_," he says, "I will become the Nightmaster and rule over this pathetic world!" "So _you're_ Lord Ivex! Looks we get the chance to put your little plan to an end right here!" Yin shouts. "Yeah, your flunkies were really starting get on my nerves! Looks like I can take it out on the boss!" Yang chuckles.

"So you're not backing down? Very well, If your own demise is your wish, then I'll gladly grant it," Ivex threatens, "I will use this Vortex Orb I created to destroy you and your pathetic little town! Now prepare to be vacuumed into the shadows!" He activates the Vortex Orb and it begins to swallow everything around it! "Run!" Dave screams. The Woo Foo army retreats to avoid the vortex's rage. Ivex then started to send dark energy balls at the Woo Foo knights. They use their defensive abilities to deflect them. "We've got to hit him, and hit him _hard!" _Yang says. "Hey, Chiken Nugget! Let's use _that_ move!" Yin calls to Coop. "You got it, Honey-Bunny!" Coop clucks. "...Did she just call him _Chicken Nugget?!_ And did he call her _Honey Bunny?! _Oh man, I'm going to barf...AGAIN!" Lee comments, a tad bit disturbed. Ivex then throws a dark at the fox. It explodes, knocking everyone down. "Owch!" Lee cries.

Yin and Coop get up and Coop shrouds himself in his dark aura. "Shadow Chicken, activate!" he yells and transforms into his dark form. "Yin-cinerate!" Yin cries, aiming her spell at Coop's aura, setting it on fire. "WOO FOO PHOENIX!" They both shout. Coop slams right into Lord Ivex with his flamming aura! Unfortunely, he seemed unphased. "Hmm, it wasn't a terible attack, but don't start thinking you have chance against me!" Ivex bellows. "That's what you think!" Yang retorts. He leaps up with his sword charged with energy and barages Ivex with slashes. Ivex knocks him away, but he jumps right back with Fists of Fire. Lord Ivex blocks the punches, and flicks Yang back to the ground. "Hey, fox kid, can you do the Paws of Power?" Lina asks. "Yeah!" Lee anwsers. "Follow my lead!" Lin says. She begins to punch rapidly, sending many fists at Lord Ivex, so Lee does the same. "Hmhmhm, fools!" Ivex snickers. He holds out the Vortex Orb and vacuums all the fists up. Yang rubs his head and gets up. "Aw pellets, this guy's annoying! Come on, let's all attack him at once!" he commands.

"Now you're talking! I'll give this clown my best moves!" Chris chortels, pulling out his nunchucks, "Its a good thing I brought _these!"_ "I'm surprised they let me bring _this _into the carnival!" Carlos said, unwrapping his sword. "Oh cool! You brought the sword?" Lee asks. "You bet! Now, let's get him!" Carlos replies. "CHARGE!" Yin, Yang, and Lina yell in unison. Lord Ivex just laughs as the Woo Foo army attacks together. He takes all of their attacks, but seemed uneffected. He then draws them in close with the orb, then strikes them all to the ground. He laughs and continues to vacuum with the orb, causing surrounding objects to tear apart. "He's really strong!" Yuki worried, "W-we can't give up! We have to stop him. "Right, if we don't this town is done for!" Carlos stated. "Then we better give it all we've got!" Chris adds. He and his brother nod and jump up, charging their weapons with their elements: fire and water. Lord Ivex dodges every single one of their attacks. He grabs the tigers by the tails, bonks their heads together, and hurls them to the ground. "Chris! Carlos!" Lee yelled, "Grr, That's it! I'm giving Lord Idiot a taste of my aura!" Lee prepares to summon his Woo Foo aura, but Yuki stops him. "Wait, Lee! Let me help! We're a team, remember?" she says. "You're right! I bet we can get him in one shot together!" Lee replies. He grabs Yuki's hand and she blushes a little. "Woo Foo Aura!" they both cry.

A giant fox-dog aura appears, one side orange, the other aquamarine. "Wow, your friends are quick learners! They can already do the aura thing!" Lina says with surprise, "You know, they're kind of cute together. In a sickening-ly sweet sort a way." "Yeah, I should know, I live with them! It's always goo-goo eyes and blushing with them, and when that's not happening they pretend they don't like each other and fight!" Lee and Yuki's ears twitch and they turn back. "Did you say something about me?" they ask in unison. "No...No I didn't," Yin sighs. Lee and Yuki face Lord Ivex and give him a powerful punch! "Woo hoo! Go fox boy and dog girl!" Dave cheered. "Just shut up and attack!" Yang yells back at him. Lord Ivex holds off the canines aura without much of a problem. He punches Lee and Yuki out of the aura, causing it to dispel. The two hit the ground and are knocked unconsious. "Lee! Yuki!" Yin and Yang cry. "Oh crud! Even the aura couldn't stop him! What do we do now?" Roger Jr. worried.

"You fools really are pathetic! I can't understand why my minions had so much trouble exterminated you. Well, this is the end for you! The end of Woo Foo!" "That's it!" Yin exclaims, "Yang, let's use _our_ aura!" "Right! Ours will be stronger than Lee and Yuki's! Get ready to taste the floor, Ivex!" "Woo Foo Aura!" the twins cry. "C'mon everyone, let's help too!" Lina commands. Everyone leaps in side the aura, except Lee and Yuki, who were still knocked out. The aura grows and turns purple; drawing power from each person inside. "Yin, Yang, Yo! Let's go!" Yin and Yang yell. "Pretzels!" Master Yo shouts in his sleep. The aura leaps at Lord Ivex and they begin to fight back and forth. Sadly, even the combined aura of the Woo Foo army wasn't enough to defeat him. He splits the aura in half and everyone slams on the floor. "Now, prepare to swallowed into the shadows!" Ivex bellowed. He activates the Vortex Orb to full power and the Woo Foos are drawn inward.

Roger Jr. grabbed a near by tree as everyone else hung on in a chain, attempting to avoid being inhaled by the orb. Yuki, still unconsious, is almost pulled in, but Chris, who has the last person, grabs her by the hand. Lee hits everyone's head while being drawn in, which wakes him in and he grabs Yuki's tail. "Sorry, Yuki!" he panicked. "Give it up, pests! The world is mine!" Ivex yelled. "Looks like this is it!" Yin cried. Lee, without thinking, let's go of Yuki's tail, holds his hammer tight in his hands, for one final attack. Lord Ivex moves to the side, dodging the fox's attack. Suddenly, the vacuuming stops and the Woo Foos fall to the ground. "WHAT?! What happened?! The Vortex Orb...it stopped?!" Lord Ivex roared with fury. Lee accidentally swalled the Vortex Orb! "Now's our chance! ATTACK!" Coop yells confindently.

Coop summons his aura and grabs Lord Ivex. Dave helps by moving trees to wrap around and hold Ivex in place. Yang and Carlos leap up with their swords to finish him off in one blow. Suddenly, he teleports out of the way. Yang, Carlos, and Coop fall to the ground. Yin, Lina, and Roger Jr. were prepared to fight."Hmm...I didn't expect your glutton friend to devour my Vortex Orb...No matter...I grow bored of this test...Make no mistake, this is not a victory for you; I have not lost. Do you really think you have what it takes to stop my plan?! It doesn't matter how many friends you bring, or how strong you become, it will all end the same! You will be eliminated! Woo Foo will be erased! And all will bow before me! Bwar har har har! As I said, this is the last time we will meet...I take my leave..." Ivex lectures the Woo Foos. His voice fades and he was gone.

"Aw pellets! He got away!" Yang growled. Yuki finally wakes up and shakes her head. "Oh my gosh, Yuki, are you alright?!" Lee worried. "I'm fine, are you and everyone else okay? What happened?" She answers. "We managed to chase him off! I think we won this one!" Yin cheers. "What a relief! That guy...He was scary! I haven't had bad feeling like _that_ since we fought that _Mr. Show!"_ Yuki replies. "Whoa! Lee! You _ATE_ Ivex's orb thing! Are you okay?! How did it taste?" Carlos wondered. "I'm good! Actually...It didn't taste that bad! I wouldn't mind eating another!" Lee joked. Suddenly, Yang's stomach gurgled and he felt horrible. "Ooh man..." he groaned, "OUT OF THE WAY! MAKE A PATH!" He runs to a near by trash can and throws up. "Phew! That's better! Now that all this _Ivex_ buisness is over, we can ride the last coaster! I'm gonna win me a bet!" Yang said confidently, "Wait...No...NOOO! T-that wasn't real! I was faking it!" "Oh, give it up, Yang, you lost!" Lee states, "Which means..." "The aqua-eyed girl wins!" Carlos added.

"Well, you can't win 'em all, Yang," Roger Jr. comments. "How...could...I...lose...to...weak...girl stomach?" Yang mumbled. All of the losers fork over the cash and a certain white puppy was eighty bucks richer. The boys lift Yuki into the air and congratulate her. "Oh, you guys!" Yuki giggled, blushing, "Ya-hee!" "Come on, we still got one last ride to go on!" Yang laughed. All of the Woo Foos, including the ones who weren't in the contest, walk cheerfully toward the Upchuck Canyon.


	27. My Brother's Nutty Girlfriend

-Ch. 27 My Brother's Nutty Girlfriend-

It was the next day and everyone had recovered from the battle with Lord Ivex and from the roller coaster ride. "I am so proud of all of you! You fought Lord Ivex! And lived! I'm so relieved your all alright! We now have an idea what we're up agianst. His power is great, but together, if we keep building our strengths, we can stop his plans!" Master Yo exlcaims. "He said he was testing us. He might have been holding back...But he was really strong, which is bad. He says he wants to become the Nightmaster, I think he's got the power to do it!" Yin states, "He said something about that was the last time we would see him, so he's probably going to keep sending his lackies after us to try to waste us and take our stone pieces." "Very true. In that case, as soon as you're done with this lesson, let me know so we can begin your next training exercise," Master Yo declares, "We need to make sure your ready to face them." "_Lesson?!_ What does _math_ have to with Woo Foo or beating Ivex?!" Lee complains. "I'm your _teacher,_ remember? I have to _teach _you the things you would be learning in school, like math and english. Not everything's about fighting! Do you want to grow up to be some idiot warrior, swinging his weapon with out any thought?" Yo scolded. "You know what?...You have a good point, I'll do my work," Lee sighs, "Stupid important math..." The students continue their work, when they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lee shouts. "No, I will, you kids keep working," Master Yo replies. "Aw, man!" Lee grumbles.

Yo walks over to the door and opens to find Lou standing outside. "Hey there, Master Yo! Nice to see you again!" the fox greets him. "Hello, Lou. Did you come back to check on Lee?" Yo replies. "Yeah, and I also want him to meet somebody," Lou say, pointing to a girl standing next to him. "Ok, but make it quick, the students are working," Yo states. Lou and his female companion enter the dojo. Lee and the others spot him and greet him. "What's up? Yang says. "Hey, Lou," Yin greets. "Hi, Lou!" Yuki adds. "Big bro! Save me from the evil math problems!" Lee jokes. "Oh, just chill and do your work!" Lou replies, "Hey everyone, good to see you! Lee's not giving you and trouble, is?" "Lou!" Lee says, embaressed. "Nothing we can't handle!" Yin laughs. "Good to hear! Hey, Lee, there's someone I'd want you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Shay. Shay, this is my little annoying brother, Lee. And those are his buddies," Lou declares, gesturing towards the girl as she waved. Shay was a squirrel with her ears tired up with a scrunchie.

"Eeek! Hello there, mate!" Shay squealed in an Australian accent, "You're quite a cutie, aren't you!" Shay grabs Lee and hugs him tightly. Yuki giggled and blushed. "_Yes_ he is! Hee hee!" she thought. "You're like a baby version of Lou! Too cute!" Shay laughs. "Um, thanks?" Lee said shyly, blushing a bit, "Um, I'm _eleven,_ not a _baby..."_ "You too! I think you have the most innocent face I've ever seen!" She swooned, cuddling Yuki in her arms. Yuki began to blush and her tail wagged. "Thank you! Your super cute too! I like your accent!" Yuki replies happily. "I like what you did with your ears!" Yin comments. "Really? Thanks! Both of you!" Shay responds. Then the girls begin to talk about typical "girly" things. "Glad to see they're getting along!" Lou chuckles. "You girls are a drag, so, I'm going to watch TV," Yang yawns. Lou leans in towards Lee and grins. "Soo, how are things going between you and that _girl?"_ he whispers slyly. "What? What are you blabbing about?" Lee asks. "You know _who_ I mean! _That _girl!" Lou snickers, "What was her name?..._Yuki? _Are you two, going steady?" Lee blushes and starts to sweat. "Wh-Wh-WHAT?! N-no w-way! W-we're j-just f-friends! H-honest!" Lee stutters neverously, "I m-mean she's cute...R-really cute...But were not _together_ or anything! I mean, I like her..._A lot..._" "Oh man, you're a total wreck! Nice moves, stud!" Lou laughs, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. Hey, you're still not done with your math! You better get on that! Hey, Yang, what'cha watching?" Lou exits the room and leaves his nervous little brother to finish his work.

"Breaking news! It's been reported that at least three stores in town have been hit by burglaries. The three places that were attacked completely at random were The Candle Store, The Pyrotechnic Shop, and Bed Bath Battle and Beyond. Is this just stream of petty thefts or is the theif plotting something bigger? What store will be hit next if any? We'll fill you in on information as we get it!" A news reporter anounced on the TV. "Who steals _candles _and _clean products?!" _Yang shouts. "Wait...Did I just hear...places have been attacked...by a mysterious theif..._mysteriously?" _Shay wonders from the next room, "Well, I'm as happy as rabbit on a trampoline!" The squirrel appears wearing a detective's cap and holding a magnifying glass. "...It sounds like...a _case!_ And _I'm _just the girl for the job, mates!" she exclaims.

"Ooh? A case? You mean, like a _mystery? _I love solving mysteries!...Though, I never actually _solved_ one..." Yuki cheers. "As a Jr. Junior Detective, it's my _duty_ to solve the _Mystery_ _of_ _the_ _Trio_ _of_ _Robbed_ _Stores!"_ "Count me in! You don't mind do you?" Yuki asks. "'Course not! The more merrier!" Shay replies, with a hearty smile. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Yuki chants gleefully. "Ha! You ladies aren't solving any mysteries, not without _my _help!" Lee snickers, barging into the room. Lou grabs him by the back of his shirt coller. "Oh, no you don't! _You're_ not going _anywhere! _Until you finish those math problems Master Yo gave you, you'd best keep your butt in _that_ chair, or I'll kick it!" Lou scoulded. "Aw, you _suck!"_ Lee teased, "You're _such_ a killjoy!" Lou punches his younger brother into a wall. "Yowch..." he mumbles. Everyone laughs at him. "I hate you guys..." he sighs. "In fact, I'm gonna stay here and kick your butt EVERY time you move from _that_ seat! Starting now!" the older fox laughed. He kicks Lee back into the chair he was sitting before. "I'm gonna get you..." Lee grunts. Lou puts Lee in a head lock and gives him a "noogie". "Try me, Shrimp!" he retorts, bonking Lee on the head. He then looks up and Shay and winks. "You have good time with you case, okay?" he tells her, "Be careful, _Baby!"_ "Will do! Have fun torturing you little bro! Love ya, _Foxy!" _Shay called back, winking as well. "You're _not_ helping!" Lee yells at her.

"Alrighty mates, who else is coming?" Shay asks. "I go! I'm sure you could use a hand from a level 2 Woo Foo knight!" Yin says proudly. "You guys are only level 2? _How_ long have you been training here again?" Yuki wonders aloud. "Just go already!" Yang yells. Master Yo walks into the room. "Hold on, I know Yin did, but did you finish your work, Yuki?" he asks. "Yes, sir!" Yuki says firmly. "Alright, now get out of here you crazy kids!" Master Yo chuckles, "...No seriously, get out, there's WAY too many people in here!" "Hehe, nerds!" Lee chortels. "Hey!" Yin and Yuki cry. The girls leave the dojo and head into town. Yang walks over to Lee. "Whoa dude, I can't believe even _I'm _done before you! You SUCK! I'm going to play some video games! Smell ya later!" he teases and leaves. "Today is just _not_ my day..." Lee groans. _"No _it's not!" Lou laughs, then slugs his brother on the shoulder.

Yin, Shay, and Yuki all made it into town and they begin to investigate the first place that the culprit and been, The Candle Store. "There's a candle store in this town?" Yin wondered out loud. "I even didn't know there were this many different types of candles!" Yuki comments, "They all smell so...niiiiiiiccccee!" Shay begins look through her magnifying glass and spots a person cowering behind the main counter. She quickly grabs the man by the collar and begins to intergate him. "Alright, mate, why'd ya do it?! Why'd you rob those stores?! There's no point in hidding it, I _know_ you did it!" she yelled, shaking the man. "Whoa! This girl is nuts!" Yuki cries.

Yin grabs Shay with an energy lasso and the man crawls back behind the counter. "Hang on a minute, sister! You can't just go accusing the first person you see of the crime! You have to find proof that he did it! Take a look, he _works _here!" Yin states. "...Oh, whoospie! Quite a mistake I've made, huh? Hehehe..." Shay chuckles nervously, "...Ok ok! You caught me! I-I just became a Junior Jr. Detective and well...I have NO idea what I'm doing! I'm s-so nervous! Look at me! My palms are as sweaty as boxer after his all-day training session! And my teeth! They're chattering like I'm in a white-out blizzard!" Yin and Yuki look at each other with worry. "Awu, she's totally freaking! Poor Shay..." Yuki cries. "I read the books and I studied real hard in class, I swear!" Shay continued, dropping to her knees, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The squirrel begins to hyperventilate. "This is going to be more of a challenge then I thought..." Yin sighs. Yuki walks over to Shay and puts her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, buddy! We'll get through this!"she tries to coax her. Shay was still freaking out. "No use..." Yuki said, frowning. "Looks like I'm going to have to slap some sense into her..." Yin groans. Yin approaches Shay and grabs her by the shirt. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" The frightened squirrel shouts. Yin slaps her across the face and she shakes her head. "Oh my gosh!" Yuki gasps, "Yin, was that really necessary?!" "Whoa...I'm calming down now..." Shay panted. "You saw her! See was acting nuts!" Yin answers.

"Wait a sec, did you just slap me?" Shay asks. Suddenly, Yuki giggles. "What's so funny?" Yin questions. "I just realized what you just said now I what I said earlier! _Nuts! _We ment because she was acting kind of crazy, but it's funny because she's a squirrel, and squirrels like acorns, which are nuts! Heehee hee!" Yuki laughs innocently. "Thanks, Princess Pun, geez, you sound like Yang right now!" Yin moaned, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, did she just slap me?" Shay asks again. "Let's get back to our mystery. Okay, now watch, Shay. Yuki, can you ask the clerk what he saw?" Yin declares. Yuki trotts up to the counter and knocks on it. "Helloo? Mr. Clerk-man?" Yuki calls sweetly, "We need to talk to you, sir."

The clerk peeks his head from the other side of the counter, still a bit uneasy. He looks down to see Yuki smiling and he stops trembling. "Excuse me, sir, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Yuki asks in her angelic voice. The clerk smiles and is captivated by her. "Well, of course, you cute little _puppy!" _He replies, charmed. Yuki's ears twitch and she frowns. "P-p-p...The "P" word?" she huffs. Yin grabs her with a energy lasso and sets her to the side. "C'mon, Yuki! Don't you start acting nutty too!" She scolds. Yuki blushes and looks away.

"Yeah, sorry about all of this awkwardness. Anywho, this store was attacked by a bandit, right? What happened exactly?" Yin questions the clerk. "Oh, it was terrible! A gang of thieves just broke in and started stealing all of our candle supplies! And they took...our...our most prized item in stock...The giga-candle!" the clerk replies dramatically. "A giga-candle?! What is that, like a super-sized candle? Who'd want to steal that?" Yin wonders out loud, "I mean, that is terrible! Did you see what the crooks looked like?" "N-no, they were so fast! There was a least three of four of them...That's all that I know," the clerk responds. "I see...Thanks for your help, sir," Yin says. She sets Yuki, who had calmed down, on the floor and she walks over to Shay. "W-wow, Yin, you're like, a pro!" Shay exclaims, "Did ya get any clues?"

"Well, we only have a little bit info to go on. That a group of three or four stole a ton a candles and a giant candle," Yin explains. "That's not much of a lead..." Shay says, putting on her cap and peering through magnifying glass. "...But a leads a lead, mates! Wha'dya say we mozy on down to the next shop that was hit, eh? We might just be able to find out a lil' bit more about our suspects and we'll have this case wrapped up in no time!" Shay cheers eagerly. "Whoa, she sure can change her attitude fast," Yin mumbles to Yuki, "You think she can stay eager like this for the rest of the case?" "I sure hope so. I think it's kinda nice how she rebounded so quickly!" Yuki whispered back. "C'mon then, my fluffy lil' mates!" Shay declares excitedly, "This mystery isn't goin' to solve itself!" Shay grabs her friends by the hands and drags them out of the store. Yuki smiles and giggles at the girl's strange behavior. "Man, that squirrel is nuts!" the clerk shudders, "...Aw man, did I really just say that?"

Back at the Woo Foo dojo, were Lee, instead of completing his math problems, was confronting Lou. "What did I tell you, _dork?!" _The older fox growled, "Quit messing around and do your freaking math!" _"No!_ Math is _EVIL!" _Lee retorted, "And _you_ are too if you're gonna force me to do it!" "Fine then! If you're not going to listen to me or Master Yo, then I'm REALLY going FORCE you!" Lou shouts back. He pulls out his nunchucks and starts to spin them. Lee draws his hammer and posses. "Oh yeah? You think you can beat me? I'm a lot stronger now, Bro! If you think you can handle my Woo Foo skill, you're wrong!" Lee teases, "YOUR the one who's about to get _schooled! _Hit! Haut! Ha! Here I GO!" The brothers charge at each other.

The girls had already began to investigate the next store, the Pyrotechnic Shop. Shay had made another nervous mistake by acusing some employees of the store. The front door bursts open from the pressure of a wave of liquid. Yin, Yuki, and three employees are washed outside of the store. "Shay's acting a bit nutty again..." Yuki sighs. "I know right? It's like before we start investigating, she's fine, but when we go in, she gets nervous and starts acusing everyone in sight, then she flips out!" Yin replies. "I don't think I've even cried that much before!" Yuki said, shaking Shay tears off of herself. "Um, does this happen a lot?" the employee asks. "Something similar every now and then..." Yin mumbles. "Poor Shay, she's flipping out!" Yuki whines, "We have to try to calm her down." "Hey, Mister, did you get to see what the crooks looked like?" Yin asks. "Well, they were really quick. But I did see the were wearing black suits, almost like ninjas or something..." a clerk replies.

Shay over heard the clerk and leaps outside. "Ninjas! We must arrest ALL ninjas, mates!" she shouts, "If someone is wearing black, they are a ninja! Which means they are as guilty as criminals who have commited crimes! Which is what they are!" Yuki, Yin, and the store clerks all give Shay a blank stare. She was shaking and sweating. "The squirrel has no idea what she's doing, does she?" a clerk grumbles. "No, not really..." Yin sighs and facepalms. Shay starts to cry again, so Yuki tries to comfort her. "...Ok, so right now our only clues are that the culprits are like ninjas, wearing black suits and there are around four of them..." Yin starts to say, "Yeah, we're still not getting anywhere. There are a ton of ninjas in town. It could be any one! Let's just go to the next place." Yuki nods a grabs Shay, who was still sobbing, by the tail and pulls she towards Yin. "Urk...Hrgh!" she struggled, "Coming, Yin! Hurr! C'mon, Shay, can you walk a bit?" Yin walks off while Yuki strained to drag Shay along. "Wait! Aren't you going to help us mop up all of these tears?" A clerk calls after the girls.

Yin, Yuki, and Shay, who had regained her composure, made their way to the final location. "Ok girls, this is the last place that was hit: Bed Bath Battle and Beyond," Yin says. "Everything a women would ever need is in this store...Wait a minute...*Ding*" Shay began. "What was that noise?" Yuki questions. "Shay, did you just "ding"?" Yin asks Shay. "I did, mate! Our culprits must be girls!" Shay shouts confindentally, "NINJA girls!" "Sure that's not a another jumped conclusion?" Yin comments. "It makes sense, don't you think? I mean, why would a guy rob a cleaning store?" Yuki adds. "I know one guy who would, and that's Fastideous. He has a bunch of ninja lackies, but they wear white suits, so I doubt he's behind this. We better hurry and check it out before Shay freaks again," Yin whispers. "You mean, acts _nutty_ again, right? Hee hee!" Yuki giggles back. The girls enter store and are suprised to see the place was trashed. "Eeek! This place is a mess!" Yuki gasps, "How could only three or four people cause so much damage?!" "Let's ask around to see if we can get another clue..." Yin states. Shay spots a women wearing a black outfit walk past her. "Hey! You! You're under arrest, mate!" she called out. She runs and tackles the women. "Oh my gosh! Shay! What are you doing?!" Yuki cries. "Help! I'm being attacked by a rabid squirrel!" the woman screamed.

Yuki pulls Shay off of the woman and Yin helps her up. "B-but s-she's one of _them! _R-right?" Shay stutters. "Sorry about that," Yin appologized, "You see, our friend is...completly nuts..." "No kidding!" the women grunts, dusting herself off. Yin spots a name tag pinned to the women's shirt. "Wow, Shay, you've managed to attack an employee at every store..." Yin sighs. "That's right I _work _here. This has got to be the worst day on the job I've ever had...besides Black Friday..." the women comments. "Let me guess, you didn't get a good look at the criminals, did you?" Yin asks. "Nope, they were too fast! They stole some weapons and some cleaning supplies. And they're the one's behind this whole mess!" the women replies. "Ok, thanks," Yin exhales, "Looks like that's all the info we're getting...It's not enough to go on, so I don't think we can solve this case." "Aw, you mean that's it then?" Yuki whines. "Looks like, Yuki. Let's just give up," Yin says disappointedly, "It seems like the jerks who did this are going to get away...All we can do is go home." Yuki's ears and tail droop. "...Okay..." she whimpers, "Come on, Shay..." Shay didn't reply. "Hey, Shay, where'd you go?" Yin called out. Yin and Yuki walk a little further in the store and find Shay peeping through her magnifying glass. "What is it? Did you find something?" Yuki asks, tilting her head. The squirrel was staring at a paw print on the floor. "THAT'S IT! I know who commited the crime!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess, was it that lady back there?" Yin asks sarcastically. "No! It was...the Chung Pow Kitties!" She yelled, "Check out the paw print! It's a cat's! One of them must have ripped they suits and left a print on the floor! The CPK are girls, they some times were black ninja suits, and there are three of them. The clerks might have seen another one because of their speed or they added another member. They must be building some sort of weapon with all they things they stole! Yes, an explosive! The giga candle must for the mass and the fireworks from and the cleaning chemicals must be for one big bang! And I'll bet they'll add those weapons in for an extra kick!" Yin and Yuki begin to think about it and piece Shay's idea together. "It all adds up! The CPK must be trying to destroy something with their own home-made bomb! Shay, you're a genius! Did you figure all that out just now?!" Yin exclaims. "Um, yeah! I had some time to calm down and I started piecing the evidence together! I knew the CPK are crooks and would want to make some mischeive, and as soon as I saw that cat print, everything was as clear as crystal!" Shay replies bashfully. "That's so great! You're awesome! This mystery isn't over yet! We better find those lousy cats before they can cause any more damage!" Yuki cries. "I bet those blokes are still building their bomb in their hide out!" Shay suggests, "Let's get going, mates!" The girls rush over to the CPK's hideout.

Inside of the Chung Pow Kitties' hide, the cats and Cira were finishing up their explosive. "This plan is full proof! By stealing all of that stuff, we were able to make this Giga-Boom-Bomb! And the best part is, no one will know it was us!" Cira giggled, "Alright, what do you say we haul this _puppy_ over to the Woo Foo Dojo and blow those punks to smithereens?!" "Did you just call me the "P" word?!" a high pitched voice yells from outside. The door busts down and three figures stand in the doorway. "Uh, Yuki, I'm sure she wasn't talking about you," Yin sighs.

Cira and the CPK turn to see their rivals. "Meow meow meow!(It's the Woo Foo dweebs!)" the green Chung Pow Kitty cries in shock. "Meow meow!(Let's get em!)" the purple cat hisses. The CPK draw their weapons and Cira pulls out a bamboo staff. "It's been a little while, hasn't it, _Pinky?!" _Cira growls. "Not long enough, brat!" Yin snaps back. Yin's fists glow with Woo Foo energy. "You just HAD to show up and ruin our perfect stealthy plan, didn't you! No problem, we'll just finish you here and set the bomb when we're all done!" Cira threatened, "Yo! The bunny's mine! You guys take out the mutt and the rodent!" "M-mutt?! Th-that's even w-worse th-than the "P-P word!" Yuki studders."Meow! Meow!(Gotcha! Let's whoop 'em!)" the green cat sneers. "Meow, meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow!(Hey, look, it's that dumb mutt from before! She's not scary at all! Let's teach her not to mess with the CPK!)" the pink cat cackles.

Yin faces off with Cira while Yuki and Shay deal with the CPK. Cira rushes at Yin with her staff held high. She swings down, but Yin blocks with a Foo Field. Cira retaliates with a barrage of swings, but Yin deflects them all with her energy charged hands. "What's the matter, Cira? Did your aim get as bad as your hair-do?" Yin taunts. Cira scowls fiercely and swings her staff so hard, it breaks when it hits Yin. She slides across the floor, then Cira unsheiths two swords and lunges at her.

Yuki was fleeing from two of the Chung Pow Kitties. "Meow meow meow!(Get back here!)" the green clad cat shouted. "Meow meow!(I just want to cut off you tail!)" The cat wearing purple threatened. "Awuu! I can't keep running forever!" Yuki cried. The pink dressed cat faced Shay with her swords. "Meow meow, meow!(You're not going anywhere, squirrel!)" she stated, cornering Shay, who was defenseless. "Oh boy, this is bad...How can I fight her? I don't have a weapon!" she panicked. Yuki catches Shay cowering in the corner of her eye.

"Shay! Look out!" Yuki calls out, as she hurls a Foo orb. Shay ducks and the orb strikes the cat with the pink outfit. She flies back and drops one of her swords. The purple cat dives at Yuki with her knives. Yuki puts up a Foo Field to protect her self, but it doesn't hold out and breaks. She is dazed, so the purple trips her by attacking her feet, then the green cat finishes her with a swing of her nunchucks. "Yuki!" Shay cries. She grabs the sword that the pink cat dropped and runs towards other two cats. She swings but misses, so they KO her as well. The pink clad cat gets up, picks up her sword and joins her friends. They all begin to laugh at the defeat of their opponents.

Yin shakes herself sturdy and stands up. "Hahaha! Looks like your puny friends got their furry butts handed to them!" Cira snickers, "_You're _next!" She goes in for another attack. "I don't think so!" Yin retorts, sending a fiery blast at Cira, "Yin-cinerate!" She burns Cira's blades into ashes. Cira then ambushes back with an uppercut then slams down on Yin with a spikey mace, defeating her. "Hahahaha! I told you I'd get you back! Who has a bad hair-do now?!" Cira laughs evily, "Alright! Hey guys, what do you say we tie these chumps up to the Giga-Boom-Bomb and plant it in front of their cruddy dojo?" "Meow meow!(Oh yeah!)" the green cat cheered. "Meow meow meow!(I second that notion!)" the purple cat agreed. "Meow, meow meow! Meow meow meow, meow meow! Meow meow meow?(Say, you're not half bad with those weapons! We're finally able to get rid of those clods, thanks to your help! Would you like to become an honorary member of the CPK?)" the pink dressed cat asked Cira. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" she squealed gleefully, "Of course I would! Thank's so much!" "Meow! Meow meow, meow! Meow, meow!(Right on! We'll have this whole ceremony after we blow up the dojo, it'll be awesome! C'mon, let's go!)" the pink cat replies. The CPK and Cira tie Yin, and the others to the bomb and carry it off to the Woo Foo dojo.

A certain young fox walking in town, grinning playfully. "Hahahaha! Lou thought he could beat _ME?" _he snickered, "Just 'cause he's older, doesn't mean he's stronger! Course, he did always used to beat me..." He then spots four figures stealthfully hauling a large object around. "Ooh, cool!" he exclaims excitedly, "Real-life ninjas! I've never seen a ninja in real life before!...Well, besides those lousy CPK...stupid cats! And their music sucks too..." Suddenly a blade flies at Lee, luckily,he dodges it at the last second. "Hey! What's _your _beef! You almost chopped off my head!" Lee shouted, "What are you, like CPK fans or something?" He looks up the large object they were carrying. "What the _heck_ is that thing anyway?" he asks. "None of your buiness, four-eyes!" one of the ninjas snaps, "Now why don't you go home and out of our way!" "Wow, really? That joke is SO old! Because bad eye sight is funny, huh?" Lee responds sarcastically. He adjusts his glasses and gives one last look at the big item the ninjas were holding and spots three familiar faces. "What the?! Are those...Yin, Yuki, and Shay tied to that thing?!" he gasped, "Is...is that thing...a BOMB?!"

Lee draws his hammer and faces the ninjas. "I don't know who you are and I don't care! You better let my friends go, or else!" he threatens. "Meow meow meow! Meow meow, meow meow meow!(We'll take care of this loser! We creamed him once, we'll do it again!") The pink eyed cat snickers. "Bad move! You're going down!" Lee growls, "Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee charges and the CPK leap at him. Lee knocks the green and purple cats aside with a hammer swing, but the pink cat slashes him, making him drop his weapon. She then ponts her sword right in Lee's face. "Whoa! W-watch where y-you're pointing th-that thing!" he gulps. He sweep-kicks the cat making her lose her grip on her sword and he upper cuts her with a Paw of Power. "Meow meow meow! MEOW!(We better wrap this up before anyone sees us! CHARGE!)" the purple cat shouts. The green and purple cats barrage Lee with numberous attacks. He tries to fend them off with his Paws of Power, but with no luck. He is KO'ed in matter of seconds. "Meow! Meow meow!(Ha! That'll show you!)" the green cat laughs. "Nice work girls! Let's tie _him_ to bomb too! To the dojo!" Cira shouts. Lee is strapped to the explosive device and with the others, he is taken to the Woo Foo dojo.

Cira and the CPK make it to the dojo and set their bomb right in the way of the front door. "Meow meow meow, meow?(Care to do the honors, Cira!)" the pink cat asks. "Of course! I would LOVE too! Heehee haw haha!" she cackles. The cat hands her a match and she lights the fuse. Just then, Shay begins to come to. "...Ugh...Ooh...My aching head..." she groans, "Where am I?...Oh my gosh! Yin! Yuki! Are you guys okay? Did we beat them?" She franticly looks around to see Yin, Yuki, and Lee tied up around her. She then spots the lit fuse growing smaller and smaller. "EEEKK! OH NOOO!" she screams. "Tough luck, busy-tailed rat! You and your Woo Fool friends are done for!" Cira snickers sinisterly, "Have fun being ashes! Hahahaha!"

"What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Shay panicks to herself, "I have to save everyone!...B-but how?!..." Cira and the CPK begin to walk away, all laughing in victory. Then Shay "dings" with an idea. She begins to knaw through the ropes trapping her with her big front teeth. She breaks free climbs on the bomb and chews threw her friends ropes. They fall, still unconsious, so Shay confronts the villians alone. "What the?! Why did you even wake up anyway?!" Cira gasps, "Dang it! You're ruining everything! If you didn't have those stupid buck-teeth, our plan would be over and done already!" "Meow?! Meow meow meow?!(Seriously?! Didn't you have enough a beating earlier?!)" The pink cat hisses. "Alright, girls, let's take care of this rodent and tie her back up so her and her friends can rest in pieces!" Cira commands. Shay scowls and the "dings" again. "Did she just "ding"?" Cira questions. Shay reaches beneath her shirt for something.

Shay pulls out a cast-iron frying pan. Cira and the Chung Pow Kitties burst out laughing. "Hahaha! And what do you plan on doing with _that?!" _Cira chuckled, whiping a tear from her eye, "Are you gonna make us fried eggs? Ooh, scary!" "Oh, I do plan on frying _something, _mate!" Shy responds slyly. The CPK and Cira all charge at Shay, weapons draw. Shay slams then all with her frying pan, leaving them in a daze! While her foes were stunned, she tries to fan out the fuse, but fails. Yin and the other slowly begin to wake up. "...Ugh...Shay! Look out!" Yin shouts. Shay turns around to see Cir charging toward her with holding a staff high up. "Ki-yaah!" she cries. Shay holds out her pan Cira collides with, and then wails on her, knocking her out cold! Her friends witness her skill. "Whoa! She totally kicked her butt with a _FRYING PAN!" _Yin gasps in awe. _"That's _going to leave A LOT of marks!" Lee cringed. "Woo! Go nutty squirrel girl!" Yuki cheered. The CPK and Cira get up and were still ready to fight.

"Oh come on! They're still getting up?!" Lee whines. "I really hate to interupt your annoyence at our relentless enemies, but WE'RE ABOUT BE BLOWN TO BITS!" Yin screams. Shay runs over to the villians and gives one last big swing of her frying pan, sending them into the air. Yin, Lee, and Yuki frantically lift up the bom and toss it in the air. "Hey, Yin! Give me a lift!" Lee calls. Yin transfoomates a rock into a trampoline, which Lee bounces on in order to reach the bomb's height. He pulls out his hammer and prepares to swing at the explosive. "Wait a minute...How did I get this back? Didn't I drop it?" Lee questions himself. "JUST HIT IT ALREADY!" Yin, Yuki, and Shay all yell. "Ok, ok! HIT! HAUT! HO!" Lee quickly shouts as he smacks the bomb. It knocks into Cira and the CPK sending them high into the sky, then explodes. _KA-BOOOOM!_

The air is filled with a sweet french vanilla scent. Yin's transformation fades a Lee plumbits to the ground without a soft landing. "Ow, my face!" he cries. The girls giggle and Yuki helps the fox up. She then begins to sniff the air. "Oooooh...That smells so..._goooooooooood!" _She sighs joyfully. "Mmm! Vanilla! I guess that's one good thing about a candle bomb," Shay chuckles. "Shay, I have to say, that thing you did was AMAZING! I didn't even know a frying pan could be used like that!" Yin praised, "I mean it, that was seriously neat!...But...why were you carrying that around with you? And _where?" _"Heehee! Thanks, mate!" Shay replied bashfully, "You see, I'm training to become a cook with my mom! I totally LOVE to cook, so I kinda started carrying my pan around with me, like my magnifying lens glass and my cap. Oh yeah, and I keep them in my pouch. I forgot to mention that I'm part kangaroo, didn't I?" The friends all share a laugh. "Hey, how would you like join our Woo Foo army? You've got some skill and we could always use some more help!" Yin suggests. "Well, sure! I've got so many hobbies, I've lost track, but what's one more?" Shay giggles. "Alright! We solved this mystery, so let's head inside and relax," Yin says. "Sounds good! I'm bushed!" Lee yawns. "Okey dokey! I'm pretty tired too!" Yuki chuckles. "Count me in, mate!" Shay adds, "It's been a long day, and this case is CLOSED!" They all walk in to find Lou, was on the floor, waking up. "Eeek! Lou! What happed to you, _Foxy?!" _Shay cried. She helps him up. "...Stupid little...brother..." he mumbles. He stands up straight, dusts himself off and glares at Lee. "Alright, Lee, looks like I need to teach you a lesson!" the fox growls, "A lesson in PAYBACK!" Lou cracks his knuckles and lunges at his brother. "Oh boy..." Lee gulps.


	28. Yin and Yang: Lee's Inside Story

-Ch. 28 Yin and Yang Lee's Inside Story-

In the training grounds of the dojo, Lee and Yuki were training with Master Yo. "Come on! Why won't it work?!" Lee shouts discouragedly, "My stupid Paws of Power won't work!" "And I can't make a Foo Field any more...Ever since the CPK broke through my last one, I haven't been hold one up..." Yuki whimpers. "Oh boy, it sounds like you too are losing your confidence AND your focus," Master Yo states, "But that's nothing a little training won't fix! Just keep on working those moves. Get in touch with your emotions and your auras, and you'll have those moves down in no time!" "This is _too _hard! I'm gonna go eat lunch..." Lee grumbles. "Oh no you're not!" Yo retorts. He grabs Lee by the shoulder and pulls him toward him. "C'mon now, you can't just give up because _"it's_ _too_ _hard",_" he scolds the fox, "That's what being a Woo Foo Knight is all about! You face tough challenges to make yourself stronger!" "But its _SO_ hard!" Lee moans, "Plus, my stomach feels funny. I better get a bite to eat and take a nap." "Ha ha, nice try, Mr. Comedian, now get serious and try the move again!" Yo yells sarcastically. "Yeah, Lee, I know it's tough, but if we keep on trying, we'll get it eventully, right?" Yuki says, attempting to convince Lee. "What? You guys think I'm faking?" Lee replies, "I'm serious! My belly feels _weird!" _"Knock it off, you can-artist!" Yo growls. Lee begins to hold his stomach. "Can I like, go lay down?" he asks. "You can lay down AFTER you finish your training!" Master Yo shouts. "Maybe he's sick, Master Yo," Yuki suggests.

Suddenly, Lee opens his mouth, which let's loose a vortex-like wind that nearly engulfs Yo and Yuki! "Oh my gosh! Lee, are you okay?!" Yuki cries, "What the heck _was_ that?!" "...Yeah, actually, I'm fine!" Lee answers, "That was like the BIGGEST burp EVER! Hahahaha!" "Oh, you pig!" Yuki giggles. "You almost INHALED us, Lee! What did you eat?!" Yo yells, "...Well, you seem fine, and we're okay, so let's just get back to training." Lee's face turns pale and grasps his stomach. "Urk!...G-guys..." he mumbles softly. He falls to the ground and Yo and Yuki rush to him.

Lee is brought to a bed in the living room, where everyone was waiting. "Is...is he going to be okay?" Yuki asks with concern. "I'm pretty sure he's fine. He's probably got a bad case of indegestion," Yo responds. "Should we call a doctor?" Yin wonders. "I'm not calling a doctor for indegestion! Nothing a little bit of that pink medicine and a trip to the outhouse won't cure!" Master Yo chuckles.

Outside, two figures were spying on the Woo Foos. "Quickly, we must ambush our pink and blue foes, as they are distracted and their guard is down, which is the perfect opportunity for an ambush! Haha!" one of them laughs. "Teehee! You are correct, brother! I WILL ENJOY SLICING THEM INTO TEEN-TINY PIECES! Teehee!" the other shouts. The figures leap through an open window and try to attack Yin and Yang from behind. Just then, Lee groans and he opens his mouth wide. A vortex blasts from the fox's mouth and Yin, Yang, and the two attackers are caught in it! Yo puts a Foo Field to protect himself and Yuki, but was too late for Yin and Yang. "Yin! Yang!" he yells, "Dang it! I think Lee...swallowed them!" "Master Yo? PLEASE CALL A DOCTOR! NOW!" Yuki commands.

The doctor arrives and tries to deduce what happened to Lee. "It appears your fox has a couple of unusal objects in his body," the doctor explains, pointing at an X-ray of Lee, "I'm seeing six things that shouldn't be in there." He points to one of the items on the X-ray. "It seems _something_ is causing _this_ thing to react. That's what caused those vortexs," he explains, "That's not normal behavior for a fox, no. Have you been letting him eat out of the garbage?" "No, wait...WHAT?! You know he's my _student, _right? Not a _pet," _Yo replies, "Say, Yuki, you're always with him, do you know if he ate anything funny?" "W-what?! A-always with him?! W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Yuki stutters, blushing, "Uh, anywho...Now that I think about it...When we fought Lord Ivex, Lee kinda swallowed his vacuum orb thingie." "Well that explains were the vortex came from. Do you think he might have inhaled something that made him sick, doc?" Master Yo ponders. "Hmm, let me check..." The doctor replies. He zooms in on the X-ray and some of the objects are seen more clearly. "It's a Dark Stone Fragment!" Yo and Yuki gasp in unison.

"We gotta get that thing out of him! It might possess him again! Or even start to fill him with darkness!" Yuki panicked, "Wait...Yin and Yang...are inside of him, right? Maybe...they can find it? And we can get them out some how?" "Not a bad idea, Yuki. I'll see if I can call them..." Master Yo responds. The panda picks up a phone and dial Yin's number.

Somewhere inside of Lee's body, Yin and Yang were unconsious, but start to wake up due to the ringing of a cell phone. Yin picks up the phone and answers it. "...Owch...H-hello?" she says, "Wait...Eww! Where the heck am I? Why is the floor...so...squishy? And _wet?!" _"And why does it smell like pizza, tuna, and _guts?" _Yang asks. "Yin! Yang! You're okay! That's a relief!" Master Yo sighs, "Alright, listen up you two, you're inside of Lee's body. He sort of...inhaled you." "What? _Please_ tell me you're joking! That's not even possible!" Yin replies in disbelief. "Yeah, what happened? Did he turn into a giant or did we shrink or something?" Yang questions. "Don't worry about that! What you should be worrying about is that Lee also swallowed a Dark Stone piece! And its causing that vortex thing in his gut to react," Master Yo explains, " If you don't find that stone piece, it could consume him with darkness and Lee could end up vacuuming everything in sight!" "That doesn't sound good!" Yang comments. "Don't worry, Master Yo, we'll find that piece and save Lee!" Yin reasures Master Yo. "The X-ray shows that the stone peice is somewhere in Lee's belly, so you're going to need go downward from where you are. Good luck, you two," Master Yo adds. "Thanks, see ya, Master Yo," Yin replies. They hang up and the sibblings begin to walk around. "This is awesome! We're gut-spelunkers!" Yang chuckles, "Which is a word I didn't even know I knew!" "Shut up, Yang!" Yin snaps. "Let us venture deeper into the bowels of the giant nerd-fox!" Yang joked dramatically. "Oh, just stop! I'm gonna hurl!" Yin moans.

The doctor and Master Yo were keeping an eye on Lee, while Yuki was trying to comfort him. "Everythings going to be okay, Lee..." the puppy whispers in the fox's ear. "Oh Lee, I hate to see you like this...in so much pain...I'm so sorry...I reall wish...I could do something...to help...But...I know Yin and Yang will pull through and save you!" Yuki thought to herself. Lee begins to grunt and starts to inhale again, so the others take cover in the next room. The fox ends up vacuuming up a few things, including something very dear to Master Yo. "MY RECLINER! NOOOO!" he cried, "B-but, s-she w-was s-so young...WWHHHYYYYYY?!"

Back inside Lee's body, where Yin and Yang were wondering around aimlessly, searching for the Dark Stone fragment. "Eww! This is TOO gross! I REALLY wish we still had the battle cruiser! My feet are _SOGGY!"_ Yin shuddered in disgust. "Yeah, I'm _so _ready to bust a hole in one of these goey walls! Then I bet we could find that stupid rock piece!" Yang grumbles. "You know we can't do that, Yang, Lee's our _friend..._No matter _how_ disgusting his insides are..." Yin cringed, kicking liquid from the floor off of her feet. "This wouldn't be so bad if knew exactly where to go. And knowing where we are would be nice too!" Yang jeers in a annoyed tone. "You're right, well...Gloves and shoes would help a lot...Let's try asking Master Yo if he knows where we are," Yin says, taking out her phone and dialing the number. Instead of Master Yo's voice, a sweet sounding girl's voice answers the phone.

"Hello, Yin! Master Yo's sort of freaking out, so I picked up the phone. Oh, it's me, Yuki," the voice greets. "Okay...Well, do you know where we are in Lee's body?" Yin asks. "Hang on..." Yuki replies. She trotts over to the X-ray machine and looks for Yin and Yang. "Hmm...I see...Two dots...They're pink and blue so they must be you two!...That means..." Yuki starts, "You're in...Lee's voice box! Wow! The Dark Stone piece and the Vortex orb are in Lee's belly. So you just have to go down his throat and drop down into his belly! Please, you have to get there before the stone can hurt him any more!" "Don't sweat it, Yuki, we'll find that rock and Lee will be fine!" Yang declares. "Yup! Just leave to us! Just stay calm, and we'll be out with the stone in no time!" Yin adds. "*sniff* Oh...thank you!" Yuki sniffled, "Be safe, okay?" The friends say goodbye and the rabbits continue their search. Yuki takes another look at the X-ray and spots two more dots. "Huh? That's funny, I didn't notice those before. They're close to the Dark Stone piece. One's green and the other's yellow...I wonder what those could be..." Yuki says, tilting her head with confusion.

"Hey, Yang, where'd you go?" Yin called impatiently, "You do know we have an important mission to complete, right?" "Yeah, yeah, check this out first!" Yang called back. Yin turns around to see Yang pointing his word at Lee's vocal cords. "I know how to solve ALL of our problems in one swoop!" he jokes, "_"Snap!" _Hahaha!" "Hahaha! Wow, Yang," Yin laughs, "...Not now, after we find the Dark Stone piece." "Uh, you know it was a joke, right?" Yang says. "Yeah, of couse..." Yin replies as she gives a cynical smile and walks away.

Yin and Yang finally make it to a small section of Lee's stomach. "Weird, there's no stomach acid here. Maybe this is a seperate area in his belly?" Yin states. "Hey, what's that over there?" Yang asks, pointing at something in the distance. Suddenly, a whirlwind pulls the rabbits towards the item Yang saw. They flop over on the soggy floor. "Eww! Gross!" they cry. The two look up to see what dragged them. "The Dark Stone piece!" they say in unison. "And there's the Vacuum Orb! Neat! How totally convenient!" Yin exclaims. Suddenly, two figures drop down right in front of the rabbits. "Aw, pellets!" Yin and Yang grunt together. "You just HAD say that, didn't you?!" Yang growls in an annoyed tone.

Back at the dojo, Yuki was sitting next to Lee, stroking his head. "Oh my Lee...You're going to be okay...I know Yin and Yang will save you..." she thought, "I wonder how they're doing in there...I bet...it's gross in there...Yuck!...How did they fit? I mean, they're pretty much the same size...Did they shrink? Talk about weird...Okay, I'm totally spacing here...I'm so worried, I can't even think straight...No...Lee's going to be fine!" She leans down and stares at Lee, then blushes. She bends down give him a kiss on the cheek, but Master Yo and the doctor walk in. Yuki jumps and falls on the floor. Her face was as red as a tomatoe! "Your puppy's face is really red, should I give her a check up too?" the doctor suggests. "W-what? I'm not his pet! A-and I'm not a p-puppy!" Yuki squeals. Lee cringes and starts to inhale again. Master Yo grabs Yuki, who was dazed with embarrassment, with an energy lasso before she is engulfed by the whirlwind.

Yuki is plopped on the floor and her "space walk" was over. "Owchie! Right on my tail!" Yuki whined. She looks at her hair to find it a tad bit messy. "Oh, no, my hair's all messy!" she complains. She pulls out a comb and straightens her with it. "There we go! Silky and straight!" she giggles. The puppy continues until she notices something. "Wait...my bow! It's gone!" she cries, "Awu, Lee must've inhaled it...Awuuu...That was my favorite one..." She looks over at Lee, who was grasping his stomach in pain. "Oh Lee! I don't care about that stupid bow, I just want you to be okay!" she cried to herself.

Back inside of Lee's body, Yin and Yang were confronting their rivals. "What the heck are doing in here?!" Yin snapped, "You do know we're inside of a fox's belly, right?" "Lee must've inhaled them too. Hey, that means you were spying on us!" "You creeps! Don't you have jobs? Or lives?" Yin snaps. "Haha ha! Indeed! We were spying on _you, _the Woo Fools! Waiting for an ambush, we hid in the shadows! Haha!" one of the shady figures laughed. "Tee hee! And now, as you said, we lie deep inside of fox's belly, which is impossible, but that does not matter because OUR ATTACK IS NOW AND WE WILL NOW SHRED YOUR TINY BODIES INTO TINY PIECES!" the other figure shieks.

A gloved fist and a giant blade strike down at Yin and Yang. The two narrowly dodge the blows! The attackers were none other than Smoke and Mirrors! "Hmm...It might have been wise to attack from behind..." Mirrors grumbles, "No matter! Your furry butts are ours to kick! I will laugh now! Ha ha HAHA!" "Oooh, this is most disgusting! My blade is caught in this in this squishy floor!" Smoke scoffs in disgust. The room began to violently react and Lee grabbed his stomach as Smoke pulled her sword out of the floor.

"Poor Lee!" Yin cried, "Yang, we have to wrap this up quickly and carefully! We have to make sure they don't attack any of the walls or the floor. Be careful about you attacks too!" "Gotcha! Time to blow these clowns away!" Yang shouts, "Foo-nado!" He brings out his sword and spins it at high speeds, creating a tornado that pushes Mirrors and Smoke. Mirrors uses the tornado's power to spead his roses across the room. They all explode and both Yin and Yang were caught in the blast. Lee began to double over in pain, and Yuki rushed to his side.

"Cut it out! You're hurting our friend!" Yin shouted. "Ha haHA! This does not concern me, as I am your enemy! "HaHA!" Mirrors chuckled deviously. "Yes, I think I'll enjoy CUTTING AT THE INSIDES OF YOUR FRIEND AS IF HER WERE A STEAK DINNER! Tee hee!" Smoke yelled psychotically. "We shall destroy you and you will, parish, in darkness! Ha HAHA!" Mirrors added, "And then we will shred, your little friend, from the inside! Ha HA!" The two lunge at Yin and Yang, but puts up a Foo Field, which they smack into. "What's their deal?! They seem even crazier than usual! Like they've been taking _evil_ vitamins!" Yang comments. Yin began to survey the area and noticed that the walls and floor were colored strangely. "That's it! Yang, it's the Dark Stone!" she yells, "It's _infected_ them, like it has Lee. Smoke and Mirrors have bad intentions, so the stone piece must be making them more aggresive. Lee's must not have any bad emotions it could feed off of, so it must be destroying him! We're going to next if we keep touching the floors!" Yin levitates herself and Yang, then she tries to loosen the Dark Stone piece as well, but Smoke and Mirrors attack. "Yang, hold them off so I can levitate the stone out of Lee's body!" Yin commanded.

Yang, having a hard time moving freely while being levitated, swings his sword and knocks Smoke and Mirrors. "Yeah, that'd be easier if you weren't lifting me with your stupid magic!" Yang snaps. "You want me to drop you?" Yin retorted. "Ugh, fine, but hurry up!" Yang replies. "Don't rush me, this isn't easy!" Yin grumbles, "And don't use any of your moves that might hurt Lee, like your Fire Fists." "Alright, _Naggy McQueen!"_ Yang mumbles, "Jam Hammer!" He knocks back the evil sibblings every time they leap at Yin.

"Chi! Hoo! Wah!" Yang cries as smacks the relentless villains. Yin gets tired and accidentally drops Yang, but manages to free the Dark Stone piece. "Ow!" Yang cried. "Sorry, Yang, but I got the piece!" Yin exclaimed. "Nice, now get it out of here! I'll hold these dweeps off!" Yang responds. "Escaping, is futile! Ha HA!" Mirrors bellows. "Yes, you should stay and enjoy your ends! Tee hee!" Smoke giggled. Right as Smoke and Mirrors jumped at Yin and Yang, the Vacuum Orb began to glow and rumble. It then sends a blast of energy that caused everyone to fly upwards!

Back at the dojo, where Yuki was comforting Lee, who was gruntinh and holding is stomach. The doctor takes the fox's temperature. "He's running a high fever! We may have to take him to the emergency room!" he warned. Yuki began to cry. "No! Lee!" she whimpered. Then, Lee's mouth opened wide, but instead of a vacuum, a blast of black smoke comes out. The doctor and Master Yo step backward, but Yuki hugs Lee tightly and doesn't back away. Yin, Yang, Smoke, Mirrors, and the Dark Stone Fragment all fall out of the smoke!

"Yin! Yang! You're okay! And you got the stone!" Master Yo exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! He's eaten two rabbits and two teenagers whole!" the doctor shouts in disbelief, "You REALLY need to watch your, diet young man!"

The doctor had just finished finished checking Lee's temperature and his heart beat. "Well, he seems to be alright, everything is stable. But, I recommend having him rest for the next day or so," the he concluded. "Good to hear!" Master Yo sighs with relief, "How are feeling, Lee?" Lee cracks his neck and let's out a big, hearty yawn. "I'm feeling okay. My tummy is a litttle sore, other than that, I'm good. What happened? And why am I in a bed? And who's _that?" _Lee answers, completely unaware everything that had happened. "The X-ray shows that the "vacuum orb" is still inside an area of the boy's stomach," the doctor states, "But, as long as nothing irritates it, it shouldn't react." "Oh yeah! That's right, I ate Lord Ivex's orb thingie!" Lee shouts, "Wait...Did it start to vacuum? Inside my belly? Is that why the doctor is here?" "Yeah, we'll fill you in on everything later," Master Yo responds, "Doctor, will he not be ready for training exercises tomorrow?" "Training? I wouldn't advise it. The only type of exercise I recommend is walking; anything else would be too straining on his body," the doctor warns. "You here that, Lee? You're off the hook for now. Don't forget: as soon as you're well, you have to work on your Paws of Power again, alright?" Master Yo tells Lee. "Wahoo!" the fox cheers.

Lee looks to his side and realizes that Yuki was hugging him this entire time, and he blushes. "I'm _so _happy you're okay, Lee!" Yuki exclaims as she hugs the fox tighter, "I t-thought I was going to l-lose you!" Lee blushed even harder, and Yuki starts to nuzzle him. "H-hey, it's okay! I'm alright!" he replies shyly. "O-oh, s-sorry, L-Lee!" Yuki says appologizes sheepishly as she backed off, "I'm just happy to see that my lo-...uh...I mean, f-friend is alright!" "Ok, this is getting ridiculous!" Yang mumbles, annoyed by the canines' bashful behavior, "Good to see you're alright, Lee!" "I'm glad that you're okay too! But...DON'T YOU DARE _EVER_ INHALE ME AGAIN!" Yin shouts, "It was _so _GROSS in there! So wet, squishy, and _smelly! YUCK! _I wasn't even in a sanitary suit! BLECK!" "Eww! That sounds even grosser than I imagined!" Yuki squeaked. "Whoa...wait...What?! I _inhaled _you?! You were in _my body?! _GROSS! How did you fit in there?!" Lee gagged, "Yuck...I feel..._violated_..." "So, I take it Lee also inhaled _those two..." _Master Yo said, pointing at Smoke and Mirrors, "What should we do with them? Toss them outside or something?" The sibblings began to wake up slowly. "Hey, Yin, we're not Lee's belly anymore, so we don't have to hold back!" Yang chuckled. "I hear ya! Ready, bro?" Yin replies. "Ready, sis!" Yang says back. The rabbits lunge at Smoke and Mirrors, sending them out of the open window! They jump outside as well. "Woo Foo Aura!" the sibblings cry as channel their combined aura. The aura stomps in front of the villains. "I sense extreme danger, brother!" Smoke gulps. "Correct, sister! We, are about to, experience, great pain!" Mirrors states, "I, will scream now!" "AHHHHH!" the two scream as Yin and Yang leap at them.


	29. Love Stinks!

-Ch. 29 Love Stinks!-

It was the next day and Lee and Yuki were walking in town together. "Gee, it was really nice of Master Yo to give us all a break today, huh?" Yuki said as she trotted along playfully. "Yeah, only because I was sick," Lee replied, "You know he's gonna work us like _dogs_ tomorrow though...No offense." "None taken, I guess. It's too bad Yin and Yang went to hang out with their other friends. Think they're trying to get away from us?" Yuki asks. "Probably...I mean we do _live _with them..." Lee joked, "...Sooo...whadya want to do?" Lee asked. "I dunno...We're both still pretty new in town, right? So, why don't we take a look around?" Yuki suggests. "Sure, why not? It'll be nice to check the place out when we're not fighting some crazy villain!" Lee laughs.

Lee tries to strike up a conversation during their walk. "Sooo...You said, that you're not from this town, like me, right?" he asks. "Uh-huh," Yuki answers. "What kind of place did you live before you came to the dojo?" Lee wonders. "Oh, me? I come from this small village that's not terribly far from here, but apparently it's far enough for me not to have heard about any of the crazy things that happen here!" Yuki answers, "It's a quiet little place, so I'm not used to all of this "hustle and bustle". It kinda spooks me a bit...So, where did you live?" "M-me? Um...See...me and Lou...we sort of don't really have a home...We kinda just roam around...Me and Lou stick together wherever we go..." Lee stutters. "Does that mean...he's...an orphan?...Poor Lee..." Yuki thought to herself. "...That's so cool that Lou cares for you so much! Sometimes, I wish I had a brother or a sister, but I feel like Yin and Yang _are_ my siblings now! Hee hee!" the puppy giggles.

The canines continue walking; admiring the city around them. "Oooh, this place is so big! So many buildings! It's so easy to get lost!" Yuki gasped with awe. She looked curiously around at the many structures and Lee laughed to himself and blushed a little. "This is the perfect moment!" he thought, "We're alone...together...having fun...C'mon, Lee! Make your move!" "H-hey, Y-Yuki...you w-wanna..." the fox started to say, but something caught Yuki's attention. "Oh my gosh! Can it be?!" she exclaimed with delight, not hearing Lee. She raced off, skipping gleefully. "...Get something to eat?..." Lee finished his question, in a depressed tone, dropping his ears and tail. "Wait to go, Dork! You missed you chance! You idiot!" he discouragingly thought to himself.

Yuki ran inside of an arcade. "It's_...SOOO_ cute!" she squealed endearingly. Lee spots the puppy pressing her face against the glass of a Crane-machine, but he decides not to follow after her. The girl had her glittering aqua-eyes glued on one prize in the machine: a skunk stuffed-animal. "I can't believe it! At last, my _Super-Fluffy-Plushy Collection _will be complete! The only one I'm missing: _a skunk!_ Oh, I'm gonna get you, skunky! You're going right in my collection!" she cheers happily. She takes out a quarter and inserts it into the machine. It starts up, but she misses her prize. "Awu...This is going to be harder than I thought..." the puppy sighed, "It's the only one in the WHOLE arcade! This could be my only chance!" She pulls out another quarter with unnecessary epicness. "With _this _quarter, I claim my _skunky-poo!" _she cries. Unfortunately for our cutie, it's another miss. "Um, Yuki?" Lee calls shyly from outside. "Uh, sorry, Lee! This might take awhile! I HAVE to do this!" she shouts back. "Oh...Okay...See ya..." Lee sighs with disappointment. Lee's ears and tail droop, and he walks off. Yuki was too distracted by the machine to notice anything. After about five more tries, her furry forehead was against the glass window of the machine. "This is going to be a LONG day..." she mumbled.

Lee walked further into town, still feeling down. "Dang it! I just HAD to miss my chance...I bet we could've had ice cream together! She _loves _ice cream!" the upset fox grumbled, kicking a can on the ground, "Curse my shyness...I bet she feels the same way...Man, will I _ever_ be able to tell her how I feel?...I better do something to take my mind off this...Take my mind off _her?! _But I LOVE her!" Suddenly, he hears a loud scream of terror. "Yuki?!" the fox cries, "...Wait...that wasn't her voice...Man, I really need to get a life...I wonder who that was? Doesn't matter; they're in trouble and I'm going to help!" He charges towards the area where he heard the scream.

A little bit ahead, there was no one around, except for four kids. "W-why won't you leave me alone?!" a frightened voice asks, "Y-you know, you shouldn't scare a skunk!" "Ha! Your nasty little trick won't work on us again! We're wearing gas masks!" a sneaky voice threatened, "Now, do as I say or else we'll shave off that bush-of a tail of yours!" "N-no! N-not my tail!" the skunk cries, accidentally releases her foul-smelling spray. The attackers were unfazed by the gas. "Ha! Told you, you gross farting _rat!" _one of the villains snickered, "Now, hand over ALL your cash, and you can keep that big o' tail, see?!" "B-but...I t-told you already, I d-don't h-have any m-money!" the poor skunk pleaded. "You stinky pest! Yo, boys! Hold her down! Let's get shaving! Hehehe!" the villain commanded. The other two stare worryingly at each other, than at the skunk girl. "What are you waiting for?! Do it, or I'll shave _you!" _the angry crook demanded. The two reluctantly grab the girl by the arms and pin her down. The leader pulls out an electric shave and snickers as he grazes the tip of the skunk's tail. "Eeek!" she screamed. "Stop it right there, jerks!" a voice yelled from a distance.

Suddenly, a wooden mallet flies and hits the thief, causing him to drop the razor. A figure spin-kicks the other two crooks off of the skunk girl. It was Lee! He bends down and holds his back in pain. "Oh man...I'm...not supposed to be doing any fighting...Owch, my body's still sore..." he thought. He lands and holds out a hand to help the girl up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks her. The girl stops and stares at Lee, dreamingly with admiration. Lee's nose then twitches as he smells the air and he starts to gag. "Bleck! What the HECK is that?! Oh, gross! That is the most DISGUSTING thing I have EVER smelt! I think I'm going to pass out! Ugh...stupid...sensitive...canine...nose..." the fox coughed. "Eep! I'm s-so s-sorry! I w-was scared and I..." the skunk stuttered. She was blushing so much, that her red cheeks were visible even through her black fur. All of the sudden, Lee is attacked from behind! "EEEEEKK!" the girl screams.

Lee shakes his head and gets up. "Oh man...That _hurt..._Still sore...from yesterday...Bad smell...not good combo..." he muttered, rubbing his head. He then gets a good luck at his attacker. "Hey! It's _you! _You're those losers the Axis _Blunders!" _he growls. "It's Axis _BANDITS, _you stupid _cat!" _Red shouts back. "I'm a _FOX, _you moron!" Lee barks, "You punks are _pathetic! _You're _always_ picking on innocent little girls! Well, now you're going to pay for it! You're going to have deal with _me!"_

Lee's fists begin to spark with lightning. "Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" he cries as he leaps at the bandits. The angry fox pummel the Axis Bandits with his electric punches. He hefts up his hammer and prepares to swing it at the dazed crooks. "FOUR!" Lee shouts, swinging the mallet like a golf club, sending his foes sky-high! "I'll get you, _CAAAAATT!" _Red screamed as he flew. "I'm a _FOOOOOXX!" _Lee howled. Lee drops he his knees, and wipes sweat from his forehead. "Oh, man! I'm BEAT! I knew...I shouldn't...have...used...SO...much...energy..." the fox pants, "That's...enough...exercise...for...the...day...Maybe...for the rest of my life...Oh, well...Hey, are you okay, Skunky?" The skunk girl's golden eyes shimmer and her mouth gapes open with a smile. She grabs Lee and gives him a big hug. She was so excited; the air around her is filled with a foul haze. Lee tries to free himself from the girl's grasp, but once the smell hit his nose, he nearly fainted! "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank YOOOOOUU!" the skunk squeals, hugging Lee tighter. She wraps her big, fluffy tail around him, engulfing him in the awful stench. Thanks to his super sensitive nose, Lee blacks out from the terrible smell as the skunk continued to cuddle him.

In the forest, where the Axis Bandits had landed, Red was ranting about his defeat. "Aw man! This SUCKS! I can't BELIEVE that stupid cat beat us like that! It just burns me up!" he grumbles. "Uh, he's a fox, Seth," Green comments. "Shut up, Joe! No one asked _you!_ And call me _Red!"_ Red yells back, "As I was saying, that punk totally ambushed us! We were so close to robbing that black and white stink bag and _he _comes out of nowhere and beats on us! He made us lose our gas masks too and now I can smell that _stink! _I can't take this stench any more, it REAKS! I'm gonna barf! Stupid skunk! Stupid cat!" While the bandits were walking, they decide to stop and rest by a tree. Suddenly, a figures falls from the tree and hits the ground. "What is that _putrid _smell?!" the figure cries.

"Shut up, _Sheet-Freak! _It's not my fault! We got skunked by a _stupid _skunk!" Red retorts. "Oh, man, that's _RANCID!" _the figure gags. It was Doop, the shape-shifter that framed Lee! "At least _you _can get away from it! I don't know how to get rid of it! It's all that stupid _cat's _fault..." Red states. "Fox..." Green butts in. "Whatever! That punk orange kid ambushed and made us lose our gas masks! We were _this _close to getting that smelly rat's cash too!" "Um, she totally said she didn't have any money...Twice..." Green mumbles. "Wait, did you say _fox? _You don't mean...that kill-joy, Lee?! With the dorky glasses and the blue eyes?" Doop asks. "Yeah! That runt! You know him? 'Cause me and my boys are gonna mess him up next time we meet!" Red bellows. "That stupid fox ruined my _best_ prank EVER! I say we teach him a lesson, TODAY!" Doop demands. "Good idea, Freak-Sheet!" Red agrees. "It's Doop! My name's Doop!" the doppelganger replies, "Let's go get that pest!" "The wimp should still be in town, so I say, we ambush him _back!" _Red shouts. Red and Doop snicker evilly, but Green and Blue look at each other, and sigh with disappointment.

"H-hello? Hellooo?" a girls voice calls, "Oh no...He saves me and _what_ do I do? Knock him unconscious with my stink...He's probably going be mad when he wakes up...Or he just going to run away...like _everybody _else..." Lee begins to slowly wake up and he breathes in with his nose. His eyes opened wide and he started to gag. The stench faded just a enough for Lee to not pass out again. "Blea! Hack-urk! That smell is soo _nasty! _What _is _that?! Oh man...I'm gonna barf..." the fox gasped. He looks up to see the skunk; hands behind her back, shuffling her feet shyly. "Hey, are you okay? Wait...didn't I say that already? I must've blacked-out! I bet it was that _disgusting _smell that KO'ed me! Man, what _IS _that?!" The skunk blushes and her ears and tail droop. "D-does he _really _not know it's me? Maybe...he's trying not to hurt my feelings..." she thinks to herself, "He _SAVED_ me! I _HAVE _to thank him some how..." "Thank you SO much for saving me!" she exclaims with gratitude. "No sweat! It's my duty as a Woo Foo Knight...in training!" Lee replies, "...Hehe, I said _duty!_ My name is Lee, what's yours?" "M-my name's _Rosy! Rosy Petalia! _Lee, you're my _hero!" _the skunk responds endearingly. "H-hero? I d-don't know about that..." Lee stutters, blushing a bit. Rosy flutters her eyelashes and embraces Lee, once again wrapping her tail around him. Unfortunately, she accidently fills the air with a smog of odor. The stench reaches Lee's nose and he tears up. "Gah! _GROSS! _I'm gonna...blea!" he gasped. Rosy's tail rubs Lee nose, causing him to sneeze then inhale the rancid smell through his nose again. _"AACHOOOO!_ GAGG! ERK! _EWWWWWWWW!" _he choked, "It's..._you! _That smell...is _you!" _The fox frees himself from Rosy's hug, drops to his knees and gasps for air. "Eeek! I'm sorry, I did it again..." Rosy says with embarrassment, trying to cover her face with her tail. Lee gets up and starts to run away. "I-I have to g-go somewhere! I-I'll see you later!" he calls behind him. Rosy's ears and tail drop and she tears up. "I knew it...It was too good to be true...No one will ever like me...b-because...I stink..." she sobs.

In the shadows, the Axis Bandits and Doop, clad with newly stolen gas masks, were spying on this affair from a distance. "Haha! Oh, man, did you see that?! That skunk totally digs the cat! And she totally skunked him! Haha! Look at him suffer!" Red laughed. "Ha! You know, most skunks only do that when they're scared, but this one does it _all _the time!" Doop snickered, "Which gives me an idea for the _perfect _prank! I bet we can get that skunk to skunk him to _DEATH! _Or at least enough to run him out town." "Dude, that _perfect!" _Red agreed, "But, how do you expect to get him to come back after _that? _There's no way he'll get near that skunk again._" _"Just leave _that_ to me!" Doop answered, grinning.

Doop transforms into Lee! The Axis Bandits are shocked. "Whoa! How the _heck _did you do that?!" Red wonders. He takes off his gas mask and smirks. "Natural gift!" Doop boasts, "If we can't get the fox to come to the skunk, then I'll lead the skunk to the fox!" Doop, disguised as Lee, walks over to Rosy, who was sitting on a bench crying. _"Hello_, Rosy," he says in a charming voice.

Rosy quickly looks up. "L-Lee?! You came back?! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, "I'm so sorry I stink!" "It's fine, I took a shower; I'm all good," Doop replied, "Say, how would a cute, _skunky _lady, like yourself, like to spend the day with a _chump,_ er, I mean "cool" guy like me, _Lee,_ the fox?" Rosy's eyes grow wide and glitter as she tries to cover her blushing face with her hands. "Oh my gosh! D-d-did h-he j-just...ask m-me on a d-d-date?! _ME?!" _she thinks to herself. The skunk was so stunned; a cloud of foul-smelling gas surrounded her. The noxious gas hits Doop's nose and he nearly looses his transformation! "Bleeaaaa! Gwaaaa! It's even worse...from the source!" he cried in his head. His eyes were tearing up and he tried not to grab his nose, to make sure his acting was believable. Rosy was unaware what was happening, she was still in shock about "Lee's" statement. "E-excuse me for sec!" Doop yelled as he ran off. His transformation dispelled when he reached the hiding spot and he gasped for fresh air.

Lee was not too far off from Rosy, and he was feeling conflicted. "Aw...man…This stink...not going away...can't take...anymore...Guh..." he panted, "...I feel...so bad...I just ditched that poor girl...and she looked so sad...She called me a hero...What kind of hero ditches the girl he just saved? I better go apologize..." Lee turned the corner and found the girl, still dazed. He walks up to her and pokes her. "Hey, um, Rosy?" he said sheepishly. "I'm..." "Oh, Lee, let's go! We should take a _romantic _walk in town!" Rosy swooned, hugging Lee tightly. "Urk, sure..." Lee replies, muffled due to Rosy's tail covering his mouth. "If it makes her feel better, I'm willing to...Wait, did she say..._ROMANTIC?!" _he thinks in shock to himself.

"N-no n-no no! I l-like Yuki!...Rosy's cute, but I don't know her and plus, I LOVE YUKI! I don't want to hurt Rosy's feelings..." Lee panics in his head. "Oh Lee, where should we go first?" Rosy asks sweetly. "Uh, um...I'll be right back, I just need to, uh think..." Lee stumbles, freeing self from Rosy's grasp. "Okay, but don't be _too_ _loonngg!" _Rosy calls endearingly as her tail sways back and forth, leaving a trail of stink. Lee walks away to try to clear his mind and escape the stink cloud around Rosy. Doop reappears as Lee and greets Rosy. "That was quick!" Rosy giggled. "Hey, _babe_," Doop says smoothly, "Let's start at _that _place over there. And then, we can go _ANYWHERE_ you want, _Flower." _Rosy's face turn as red as a rose! _"B-babe? F-Flower?! _Oh, Lee...You're _SO dreamy!" _Rosy swooned as she filled the air with more of the foul scent. Doop had to quickly think of an excuse to escape the smell. "I have to, uh, take a _leak..._Hang on..." he lied trying not to show his disgust, "As soon as I'm...urk...done, then we can start our...blea...date..." Doop runs off and loses his disguise again. "D-d-date?!" Rosy stuttered, filling the air with more stench, "It r-really is a d-date!"

Lee was around the corner again trying to figure out a solution to his complicated dilemma. "Oh boy...Rosy _totally _digs me...B-but...I love Yuki..." Lee struggled, "Yuki wrote in her diary that she likes me! I can't ruin my chance to be with the girl of my dreams by hanging out with some _other_ girl! Course, I _did _just meet Rosy, so hanging out seems harmless...But she has a huge crush on me! And she _REAKS_! B-but, I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I'm not interested...She'll probably think I don't like because she stinks...Grr! This is sooo hard!...Oookay...I think...I think I try to hang out and with her...Maybe things will work out and we can just be friends...Maybe I'll get used to this smell..." Lee takes a whiff of the still lingering skunk spray on him and immediately falls to the floor; eyes full of tears. "Yeah...that's not happening..." he gasped, "I wonder what Yuki's doing right now...I wonder if she won that skunk..." Yuki was still in the arcade and her forehead pressed against the crane machine's glass again. "*Ah...AH... Awchuu!* Am I catching a cold? Weird...I don't get colds easily...and it's not even cold in here!" she sneezed, whipping her nose. Lee sighs and smiles. "...Looks like _I_ won a skunk...She's really cute...but _REALLY _stinky..." he joked, low in spirits.

Lee stands up and dusts himself off. "Well, here we go..." he mumbles. He turns the corner and walks back over to Rosy. As soon as he got near the skunk, she grabbed his hand and trotted off. "Come on,_ Foxy! _Oh, this is the beginning of our _beautiful relationship!" _she squealed lovingly. "W-whoa whoa whoa! What, _WHAT?!" _Lee cries. He gets a whiff a Rosy's spray and passes out again. Rosy nuzzles Lee and she skips along, dragging the unconscious fox.

Rosy cuddled Lee as they walked around town and everywhere they went, a cloud of noxious gas followed. Everyone who got near the haze of stench fled, but Rosy was so focused on Lee, she didn't even notice. The Axis Bandits and Doop shadowed the two, watching their plan unfold perfectly. Rosy and Lee enter the arcade where Yuki was still trying to win the skunk plush, and Red and Doop followed. _"Ooh!_ An arcade! This is going to be so _fuuuunn!" _Rosy squeals, rubbing her cheek on Lee's. She accidentally let's looses a fog of spray, which spreads across the arcade. Yuki was in the zone with crane machine; she picked up the plush skunk and was slowly moving it to the goal. "This is it!" she thought, "You're mine now, _Skunky!" _Rosy's spray reaches the puppy's nose and she instantly passes out and falls, which causes the crane to drop the plush on the border of the goal.

Rosy embraces Lee and coils her fluffy tail around him again. She begins to nuzzle him and release more of her stench. The odor fills the room, causing all the other arcade participants to flee the building. Rosy was too busy cuddling Lee to see what she had done. "C'mon, Lee, let's play some games!" she say, blushing. A montage plays of Rosy and Lee playing arcade games including: air hockey, hoop shooting, a racing game, and skee-ball; rolls, all of which Lee was unconscious from Rosy's stench. Red and Doop were watching from afar, laughing at the suffering fox. "Oh, Lee is by far, the BEST day of my life!" Rosy said sweetly, "Are you having as much fun as I am on our...date? Hee hee!" Lee, still dazed, drools and his ears twitch, but he finally manages to come to. "R-Rosy...urk...T-there's s-something I g-gotta tell y-you..." Lee stuttered, trying not to pass out from the smell. _"Yeeeess, Leee?" _Rosy asks very cutely. "I...I...I...like..." Lee starts, but Rosy cuts him off. "You _like me?!_ Oh, _like _you _toooooo!" _Rosy swoons, grabbing the fox again. She wraps him up with her tail endearing, and fills the entire room with stench. "GAAAHH! BLEAA!" Lee chokes. The skunk's tail covers Lee's mouth and he passes out again. Red and Doop laugh extremely loudly and this time Rosy hears them.

"It's _you!" _Rosy panics, "You're here to pick on me again, aren't you?...My _boyfriend,_ will protect me! Right, Lee?" Lee's head tilts back and he drools and moans. "Hahaha! Boyfriend?! That's rich!" Red chortles, "He OBVIOUSLY doesn't want anything to do with you!" "You still don't get it? We USED you!" Doop laughs, "That fox was trying to get away from YOU! So, I transformed into him to make you think he liked you! That way, you'd go _gaga_ over him, he'd be forced to stay with you're stinky butt all day! Best. Prank. EVER!" "N-no...You're lying...Lee does_ too_ like me!" Rosy sobbed, trying to fight back tears, "He saved me from you and your lackeys, and he'll do it again!" "Oh, please, you stinking rat! Didn't you notice he was passed out during your whole _"date"? _It's cause he can't take your stupid smell!" Red taunts. "...Oh, who am I trying to kid? H-he's right...I'm just delusional...How could he like me...I...stink..." Rosy cries to herself. "Hahaha! I'm SO good! I'm _SO_ proud of this prank! You never saw it coming, you lonely stinkbag!" Doop snickers. "Alright, let's lock Miss Lovey-dovey and her cat in here. Look's like you and you're little "boyfriend" will have to deal with that stench of yours forever! Later, losers!" Red cackles evilly. Doop and Red turn around and prepare to leave, but Lee's ears twitch. "I...heard...all of that...you jerks!" he mumbles.

Rosy's skunk stench had faded a little and Lee stood. He put his shirt over his nose in an attempt to avoid the left over smell. "Man, that's really low, even for you punks! Using this poor girl like that…That's just wrong! I won't stand for it! You could've just gotten you stupid revenge on me; you should've left her out of it! Now, I'm gonna whoop your butts so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!" Lee growls fiercely. Lee charges up his Paws of Power. "Get ready, chumps!" 'Cause here I come!" the angry fox shouts. "You should still be napping! Alright, if you want a fight, then you got one, Slick!" Doop retorts. "Good, now I get to repay with my fists too!" Red taunts, "Let's rumble, _kitty-cat!" _Lee's ears tilt and a vain pulses in his forehead. "For the last time, I'M A FOX!" Lee cries, "Do I have to spell it out for you? F-O-X! FOX FOX _FOX! _Look at my tail! My ears! I'm part of the canine family for Pete's sake! Y-aaaahhhhh!" Lee rushes at Red with his powered up fists and socks him. "AHHHH!" Red screams. "Oh yeah?! Try _this_ on for size!" Doop challenges. He transforms into a large football player and tackles Lee. "Waaaahh!" he yells, flying back. The fox tries to get up, but a sharp pain runs through his stomach. "Ahhh! N-not now!" Lee groans. Red leaps up and lands a haymaker on Lee. He then proceeds to punch him a few more times. Doop gives him a kick and Red finishes with a punch to the stomach. "…Y-you…p-punks…" Lee mutters before passing out. Rosy watches and gasps in terror. "Oh no, Lee!" she cried. She began to sob. "Hahaha! And this time, stay down!" Doop laughed. "Hehehe! That felt great!" Red snickers "Alright, let's blow this pop-stand! See you around, skunk-butt! Oh wait, I won't! Hahaha!" Doop and Red begin to leave.

Rosy tightens her fists and steps forward. "You stop right there, you bullies!" she yells. Red looks back and scoffs. "What are you going to do, huh? We have gas masks, so you're useless, see?!" he teased. "Oh yeah?!" Rosy squeaked. Rosy spotted a skee-ball lying on the floor near her. She picked it up and chucked it like a pro pitcher! The ball flew at Red, smacking him right in the face! The force was enough to knock off his mask! Rosy hurls another high-speed ball at Doop, making his mask fall off as well. The two ruffians were surprised by the girl's throwing arm. "You, you used me! You used me to hurt…the boy I like! You want to see something that stinks?! I'll show you something that stinks!" Rosy hollered, full of emotion. She turned around, lifted her tail and skunks her tormentors. "GAAHHHH! IT REAKS!" Doop and Red cry. The two bust out of the arcade, running and gaging. Rosy sniffs and passes out herself from the smell!

A few hours Lee finally wakes up. "Oh man, I feel like I ran through a crowd of people who hate me…and they had bats…" he moans. The fox shakes his head and gets up. "*Sniff sniff* Oh gross! What's that smell?! Oh, yeah…Wait a sec…Rosy! Where are…" Lee looks on the ground to find a note one the floor. He picks it up, and reads it: "Dear Lee, I am so sorry what happen. Those bullies used me to hurt you…I took care of them. I don't think they'll bug you or me for a while. I'm sorry you had to stick around me. You wanted to get away, but I was too blind to see it…It's just that…No one ever wants to be with me…Because…Well, you know…But you stood by me, even though you wanted to leave…I'll never forget that. I hope we can meet again and maybe…start over? I hope see you soon. Love, Rosy." "Oh, Rosy…Of course I'll stand by you! You're my friend!" Lee thought, "You did great! You saved me and stood up to those jerks! I hope we…no I promise we'll meet again!" Lee turns spots some thing white lying on the floor.

"Yuki!" Lee cries, racing over to the puppy. He stands over her. "Are you okay?!" he worried. Yuki's nose twitches and she coughs. "Oh, eww! That smell! What IS that?! It's TERRIBLE! My poor nose! Is…that you Lee?! Wait…it's me too! Lee, why do we stink so badly?!" "It's a long story…" Lee chuckles sheepishly. The fox looks down at Rosy's note and notices there was a little more writing. "P.S. To get rid of the stink, take a bath in tomato paste. I'm SOOOO sorry! ^\\\^;" he reads. "I know how to get rid of it," Lee says, smiling. "Oki! Wait…Oh no…I left you alone, didn't I? Lee…I'm so sorry…That wasn't fair of me…I didn't even ask if you were okay with it..." Yuki whimpered as her ears drooped. Lee blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, now, it's fine. It's okay, I made new friend!" he replied shyly. "Aww, that's sweet! I'm happy you had a good time after all! I hope I can meet them too!" Yuki giggled. "Weren't you trying to win a plushy?" Lee asked. "Oh, that's right! Thanks for reminding me!" Yuki answered. She turned to the crane machine and reached for quarter and frowned.

"Oh no, I'm all out of quarters!" Yuki cried. Lee taps her on the shoulder and holds out something: a quarter. "For me?! Are you sure?" she asked, blushing vividly. "Of course!" Lee said, smiling and blushing. He places the coin in her hand. Yuki' s entire face turned red. She nods embarrassedly, and placed the coin into the machine. She took the joystick in her hands and positioned the claw over the skunk plush. "I don't know if I can't do it…" she stumbled, lacking confidence. Lee, from behind, places his hands over Yuki's and moves the claw right over the plush. He pushes the button and the claw deploys, grabbing the plush. The skunk was lifted and dropped right into the goal! Yuki reached inside to claim her prize. She squeezed the plushy and quickly turns around, facing Lee. She hugs him tight and blushes. Both of the canines' tails started to wag. "Thank you thank you thank yoooooouuuu! Lee…you're the best!" Yuki squeals endearingly, nuzzling the fox. Lee hugs her back. "No, Yuki, thank_ you_…" he thought to himself, "And thank you, Rosy…"


	30. Confessions

-Ch. 30 Confessions-

The next morning, Lee was getting ready for the day. He stretched and let out a big yawn. The fox, with a huge smile on his face and his tail wagging, put on his shirt, and then his glasses. He decided to do a few more stretches, but he was also deep in thought. "This is it! Today's the day!" he cogitated, "Today's the day I'm going to tell Yuki that…I love her!" The excited fox rushes to his door and swings it open. BANG!

Lee, knocked on the floor, rubs his sore head. "Yowch! What the heck was that?!" he groaned. He opened his eyes to see Yuki on the floor, rubbing her head as well! Lee immediately blushed and he began to sweat. "I, um, uh, um, uhhhh…" he started awkwardly. Yuki glances up to see Lee, and she blushes as well. "Oh! Um…uh…I'm s-sorry for b-bumping into you!" she stuttered sheepishly. "W-what?! N-no way! I-it was m-my fault! Honest! I'm sorry!" Lee apologized frantically. The two blush even more. "I-I g-guess w-we b-both sh-should b-be a l-little m-more c-careful…Teehee…" Yuki stammers sweetly. "Oh, man…why did I come again?!...Oh geez, he's looking right at me…Oh, Lee…you're _soooo_ dreamy…Hee hee…Wait, oh yeah, I remember now!" the puppy thinks to herself. "I came to tell you that Master Yo wanted to see us. He said he wants us to hurry too, so I guess it's back to work for us, huh?" she says, smiling. "I guess so, we better go see what Old-man Yo wants then," Lee replies. Yuki nods, turns around, and heads outside to the training grounds with her tail wagging. "Uh, Yuki…*sigh*…" Lee begins, "Too late…ugh…Well, maybe I'll get another shot…Ahhh, she's _sooo_ adorable…" Lee leaves as well.

"Alright my childish canine students, you do remember when I told you I was going to teach you how to harness your elemental abilities through Woo Foo, right?" Master Yo asks Lee and Yuki. "Yeah and that was what, like _twenty_-_seven_ chapters ago?" Lee whispers in Yuki's ear jokingly. Yuki giggles and blushes. Master Yo gives Lee a glare, but continues. "Well, today's the day I'm going to teach to you how to do that. I know Yin and Yang taught you a few things about it, so you're not coming in completely blind," the panda lectures, "Alright, Lee, I want you to channel your lightning into your hands and release it as a bolt and aim it at that target. Yuki, I need you to create a pulse of your ice energy to freeze that target." "You got it Master Yo!" Lee and Yuki agree in unison. "Yahoo! Hit! Haut! Ho! Here I go!" Lee cries. He tightens his fists and they begin to spark. He holds out his hand and a discharge of lightning shocks him! "Bzzzrt! Owowowowow!" he howls. Yuki gasps and runs to his side. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asks worryingly. "Owch…Hehe…I'm better than okay…I'm…_EXTRA_ _CRISPY_!" Lee chortles jokingly. Yuki bursts out giggling and blushes. "Oh, Lee, don't scare me like that! You're _SO_ silly!" she laughed. "C'mon, Lee, don't fool around! Try it again!" Master Yo scolds. Lee's ears lower a bit, and he nods. "Ok, Master Yo…" he responds, "*Sniff sniff* _Mmmm_! I smell like barbeque!" Yuki falls to the floor laughing, and Lee grins awkwardly.

"Just seeing her laugh makes me so happy! She's so sweet…Hey, maybe now's my chance! She's happy, I'm happy…I'm going for it!" Lee considers in his head. "H-hey, Yuki, I, uh…" Lee starts, but Master Yo cuts him off. "Lee! Knock it off! C'mon and give it another shot," Master Yo nags. Lee's ears and tail droop, and he frowns. "…B-but…Alright…" he sighs. Yuki holds her hand out to help him up, and they both blush. Yo and Yuki stand back as Lee attempts his skill again. "Oookay," Lee exhales, "Hit, haut, and so on." He holds out his hand and points it toward a target. "Go!" he yells. A lightning bolt flies from his hand and strikes the target, destroying it. "Nice work!" Master Yo commends the fox "Whoa! Amazing! Go Lee!" Yuki cheers in awe. "He's so strong…Maybe…I can be strong too and…tell him how I feel…" she thinks, blushing. "Wahoo! I did it! Yes!" Lee exclaims, "Thanks, Master Yo! Thanks, Yuki!" Lee rubs the back of his head and blushes. The left over static in his hand causes his fur to poof out. Both Yuki and Master Yo laugh loudly. "What's _so_ funny?" Lee asks, his cheeks reddening even more.

"Alrighty, you're up, Yuki!" Master Yo states. "You got this, Yuki!" Lee cheered, blushing. Yuki smiled and her cheeks turned rosy. "If he thinks I can do it…then I _have_ to do it! Here goes!" she reflects. The puppy faces her target and prepares herself. "Ki-yaaaah!" she cries. She creates a burst of ice that freezes the target solid instantly. "I did it! I really did it! Did you see me, Lee?" she cries out happily, her tail wagging. She turns around to see she accidentally froze Lee and Yo as well!

After the Lee and Yo thaw out, Yuki apologizes with embarrassment. "You two did a great job! Better than I expected! You really made those a moves your own!" Master Yo praises his students. "Ooh, can we name them?" Yuki asks sweetly. "Go ahead," Yo replies. "Ooh, I'm calling my move the _Flash_ _Freeze_!" Yuki says. "I'll call mine, _Volt_-_Bolt_!" Lee chuckles. "Okay, let's see what's next…" Master Yo states. Suddenly, Yin walks out of the dojo, almost in a panic. "Hey, Master Yo! I was taking a break from my training exercises, and I saw something on the news! The town's under attack!" she exclaimed, "I was just double checking with you to make sure it was okay if Yang and I go and check it out." Master Yo began to think. "I've got a better idea: why don't I send Lee and Yuki to take care of this? And you and Yang stay here and train with me? There are still things I need to teach my original students, you know!" "Wow, you're going to send them out alone? You sure they can handle it?" Yin asks. "Um, hello? Do we get a say in this?!" Lee questions. "I'm sure they'll do fine! And if they need help, you can give them a hand," Master Yo responds. "Well, at least he has confidence in us," Yuki giggles. "Yin, let Lee and Yuki borrow your phone so they can call us if they get in any trouble," Yo urges. "What? You can't ask a pre-teen girl to give up her cell phone! Are you _mad?!_" Yin replies defensively. "Oh, just do it, girl!" Yo retorts. Yin sighs and hands her phone to Yuki. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe!" Yuki reassures Yin. "Where do we find our bad guy?" Lee asks. "The report said someone's causing trouble in the food court area of town," Yin replies. "Gotcha, thanks, Yin. Let's go, Yuki!" Lee calls. "Oki, Lee! See you guys later!" Yuki responds. The two canines head into town.

Lee and Yuki were nearing the food court area of the town. "Ok, this is it! We're alone!" Lee thought to himself. "Heehee! This is exciting, our first mission alone! Let's work together to stop that guy! Or girl!" Yuki cheers eagerly. "It's so nice to get some more alone time with Lee…I just wish it was free time instead of a mission though…" Yuki thought. " C'mon, dude, she's right there! Remember what she wrote in her diary! If you tell her that you like her too, you can be together! Come on, make your move!" Lee struggled in his head. Lee's face turned red as he tried to speak. "Yu…Yuki…" he attempted, but something stopped him. "_There_ you are! I've been looking for _you!" _a familiar voice calls. "Lee, that voice kinda sounded like…you!" Yuki worried.

The figure reveals himself as Lee's look-a-like who attacked the dojo before. "_You?!_ What do _you _want?!" Lee growls, "Are you trying to make me look bad by framing me? 'Cause some other jerk already did that!" "You should just go home and stop causing so much trouble!" Yuki suggests. "I was _kinda_ in the middle of something, you jerk!" Lee thinks to himself. "Yeah, just chill out and get out of here, you wannabe!" Lee commands. "Wannabe?! You've got some nerve!" the evil fox retorted, "After I beat you, I'll prove that I'm the best once and for all! Then I'll replace you and your precious little life will be mine! Call me by new name: _WRATH!" _He began to glow with a red aura and charges at Lee, but he blocks his attack. "Eeep! Look at that aura! It gives me the _chills_! So much for a peaceful solution…" Yuki sighs, "It looks like we _have_ to fight him now. Let's give it everything we've got!" "You bet, Yuki! Let's show this dolt whose boss!" Lee agrees. Lee and Yuki pose for battle, but Wrath just tackles them. "Hey! You can't hit us while we're posing! Not cool!" Lee barks, "And you hit Yuki! You're gonna pay for that!" Yuki blushes and smiles endearingly. "He's…standing up for me…trying to protect me! Maybe…He does like me after all? Maybe?…" Yuki thinks, her face reddening. Lee barrels towards Wrath with his fists clinched tight and delivers a Paw of Power-haymaker!

Wrath slides back, but he managed to block most of the blow with his arms. "Was that it?! Ha! Let me show you how strong _I've_ gotten!" he boasts. The fiendish fox strikes the ground with great force, causing it to crack and release a shockwave. Lee and Yuki loose their footing and fall over. Wrath stomps closer and closer, prepared to attack. "Yikes! He's has gotten stronger!" Yuki shivers. "Yeah…Hey, this is probably a bad time but…" Lee tries to say but he is interrupted by Wrath grabbing his tail and hurling him. Lee slams into the floor and becomes a little dizzy. "LEE!" Yuki cries. She charges Woo Foo energy in her hands and shoots an energy ray at Wrath. He slides backwards a bit and leers at the puppy. Yuki's ears droop and she shakes in fear. "Aw, and I almost feel bad about doing this too," Wrath snorts with a sneaky smirk. He darts behind Yuki and snatches her tail then chucks her. Because of her light weight, the puppy soars out of town and into the forest. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed. "YUKII!" Lee shouts, "That's _IT_, you're going _down_!" He growls and clamps his fists in anger. Suddenly, Wrath begins to glow with a red aura again and growls as well. He dashes towards Lee and uppercuts him into the air!

Lee lands in the woods, but he notices that Yuki never landed. He looks up and sees her coming in fast! He holds his arms out and catches her. "Don't worry, I've got you," he tells her sweetly, "Are you okay?" Yuki blushes and closes her eyes timidly. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…Are…you okay?" she mutters, "That guy…caught us by surprise, didn't he?" "Yeah, hehe. He got that crazy aura again and then he totally sucker punched me!" Lee replied, "But _we're_ not done yet! _We're_ not gonna let him beat _us!" _"Oh Lee…" Yuki sighed endearingly, "I won't give in if you won't! I'll stick with you till the end because…" Her whole face turns pink with embarrassment. "Oh Yuki…." Lee exhales, "I…" Lee was cut off again. "Found you!" Wrath yelled from a distance. He runs up to the canines and confronts them. "Man, I cannot catch a break today!" Lee complains. "You losers still think you beat me? Or do you wanna cry and go home?" Wrath teases. Lee sets Yuki down and they brace themselves. "I think we'll stay and fight, thank you very much!" Yuki retorts courageously, "You're the one the who's going to cry and run home!" "Right on, Yuki!" Lee praises her, "Now what's the plan? You're the one who always comes up with those smart plans!" Yuki blushes and she shuffles her feet. "Y-you think so?" she replies bashfully, "Oh, right…Let me think…" "Times up!" Wrath shouts.

The evil fox lunges at Yuki and Lee, but the Lee fends him off. "Back off!" he shouts. "Aw, shut up!" Wrath barks. "I got it! Let's use those moves Master Yo taught us!" Yuki exclaims. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Lee chuckles. He kicks back Wrath and charges lightning in his hands. "Volt-Bolt!" he yells, firing a lightning bolt at Wrath. "GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lee's look-a-like yelped, "Nice trick how about this?!" He discharges red lightning and Lee, shocking him. Yuki manages the dodge the flare of electricity. "YOOWWWCH!" Lee grunted. "LEE!" Yuki squealed. "Now, Yuki!" Lee instructed. Yuki nods and glares at Wrath. "Right!" she responds. "What are _you_ going do? Gaze at me with those _giant_ eyes?" the fox mocks. "Flash Freeze!" Yuki cries, expelling a surge of ice, freezing both Lee and Wrath! "Whoopsie, sorry Lee!" she calls, embarrassed. Lee manages to gives a thumbs-up from underneath the ice. Yuki hurls a Foo Orb to shatter Lee's ice prison. "Ki-yaaaa!" Lee wails, smacking Wrath with a thunder-charged-fist, breaking the ice and sending him in the air. "AHHHHHH! I'll be back!" the evil fox bellowed.

Both Lee and Yuki high-five in celebration. "Oh yeah!" the canines cheer. The two stop for a second then hug and blush. "That was…_amazing_, Lee! You're _sooo_ heroic!" Yuki swooned. Lee blushed even more. "Aww, c'mon, no way!" he said bashfully, rubbing his head, "We did it together! And _you_ were amazing…_You_ _ARE_ amazing…" "Lee…" Yuki sighed endearingly. "Yuki…th-th…there's something I need to tell you…" Lee mumbled shyly. "Y-yes?" Yuki stuttered in reply. "Yuki…I…I really…_REALLY_ lo…" Lee started, but something had stopped. "Oh, isn't this sweet? It appears there's _something_ between the two canines! How pitiful!" an evil voice thundered.

Yuki's fur was standing on end. "N-n-n-no! N-n-n-not y-y-you!" she stammers in fear. "What the?! What are _YOU _doing here?!" Lee demands, "I _seriously_ can't catch a break today…What do you want, _Ivex?! _I thought you said you weren't going to bother meeting us again!" "I had a change of plans, my minions have been disappointing me recently, so they're on punishment and must train for days straight. I'm here because I've decided to take a hostage," Lord Ivex responds. He smirks evilly and points at Yuki. "I think _you'll_ do nicely!" he snickers. Lee dives in front of Yuki and spreads out his arms. "I won't let you come _near_ her!" he declared. "I only need one hostage, don't test my patience, boy," Ivex threatens. "How 'bout I make you _MY_ hostage!" Lee retorts. He grasps his hammer and leaps up at the evil lord and begins swinging. Ivex blocks all of the blows simply by using his hand. He smacks Lee with his fist, sending him crashing downward. Yuki rushes and Trans-foomates a rock into a pillow so that Lee lands safely. "It looks like _I've_ got _you_, now," she giggles gently, blushing vividly. Lee's eyes sparkle and his cheeks turn red. "Thank you," he replied softly. The fox gets up and leaps at Ivex again.

Lord Ivex shoots a beam of darkness at Lee, damaging him. "You stubborn little wretch!" he roars, "You don't know when to give up, do you?!" "LEE!" Yuki cried. She fires an energy beam at Ivex, but he deflects it. "I wouldn't interfere, my little prisoner," he warns, "You don't need to be in perfect health to be a hostage." He launches a shadow-ray at her, but Lee leaps in the way of it. "AHHHH!" he yells in pain. "NO, LEE!" Yuki gasps. "…Urk, I'm fine, now stay back! Find some cover!" Lee orders. "No! I won't leave you!" Yuki states. Lee nods reluctantly and discharges some Volt-Bolts at Ivex, but he repels them all. Yuki uses her Flash Freeze on the villain and one of his arms freezes. Lee jumps up with his hammer held tight and swings down with all of his might. The ice shatters and Ivex is hurt a bit. "Hmph, was that your idea of an attack? Pathetic," he scoffs. He punches the fox in his stomach, sending him flying into Yuki. Ivex fires another beam at Lee, but Yuki dives in front of him and with all her energy, she summons a Foo Field!

Ivex's blast is deflected, but Yuki's barrier disintegrates, leaving her dazed. "YUKI!" Lee yelled, "GRRRR! IVEEXXX!" Lee jumps up at Ivex with his fists sparking. "Fists of Thunder!" he cries, barraging Ivex with punches. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ivex demands. He grabs Lee by the fist, snaps his arm, and then he drives him into the earth, breaking one of his legs. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Yuki screams in absolute terror. She runs to his side and laments heavily. "LEE! Please don't go! I…I LOVE YOU!" she pleads. Ivex traps the girl in a force field and teleports away.

In a vast, empty, white void, Lee was lying on the ground. He began to slowly wake up. "What…Wh-…Where…am I?" he groaned, "Oh, no, Yuki! Where are you?! Are you okay?! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The fox kneels on the ground and tears up. "What _is_ this?! There's _nothing_ here!...No wait…there…there's _something_ over _there_…it looks like…a little black dot…" Lee cried. He gets up and goes toward what he saw. "It's…a ball…of smoke?...Hello? Are you…alive?..." he asks. He tilts his head curiously. "No answer, huh? I guess you don't talk...Look at me…I've gone crazy…I'm talking to little ball of smoke…Just what the _heck_ is this place?" he wonders, looking around, "Oh, Yuki…Oh, my Yuki…Wherever you are…I just hope you're alright…And I want you to know...that…I LOVE YOU!"


	31. Dog-napped!

-Ch. 31 Dog-napped!-

Lee wakes up grudgingly and finds himself in his bed. He begins to panic. "YUKI! YUKI! I have to save her!" the fox shouts. A sharp pain runs through his right arm and left leg and he grunts. "Lee! Calm down! Please take it easy!" A voice says with worry. It was Master Yo, Yin, and Yang. Yang grabs Lee's arm that was uninjured and Yin holds his head. "Hold still! Your arm and leg are broken! If you move any more, you'll make it worse," Yin cautions with concern. Lee looks at his injured arm, which was in a cast and a sling, and his leg, which was also wrapped in a cast and suspended in the air. "You took a beating, dude. You got it real bad," Yang adds. "B-b-but…Y-Yuki! She's…" Lee stuttered. "We know…" Master Yo sighed, "Ivex got her…" "What are we doing here?! We NEED to rescue her!" Lee growls, attempting to get up, but the pain stops him. "Lee, please, stop," Yin says. "Don't worry, we're going to get her back," Yang declares. "We found you in town, unconscious. You were really banged up. You put up a good fight and you did you're best to protect her," Master Yo explains. "But...I didn't…protect her…Because of me…" Lee mumbles. "Don't blame yourself, Lee. You put your life on the line for her and I'm sure she's grateful." Yo says proudly, "Ivex left a note where we found you. It said we need to give him all of our Dark Stone Fragments and he'll return Yuki."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Grab the stone pieces and let's hand them over!" Lee shouts. The fox tries to get up again, but the pain was too great. "_We're_ going to get her back, _you're _going to stay here to rest," Master Yo stated. "B-but!" Lee stumbled. "No, Lee. You're in no shape to fight. Just leave it to us!" Yin says. "You could get killed in the shape you're in! Just sit back and take it easy!" Yang adds. Lee's ears droop; he closes his eyes, and tears up a bit. "…Okay…I feel so...useless…I couldn't…protect her…" he sobs, "Just…just promise me you'll get her back! She's…my best friend…I don't want to lose her…" Master Yo pats the young fox on the head. "You have my word: Yuki will home before you know it!" He reassures him. "She's our friend too, Lee! She's like a sister to us! We'll do anything to help her!" Yin adds. "Poor guy is freaking out; he has a huge crush on her. It's so sweet that he tried to rescue her," she thinks to herself. "We're gonna kick Ivex's butt extra hard for kidnapping…er dog-napping Yuki!" Yang snickers, "We bring her home, and you two can go back to being all awkward and shy and what not." "What was that?!" Lee growled, blushing vividly. "Nothing…he he…" Yang chuckled. "Sure…kick a guy while he's down…" Lee mumbled. Yin giggles and pats him on the shoulder. "Ow still sore!" he yelps.

Yin, Yang, and Yo were preparing to meet up with Lord Ivex. "You have the Dark Stone pieces, right?" Master Yo asked. "Yes, all four of ones we have. Are you sure it's such a good idea to bring them all?" Yin responds. "It might be, but we'll never know. Ivex might know if we didn't bring them all and call of the deal. It might even be a trap, so be prepared to fight," the panda explains. "Judging by what he did to Lee and our last encounter, we might have our work cut out," Yang comments. "Let's just hope all goes well…" Master Yo sighs, "Alright, we're leaving, Lee. We'll be back with Yuki real soon!" Lee smiles slightly and looks down. "Thank you, Master Yo, Yin, and Yang," he says quietly. The fox's eyelids drop and he falls asleep. "He's really tuckered out. It takes a lot to drain that guy's energy. This must be especially hard on him." Yin says worryingly. "Yeah, if anything happened to Lina, I don't know what I would do!" Yang added. "Yuki must be terrified too, the poor girl. She's too sweet to handle a situation like this. I should've never let them go alone…" Master Yo says sadly. "We'll get her back, Master Yo." Yin states, patting her father's back. The three exit the dojo and head the where they were to rendezvous with Ivex: The Dark Tower.

Back inside the white void where Lee found himself before, he began to slowly wake up. "…Yuki…Yuki…" he mumbled, "Huh…here again?" He gets up and notices his injuries were gone. "What the? Is this a dream?" he wonders, "It's gotta be, my arm and leg are fine. But…the same dream?" Lee looks around and spots the same small smoke ball again. "Oh, hey it's you again. Still don't talk much, huh?" the fox jokes. "…Just what does this dream mean? Why am I here?" He lies down on his back, next to the smoke ball. "Why couldn't have been me who got kidnapped instead of Yuki? She must be so scared…It's all my fault…I wasn't strong enough…I'm so sorry…Yuki…I'm so sorry…" Lee contemplates. Tears run down his face and he sobs silently. "I'm not bugging you with my emotional venting, am I, Mr. Smoke ball?" he says jokingly. The fox closes his eyes and the white world fades away.

Inside the Dark Tower, Yuki was being held in side of a barrier and Lord Ivex was guarding her. The poor puppy was terrified and whimpering in a corner of the force field. "Oh, will you stop your obnoxious wining! It's giving a blasted headache!" Ivex roared. Yuki lowered her head in fear at this sudden burst of noise. "H-how c-could y-you d-do t-that t-to L-Lee…" she stuttered in horror. "That worm got in my way, so took care of him," Ivex answers coldly. "I don't need to explain myself to you, pest. Besides, your "beloved" vulpine friend probably isn't dead. He's different from most mortals…" Yuki felt a small spark of hope in these words. "So, he's okay?! I knew it! Lee's strong! He wouldn't let himself be beat by this monster!" Yuki thinks to herself. "What are you smiling about?" Ivex questions. "N-nothing," Yuki stumbles, "M-maybe y-you c-could l-let m-me g-go?" "You're must be joking. I know your little friends will be coming to rescue you. Now, I'm debating whether I should take the stones and give you back, or just kill you all…The choices…" Ivex says quite threateningly. "So…my f-friends are coming?" Yuki whispers, smiling and blushing. "They really do care…They're such good people. Thank you…And thank you Lee. You did everything you could to protect me. Does that mean…you love me too?" Yuki ponders. "If…you…attack them…they're…gonna beat you…" Yuki mumbles, purposely loud enough so Ivex could hear. "Is that so? What makes you so sure they can handle me?" Ivex boasts. "They're strong. Really strong! If you decide fight them, they'll beat you! That is…if I don't get out of this barrier first!" Yuki growls fiercely. "Wow! I'm surprised! And here, I thought you were just a shy little coward that no one could rely on. Oh, but wait, here you are, behind that barrier, trapped by me, and you couldn't do a thing to stop it. Neither could you're pathetic friend. Do you honestly believe you can face me alone? What could any of your friends possibly do against my power? Face it, you've lost." Ivex taunts. Yuki's ears and tail droop. "He's right…I'm too weak…I'm more of burden than a help to them…" "Don't…don't underestimate my friends!" She barks. Ivex just shakes his head. "We'll see what happens…We'll see…" he states.

Lou was next to Lee's bedside, stroking his little brother's head. "Lee, you're awake! How are you feeling?" he cries. The fox hugs his younger brother. "Owch, Lou, that kinda hurts…" Lee mumbles. "I'm sorry, bro. I came as soon as I heard you were hurt. Just look at you…You're all banged up. This is the worst I've seen you." Shay was also there. She came over and stroked Lee as well. "You poor little guy…You've been through so much. You're a real trooper, mate!" she says sweetly. Lee blushes a bit because the petting felt nice. "Thanks, guys…" Lee sighed. "Master Yo and the others are going to bring Yuki back! Don't worry!" Lou reassures. "Yeah, I know," Lee said, smiling a bit, "I just wish…I could have protected her…and prevented this from happening…" "You can't keep beating yourself up for this. You put your life on the line for her. I know she'll be grateful. Plus, once she gets back, you KNOW she'll want to be with you! You're her hero, dude!" Lou says. Lee's entire face turns red. "_LOU!" _Lee groans embarrassedly. "Awww, you like the little puppy girl? That is the _CUTEST_ thing I have ever heard!" Shay squealed, "You'll be reunited with her real soon, give her a big smooch, you little _Romeo _you!" Lee slumped down, completely embarrassed. "We should lay off him. Sorry for bugging you, Lee. This is obviously a touchy subject for you. I've seen the way she acts around you, she totally digs you! Just tell her how you feel and you' can be together! After all, that's how me and Shay got together," Lou explained. Lou and Shay give each other a quick kiss. "I know…But…I'm scared…That I'm not good enough…That she won't like me…" Lee mumbles. "Dude, she feels EXACTLY the same way! I can see it just by the way you two interact. You're both all awkward and timid, cracking lame jokes, trying to make each other laugh, bickering, and pranking each other, yada yada. I don't have to be a love counselor to know you two were made for each other. Just go for it!" Lou states. "The moment she walks in, you tell her just how you feel and she'll be yours!" Shay adds, "The cutie will probably faint when she hears you!" "Y-you guys really think so?" Lee asks eagerly. "You bet! Trust me, there's no way she doesn't like you. Have you seen her around you? She's just as nervous as you are!" Lou replies. "Of course! And let me just add, you two make an ADORABLE couple!" Shay squeaked. Lee blushes and looks down, his tail starts to wag.

"…I feel so…useless…I wish I could help save her…" the young fox grumbles. "I'm sorry, Lee but you can't. You know that," Lou responds. "Master Yo and the others will, so don't worry!" Shay adds. "…Yeah…I know…Can…I at least…go for a walk? Er, ride?" Lee asks. "…Well…Okay…But were coming with you," Lou replies. "Can't have you alone now, can we? Much too dangerous in your state." Shay states. "…Yeah…" Lee sighs. Lou and Shay unhook Lee's leg from its sling and they place in a wheel chair with an elevated spot for his leg. They leave the dojo and wheel the young fox around. Lee was moping the whole time because he felt completely useless. "Oh, c'mon now, Mr. Grumpy-puppy! Flip that frown 180 degrees and turn it into a smile!" Shay laughed. Lee cracked a face smile, and then continued sulking. She patted him on the head and they continued. The three came to an area in a park that was surrounded in thick, tall bushes. "Eeep, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the _little squirrel's room,"_ Shay said. "Haha, nice one, _Peanut!"_ Lou chuckled. Shay trots off to the ladies restroom. Lee sighs and looks down. "…Hey Lou…do you mind…if I could…be alone for a second…I just need some time to think…" he asks his brother sheepishly. "Lee, I can't leave you alone like this! Who knows if some creep will come out and attack you?" Lou scolds. "Please?" Lee says, with a cute face. "…Ugh, fine, but yell if anything is wrong. I know you need some time to think about this whole deal…" Lou answers. He ruffles his little brother's hair and walks a little further, but staying close enough to be there if he need him. Lee moves the wheel chair with his one good arm and goes further into the bushes. "…Why did I have to get beat up?…Why? Why couldn't I beat him? Why did my stupid arm and leg have to break? I couldn't do anything to protect her and now, I can't do anything to save her. I'm so useless…So worthless…" he cried to himself. "My my, look at you. You look like you've been hit by a bus and THEN struck by the moon!" a familiar voice taunts.

It was Mr. Show! Lee growls fiercely. "What the heck are you doing here?! Get out of here or I'll…" Lee barked. "Or you'll what? Bump into me with that chair?" Show teases. Lee's ears droop. "…Just leave me alone…" the fox sobs. "Oh, I'm not here to fight you. I mean, how would that be fair?" Show replies. "Then why are you here? To tease me?" Lee questions. "Well yes, but more importantly, I came here because I heard about your injuries," Show responds. "What do you mean?" Lee asks. "Well, you see…I can't have you getting _too_ hurt. You're I've got plans, and you're kind of involved with them," Show states. "What the _HECK _is that supposed to mean, you weirdo?!" Lee growled. "You want to save your friend, the puppy, right? The one who was kidna…I mean DOG-napped, oh, I'm proud of that one, by that Ivex fellow?" Mr. Show asks Lee. "OF COURSE I DO!" Lee shouts, "Wait, how do you know that?!" "I have my sources. Anyhow, you can't rescue her in your current state, correct?" Show responds. "…Well, no, but…" Lee stumbles. "Allow me to heal you." Show offers. "Heal me?" Lee wonders. "That's right; I can fix your broken bones." Show adds. "What? Why the heck should I trust you?! You made me think my friends died!" Lee barks. "Yes, yes, that's true, but do you know anyone else you can heal you? Is there any possible way you could fight Ivex in your condition?" Show convinces Lee. "…No…" Lee mumbles, "…Fine…do it…" "All right, then," Mr. Show answers. He lifts his hand and a mysterious energy surrounds it. He moves it toward Lee, and the fox flinches. The energy engulfs Lee's body and he begins to glow. Both of his casts break apart and he tries to move his arm and leg. "…It worked! They feel…like they did before I broke them!" Lee said excitedly, standing up. Lee turned around to thank Mr. Show, but he was gone. "What the? He's gone? What's this guy's deal?..." he wonders. Suddenly, a Dark Stone Fragment falls in front of Lee. "This might be of some use to you in your fight against Ivex." Show's voice echoed, "Ivex is waiting in the Dark Tower. Don't go dying, fox boy." Lee picks up the stone, and stuffs it into his shirt. He charges with determination towards the Dark Tower.

Lou walks toward the bushes where Lee disappeared. "Hey, Lee! You all right? You've been gone for a…AHHHH!" Lou screamed, "Lee! Where are you?! Dang it!" Shay comes skipping over to Lou. "I brought ice cream!" the squirrel sung, holding three ice cream cones, "Hey, what's the matter foxy? Wait, where's Lee?!" Lou closed his eyes tight and bared his teeth. "He's…gone…I knew shouldn't have left him alone…I'm such an idiot!" he growled, "For all we know, he could have been kidnapped by that Ivex jerk too!" He turns around and goes further into the bushes. Shay drops the ice cream and follows him. "That's…his wheel chair! He _was_ taken!" Shay cried. "Look! There are foot prints!" Lou exclaims. "Maybe they're his kidnapper's!" Shay suggests. Lou gets on all fours and begins to smell the ground. "Uhh, Louie? What on _earth_ are you doing?" Shay asks in confusion. "*Sniff sniff* I'm trying to get the scent of this jerk!" the fox answers, "*Sniff sniff* Wait a sec…That's…definitely Lee's scent! But, I don't smell anything else!" "You mean they're Lee's footprints? But the little guy can't walk in the shape he's in!" Shay responds. "Well, whatever's going on, I'm going to follow these tracks and find my little brother!" Lou resolves. "Count me in too, mate! Let's go get you're lil' bro!" Shay agrees and gives him a kiss on the cheek. The two race off and follow the footprints and Lee's scent.

Master Yo, Yang, and Yin had made it to the Dark Tower." Well, here it is. Let's get this over with so we can save Yuki," Yin says, feeling uneasy of what lies behind the door. The three enter the tower and venture inside until they are greeted by a deep, booming voice. "Glad you could make it, Woo Fools," Ivex states. "The feeling's not mutual!" Yang comments. "Where's the girl" Master Yo demands. "Not so fast, where's the Dark Stone Fragments?" Ivex retorts. "Right here," Yin says, holding up a sack infused with magic to prevent the dark energy from leaking out. The sack opens revealing four Dark Stone Fragments. "Hmm...Very well…" Ivex sighs. He lifts his scepter and reveals Yuki, cowering in fear behind a barrier. "Yuki!" the Woo Foos cry. "Yin? Yang? Master Yo? You're here!" the puppy cheered with her tail wagging, "You came to rescue me! I just knew you would!" "You bet! Woo Foos don't leave comrades behind!" Yang called out. "You're part of our family now, Yuki! We couldn't let anything happen to you!" Yin says with a smile. "That's right. We're bringing you home!" Yo adds. Yuki begins to tear up. "You guys…" she sobs happily. "How touching," Lord Ivex scoffs, "…I might not get another chance like this…I will dispose of you fools right here and now!"

Ivex lifts his scepter and steals the four Dark Stone pieces and opens a portal. From the portal, his three minions drop out prepared to fight. "Let us end this now!" Ivex yells. Yin, Yang, and Yo pose for battle. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this!" Master Yo grumbles uneasily, "Listen up you two! Our priority is Yuki! We need to break her out of that force field and then escape!" "Got it, Master Yo!" Yin and Yang say in unison. "Yang, you hold off the flunkies and I'll go for the barrier," Yin urges. Yang nods. "I'll handle Ivex," Master Yo states. All three nod. "Yin!" Yin cries. "Yang!" Yang shouts. "Yo!" Yo yells. "Let's go!" All three of them scream. They leap at their targets.

Yang confronts Lord Ivex's minions. "So we meet again, wee warrior!" Mr. Muscles taunts. "Hmm, I don't believe I've fought you yet," Lex comments. "I'd much rather be beating the tar out of Pinky over there, but I guess you'll have to do!" Cira threatens. Muscles tightens his fists, Lex charges his magic energy, and Cira draws two swords. "Bring it! I ready for anything you're gonna dish out!" Yang boasts. He draws his bamboo sword. "Chi! Hoo! Wah!" he cries and lunges at the lackeys.

Master Yo jumps in front of Lord Ivex. "So, you're Lord Ivex, huh? The one who's been causing my students all sorts of trouble?" Yo asks, tightening his fists, "You're going to pay for all the grief you caused those kids! And what you did to Lee…I'm going to do about ten times worse to you!" Yo leaps at Ivex with Paws of Power. They begin to fight back and forth: both evenly matched. "I'll admit, you much stronger than the fox boy, but's that saying much, "Ivex states. "Hmph! He obviously had you worried if you had to that to him!" Yo retorts, "And guess what? I'm his master. Which means…" The panda creates an energy ball in his hand, and thrusts it at Ivex's stomach and it explodes on contact. The dark lord is sent flying into a wall. "…I'm MUCH stronger than him!" Yo finishes.

Yang swings his sword, but Mr. Muscles grabs it and snaps in half. He then punches the rabbit, sending him flying backward. Lex uses a spell to pin him to the floor and Cira jumps at him, holding both swords down word. Yang cringes and shuts his eyes tight, preparing for the end. A blue light shines and sword bend into crooked zigzags. "What the?!" Cira shouts. It was Yin's Foo Field! "Phew! Thanks, sis!" Yang gasps. "No problem, bro!" Yin calls back. The field dispels and Yang kicks Cira. "Yang-foomate!" Yang yells, transforming his broken sword into a massive firing weapon. He shoots missiles at the minions, which blow up when they hit.

Yin goes toward Yuki's prison and charges an energy ray. "Don't worry Yuki, you'll be out of there in no…" Yin started to say, but she was interrupted by a spike of energy knocking her out of the air. "Yin!" Yang, Yo, and Yuki cried. The spike came from Lord Ivex! He lunged at Master Yo, driving him into the ground. Yang turned around to go help his sister and father, but Lex shot him with a bolt of energy at him. "You shouldn't turn you back on your enemy!" Lex warns. "That's right! We're your opponents, blue boy!" Mr. Muscles chuckles. He leaps up and brings his fist down and Crushes Yang. "Gaahhhh!" he screams in pain. "Yang!" Master Yo yells, kicking Ivex off of him. He runs over and fires an energy ray at Muscles and grabs Yang with an energy lasso, and grabs Yin as well. He sets them down and they get up. "This isn't going very well…" Yin said rubbing her head. "You two take on those three stooges and I'll see if I can get past Ivex to save Yuki," Master Yo explains. "This better work! C'mon Yin!" Yang says impatiently. The siblings go back to challenge the flunkies.

Yo confronts Lord Ivex again. "Still want to fight? You're not very bright," Ivex taunted, lifting his scepter. "Well, if can be honest with you, I don't really want to fight you, but what you did you Lee and Yuki is unforgivable," Yo replies, "It's my duty to stop scum like you, so I'll do what must be done! Woo Foo aura!" Master Yo summons his light-green panda aura. Ivex grows in size to order to counter the aura. The two begin to battle back and forth.

"I've been waiting to get back at you….again, Yin!" Cira growls, "I'm gonna skin you and make a nice hat and slippers out of your pelt!" "Eww, that's just sick!" Yin gags, "Why don't you just go buy a hat to hide that ugly hair-do of yours?" A vain pulses in Cira's forehead and she bares her teeth. "You lousy VERMIN!" she cries and leaps at Yin with two maces in her hands. Yin uses energy in her hands to deflect the mace blows. "Whoa, she's mad! We better stay out of her way, huh, Muscles?" Lex says, facing his cohort. Yang lunges at Lex with Paws of Power and punches him. "_You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy!" _Yang says in a mocking tone. "Foo-nado!" he yells, spinning rapidly, striking both Lex and Mr. Muscles. Yin sweep kicks Cira's feet, causing her to fall and drop her maces. Yin jumps on Cira's head and bounces off. "Yin-cinerate!" she shouts, scorching Cira. The girl trips Yin and whacks her with a bamboo staff. Yin slides backward and rubs her head. _"WHERE_ do you keep all those weapons?!" Yin questions. "None of your business, but I can tell you where they're going! Jammed inside your face!" Cira roars. "Man, that girl is scary!" Yang comments, hitting both Lex and Mr. Muscles on the head with his sword. "Agreed," Lex adds. Muscles punches Yang causing him to fly back and Lex fires a beam at him. The blue rabbit grabs his sword tightly and use it to split the beam. The split beams bounced around the room until it hit Mr. Mucsles and Cira. Yin hurls a Foo Orb at Lex knocking him over. The rabbit siblings leap into the air, back to back, with their fists on fire. "Fists of Yin-cineration!" they cry, sending flaming fists at the cronies. They are all burned and KO'ed. "Yes! We got them!" Yang cheered, "Eat that, chumps! Haha! "I wonder how Master Yo is holding up," Yin wonders.

Master Yo falls like a meteor right on top of Yin and Yang! "Poorly," Yang grunts. "That guy is tough!" Yo moans. Ivex shrinks down to his normal size and floats above the Woo Foos. "How pathetic. You're the master, hmm? Then I'm afraid Woo Foo is done for," he ridicules them. He leers at his underlings' unconscious bodies and shakes his head. "You seem to have done a number on my subordinates. Those wrenched fools. I really ought to replace them…" Ivex sighs, rubbing his temples, "Well, I suppose I'll be finishing you off now. Enough of you worms getting in the way of my plans! This ends now!" The dark lord raises scepter with intentions of whipping the three Woo Foo warriors off the face of the planet. Just then, one of the walls breaks apart and a figure soars through the rubble. "IVVVVVEXXXX!" the figure screamed.

"LEE?!" Yin, Yang, Yo, and Yuki all yell in shock. The fox lands on the ground and lifts his hammer in the air. He looks around the room and spots Yuki trapped inside the barrier. "Don't worry, Yuki! I've come here to rescue you! You don't have to be scared anymore!" Lee shouts heroically. Yuki's eyes sparkle and she breaks out in tears. "L-Lee! You came! You're okay, and you came to save me!" she sobbed in joy. "No more crying, Yuki! 'Cause I'm here for you now!" Lee replies. He points his hammer toward Lord Ivex. "And you! Things are going differently this time! I'm gonna kick your butt into next _year!" _the fox barks. "Lee?! Why are you…HOW are you here?!" Master Yo questions in awe, "Your arm and leg are…" "Good as new!" Lee chimes innocently, "Doesn't matter how, what matters is that I'm here to kick Ivex's teeth in! Here I come!" "Lee, no, don't!" Master Yo warns, but the fox leaps at Ivex at blinding speed anyway.

Lee lifts his hammer and swings at full power, causing Ivex to slide back. "How is it possible you can stand, let alone attack me?! I shattered both your arm and your leg! How is this possible?!" Ivex roars in disbelief, "Bah! No matter, I'll just finish you off right here in front of your of precious friends! You won't be recovering from this!" Ivex lifts his scepter, but Master Yo prepares an energy lasso to grab Lee. "You will not interfere!" Ivex exploded. He sends an energy wave at Yo and the others, blasting them backward and rendering them unable to move. Ivex lifts his scepter again and release a large energy blast at Lee. "LEEEEEEE! NOOOOO!" Yuki screamed. The blast hits the fox, leaving a large smog of black smoke. "NOOOOO!" Yo, Yang, and Yin cry in unison. Ivex floats downward to ensure his target was destroyed.

"You think you could escape from Lord Ivex?!" he bellowed, "You weak minded fool! You never stood a chance against me! All who oppose me will suffer the same fate! You worms are next!" Ivex prepares to finish off the others, but he looks backwards. He is stuck in the face by a fist.

Ivex slides back and holds his face. "W-what?! HOW?! How are you still alive?!" he shouts. The black smoke clears and Lee is revealed, slouching over a bit. "N-no… I-it can't be…" Ivex stutters, "Lord Darkrus' mask?! How can a mere child…?! What…What are you?!" "…This…is…for…Yuki…" Lee grunts in an ominous voice. The fox teleports in front of Lord Ivex and punches him right in the stomach. "…Urgh…This is not over, worm. I will destroy you and Woo Foo. I assure you…" Ivex mumbles. The dark lord then disappears and so do his minions. The mask on Lee's face falls off and transforms back into a Dark Stone Fragment and he falls over. The barrier that Yuki was trapped behind fades and she is freed. She levitates safely to the ground and passes out. Yin and Yang rush to her side and Master Yo runs to Lee's. Lou and Shay enter the build and help the three carry the unconscious canines out of the tower.

Inside the white void, Lee was laying on the ground next to the black smoke ball he met before. "Hey, Mr. Smoke ball, guess this is a recurring dream, huh? I think I did it. I think I beat Ivex and saved Yuki. I hope so… I passed out before I got to see her again, but I heard Ivex say something like he was retreating… I think… it was the Dark Stone that helped me beat him… The same thing happened when I fought Mr. Show…Speaking of him…I wouldn't have been able to fight Ivex without his help…I still don't trust him…What is he planning? I'm going to be extra careful around that creep… When I wake up, I'm going to tell Yuki the truth! That I love her! I can do it now! Well, thanks for listening, Mr. Smoke ball. Say… have you gotten a bit _bigger? _Nah, must be my imagination." The fox rants.

Lee begins to slowly open his eyes and sees Yin, Yang, Yo, Lou, Shay and Yuki standing around him. "Good to see you're awake!" Master Yo chuckles. "Thank the stars you're okay, Lee! Don't you EVER wander off again, got me, bro?!" Lou cries in relief. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Yuki cheers with happy tears in her eyes. She hugs the fox tightly and he blushes vividly. "Yowch! My body is sore…" Lee moans. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lee!" Yuki cries with embarrassment, backing off. Lee notices that his arm and leg were in castes again. "What happened exactly?" he wondered. "Well, when you were fighting Ivex, he blasted you with a beam and we thought you were done for!" Yin explained, "But when the smoke cleared, you were _wearing that same mask _you beat Mr. Show." "Then you wailed on him and he ran away. We took you and Yuki to the doctor after that. Yuki just collapsed from exhaustion, but your arm and leg got broke again," Yang added. "Looks like Show spell didn't last very long… I knew I shouldn't have trusted him… Well, at least Yuki is safe…" Lee whispers to himself. "What was that?" Master Yo asks. "Um, nothing. I'm just happy you're all safe," the fox answers. "Same here. We all need a good rest from this whole dilemma, why don't you all just take it easy and get some rest?" Yo replies. "Sounds great, I'm like sore EVERYWHER,." Yin yawned, stretching. "A nap sounds killer right now, see you guys later," Yang says, heading to his room. Yin follows after him. "Goodnight, kids," Master Yo calls as he leaves the room. Yuki sat next to Lee's bedside, holding his hand.

Lee let out a big sigh, blushed and turned to Yuki. She looked at him back, and blushed even more. She leans against his good arm endearingly. Lee smiles and blushes more. "Yuki... There's something I want to tell you," he says, a bit nervously. "This is it, Lee, no holding back!" he thinks to himself. "I wanted to tell you…that…I…r-really like you… And…I think I'm in love with you," he finishes, feeling a great burden lifted from his heart.

Yuki's ears perk up and her face turns bright red, she looks downward, and puts her hand on her cheek. "R-r-r-really? Y-y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-like m-m-me? M-m-m-m-maybe e-e-even l-l-l-l-l-love me?!" she stutters in complete shock. The puppy faints with pure delight and lands on Lee's chest. "Y-Y-Yuki?! A-a-are y-you okay?!" Lee worries. "Oh my gosh… I just told her… I love her…" he contemplates in his head, "I DID IT! WAHOOOOOOO!" The fox puts his arm around the puppy and begins to stroke her head. Her tail begins to wag in her sleep and she says, "I love you too, Lee." Lee kisses her lightly on the forehead. "AWWWWWWWW!" Yin, Yang, Yo, Lou, and Shay all say in unison, peaking in through a door way. Lee's face glows red. "HEEEYYYYYY! N-N-NOT COOL!" he cries in embarrassment.


End file.
